MLP Therapy
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Okay, first off, I'M ALIVE! Second, this story isn't just about Therapy for the characters. The Beginning AN has more detail. If you're going to rant on why this one and not RoaH, please redirect your hatred to Koshikaden. He has decided to take any and all hate towards me for this one.
1. Story to this point Part I

Okay, a bit of background info as to why I'm writing this one, instead of continuing the others.

First off, I'M NOT DEAD! I'm still around, and still wanting to write. Still having troubles, but I'm actually able to type more than a few paragraphs at a time now. That's something, at least.

Anyway, I got the idea to do this from another story on here. It's called:

Which world is the dream

By tf2sniper326

So, if you read his stories, then let him know I'm thanking him for this one.

Anyway, if you know the story, and read his A/Ns, then you'd know his was originally meant to help him deal with his issues. The idea behind this one is similar. At first, I wasn't even planning on posting this one at all.

A friend of mine asked me to. Just to get back into the swing of things, and to get my edge back. Updates will be sparse, at best. If I update others, don't take it as a continuous update for that story. Things are going to be sporadic, at best, even if I do manage to update the others.

Also, with this story, I'm adding a few others I feel should be added now, instead of when they were written. Some of them are just out there, others I have no intention on continuing. I'll make a note of them in the AN or a summary. If it says "PROMPT" in the summary, let me know if you want to expand on it, and go for it.

Basically, at this point, this is more or less my main focus for now, not even RoaH gets that one. I'm trying to do this without pressure, and my work has been suffering otherwise.

Okay, to explain, this one is an SIOC. An actual one, not a Mirror SI, like in the Dimensional Guardian Series, or Uzumaki Heritage (the latter of which is crap anyway). Jared Shadowwind has my mind, but different skills and a different life. Jared Uzumaki, however, was a bust from the get go. Looking over things like that, I just fucked things up with Uzumaki Heritage. The only reason I don't take it down, is as a reminder.

Also, to those in the know, REAPER IS BACK! If you don't know what that means, or who I'm talking about, then you're not close enough to me personally.

I swear, I'd marry her if I could. Anyway, here's the Disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything! Shadow Blaze is mine, though. Namely, because he is me.

And now, LET US BEGIN!

 **Chapter 1**

Sometimes, people wonder "Why is it always me?" or "What did I do to deserve this?", and it's usually after a break-up, the death of a loved one, or something to that effect.

Well, for once, you might actually get an answer. See, it wasn't actually something I did, in my case. No, this time, it was something I _didn't_ do, but I'll get to that later. For now, I think I should explain why I'm thinking this.

Well, it started about 8 years ago, when I was 24, and human. See, I was always a loner. Preferred to be alone at all times. At parties, even those thrown for me, I liked to stay on the wall and just watch. Back then, I felt like I didn't deserve to have any friends. That I would just bring them down with my own depression, and the Darkness within me.

Something happened when I was give or take 10, and I honestly don't remember what it was. There's only one memory before I was 13 that I can remember with absolute clarity, and I was 2 at the time. The only memory I have that shows I was once human. That I had Innocence at some point. Something that I can't claim I have felt since, and not have a chance of lying.

Even now, after being regressed over a decade, back to about 8 years old and aging another 8 years, I can't claim to have felt that innocence since. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again.

Anyway, about 8 years ago, I just fell asleep on the couch I called a bed. When I woke, not only was I _not_ on a bed, I wasn't even _human_. See, I like to think I know my body well. I consider myself a freaking swordsman, for crying out loud!

Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, I knew the moment I woke up something was wrong. Going over my usual mental checklist when I wake up, eyes still closed, the first thing I noticed was, I had no hands, no fingers, and no toes. Call me crazy, insane, or whatever, I really can't find it in myself to care. Some of the things I say actually _are_ crazy, and I have close to 2,000 voices in my head constantly. The number actually shifts, honestly, but it's always close to that number. Has been for years by that point.

Actually, let me just run down the checklist as I normally do, and _then_ tell you what was wrong.

Is my Head awake? Yes, but it seemed off.

My breathing? Normal, almost no exhaustion.

My hands? See, this is where the problem first reared its ugly head. My hands were missing.

At this point, I tried to figure out what was wrong, and check my legs. My body was registering _four_ legs. Most people would be freaking out at this point. Me, picture perfect of calm on the outside.

My inner thoughts at the time? They were more along the lines of "What the bloody fucking hell happened to me?!"

Yes, even the ones that don't react outwardly actually do. They hide it well, but the reaction is still there.

At this point, I decided that figuring out exactly _what_ I was, was more important than the _how_. I decided to continue the checklist, adding whatever I could feel. Okay, continuing from the legs, onto the feet. What's on them?

Something vaguely resembling horseshoes. That narrows things down considerably. Okay, four legs, Horseshoes, and... were those wings on my back?

I open my eyes at this point in time, and quickly look. Yes, apparently, I do. Well, this settles it. The wings alone would give me the answer.

I turned into a pegasus. Well, at least I wasn't an Alicorn, like some bronies would want eventually. I could do without living for thousands of years, thank you very much. Looking around, I notice this seems to be more backwater country than anything else. And there's a forest... that looks mostly dead.

At least it's still morning and... Wait, a forest that looks dead? Examining the forest again, I find that it looks familiar.

Shaking that thought away. I mean, there's no way I could have gone _there_ of all places. I mean, that only happens in Fanfiction.

I should know, I've written a few of them, two of them were decent, but still, I think they kinda sucked. Plus, they were with Naruto, and Legend of Dragoon.

Back to seeing where I am. I ended up seeing a suspiciously shaped cloud in the distance... and it hasn't moved in over 10 minutes. At all.

That theory is making more sense than before, and honestly, is scaring me quite a bit. If I were open with my emotions, then I'd be torn between jumping for joy like Fluttershy when Rainbow Dash performed a Sonic Rainboom in that competition.

The other part of me, on the other hand is more inclined to kill myself before I meet Pinkie Pie. She is too damn random for my tastes.

Because if my memory serves me correctly, then I just landed in _Equestria_. Something that, by all accounts, should be impossible. Then again, I'm currently a Pegasus. For some reason, though, I feel younger. Shorter is a definite, I'm on all fours, after all. But no, I actually feel _younger_. Almost as if I haven't hit puberty yet.

I swear, if I was de-aged I am liable to punch someone.

And if I did get sent to Equestria for some reason, what reason is it? Who would gain from it? Discord? Not likely. I'm not random enough for him.

Then again, my mind is more chaotic than I let on. Finding a connection to a Computer Motherboard to forging a sword with a hammer and anvil should be enough proof of that. So, possible, but not likely.

Sombra? Also possible, as the Darkness has always been my shield. Never did like the way the Jedi Order developed in Episodes 1-3. When they were mostly eradicated, the only things I didn't like about it was that they killed the younglings. _That_ I had a problem with. The masters, bar Yoda, I really didn't care for.

Yoda, I liked. I think it was the accent, combined with the way he talked.

Problem with that was, I wouldn't follow him. I know most of what he did in the Crystal Empire. He also hurt Luna. If he knew this, that would exclude him immediately. If he didn't, then possible.

Hmm... Nightmare Moon? That's an instant no. It's daylight. Either she's sealed in the Moon with Luna, hasn't shown up yet, or was already blasted with the Elements of Harmony.

By the way, as I'm thinking on this, I've been trying to get control over my body. Swordsman's pride, I'm afraid. Gotta be able to act without thinking on it.

Walking, Running, a few kicks, even the wings.

Anyway, if it wasn't any of them, then it was probably Celestia. Major problem with that?

If she knew half the things I think about her, then she wouldn't even dare.

If it was an unknown party, I have no idea who it would be.

I decided to try walking while thinking about it, and I think it's been about half an hour since I opened my eyes.

Either way, I just start walking, much more comfortable with my legs now. Finding a path was easy, and then I started following it. Finding a small town was easy from there, though by then it was closing in on nightfall. Deciding to call it a night, I head to the side of the mostly unmarked dirt road. With no one in sight, I decided to just sleep out here. Spending so many hours thinking, and trying to get a hold of myself in my new form, I just try to get some sleep.

And that was my first day in Equestria. Seems simple, and more than a little lonely, but I digress. This kind of stuff is just another thing in my mind that is mostly tame. It should've sunk in sooner. I kind of wish it did.

Within a week, I had realized that I was pretty much screwed. I really was stuck in Equestria, in the form of a Pegasus. That feeling of being Younger I mentioned earlier? Yeah, apparently, that wasn't just a feeling. I really _was_ de-aged. Upon realizing that it was the case, I walked up to a tree, and donkey kicked it.

I should probably call that "Bucking", though. That's the pony term. Doing that in the forest, not the dead one, attracted attention.

Seeing as this was 3 days after I showed up in this world, I was hungry. I was tired. And it should be no surprise that more than a few apples fell onto my head almost immediately after the kick. Actually, it kind of was. I didn't know I was on an Apple farm.

Apparently, though, my buck caught someone's attention. It looked to be a colt. Red coat, that mane... well, that was when it sunk it fully. I took a good long look that probably lasted a few seconds, before falling over on my side and passing out, apples around me.

And that's the gist of it.

I didn't describe my actual form, did I? Well, you know I'm basically a Pegasus pony. My coat is a Navy blue, almost purple. Feathers are the same color. My mane and tail were black, and when I passed that river, I was pretty sure I saw a streak of silver in the mane. Not the tail, though.

I had no Cutie mark at that point, so my flank didn't really matter. I think it would rank about a 6, though.

Waking up on a bale of hay was a new thing for me, but I was hungry at this point, so I didn't really care much.

Looking around, the first thing I noticed was a few apples on a plate. Seeing as it was about two feet away from me, I ate them. Not eating for a few days, they tasted so good, and all five of them were eaten to the core. Looking around afterwards, I find myself in a barn.

I'm pretty sure it was Big Macintosh that I saw before passing out. Meaning, I'm definitely in Equestria, most likely just showed up as Applejack left, or while she was gone.

Anyway, my time with the Apple family was kind of long. About a month, really. Applejack left about two days before I bucked that tree. I decided to help out in thanks. I _do_ have a sense of honor, after all. Big Mac taught me how to properly Buck, and I managed to pull it off after a few tries. My body may be younger, and thus weaker, but my mind is just as strong. And a lot more clear, now that I think about it. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Anyway, I'd been helping out for a month, usually working alongside Big Mac, when I notice something. Something distinctly familiar. My mind working through things and memories, apparently that was Applejack. "Hey, Mac? Is that your sister coming down the road?" I ask him.

He turned his head and looked. His eyes widened, dunno how, and he ran up to the visitor. Following him, we stop right next to her. "Who's this fella, big bro?" The filly asked.

"This is Shadow Blaze." Mac replied. "He's been helping out for a place to stay."

About the name. I mentioned bronies, earlier. Bronies, according to the Urban Dictionary, are guys who like shows made for little girls. I should know, I looked it up when I was called a Brony for watching MLP. Apparently, that one would also include Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and several others that I liked.

Honestly, though, people only really use it with MLP fans. Male ones, at least. Yes, I am one. Have been for a while, as a human. Male MLP fans are Bronies, while Female MLP fans are Pegasisters. I'm not a diehard fan, but I am a bit of one. I blame one of my exes. It was her fault. My first actual girlfriend, and the only chance I've ever given love outside of family, and I blew it.

Because of that, I do have a name I use around Bronies, myself. Being a Pegasus pony, I decided to use my Brony name. Honestly, I usually find myself being in the Night Guard, the Royal Guard under Princess Luna, or a separate sect that serves to protect Princess Luna, even from Nightmare Moon. I tend to jokingly call the sect the Nightingales.

The sect usually has 3 or 6 ponies, equal amounts of Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi.

Getting off track again. My Brony name is actually Shadow Blaze. Namely, because I sneak up on others without realizing it, and have a really fierce temper. My ex gave it to me, actually. And he's usually one of the voices I mentioned earlier. Confusing? I'll probably explain it later.

"Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hoof for her to take, causing her more than a bit of shock, before she took it.

"Didn't think any city folk would be working fields like this." Applejack replied.

"Never have been, never will be." I told her, with confidence. "I'm more from a small town a _long_ way from here. While I wasn't bucking trees until I got here, I was kind of in the middle. Not backwoods country, or Big time city."

"Well, thanks for picking up the slack for me, while I was gone. Now, I know where I belong." Applejack said, showing off her cutie mark. The 3 apples in a delta formation, or triangle, if you prefer.

"Nice to see your calling is all about apples." I told her. "Better than me at least." Showing off my flank, she looked surprised. "I'm decent, but apparently, working on an Apple Farm isn't my thing."

Big Mac snorted. "He's better than most. Never expected a Pegasus to work this hard."

"Hey, you guys set me up with a place here, and happen to be paying me. The least I can do is help out. At the rate I've been going, I could probably look for a house of my own in a few weeks." I retorted. "I repay my debts, which is more than most city folk can say."

"Tell me about it." Applejack sighed. "Did ya'll see the Rainbow heading this way?"

"Rainbow, Explosion that caused the rainbow, and it all followed what looked like a Pegasus that broke the sound barrier, I saw another one falling just before though. I hope the second caught the first one. That would've been painful." I explained.

"Say what?" Big Mac looked surprised.

"You saw the explosion yesterday?"

"Eeyup."

"That was the second pony breaking the sound barrier." I explained. "Whoever it was started moving faster than the speed of sound at that very moment."

"Where was this?" Applejack nearly demanded, mostly out of surprise.

"Happened around Cloudsdale, actually." I pointed at the cloud city in the distance. "I have extremely good eye sight, and if I saw them again, I might be able to recognize them, but I couldn't pick out many details at this distance. Couldn't really tell you, and, from what I _could_ see, I don't think I know either of them."

"Well, you are a colt. Where are your parents, come to think of it?"

"Far as I know? They could be dead. Last I saw them..." I trailed off. "I guess you could say I'm running from something, just don't know what. Not my parents. Our home was pretty much destroyed." That was lie, but I managed to make it convincing. Applejack, however, wasn't too sure. "I was on my own for a while, until I got here, and took some frustration out on a tree. The falling Apples kinda surprised me." Rubbing my hoof on my nose, mostly in embarrassment, took the suspicion out of Applejack's face. "Saw someone else, turned out to be this big lug," I knocked Big Mac on his foreleg, a smile on my face. "And pretty much passed out. Been helping out ever since."

"Huh. Well, thanks for helping mah family. Just felt like I needed to come home, follow the Rainbow, ya know?" Applejack said, sounding wistful.

I just nod in her direction. "Yeah, home is where the Heart is." Looking up, I sigh. "Some ponies have to find theirs, first, though." I was almost quiet enough to not be heard.

Almost. "Alright, what's wrong?" Applejack questioned.

I shake my head. "Nothing of importance. Don't worry about it. Just... Memories." I turn, walk off, and start bucking a few more trees. I stopped a few trees away, and looked at them. "Oh, and Welcome back. I can still do what a lot of City folk can, and can probably help you keep both sides, if you want. After all, you can take the mare of out the country, but you can't take the country out of the mare." I started walking off.

Those two needed to catch up, and Granny Smith needed a few things from town. You know, as Shadow Blaze, I'm a lot calmer than I used to be, and my senses are quite a bit sharper. With the enhanced senses, I don't really need glasses anymore. Turns out, it wasn't genetic, like my family was thinking. Also, my near constant headache was gone.

I swear to Soa, if the reason for my headache was the fact that I wasn't in the right physical form, I swear I am going to hurt something.

Also, becoming a pony didn't make me any less violent. Who would've thought it?

Then again, the fact that I haven't had a total mental breakdown yet would probably concern a lot of people back home. If you're reading this, and this was some kind of fanfic, then I'll reassure you.

I did break down. Eventually. Anyway, about 4 months into my stay I had my own place. It was on the outskirts, near the Everfree Forest, actually. That forest was like a slice of home. The few animals that attack me from there are usually beaten to a pulp, and sent back in.

I think they got the message after the Timberwolf was practically thrown back in. By me.

Anyway, I've been helping out at Sweet Apple Acres since my arrival in Ponyville. I'm no longer much of the silent pony at this point, but I don't usually start conversations. Applejack has been a little suspicious of me, though.

Although, when Pinkie Pie showed up about a year after AJ got back, Tartarus nearly broke loose. I mean that literally. I noticed a ripple in the air, and told everyone to back away, with more Authority than anyone had ever heard from me. They did so very quickly, though from me. Walking up to the ripple, I stared at it, which is probably when they realized exactly why I said what I did. Unicorns especially, who actually gulped in fear.

Staring at it for a moment, I called out, "Mayor Mare, do you think we can section this area off? Unless I'm mistaken, this thing is a portal to Tartarus in the making. Considering the fact that it's in the Middle of Town Square is _not_ a good thing."

"And if it's not?" Mayor Mare asked, apparently getting her bearings.

"Then it's a rip in the Space-Time Continuum, making a portal to, possibly, another dimension. A dimension that, and this is entirely possible, ponies do not exist. Either way, I don't think we want to risk finding out what's on the other side."

"You seem to know what this is yourself. Can you do something about it?" She questioned. I totally wish I did. Too bad the answer was a no. Shaking my head gave her that very answer. "I see. Then we'll warn the rest of the townsponies. I'll also send in a request to the Princess to see if she has anyone that can do anything about this. They might want to meet with you, as well. In fact, until you pointed it out, even I didn't notice."

"I doubt the unicorns even noticed it until I called out. I barely noticed it, and I was looking right at it." I admitted. Hey! It was true!

It's just too bad I didn't know what was going on. Was it here because of me? Was I in Equestria illegally? Why? Was it just bad timing? Wrong place at the wrong time?

I honestly don't have a clue.

Apparently, Princess Celestia came along with a contingent of Royal Guards. A full Platoon, it looked like. Sixteen in the Golden Armor, and a Unicorn I recognized almost immediately, who looked scared out of her wits. Mayor Mare walked up to them, and bowed to the pale Alicorn. "Princess." Everypony but me bowed. It was probably a bad idea where I was, anyway.

Namely, because I was flying upside down.

Looking at her, I saw a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. Strange. Then she spoke. "Miss Mare, when I received the request, I decided to personally come and deal with it, alongside my apprentice." When Celestia looked at the filly, who I dropped in front of.

I guess it was time to mess with a few heads. I just stared at her, straight in the eyes. She looked back in mine, fear behind them. I frowned. "No offense, but she doesn't seem like much." Celestia, and practically everyone else stared at me. "Sure, her Magical Reserves are almost half of yours, and far higher than anypony else here, but she has no confidence in herself, and, on top of that, she seems to fear being around others."

That got rid of the fear, mostly. The fear that left was replaced with Curiosity. "But... You're a pegasus. Pegasi can do that?" She asked, honestly curious.

I chuckled. Kids. "Most don't bother to, but yeah. I can. It's the only reason I found what was going on."

"I had heard it was a colt that found it, though even I expected it to be a Unicorn." Celestia sounded intrigued. Damn it. I was hoping to avoid that.

"Yeah... About that..."

Celestia walked up to the ripple, looking at me, silently asking me to follow. Doing so, the filly, who I knew was Twilight Sparkle, looked at it directly. Celestia hummed a bit. "Twilight, what do you think?"

The filly answered in a small voice. "It... does look a a ripple, but it doesn't even seem like it's there at all. Like it hasn't even formed yet."

"That is because it hasn't connected to another." Celestia replied. "The easiest way to deal with these is actually to, for lack of a better word, scramble the magic within it. Another, is to overpower it. Why don't you try the first?"

"You think I can do it?" Twilight asked.

"You won't know until you try." I told her. Celestia looked at me in confusion, as did Twilight. "What? A lot of the best are looked at as crazy. It's because they had thought of something that, to others, was impossible. I find that ponies saying something is impossible is usually interrupted by the ones doing it." Okay, I totally ripped that from a High School Banner. Hey, it was in the Cafeteria and I saw it every day! It stuck with me, okay?

"Quite right... I apologize, I don't recall your name." Celestia stated. Well, she phrased it as one. It sounded more like a subtle order to give it to her, if you ask me.

Still just as paranoid as when I was human. One of the reasons I do so well at the Edge of the Everfree, I suppose. "My name is Shadow Blaze, your highness." I turned to Twilight. "You gonna try it or what? I do have other things I planned on doing today."

"I... Sorry." Twilight shrunk in on herself. I sighed. Clearly, this filly has a long way to go. Celestia looked between me and her.

"Look, Twilight." She started. "I heard her call you that earlier." She nodded slightly. "I can tell you're smart. Just looking at you tells me that much. Your mind is your strongest asset, but you have little to no experience with other ponies." She was shocked, and Celestia stared at me. Neither spoke, though it almost seemed as if Celestia was giving me a subtle Stink eye. Huh. If I didn't know what to look for I wouldn't have noticed that. "Feel free to stop me if I'm wrong." I told them. "When your mind goes off on random tangents, you try to figure out what it's coming to. You're a scholar. A Researcher. You seek knowledge, but not much else."

"And how would you know this?" Celestia interrupted.

And this is the reason I think of her as "Sunbutt." I can almost hear the accusation in her voice. I turn to the Sunbutt's face. "Look in my eyes. What do you see?" I can't believe I just asked her to do that. Two guards bristled in the corner of my eye. Celestia just stared, unblinkingly. "I'm not asking you to read my mind, if that's what you're thinking." A single eyebrow raised. "Have you ever heard the saying 'The Eyes are windows to the Soul?' It's more or less true. Tell me, what do you see in mine?"

"We're getting off the main subject here." Celestia just deflected my question. "About the rift..."

"Oh! Right..." Twilight refocused. I decided to leave it at that, and fly off. I'm positive at least two of the guards noticed me do so.

And to think, the first of the Mane Six I meet is Applejack, while the second is Twilight Sparkle. Come to think of it, I'm wondering why Rarity isn't here yet. Either way, I might as well find a cloud and take a nap.

So I did.

Anyway, they took care of it, and, while the Princess definitely asked about me, very few actually knew all that much about me. Big Mac knows the most, but says the least. He's probably the only one that I can actually consider a friend in Ponyville. Either way, it was two weeks after that I got a visit from someone, at my cottage.

Hello, Rarity. I was wondering when I'd meet you. "Shadow Blaze, at your service." I slightly bow my head. She looked gobsmacked at this. Her silence, however, though possibly due to shock, could also be the result of confusion. "You know, it _is_ customary to exchange names when one gives the other theirs."

That shook her out of it. "I'm sorry. It's just... I was not expecting that." I shrug. Not many ways to plan for me. "My name is Rarity Belle. Pleasure to meet you. May I come in?"

I nodded, and let her inside. My cottage is actually a three story cottage. The main floor was sparsely Decorated, though some of the wooden furniture would look like a rare wood. "Dear me, is this Birch?" She asked, staring at the table.

"Not really." I shrug. "I work Sweet Apple Acres during the week, usually in the morning. Afternoons, I either fly, or help organize the Library. Every few weeks, I head into the Everfree, and just explore for a weekend. Most of the wooden furniture on this floor is made from trees in the Everfree." What surprises me is that no one ever actually asks where I get the wood. "I find that it costs less to get the materials and bring them to the artisans, and _then_ ask them to make something out of it. More often than not, they don't ask where I get it. Just if it's stolen or not. From what I can tell, most of the Everfree is fair game." I put on a pot of Tea, and then turn to Rarity, who is sitting at the table, still surprised. "I don't get paid much from working the farm, so I make due with what I've got. Since I'm right on the Edge of the Everfree, I can just walk in, and get what I need. Really simple, actually."

"From what I heard, the Everfree is unnatural. And the rumors about it..." She trailed off, shivering.

I just shrug. "One of the reasons I like staying here, I suppose. It's out of the way, near a place that is truly run by Nature itself, and _not_ Ponies, and actually is kind of fun to fly through. It's a challenge to keep up speed while flying in there." I look at it. "Honestly, the fact that the weather works itself out is actually a boon for the Ecosystem. Everything lives on its own, and in their own way. I hear you're trying to become a fashion Artist. Is that true?"

Rarity looked bashful. "Well, yes. I... don't think you can help, though. I'm sorry."

I shrug. "No worries there. I'm good with general advice, but not really specifics. I can give you some advice, however." Seeing as I finally had her attention, I elaborated. "Fashion is something that changes all the time. Often times, with no one realizing it until it's too late. To run the show, so to speak, you have to either bring the change up, or adapt. The Everfree forest is much the same. The weather works on its own, often times without caring about those around it. Many High Society ponies don't care who they step on to get ahead. Not all, but many of them do." I look her in the eye. Well, she's shell shocked. "Rarity, I'll be straight with you. If you're going into Fashion, always stay True to your Heart. Many who step on others to get ahead, especially their friends, end up stamping their Hearts into the ground, and leave them behind. Never do that. Find your Heart, and put it into everything you make. You do that, and you'll never regret a single thing you make."

Rarity gulped. "I- I see... That is very deep."

Well, at least I had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, I go off on random tangents sometimes. Many in my family have the tendency to rant. We start talking and just can't stop until we're done." I know it annoyed so many back there, but still... "I'm sorry if I went too far."

"Oh no, dear. That was insightful." She looked aghast, it seems. "I just wasn't expecting that. Many say you're sociable, but stay private. I had a pretty hard time finding you at first. I actually had to ask the Apple family where you lived. Nopony else seemed to know."

I blinked in surprise. "I've been here for a little over a year now, and _no one_ seems to know where I live? Huh. Imagine that."

"It's more than that. It appears that only the Apple family seems to know much about you." Rarity clarified. "Everyone knows you exist, but no one seems to really know you. I find myself curious about that."

I chuckled. "Well, despite my original greeting when I answered the door, I'm not exactly the formal type of person. I stay out of High Society Politics for several reasons, that being one of them."

"You certainly pull it off well, though." She noted.

I just chuckled in response. "I'm just a good actor." I sighed. "Honestly, I guess you can say I'm really socially detached." Seeing her disbelieving face, I figured I better explain. "I know how to act in society, don't get me wrong, but I don't actually prefer to do so. I just don't... connect, with other ponies. One of the reasons why I'm on the edge of the Everfree is because of the fact that I'm somewhat paranoid. I was before I got here, in fact. I also have a bit of a violence streak." That definitely surprised her. "The Everfree Forest has more than enough for me to get it out of my system, though, so it's actually a benefit. It may seem barbaric, but in all honesty? Fighting makes me feel alive, so to speak."

She looks scared, so I hold up a hoof. "I can try to explain it, if you'd like?" She calmed down a bit, but was no less scared. "Well, the thing is, it's not the fact that I'm hurting someone, or something. It's not that someone gets hurt in the process. It's the process of fighting itself." I look out the window nearby. "For many Pegasi, flying is something that almost every one of us enjoys. The reason varies, but there's one reason in particular that comes up somewhat often that's similar. Speed." I'm pretty sure I look detached.

"Speed. Going fast. Faster than any living being should. Fast enough to flee from anything chasing you." I don't know why I'm bringing this up now. That's something from the past. "Fast enough to escape your past..." That part was whispered.

I felt a hoof on my front right shoulder. I look at Rarity, in surprise. "I... I am willing to listen, if you want to talk." I feel a tear on my face, so I looked away.

"Sorry Rarity, but this is... That's something that I don't talk to others about. My past isn't pretty, so I try to ignore it. Still... Old Habits die hard." I explained. She simply nodded. "My urge to fight, is much like some Pegasi enjoy speed. It's not what's at the end of the line, but everything we feel during the action. Adrenaline. The blood pumping, the Hyper Sensitive state... Your senses open up to a point that is far higher than they should. You see everything around you. In a split second, you know what you're after, and go for it. You know what you need to do, and you _do it._ This feeling, the one that you just _know_ what to do, what you need to do to keep going. To keep moving. It's like flight for a Pegasus." I flap my wings a few times. "Pegasi fly, or at least hover, practically by instinct when they're still foals. They know what they need to do, and simply _do it_. They don't even think about doing it, they just do. When I fight something, usually in the Everfree, it's... kind of like that, I guess. I don't have to think about it, I just know what needs to be done, and I do it."

Rarity sat down at the table, as the tea finished cooking. I decided to pour a cup for us both, surprising her with my Dexterity. I held the pot with my wings, and poured the Tea almost perfectly. "My, that's impressive."

I chuckle. "It's something, alright." Putting the Tea pot on the table, I take a seat myself. "Have you ever felt like that? Knowing exactly what you need to do, without ever once thinking on it, and just set out to do it, regardless of what others think about it?"

Rarity paused, and, using her magic, put the Teacup down. "The first time I felt anything similar, the end result led to my Cutie Mark." I froze. You have got to be kidding me. "Do you think that, maybe, yours has something to do with fighting? From what you say, it would make sense." Apparently, she noticed how tense I was. "Is something the matter?"

I took a few deep breaths, and looked her in the eye. "Rarity, if fighting is my Cutie Mark, I probably wouldn't be surprised, but the thing is, I don't know why I fight. I know I _can_ fight, but I don't have a reason to fight right now." I sigh, noticing her confusion. "Rarity, fighting without a reason isn't a way to live. It's only a way to die. An idiot once told me that, and honestly? It makes a _lot_ more sense than what some geniuses say."

"Ah. I see." She responded, somewhat detached. "Have you ever had a reason to fight?"

I stayed silent at that, and took a sip of the tea. I'm pretty sure she saw something. What, I don't know, but she got up. "Please, let me know when you do." She stated. "I enjoy fashion, and creating things. As a dressmaker, I can do something I love, and make my own life. It is my life, after all. From the way you spoke, it seems to me that, once you find your reason to fight, it will show. Not just in your Cutie Mark, but in your Heart. However, it appears to be getting late, and as such, I should be going."

"Sorry if I scared you." I told her. That conversation was a little painful.

"I will admit I was, at first." She admitted. "However, the way you spoke reminded me of what I truly wanted. Also, I will take your advice to heart, and try my hardest not to lose mine to my Art."

I nod, a lot calmer. "It's not the Art you want to keep a lid on, Rarity. It's Business. Business has this way of sucking the fun out of everything. It'll slowly destroy your Heart if you're not careful. Please, be careful when it comes to business, but don't get so cynical that it ends up overriding your Heart. It'll only make your work suffer."

She nods, and opens the door. "Thank you. Please, do expect me to visit again. Regardless of my reaction to you fighting, I actually believe I enjoyed our chat. It was... Informative. I also wish you luck in your endeavors."

I chuckled in response. "You mind keeping that tear of mine secret, I don't think I could handle it if someone that I was nothing but a big softie."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." She trailed off with what _had_ to be a teasing grin. "I won't bring it up, but if someone asks..." She giggled a bit.

I shake my head in response. "Just get going." There's no heat in my voice, or even an edge. In fact... Was I amused? Certainly seems like it.

She chuckled in response, and walked out the door. "Good luck, Shadow Blaze. I wish you the best."

She closed the door behind her, and I sigh. "That... was not how I expected it." I shake my head, wondering why I talked about that. The past is the past, the future is now.

Considering my trips into Ponyville haven't changed at all, I believe Rarity didn't say much for three weeks. Rarity visited once a week after that first one, even if only to check on me. Since my forays into the Everfree Forest saved me money on materials, a bit of food, and then some, I was able to save up quite a bit. It's been a month since Rarity's first visit, and I found that two other Pegasi moved into town. The moment I heard their names, I realized who they were. The moment I saw them, though, Big Mac and Applejack were right next to me.

I simply stared at Rainbow Dash, who looked at me in confusion. "Do I got something on my face?" The Rainbow haired Filly asked. Applejack who was right next to me, shoulder checked me. "I don't see nothing. Blaze, what's up?"

"Applejack, remember what I said when you got back to the farm and got your cutie mark?" I asked, my voice showing shock.

"Eeyup." That was Big Mac.

"This Pegasus was the Second one." This surprised the Pegasus.

"Second one what?" She asked, almost accused.

"You broke the sound barrier about a year and a half ago." I explained. "I was on the ground at the time, but I saw a Sonic boom in the colors of the Rainbow. I didn't get a good enough look then to figure it out, but what I _did_ see makes it pretty clear. Unless there's another Pegasus that has your coat and mane colors, then it was you."

Her suspicion immediately left, and was replaced by shock. "You... You saw that? You believe it actually happened?" Well, that was... Oddly expected. My nod had her go quiet.

"Did you also catch the other Pony that was falling?" I ended up asking. "I ask because I saw them both at the same time, and a fall like that, regardless of species would _hurt_. Were they okay?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, she's okay. She moved into town, and, being her only friend, I came with."

"Shy? Timid? Scared of her own shadow?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Huh. Wonder where she's going to live? There's not many places that are open to housing, and the ones that are are either in crowded areas, busy areas, need a roommate, or on the Edge of the Everfree forest. There are two areas near the Everfree that are secluded enough for some privacy, have a cottage, while still within the City Limits of Ponyville, but so many think the Everfree is dangerous and not natural."

"Uh..." Rainbow Dash pulled out a note. "The Mayor said her address is 1950 All Hooves Lane. You know where it is?"

I sighed. "Yeah, and I can take you there. It's one of the areas between Ponyville and the Everfree. Decent place, though a little run down last I checked. I could probably help her get it in shape, since I did much of the remodeling in my own mostly on my own." I turned to the Apples, and continued. "I'll talk to you guys later. Also, I might have to schedule another trip soon. Depends on how bad the place is, and what needs to be done."

"I hear ya, Blaze." Applejack replied. "Don't worry so much, we can handle it."

I nodded, and flew up. "So, if you want to fly, then follow me." I flew off immediately, not looking behind me, knowing she was following pretty close behind me and to the right. Without looking at her, I spoke. "I'm surprised you're using a Military position to follow me." That stunned her, as she shook a bit, before steadying herself.

"What the hay do you mean?" 

"Rainbow Dash, you're following me in a way not unlike some Pegasus Royal Guards follow their leaders." I visited Canterlot a few times, though not often. How I ended up at the base of Mount Canter from that cave in the Everfree, I have _no_ idea. "I've seen some of their drills, and, to be honest, you're following me like some of the newer recruits tried to follow their Sergeants."

"You're not even looking at me! How can you tell?" She questioned, still surprised.

"Tell you later. We're coming up to the place." I told her, which we were. Fluttershy's Cottage in the show. Huh. Last time I saw it here, well, it was near derelict. How they hay she managed to get it up and running from this... I don't know, but like _hell_ am I letting her live here with this place in such a poor state. Landing in front of the cottage, Rainbow Dash was shocked, and landed right next to me.

"This is it?" She questioned. "I thought it'd at least be liveable in."

"I'm afraid so. How long have you two been in town, though?" I questioned.

"Two days, but we've been staying in the Library for now. I've got a Cloud house, but she didn't want one. Fluttershy!" Dash called out.

"Rainbow Dash?" A meek voice called out. It was soft, barely noticeable even. If not for my time in the Everfree, I probably wouldn't have heard it myself.

"Fluttershy, _this_ is the place we got you? I thought it'd be better than _this_." Rainbow Dash said, clearly shocked.

"It just needs a little help." She smiled slightly, apparently not even noticing my presence.

"If you want this place off the ground, then you'll need some help." I offered. This startled her. "Relax, I live a few miles out that way." Pointing into the distance, I continued. "My place was a little worse off, but you seem to have gotten this place a bit better in the two days you guys have been here. Took me a full month to get it up, and a few more weeks to get it off the ground, so to speak. I can get you some materials and help you out, if you'd like?" I walk up to her, and hold out my hoof. "My name is Shadow Blaze. The Ever present Flame that everypony ignores."

"Kind of hard to ignore you." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "I mean, you're kind of..."

"Strange? Insane? All over the place?" I offered. Hey! At least two of those are true.

"I was gonna say friendly..." Dash muttered.

"Rainbow Dash, the most ponies know about me is my skills in flight, and my name. Not counting the rumors, only three ponies know more than that, and none of them have said a word." I pointed out. "And over half of those Rumors have no basis in actual fact." Seeing their looks, I sighed. "They have no reason to be true." Seeing them nod, I continue. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm willing to help you out, Fluttershy. At the very least, I'll be able to make sure no one tries to overcharge you."

"That's alright. You don't have to..."

"I want to." And I really did. I swear, she is just so _cute_. "Someone as timid as you can be taken advantage of easily." Noticing Rainbow Dash bristle, I continued. "I gained the respect from the crafters by gathering the materials myself. Some of them don't actually like Pegasi, but they at least respect me. I think it's because I at least respect their arts, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, if you're sure..." Fluttershy replied softly.

And so, that ended up with me helping her out daily. I had let Big Mac know that I was helping some new arrivals, and he understood. Applejack was a little worried, though I'd say Jealous, but let me do it. Every other week, I went into the Everfree on the weekend, allowing me to gather the materials. Some, I could shape myself, others I had to go elsewhere. This project took the two of us a good month to fix up, and I got to know Fluttershy.

She really is a good filly. And to think she's only 2 years younger than I am now. She's not exactly a fan of others sneaking up on her, so when Pinkie decided to pop in, Fluttershy curled into a ball. Me?

I turned and decked her in the foreleg. It sent her flying back a bit, but she hadn't been _that_ hurt. I blinked, and scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry Pinkie. I just got out of the Everfree this morning. Sneaking up on me is a bad idea, and will remain so until tomorrow at the earliest. I'm still wired and my Paranoia is still out in full force."

"Sorry..." She looked almost depressed. Hair flat. "Why do you go in there, anyway?" The voice shifted. Pinkamena then.

"Where else do you think I got the materials to fix up my house? Fluttershy's too." I answered. "Seriously, a lot of the trees in there are pretty rare elsewhere. They're also far more sturdy, and less likely to snap under pressure. It's a practicality thing." I shrugged. "My Paranoia helps me survive in there. Though where I come from is arguably more dangerous, my past, which I will _not_ say," I'm pretty sure I'm glaring at Pinkamena right now. "Actually helps me in there. At the very least, I know how to fight and how to survive. Most ponies don't."

"Okay..." Definitely Pinkamena. "I should let you know that there's an Off duty Guard in the Town proper looking for you. He's not in armor, but we can tell." Pinkamena flinched slightly.

"Did they say why, Pinkamena?" I asked, glare and edge gone. For the moment. "I mean, I can think of many things, but I'd like to know what I'm getting into."

Pinkie came back out, fluffy hair and all. "He said something about a vacation in a peaceful countryside area. Somepony said that you would be a good idea to ask for a place, but he didn't say who."

I swear, how I manage to keep my calm around Pinkie Pie, I have no idea. "Good to know." I turned to Fluttershy. "I get the feeling that this is important."

"It's alright Shadow. I can manage." She smiled slightly. "Thank you for the help. We're almost done, anyway."

I nodded. "Once things are actually finished I can help you with the other project." I swear, you can't hate Fluttershy. It's literally impossible. She's just too cute.

"I'd like that, Shadow. See you, later." She waved, as I took to the skies. Before actually flying off I looked at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, you really need to get a hold on that. The split personality can be dangerous if no one knows about it." I flew off then.

Still, despite the fact that I get along with Pinkamena better than I do Pinkie might explain a lot.

It only took me a few minutes to fly into town, and finding the Guard was easy. _Way_ too easy. Pinkie was right about the "No armor" bit, but _this_? This is bad.

"Excuse me." I call out to the obvious guard, who turned, ready to strike. I was ready for anything, even a fight, and he noticed. "I heard you were looking for me, sir?"

He relaxed slightly, but not entirely. "You are Shadow Blaze?" At my nod, he continued, though still tense. "Look, can we talk elsewhere? This is..." He trailed off.

"Personal? Or is Paranoia acting up?" That sent him into a shocked stupor. Still tense, but otherwise shocked out of his wits. "Follow me. There's a few places here to work on that." I landed, and we walked along the street, I said hi to several others, who greeted me back. I was still tense, and I had a feeling he knew it, so when we finally got out of the City Limits and into the nearby plains, about an hour later, I turned to him.

"So, who sent you my way and why?" My tone was all business, though there was an edge there. He tensed up again.

"What does it matter? I'm _supposed_ to be sent on Vacation, but, as you so crudely put it, Paranoia acts up." He sniped. I didn't take offense. I was expect it.

"It matters, because I was expecting the Princess to send a few guards here to keep an eye on me." That zapped the power from his wings. "She visited a while ago to deal with something, and half of what I said could be taken as rude, or outright offensive. On top of that, you were tense long before you saw me. Either you're supposed to be undercover, or you're suffering from PTSD, or something similar."

That confused him. "PTSD?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Something from my old home." I shake my head. Not the time for that. "It's usually found in soldiers that go through extremely stressing times on top of the location being a literal _War zone_. Sometimes abused foals get it as well, though for different reasons."

He blinked. "I think I just figured out why my Captain sent me your way." I blinked. That was... unexpected.

"Captain?"

"He went into Ponyville a few months ago and said you gave some good advice. Said I should talk to you while I'm here. He _think_ _s_ that you can help me with my problem, but isn't sure."

I looked at him flatly. "Why would he say that? And come to think of it, I never got your name." It may have been said as a statement, but the question was obvious.

"Corporal Firewing. Second Battalion, Third Squad. Captain Flare Blitz is my CO. She noticed you leaving when you did, though no one else realized it."

It seems only one managed to spot me leaving. Huh. "Well, I am Shadow Blaze for a reason. I'm the Flame that everypony ignores."

"And that is quite dangerous, from what I'm seeing." He pointed out, now tense. "You're ready for a fight, but otherwise happen to be calm."

"I got out of the Everfree Forest last night. My own Paranoia is still out in full force." I pointed out. "I go in every now and then to keep myself in shape. The Paranoia lasts a good 15-24 hours, usually."

"And how do you deal with it? I've got 3 weeks to burn while I'm here." Firewing questioned.

"I'll show you to my place. I'm probably the only one in town that can handle what you have, and not take it personally." I took to the skies, and told him to follow me.

He did, and those weeks were a little exhausting. Fluttershy managed to finish things on her own in three days. Rainbow Dash nodded in approval at the place. I took Firewing to the Apples and taught him how to buck Apple Trees. We did that every morning, and went about our day otherwise. In the morning, I put him through physical exercise, usually at the Apples, while the afternoons were usually spent in town, often at the Library or Sugar Cube Corner. I warned Pinkie Pie that the visitor has Paranoia issues far worse than my own.

It was partially true. He's worse than I used to be, but my trips into the Everfree refined it. We spent an hour talking about things that happened while he was on duty. At the end of the second week, though, I hit pay dirt.

He was forced to watch as four of his Squad mates were killed. He took out the one that did it, but only afterwards. He was suffering for it, and it was making him paranoid. Thinking there was more out there that could do the same.

I just stayed silent for a while, as he talked. It was strange. My silence usually meant I was ignored until I spoke. It seemed like the same was true here. Firewing was just unloading everything, like he wasn't even talking to me anymore.

When he finally stopped talking, he blinked, noticed he was crying, and _then_ turned to me. "Seems like I figured out what actually happened to give you a mild form of PTSD. It's often called Survivors Guilt." I pointed out. "You blame yourself for their deaths, don't you?" I questioned, completely calm. He turned his head, but nodded. "What could you have done? You were pinned to the ground. You couldn't move, you could barely breathe."

"I could have struggled harder, or...!"

"That would have made them squeeze harder, and quite possibly kill you in the process." I countered. "The only thing you could've done is not in any manual that I know of. Back home, there was something called a Chinese Finger Trap. You put one hoof in one side, and another in the opposite end. The more you pull, the more it resists. Do you know why it's so effective?" He shook his head. "Because your first thought is to pull your fingers out, and you get frustrated when you realize no matter how hard you pull, you won't get out of it. 8 times out of 10, first timers end up having to be told the answer. You have to push it in, to get your hooves out. Very few can think clearly through frustration and rage. The Chinese Finger Trap uses that bit of knowledge to its advantage. The more you fail to get out, the more frustrated you get. Sound familiar?"

His eyes widened. "You mean..."

"You were trapped, and struggling. Not the best idea, but the first that came to your mind. You were more focused on your squad's plight at the time, and didn't think of the best way to get out. Just that you had to help. Am I right?" At his nod, I continued. "You kept trying to get out, causing him to hold tighter." Another nod. "The only thing you could've done is stopped struggling."

"But my squad..."

I held up a hoof and said three words. "Chinese Finger Trap." He stopped cold, as if doused in water. "That very situation is what you were in. The only thing you could've done didn't even cross your mind, and would _never_ cross your mind until it was pointed out to you. When a soldier is pinned, the first thing they think to do is struggle. Often times, it's the only thing to do. When it doesn't work, they struggle harder. What they _should_ do is stop struggling, and get the one pinning them to loosen their grip. _Then_ you let it all out, allowing you to break out fairly easily, if done fast enough."

The rest of that session went by somewhat normally, but he was more open, and a LOT less tense. In fact, after that, he was far more sociable. He actually smiled.

When it came time for him to leave, I was the only one he actually said Goodbye to. Willingly, at least. Pinkie Pie got it out of him either way.

Over the next few months, things went back to normal. I helped at the farm in the morning, Afternoons, I did my own thing, or helped with the weather. Weekends I usually had to myself, or I helped Fluttershy. Applejack got switching from Country Mare to Socialite down to an art. Pinkie Pie, however, was more... hesitant. She blanked out during this time, but couldn't figure out what happened. She asked me about what happened, even though I wasn't there.

I told her straight up. "You have a separate personality, Pinkie. When I call you Pinkie, it's the Fun loving one. When I call you Pinkamena, it's the other one. From what I can tell, whatever happened was Pinkamena's doing." My knowledge on Personality disorders, or Mental Disorders was sparse, no where _near_ detailed enough to be considered a Psychologist, or even a Psychiatrist. I have no degree in Mental or Physical health.

Pinkie still asked me for help. I did wonders on the guard, after all. Pinkie ended up better off within two weeks, a session every other day. And things went on as normal. Pinkie got into parties far more often, and figured out how to set them. And then it came.

The Pinkie Sense. The one thing that was bothering me, and was likely to send any Scientist or Theoretician into a Spazz-out Seizure, as I like to call it.

Pinkie Pie had it, but Pinkamena didn't. Pinkie eventually got around to be able to switching between both sides at will, thanks to me.

Although when another Guard came down for Vacation, I had an advance warning. Pinkie Pie told me I'd have a visitor soon. She didn't know why her Pinkie Sense told her that, but said it was probably important.

It was. Apparently, another guard came down here for some kind of Therapy. On the request of Firewing. It was a standard thing, though. He talked, I listened. Gave some advice, and asked some probing questions. Two weeks later, the Guard left Ponyville better than ever. Apparently, word got around that I was a damn good therapist. Guards came to me every now and then, and I helped them. Many were surprised that I was a Blank Flank, or that I was still young.

The results spoke for themselves. I was recommended by Guards, and got the occasional visitor. Mostly guards, but sometimes the family of one. I ended up getting paid for it through the mail. The first one surprised me. The letter of thanks that came with it, even more.

Four years in Equestria, and I never figured that I would be this helpful. I've been helping the Guards through Therapy for an entire year, and the pay for it doesn't really surprise me anymore. Considering my methods for eating, I had quite a large Money pouch. I guess even in Paradise, people need mental help sometimes. Maybe that's why I'm here.

As soon as that thought hit my mind, there was a tingle on my left flank. I turned slightly, ready for anything, only to see nothing. Or rather, no one living. What I did see, was on the flank itself. There was a Blue Shield with the image of a Human Brain as the Sigil on it. Behind it, was two swords crossed. One red, the other green. It was a Cutie Mark.

I had a Cutie Mark. I had a _motherbucking_ Cutie Mark!

It took me what seemed like an eternity to process that thought, but was probably only about a minute. When it finally settled in, I tipped over, out cold.

Apparently, I woke up thanks to Rarity. Seems like I missed out on the usual meeting. "Why were you passed out on the floor?" She asked, surprised.

"Shock, I guess." I answered. "Remember when I told you about me and fighting?"

"Yes. I still don't really see the appeal, but I _do_ realize that it was something that you enjoyed at heart. I take it you found your reason to fight?" She asked. I shook my head, surprising her. "Well, it looks like we were both wrong, then. Tell me, what does it mean?"

I racked my brain for a moment, trying to remember what I was thinking at the time. "You know how I've been helping the occasional guard that comes through town, and even the families? How I help them with their mental and emotional problems?" At her nod, I continued. "I remember thinking, and I quote, 'I guess some ponies need Mental help sometimes. Maybe that's why I'm here.' End quote. At that very moment, I got my Cutie Mark. For a second there, though, I thought that someone had managed to sneak up on me and touch my flank. When it finally sunk in, well... You saw the result."

She hummed. "Well, I think you'll need some help, dear. I am, of course, willing to help out where I can."

"Thanks Rarity. I'll keep that in mind." And I probably will for a while. I was doing what I could to help the Metaphorical Soldiers, and, instead of fighting, I get a Cutie Mark that has elements of Offense, Defense, and Mental states.

I was a Military Therapist, and a fighter. The latter I saw coming. The former? Not so much.

It's been four years since I ended up in Equestria. Two years since I helped Firewing. Sixteen months that I've been acting as an Unofficial Military Therapist. And today: I got a Cutie Mark for Warrior's Therapy.

I found my place in this world. And to be in Ponyville, I will probably be able to help the Mane Six when they get together.

Soa help this world, for I have been truly unleashed.

00000x00000

The cutie mark was a shock to me as well. That was NOT was I wanted it to be, but it came out that way anyway.


	2. Story to this point Part II

Continuing the story. BUT FIRST!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I only own Shadow Blaze. Nothing else.

 **Chapter 2**

Starting from where I left off, I found out that the guards had a Decent Therapist a month later. Apparently, he wasn't doing that well, though.

Seeing a smartly dressed Unicorn coming through town asking for me stunned a lot of ponies, even Golden Coins. It was obvious to Coins that he was a Canterlot Socialite. Applejack saw him and, remembering what I taught her, immediately struck up a conversation that surprised the stallion. The moment my name came up, though, was when she started subtly inquiring as to why.

I flew up to the two the moment I saw her stance. It was her "Big Time City Pony" persona that was out. It was plainly obvious that she felt it needed with this one. "Applejack, may I ask who this is?"

The Unicorn looked at me and scoffed. "Who I am is none of your concern. I am simply here because somepony in this town has been offered my job."

I landed at that. Not many ponies in Ponyville dealt with High Society Ponies, barring the local three: Golden Coins, Filthy Rich, and myself, oddly enough. Of the three, only Rich was actually stuck up. Applejack can speak on their level, but she doesn't interact with any outside of Ponyville, so she doesn't count. "Really? A High Profile Stallion walking into a Countryside Small Town that sits near the Edge of the Everfree Forest, and you think that wouldn't actually make local headlines, so to speak?"

He blinked. "And who are _you_ to speak to me that way? Have you any inkling who you are speaking to?" Ah, Pompous, arrogant, _and_ Noble. Just my luck.

"Someone who, apparently, is the best Military Therapist by the Guard's recommendation." I replied, my voice mostly calm, but with a fine edge.

"So _you_ are the Infamous Shadow Blaze. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you locked up." He stated. It sounded like an order.

"I don't see why I should." I retorted, still calm. "In fact, I wasn't aware that outsourcing Therapists for the Royal Guard was illegal. I _do_ keep up with the Laws in other cities and towns, and I have yet to find one." This somewhat surprised Applejack, but more because I was back-talking him, instead of what I was saying. She managed to hide it well, though. Then again, she _is_ still in "Big Time City Pony" mode, which is still just an act.

"Oh? I am in the High Council of Lords in Canterlot. I _make_ the laws." He countered. Applejack was fully utilizing my lessons now, realizing just how bad the situation was.

"A Councilman that doubles as a Therapist, eh? No wonder they come to me." The stallion growled. "Are you aware of what it means to be a Guard? What it means to fight? Do you know what it takes? Do you even have any idea what they live through day by day, just to make sure you can sleep at night?"

"That is irrelevant!" He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "The Guards seem to think otherwise. They're happy with my help, and I have never had to help a single one with the same problem twice. They pay me by mail, _after_ I do my job. I have never left them hanging, confused, or still having problems they don't know how to fix. I have yet to disappoint them. And considering some of the problems I curtailed, having me imprisoned will likely cause a _massive backlash_." That stopped the Noble cold, though it was definitely hidden. We had also drawn a crowd. "I do what I do, simply because I am asked. I can help, and others know it. Did you ever ask them why they come to me? Or did you simply find out who they were heading to instead of you? Where I come from, there goes a saying. 'If you want to catch a Thief, send a Thief. You want to help a Soldier? Send a Soldier.' I help them, because I know what it means to fight. Can you say the same?"

"A Noble such as myself would never fall so low to-"

"And that's why they come to me. They fight, to the death if need be." I cut him off, causing Rarity to gasp in the background. "You don't have the spine, or the guts to put yourself in their position. I _already have_." I nodded to the station. "You can either leave and think on what I said, or..." I turn around and walk off. "You can learn what it means to truly understand."

His frustration at being dismissed, by the very pony he was threatening to stop, caused his temper to boil over. The Magical buildup was expected, so I was prepared with my own personal technique.

There's another reason I'm called Shadow Blaze, after all. This Noble just had me reveal it, though he didn't realize it. His spell sailed right next to my head to my left. "Were you aiming at me, or the air?" I questioned, still calm, though _everypony_ realized that I was more than willing to go to blows.

Except, of course, the Noble, who ended up firing off another spell. To everypony in the area, it went through my body, but didn't meet any resistance. Within a second, my body vanished. No blur. No indication of movement. I was in one spot one second, and directly behind the Noble, 20 feet away from me, the next. _No one_ saw me move. "Even the Buddha loses his temper when you strike him Thrice." I spoke, an Edge _clearly_ present in my voice. "One more, and I will _show you_ why I can understand them."

The Noble jumped, turned around, and saw me, my eyes narrowed. I could see the Fear in his eyes. I can almost see my own Anger boiling close to the surface as the cause in his eyes. "I suggest you skip town. _Immediately_. Unless you want to find out what a Veteran Everfree Explorer can do." I showed a Canine with a smirk.

He backed up, slowly, and went to the train station, leaving on the next train to Canterlot. Which, coincidentally, left 5 minutes later. I stared at him until the train left.

Rarity and Applejack walked up to me. "You okay partner?" AJ asked. "You looked about ready to put him down."

I let out a deep breath, slowly loosening up. "I'm sorry you had to see that, AJ. And I'm positive that will come back to bite me in the flank later on."

"It was still pretty cool." Rainbow Dash commented from above me. "How did you get him to run like that, though? I mean, sure you were fast, but he still could've done something."

I sighed, and ran a hoof through my mane. "Dash, there is a _damn_ good reason why I frequently go into the Everfree about once a month these days." I take flight, and look at her. "You enjoy speed. You and I _both_ know it. Me? I get the same rush from fighting. The Everfree is the only place that literally _forces_ me to fight. Compared to that, a Noble isn't that much of a threat anywhere but politics, and I also checked with Mayor Mare. Apparently, they'd have to go through her, and the Local laws in order to take me down. Coins, Rich and I don't always get along, but for this? We would have each other's backs. I'd have theirs if they asked for help, and I know Coins would help me if I asked."

"What about Filthy Rich?" Rarity questioned.

"He's up in the air, so to speak." I answered. "Anyway, I should get going. Someone is coming to my place for some help in..." I looked at my watch. "About 30 minutes, actually. So I need to get going. Sorry girls, but duty calls."

"You don't normally make appointments for business." Rarity pointed out. "You're mostly a walk-in Therapist."

I shrug. "Well, they asked for one. It's not something I won't do, just something that doesn't happen often." I flew off towards my cottage, only to find a certain Unicorn there. One I was expecting, though didn't actually recognize the name at first.

Landing next to him, I spoke up. "Am I to assume you're Shining Sparks?" That was who the note was from, but if I didn't know any better...

"I am." The White Unicorn answered, somewhat guarded. "You are Shadow Blaze, I take it?" At my nod, he sighed in relief. "Look, I'm not actually here for Therapy, but more on the subject of Romantic advice." Raising my eyebrow while looking at his flank, noticing the Illusion around it, caught his attention. "What?"

"An Illusion around the Cutie Mark is actually kind of suspicious, don't you think?" I questioned. He flinched slightly, not enough for the untrained eye, but I deal with Soldiers and members of the Royal Guard at least 3 times a week. Plus, I fight more than enough myself to realize it.

"How did you..."

"Four years ago, I managed to find a recently formed rift in the Space-Time Continuum, which could very easily open into Tartarus, another world, or even another time. I think a minor Illusion spell, wrapped in a cloaking ward spell would be easily noticeable compared to that." I pointed out. "Now, are you going to release the illusion, as I have a Confidentiality Clause for my sessions, or will you just get on with it as is?"

He sighed. "I'll release it inside." At my nod, I opened the door, and led him into the Guest room on the second floor. He released the Illusion, confirming what I thought I saw underneath the Illusion . "So, the Great Lieutenant Shining Armor comes to me for dating advice. Let me guess, you want to woo Princess Mi Amore Cadenza into falling for you?" He stiffened.

"How did you..."

"I have heard many things from all of the guards I talk to, Lieutenant. One of the things that _doesn't_ fall under the Confidentiality Clause is the betting pools they bring up, seeing as even Civilians such as myself are allowed to place bets." I walk over to one of the filing cabinets, and levitate a folder, shocking Shining Armor with that skill. "Seeing your face calms me a bit, as everypony that sees me for Therapy knows of my Telekinetic ability, and the ability to use Minor spells through my wings, barring a few High level combat spells, and mid level Illusions." His eyes widen in surprise. "The Confidentiality Clause does _not_ go both ways, like most tend to think." Passing a piece of paper, Shining Armor looked it over. "Those are the rules for the Clause."

Confidentiality Clause

Rule 1: The Therapist/Psychologist/Psychiatrist is not allowed to reveal sensitive information to any being with coherent thought.

Rule 2: The Therapist/Psychologist/Psychiatrist is not allowed to reveal critical physical damage to any being with coherent thought.

Addendum: Physical Damage that can lead to fatal injury of the patient, those around the patient, or lowers the performance of said Patient is exempt, and will immediately be brought up to a Doctor in two hospitals.

Rule 3: Personal Issues are to stay personal. The Therapist/Psychologist/Psychiatrist must be Professional, even in the face of a patient they do not like, no matter the reason.

Addendum: If Professionalism is difficult, or not possible, another Therapist/Psychologist/Psychiatrist will be found, and spoken to instead.

Rule 4: Personal Issues of the Patient, whether Emotional or Mental, cannot be exploited, or talked about without the signed permission of the Patient and two witnesses, both of which must be of age.

Addendum: Exceptions include:

The information brings harm to the Patient.

The Information brings harm to those around the Patient.

The Information brings harm to Equestria as a whole.

Shining Armor went over this, and whistled. "This is... pretty specific."

I nod in response. "As the betting pools do not fall under those, it is fair game to speak of."

"So... How did you know it was her I wanted to talk about?" In response, I only levitated a couple of bets, with the odds.

More specifically, the "Shining Armor dates Princess Cadence" and "Shining Armor marries Cadence". There was also a "Shining Armor gets married without letting his younger sister know" bet going on in the Barracks.

So far, that last one has the best odds. "That answer you questions?"

"That and more..." He trailed off. "Although why there's a bet for me not telling my sister is beyond me. Twily and I are pretty close."

"Twily?" I questioned.

"She's my younger sister, and currently the personal student of Princess Celestia." I stiffened. "You know her?"

"Twilight is your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle is her name." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know her?"

I shook my head. "I know of her, the guards talk a lot about her, but she came to Ponyville once, though it was years ago. One of the best Theoreticians in Canterlot, better than many twice her age, but with the social capability of a Rock. Several guards watch over her while they're in the same area, mainly because they know of your relation to her, but some of the things they told me... well, they don't inspire much confidence, I'm afraid. I can't say much more than that without going against Confidentiality."

"So, from what you _can_ say, she's the best at Theory, but average at the Practicals?" He questioned. "I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm prodding, but this _is_ my sister."

"From what I can tell, there are a few factors to the difference in Theory and Practicals in her case. She only ever follows her Mind, and never her Heart. The closest thing she has for a friend is Spike, her Dragon Assistant. Her confidence is decent, but lower than it should be. On top of that, she near blindly worships the ground Celestia walks on, which, to many is not a bad thing, however when it comes to deadlines that she's not able to make, well..." I wince at this. "Apparently, two of the guards caught this happen once. Have you ever seen a Guard go berserk?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned.

"One of them likened it to a Berserker state." I winced a bit more. "While the description they gave doesn't actually fit entirely, it comes close to what I believe the Mental version of it would be like. Honestly, I think it falls more under OCD, or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. The more I hear of her, the more I think that OCD is somewhere in there, and comes out when she's under immense stress."

"And you think that's actually better?" He questioned, a small edge in his voice.

"In the long run, not really. However, depending on the reasoning and what her Habit is, it can be helpful if harnessed properly. Ponies with OCD have the impulsive desire to go through an action, their Habit, as many times as they can and are _extremely_ thorough in its application. The major problem is it's rare for one with OCD to branch out of their habit. Honestly, from what I've been told her habit happens to be Lists." Seeing him blink, he elaborated. "She likely has a list for anything she does. Schedules, Theories, things she has to study, what she's studying at the time, organization lists, the works."

Shining winced a little. "Yeah, that sounds like her. She liked to read more than she liked to spend time with the family."

"Yeah, saw that when I met her." I frowned. "Listen, I'm all for giving advice to the struggling Soldier, or Guard in this case, but Romantic Advice isn't something I work well in. I deal in Warrior's Trauma, not in Romance. However, in your sister's case, I believe I can give you a bit of advice. It might help her, it might not. I honestly don't know, but it's better than nothing."

Shining sighed, but nodded all the same. "I'll take whatever advice I can get right now. She's been drifting away from our parents, and even me."

"First, you need to remind her that Family _does_ matter, and they _do_ care. You may have to convince your parents of that too, but it's nearly critical." I frowned again. "I've seen many families fall apart and end up killing each other because of miscommunication." Shining's eyes widened. "It's not likely here in Equestria, especially not in Twilight's case, if what I saw 3 years ago still holds true. The real problem is, if she doesn't trust her family, how can she ever find a friend? She needs to find a friend she can count on, not Spike, but another pony. I would _not_ suggest a griffin or a Diamond Dog. I mean no offense to them, their kingdoms or their species in general, but both are far too abrasive for someone like her to be a good friend. She'll be used as a doormat at best, turned into a mindless slave at worst. Death is somewhere in the middle."

"You seem to have a plan for that." He noted. He wasn't wrong.

"If I have her personality figured out right, she'll be all for an esoteric Magical project. One that would likely break boundaries never crossed before." I noted his confused look, though he nodded his understanding. I levitated a Black Leather bound book. "This book is in a language not seen in Equestria, to my knowledge. There are several ways to translate it, but most of them will take years of studying non-existent materials, a Dead Language from a land that's far, _far_ away, and at least a decade of testing, cross referencing, and other odds and ends."

He took the book. "I don't see how this will help." He then noticed my smirk. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Because there is a much easier way to translate it, or so I find." My smirk deepened. "A close friendship reveals a _lot_ more. An actual, _heartfelt_ , friendship. The Deeper the friendship, the more _Emotional_ the friendship, the more you can translate as long as that friend is nearby. However, there's a catch."

"Okay... I don't see how it'll work, but what's the catch?"

"They have to be the same species. Doesn't have to be opposite gender, just the same species." I shrugged. "I can only really read this book with Fluttershy around. The closer she and I get, the more I can translate." Which actually kind of sucks. I'm not close enough to Rainbow Dash, and Applejack and Rarity apparently qualify as a different species. "Twilight's a Unicorn, so it'll have to be a Unicorn that she bonds with. The stronger the bond, the more she'll be able to translate."

"Wait, aren't all Ponies the same species, regardless of the type?" Shining asked, confused.

"I don't blame you for thinking that, since they're all Ponies." I grimaced. "Things is, Fluttershy is the Pegasus I'm closest to, but I'm actually closer to two others. One's a Unicorn, the other is an Earth Pony. I can't translate any of it with them, but I can with Fluttershy, who's a pegasus. There's a good 2,000 or so pages in here, and Fluttershy and I can mentally translate a good 800 or so. This would _have_ to be a group project, which is how she'll be more or less forced into interacting with someone else. My hope is that she'll actually get to know one of the others in the group enough to call them a friend."

Shining put the book in his Saddlebag. "Well, that's a good project for her. From what you've gotten out of it, what's it about?" He saw my smirk once again, and groaned. "What now?"

"I would like to ask you not to let this next bit of info out to anyone." He nodded. "I wrote the book, cover to cover, in a language that, technically, doesn't exist, that uses the Power of Love, Friendship and Harmony to be understood. Friendship is the basis of the language, Love writes it down, and Harmony solidifies it. Go over the first few pages." He did just that, and looked at them confused. "Just looks like random scribbles, right? That's because Harmony is the understanding. Friendship is needed to speak or write in it. Love is the Heart that goes into it. Without at least two of those three, it simply looks like a chaotic mess. Either it'll drive her up the walls, get her a decent friend, or she'll give up on it. That last one is the least likely of the three, at that."

"And how am I supposed to get her to try?"

"Bring the book to Princess Celestia. Tell her I asked for Twilight Sparkle to try and translate it, by recommendation. Then tell her that, even though you can't sense anything untoward about it, you wanted the Princess to look it over to be sure there wasn't anything there before handing it over for translating." I grinned. "I'm also well aware that Princess Celestia would likely be able to translate some of it on her own, because, a thousand years ago, she used the Elements of Harmony. If she still has that connection, then she'll probably be able to understand it."

"So, off the record, what does this say?"

"Nothing of great importance. It's just a story about a guy who falls into multiple worlds, trying to get back home. He loses himself, finds himself again, then loses his Sanity, finds _that_ again, loves, loses, hates, and by the end finds a type of peace in himself. A Ten-thousand year journey to go back home, only to find his next adventure is waiting for him." I explained, Shining raising an eyebrow. He's learning my cues. "There's Magic in there that, supposedly isn't possible for Unicorns. I kind of want her to see if she can make it possible."

"And how would you know that?"

I grinned. "Because the spells involved are Chaotic in nature. So much so, that the only being that could reasonably cast it without side effects happens to be Discord, and he wouldn't dare to use them."

"How do you know they'd work?"

"Because I've seen evidence in the Everfree. Some of the spells have variants in the Wildlife in there. The story is fiction. Pure imagination on my part. If she manages to actually translate the last 800 or so pages, she might realize those pages are actually a part of 3 different papers that I've written and published. Under an alias, of course."

Shining grinned. "Well, I'll be sure to keep _that_ under wraps. Good luck, Sergeant Shadow Blaze." This time, I blinked. Sergeant? "You have an unofficial rank. You're not on the books as anything but a Civilian helper, but to the guards, you hold the rank of Sergeant. I will admit that Princess Celestia wants you in the Guard, but she hasn't pushed for it, or so I hear."

I nodded. It made sense. I sensed a portal while it was still forming. I fight in the Everfree Forest monthly, and I'm well liked among the Royal Guards. "She's asked, but I turned her down." I replied. He showed a small of surprise. "Don't look so shocked. I've known she wanted me in your ranks for a while. I gave her a few reasons as to why, though not the biggest one."

"Biggest one?" He questioned.

"It's personal, and has nothing to do with business or my meeting with her." I explained. Not going to say more than that. "Shining, the reason I gave her that made the most sense is that you all Guard the Civilians. Noble or not, you guard them. The Captains guard their men physically. Me? I guard their minds. They trust me because, even though I go into the personal details, I don't shy away from them. On top of that, I don't judge them for anything they bring up to me. I'm a Therapist first. I'm not a Soldier now. Now? I'm just a Warrior. I'm fighting the battle most Warriors can't fight alone. The battle with their own minds." I chuckled. This is awkward. "You know it's funny."

"And what would that be?" He asked, actual curiosity showing.

"If you asked me 5 years ago what I'd be doing at this point, I'd have probably said dead as a doornail." I shook my head. "And yet, looking at myself now, I have to say this is so far out of the way that I'm surprised it turned out this way. I've been fighting the wrong battles for some time. And yet, those same battles are helping me fight the battles I'm in now. My past fights help me, and using that experience, I help the Guards with their mental problems. It's funny, because at one point, I thought I'd never be able to stop fighting, no matter how much I wanted to."

"You're still fighting, only it's a different kind of fight." Shining realized.

"Exactly. I'm fighting their fears, their insecurities. I'm fighting to help the Soldiers fight their own Darkness."

"Yeah. I should probably get going." He got up and nodded at me. Well, another pleased pony.

"Shining, a request, if you will?" I started, and he stopped. "I want to hear from you again. Send a letter?"

"Of course." He replied. "I have to let you know if your plan is bearing fruit after all, Sergeant."

I raised an eyebrow. "I meant as a friend, dumb ass" He chuckled. The unsaid, "I know." was obvious by the tilting of his head.

Dear Soa, I actually corrupted Twilight's BBBFF. This is _so_ wrong.

Which might explain my urge to cackle Maniacally. I did that in a single meeting. Wait. Did I just make a friend?

Why am I not worried? I swear, these ponies are getting to me. Then again, my dislike for Celestia the Sunbutt has not gone down. I might have to sneak into the Royal Canterlot Archives some day. See if I can't find anything else on Princess Luna.

What? You think I already have? No, I haven't. I've scoured the Castle of the Two sisters before, and found a lot. Apparently, Sunbutt never found Luna's _personal diary_. Then again, all things considered, I shouldn't be surprised. I'm more surprised it was so damn _obvious_ as to its position, or the fact that she had eight of them.

Also, the papers I mentioned to Shining Armor? They actually came from her Third, Fourth, and Eighth Diaries. I already somehow managed to translate the damn things. After the first one, which ironically was the Fifth Diary, I realized that she wrote them in a combination of Spanish, and Ye Olde English. Having to translate a text twice was actually an experience. I honestly thought I had forgotten most of my Spanish.

Although, the fact that the First diary is ready for outside reading may be a good thing. I can get Luna's story out before she comes back. It took me a little over a year to pull it off, but I managed.

Anyway, about a year later, my Alias "Sky Dancer" had published a book. This added to my impressive revenue. The book?

Tales of the Lost Sister. It's a First person view of a Mage who was, in essence, lost in herself. The names changed, the species changed, and even the wording changed. But by and large, the storyline was much the same as Luna's life. The only one that has _any_ possibility of figuring out what the truth behind the story is, happens to be the Sunbutt, who will be too busy otherwise. I told the editor that the book is only the first in the series, based on the Personal Diaries of a Historical figure, that I am passing off as fiction. I also made it _extremely_ clear that I didn't want Princess Celestia on my doorstep for any reason.

I also let him know that I'd tell him when I go from Fiction based on Truth, to Pure Fiction.

Needless to say, it was a hit. Many took the book up, and liked it. So many were hoping that Sky Dancer made a public appearance.

Surprisingly, that included Rarity. Unsurprisingly, I had to listen to her talk my ear off about the story, in which I countered everything she said about the characters, using only the known knowledge in the book, while hinting at a few things that will likely go into the later books.

Thing is, a few months after it came out, I went into town one day, and saw somepony I didn't recognize at first. The cloak she was wearing was a little unexpected, but I recognized those hooves. Did I forget to mention I met Zecora on a few of my Everfree Expeditions? I cleared my throat, and she turned to me. "Ah, Shadow Blaze of the Southern Sky. Tis a great boon before my eye."

Some ponies noticed me talking to her, and were hesitant. Still, they watched. "Hey Zecora. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, my friend. I was wondering what happened to my friend." She replied in her usual rhyme. It was always fun decoding what she said.

"Eh, I've been around. So, you need help in getting some common ingredients?"

"Indeed, it is true. May you offer me a boon?" She asked.

"Of course. The town actually knows me. I'm pretty sure that most of the townsponies are wondering why I'm more or less relaxed around you." She nodded almost imperceptibly. I speak silence very well, so I understood.

"So what did you come into town looking for?" She explained, in her usual rhyme, what she was after, and, after a few minutes of decoding, I nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go. Oh, and you might want to take your hood down. Might actually be part of the cause from their distance."

"Very well, I shall abide. Though, perhaps the reason is where I reside." She countered, a small smile on her hidden lips, before she flicked her head back.

Nodding in appreciation, I lead her through town, and paid for a few things, the townsponies slowly understanding that this Zebra was a friend of mine. I was well known for being Stingy with my bits. To offer to pay for something she needed or wanted was a MASSIVE tell sign that I at least trusted her.

Though I never told anyone of my connection to her, it was clear to everypony in Ponyville. She was a trusted friend to Shadow Blaze. Fluttershy is the only one who could try to make me angry, and get out of it unscathed. Physically, at least. They knew I had no problems beating down anything that got me sufficiently angry.

Granted, I usually patched them up afterwards, or, if I didn't actually like them at all, dropped them off at a hospital. Even still, the only other person I have ever offered to pay for was Fluttershy, though I offered Applejack once, and Rarity and I have occasional outings, but nothing to the extent that I did Zecora.

That said more than anything I had told them. The fact that there was a Mind Reader in Ponyville, which nopony _but_ me knew about, went unnoticed, and _she_ spread the word as I actually broadcasted a thought to her.

More specifically, my first meeting with Zecora.

Word spread like wildfire, and a potential crisis was averted.

Although, that was when she realized that I _knew_ she could read minds. Luckily, I knew the mare, somewhat well. She still never realized that I could tell she went into my mind sometimes. Bronies and Pegasisters should know her well, at that.

Of course, when I found out it made me wonder how in the _hell_ she could read minds. I mean, sure, a DJ? Being able to tell how to best remix a track needs more than a little understanding, so I figured she'd be able to understand a pony's heart through their music, but Mind Reading? I never took Vinyl Scratch, the infamous DJ Pon-3, to be a Mind Reader. I'm just glad she was in town.

Needless to say, Zecora is a bit more liked right now than she was in the show. I kept _those_ memories away from Vinyl.

Over the next few months, Zecora's visits were more accepted, and she was no longer shunned, especially when Rainbow Dash found out that Zecora, Fluttershy and I were more or less a Trio of good friends. The three of us having some of _my_ Tea, in _my_ Cottage, was the sticking point.

Either way, my Therapy skills were still top notch, as the Guards came by every now and then. Shining Armor sent me a few letters, some were full of meaningless information, others were of Twilight's Progress, my name was suspiciously absent from any reports regarding the book I handed him. She hadn't made much progress, though I wasn't exactly expecting much out of it.

Still, I underestimated her. She got three pages translated with just Spike. That confused me, but it told me that Twilight, though most likely subconsciously, cares for Spike a great deal. She probably doesn't even realize it. It took two full months for her to realize that she needed help, and ended up asking one of the students in the Academy. Twilight gained a Study Buddy in Moondancer, much to Spike's approval. The three of them worked on it, and a few other things as well, and as more pages came together, the more the pieces came together.

Five months of translating, and Moondancer asked Twilight to come to her birthday party. A guard noticed this, and listened in. Thus came the biggest shock.

Twilight Sparkle accepted the invite, though hesitant, at first. The moment I got word of this, I smiled. Stubborn little Brainiac she may be, but I am smarter, more stubborn, and _far_ more manipulative.

It was also a few weeks afterwards that I found out she was a fan of the Tale of the Lost Sister. And since the next book was ready, I sent a note for a Limited Edition, Hard back cover, with the design. Only 100 of these covers were to be made, and 5 of them were to be sent to specific people. Three of them were supposed to be given to specific Nobles, which I mentioned by name. One went to a random Lottery Winner. Turned out to be someone named Lightning Dust, which came as a bit of a shock.

The final wasn't only Limited Edition. It was _signed_ , by the Author, with a note, written by hoof that came with it. This book, and note, went to Twilight Sparkle, who nearly gushed, right in front of Moondancer, who wasn't able to get a Limited Edition at all.

Sky Dancer was decidedly more popular than even I thought. With the decline of Guards and Soldiers needing mental help, I was able to work more on altering the stories.

Another guard also caught Moondancer practically _ordering_ Twilight to take a break from studying. A bit of arguing, stuttering, and then Spike getting involved, siding with Moondancer, giving logically sound reasons, sealed the deal. The two relaxed, just three friends together, lying there in the Sun. That report gave me a small smile.

Her increase in grades showed, for once. The fact that she was less stressed out was obvious to both Spike and Moondancer. Since she was able to relax more often, she was gaining a friend quickly.

The sales of the Second Book was astronomical, though, after the sales of the first book, I wasn't near as surprised as the Editor.

All things considered, I was content. At peace, even. It's been almost 7 years since I landed in Equestria. I'm an On call Military Therapist, Writer, and Everfree Explorer. I'm pretty much Rich, on the level of Golden Coins, several nobles in Canterlot barring Royalty, though not as Rich as Filthy Rich himself.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Pinkamena, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack are all friends to some degree, though I'm still closer to Fluttershy than any of the others. I eventually made friends with Vinyl Scratch, while being friends with Zecora helped her out. Big Mac is another friend I kept up with, since I still helped out at the farm every now and then. Had to keep myself grounded somehow.

Although I've been waiting for that Noble from a few years ago to actually bring up a lawsuit. Hasn't happened yet, and it's been a few years. Closing in on 8 years since my arrival in Equestria, however, one signal that I've been waiting for finally came.

The Summer Sun Celebration, scheduled for Ponyville. I've only managed to get the first through fourth books in the Lost Sister series out. The fifth was set to be distributed an entire month after the Celebration. That is three months from now.

I decided to help Pinkie Pie, of all ponies, though for different reasons. I brought her aside, as I brought up some concerns. The solution, as I could figure, would make things smoother, if don't properly. It was also right up her alley, though, so that's why I went to her, and not Rarity. It was to be a "Welcome Home" party, as I had told her that Princess Celestia's sister was coming back to Equestria after a _LONG_ journey. The selling point, though, was when I told Pinkie that, "She'll want to know that she hasn't been forgotten. That Ponies actually care about her."

Rarity had heard that comment, and later asked me why I thought that. My response was simple and short. "It's not my story to tell. I'm sorry Rarity." She never asked me again, though I worked with Pinkie on getting everything ready for the Party. Pinkie never asked why I asked for the Party, without setting the Time or Date. I simply told her that Princess Luna was due to return soon, so it needs to be ready at a moments notice.

She would know when it's time. That's all I told her.

The only real big thing she asked was "I get that you want a Party for a friend, but why not tell Pinkamena? I mean, you get along better with her than with me."

"Because, Pinkie, you're better with Parties, and can set up the right type of party. Pinkamena wouldn't be able to make the connections needed for it. I get along with Pinkamena because of a silent understanding. You and I are friends for a different reason. And right now, Princess Luna needs to know she has friends that actually care."

Pinkie's hair flattened, meaning Pinkamena came out. "Shadow Blaze... why would Princess Luna need to be reminded?"

"Keep it a secret?" I asked quietly. At her nod, I continued. "I know the reason that Luna left Equestria, and what led up to it. I found her Personal Diaries years ago. She was feeling unimportant. Alone. Neglected. She felt that even her sister, Princess Celestia, didn't even care about her. There was a fight, and Luna left Equestria. She'll be returning soon, so I want to show her that someone still cares about her, and her night. That some ponies actually _appreciate_ the Night she ruled over. Before she left, it seemed like no one cared about her. No one cared about the work she put into the Night sky every night. No one liked her. She felt alone. Depressed. Useless. I've sent bits and pieces to several Astronomers, and they wrote back to me. They didn't like what they had read, and are hoping that she returns so they can tell her about their opinions on the Night." That was an understatement.

They were furious that their predecessors had completely disregarded the night. They had compiled an entire book on everything they knew when I let them know, and asked me to hand it to her. Several letters, as well. The book was the Professional side of things, to show they were actually interested. The letters held their Personal opinions on the Night, and no small amount of ranting towards the ones that disregarded her Night way back when. A part of each letter was to let them know when she returned and can work on the Night again.

They wanted to see her work personally. That, more than anything, will help. I still think the Party would be a good idea. It shows that she's appreciated. A word here, a nudge there, asking her to read a specific book after some time... Okay, moving on.

I ended up counting the days to the Summer sun Celebration. A contingent of Guards came into town a week early to make sure the place was safe. Most of them checked in with me first, seeing as I'm the only Guard for Ponyville. Only three times has a threat hit Ponyville since I arrived. One was a portal, one was a dazed Manticore. That was fun, I'll admit. It came out near Fluttershy's place, as I was about to visit. Apparently, it hit three animals, and Fluttershy went Berserk.

Cue the Stare. Seeing a Manticore burst into tears was a funny sight. Once it finally calmed down, it saw me, just floating in the air, about 20 feet behind Fluttershy. My blank look had one eyebrow raised. Grief and Guilt were instantly replaced by _Fear_. The Manticore fled, causing Fluttershy some confusion. Clearing my throat, she turned around quickly. "Sorry, but you were a little preoccupied with a Manticore I've had to beat down twice for attacking my home."

The last one was a Timberwolf pack, which I torched with a Firestorm spell, or at least a variant of it. One flap of my wings, and an absolutely MASSIVE Torrent of flames went flying straight towards the Timberwolves. Considering the fact that I was guarding a class of students, the teacher, whose name I cannot remember, was grateful, and asked me to watch over the class in case something else unexpected happened.

Also, on an unrelated note, sometimes, during my Everfree Expeditions, something gets stolen from Unicorns. Usually, there's a few extra locks where they were afterwards. The case had gone cold. I was supposedly hit, so I had an excuse to set up some _extreme_ Barriers.

Which I did, though no one noticed.

Anyway, it was now two days before the Summer Sun Celebration, and I vaguely know what's going to happen soon. Most of my memories from the show are kind of a blur by now. I've gone over several of the Psychology texts that I remember multiple times. Besides, at this point, I _really_ don't think the show will help much, barring the Fixed Points. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra being the notable ones. The fact that I still suspect Discord of me being here, means I remembered the villains a hell of a lot more.

Also, apparently, Mayor Mare wanted to see me. I've been in Equestria for almost 8 years at this point. And this is where everything gets muddled. I've been subtle so far, but soon enough, the locals are going to wonder just who, or _what_ I am. And here we are at the Mayor's Office. "Mayor Mare, I heard you wanted to see me?" I said, in picture perfect calm.

"Yes, Shadow Blaze. I'm glad you could make it." The Mare greeted. "As you know, Princess Celestia has decided to hold the Summer Sun Celebration here in Ponyville this year." She paused, and I nodded. I had heard. Rarity was working the decorations, so she was likely to miss a few meetings between us until it was over. Applejack had a Family reunion coming up, so she was more or less fine for a time. Fluttershy was working with the Birds to get an amiable Orchestra ready. Honestly, it's better than some Human Orchestral Pieces. She's no Beethoven, but she's up there.

Although, ever since I broadcasted that thought to Vinyl Scratch she and Octavia have been visiting me every now and then. I'll get to those two later, though. Mayor Mare was speaking again. "So, I'll need you to act as a guide tomorrow." Looks like I missed something.

Good thing the First and second episodes are practically burned into my mind. "You want me," I put my hoof on my chest. "To guide someone around town that is likely to worship the ground Celestia walks on?" Seeing her blink, I sighed. "Mayor Mare, there's a reason I told Rarity I wouldn't help with the Celebration." Seeing her surprise, it's practically given that she hadn't even heard. "You didn't know?"

"No, I was unaware of that bit of information." She admitted. "May I ask what that reason is?"

I sighed, and ran a hoof through my mane. "I'm willing to be civil to Celestia, but for the last few years, I've held close to no respect for Princess Celestia for many reasons. The only reason she has any of it at all is because she is powerful enough to move the Sun along any line, and has the control to _not_ bring it down on anypony. That is all I can see that isn't really negative. You know I love the Night _far_ more than I do the day."

She raised an eyebrow. "And before that?" So she caught it.

"Before what I found out, which I have decided to not let anypony know, I was Neutral to her at best, slightly annoyed at worst. After what I found, there is almost no chance of her going back to Neutral in my eyes. I've been a Night Owl, so to speak, _long_ before I came to Ponyville. After I got here, I found some pretty sensitive information. Knowledge that, when added up, makes it so I can't bring myself to like her, much less trust her." I sighed. "What I found out, and where I found it, is _not_ up for debate. If anyone tells you, it won't be me."

"I see." She sighed herself. "Then I will have to ask somepony else. Although, if I may ask, will you at least attend the Celebration?"

I shook my head. Not freaking likely. "I doubt it. I'm running low on supplies, and I kind of need to restock quite a bit. I was intending to head out tomorrow morning."

"I still don't understand why you go into the Everfree for supplies when you're still a part of Ponyville." She admitted, subtly inquiring.

"A good chunk of my supplies get sold to the stores in Ponyville. Some of the harder to find ingredients I manage to bring into town are actually in the Everfree. The entire forest is chaotic enough that everything progresses at its own pace, in an All out Survival of the Fittest Brawl. It's not as bad as it was where I came from, but it's still much better than it is here. Besides, it also helps take the edge off, so to speak. I'm a fighter, Mayor Mare. I have the urge to fight anything and everything. The Everfree satisfies that urge for some time. I go in there, Mayor Mare, because it's the only place I can let loose without ever harming a single pony." I sighed. "It's well known I go in there, and that I appear to be fearless. However, it's also well know that I don't really trust easily. However, it's also well known that when someone I trust, and consider an actual friend is in danger..." I trailed off, and looked her in the eye.

"You, as several have put it, fly off the handle. You can be the most vicious beast in Ponyville if you desire, but not once have you turned it on anypony who was actually innocent, or your few actual friends." She nodded. "Your temperament is well known, though the reasons behind it are not." She looked at me, and continued. "So, do you have any suggestions as to who should be the town guide?" I blinked. "Come now, I asked you here a day in advance for a reason. I knew a little of your dislike for Celestia, though I condemn it, so I wasn't sure if you'd actually accept. If you didn't, I had thought you would know who would be a good idea to do so."

Well played, Mayor Mare. Well played. "If you ask me, I'd say either Miss Cherilee, or no pony at all. It's entirely possible that they'll know their way around, or at least have a general idea. I don't know who she'll be sending, but you can bet that they're close to her. I remember she's had an apprentice for years now. It's also possible that she'd be the one. If she is, then Cherilee can easily understand half the things she might ask about." True, though I'm not sure if Cherilee would actually accept.

"Hmm... I would like to say I had thought of her as well, although she came up as the third most likely candidate. The Second most likely told me, in no uncertain terms, the answer was no before I even asked. He ended up saying it last week, in fact. As I said, I got the notice this morning." She told him. "Any other suggestions?"

I shook my head. "None that wouldn't either be a suck up, would get confused, or possibly leave her be out of annoyance. There's also the fact that I could be wrong on who's coming, and Cherilee, aside from Time Turner, would be able to play nice and understand anyone that comes. Both also have the patience of a saint, but I'm 98% sure that Time Turner would reject it, as he has projects he's only able to put on hold for the Celebration itself, as they're time sensitive. So, that only leaves Cherilee." Mayor Mare blinked. "That project is the reason why I didn't bring up Time Turner as an option. I knew of it already, and knew that he was also _behind_ on that project. Some of the materials I'll be gathering will help in his project."

She nodded. "Well, I'll ask Cherilee whether or not she'll be willing. For now, I believe it best if you prepare yourself for your trip tomorrow."

I nodded. "Anything else?" It was only polite to ask. When she shook her head, I turned and walked off. Stopping at the door, I spoke. "Be careful. Something bad is about to happen. I have a few ideas as to what, but I can't be certain. I don't want anypony in this town to die. When I head into the Everfree tomorrow, I'm also going to see if there's any threat in the nearby areas. If whatever I've picking up on is coming from there, I'll find it, and head it off." I turn my head and looked her in the eyes. "Mayor Mare, Ponyville is my home. I will _never_ let it go down without a fight. Not so long as I breathe."

I'm pretty sure she was surprised at the force behind my voice right then. So much Force behind it, yet it was so level. Level enough for it to be taken as uninterested, but the Force behind it practically negated that. The sharp intake she took, though, told me more.

"You... You're willing to die for Ponyville?" She whispered, though I heard it clearly.

"If that's what it took." I answered. "And if I do, I'm taking the threat down with me." I opened the door and walked out, my gait and face no different than usual. Early the next morning, I walked into the Everfree. Fully intent on getting some supplies, and stocking up. Most animals don't come near me anymore, unless they're friends with Fluttershy.

The time spent during the day had me gathering what I was looking for, and, as night was starting to fall, I stopped by the Castle of the Two Sisters. I usually took up residence in one of the Guard Houses when staying here. It was near the outer ring, and still had some cloaking enchantments on it. It was weaker than it probably should, but it seems like the Chaotic Ambient Magic managed to sustain it for so long. Any Guard that walked through the door could no longer be sensed in any way, shape or form.

At this point, there was only one bed in the room, which, if you ask me was like a Stone Variant of a US Military Barracks building. Main difference being, this one was three stories tall, and more Tower-like in shape. The third floor was mostly destroyed, part of the wall gone, but the ground and second floors were still intact.

Since it was a spiral staircase to head up a level, it was more or less fine. I slept on the first floor, where the only bed was. Deciding to clock out early, I got into it and fell asleep.

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a MASSIVE threat. The power itself woke me up in a cold sweat. There was _no way_ anything in the Everfree was _that_ powerful.

There was only one possibility, but I decided to sneak around first. Funny thing about the night. Moonlight has always been a guide for me. Not the stars, but the Moon itself. Meaning, at night, my Stealth and Shadow Element Spells work at their best. Fun fact: Stealth Spells, like the one I just used, are harder to detect at night. What's more is, when I use this one, the Total Vanishing Spell, I basically put myself in a bubble. Nothing inside the bubble can be seen or heard normally, but can still be felt physically. I only ever use this one at night, because during the day, it leaves a distortion field. But at Night, it doesn't. Or rather, it's far less noticeable.

However, when _I_ use it at night, the signature of the Bubble can't be sensed. Like I said, my Shadow and Stealth Spells are a _lot_ more powerful at Night. Basically, unless you manage to touch where my body _should_ be, you won't know I'm there unless you know of the extra boost, or the fact that it's doubled. Or tripled, not sure which at this point.

Anyway, I walked right into the ruins, only to find the five stones there were carefully laid out on a dais. One problem.

I had moved them just last month. They should've been two buildings over, and three stories _down_ , not here. Well, that's a Trap. Deciding to walk around, I found the signature that was more than 2,000 times as powerful as my own, even under the night sky.

One small detail I should probably mention. Nightmare Moon looked directly at me the very second I entered the room. This was evidenced by her first words. "Do not think I cannot sense one with a Blessing of the Night." The voice was edgy, harsh, and overall angtsy. "Release your Cloak, and I shall not harm you unless you dare to strike me."

I walked right up to her, dropping it about halfway. "So, you're Nightmare Moon, huh?" I asked, curiosity in my tone. Hey! It was a valid question.

"So, you too, realize who I am on sight." She mused. "Tell me. Why do you use a Lunar Mage Spell to sneak through here?"

"Honestly, I was asleep outside." I admitted. "Your presence woke me up. Something as powerful as you isn't anywhere within a hundred miles of this place. No being with _half_ the power I sensed would come within 50 miles of this place. I found myself curious as to just who, or _what_ could be nearby and have so much power. Though I am slightly surprised that you recognized the spell practically on sight. It was created by Princess Luna, whom I somewhat respect."

"You... You respect Luna? No one ever has." She pointed out, and narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, at first, it was because she practically embodied the Night I loved long before I entered the Kingdom of Equestria." I turned and walked to a slightly broken window. Staring up at the Night sky, I continued. "Honestly, here in Equestria you can see more stars. Where I came from, you'd be lucky to see more than ten stars in a night anywhere close to a Large City. You'd be lucky to see even _one_ at night in a Major City. I've only seen a Country side night once, and even that had nothing on what I see here in Equestria." I shook my head. "Then, while searching this very castle, I ended up finding a vault filled with Books. Eight of them, however, had _far_ more value than any of the others."

"A... Vault...?" Her confusion was almost a tangible object. "I have been in this Castle more times than I care to count. There was never a Vault filled with books."

"Well, this one was hidden pretty discretely. If I wasn't paranoid, Hyper sensitive to Magic in general, and it wasn't a New Moon night, I probably wouldn't have noticed it was there either." I looked directly at Nightmare Moon. "Those eight books I mentioned? They were apparently Princess Luna's Personal Diaries. All eight of them. The cloaking spell I used coming in here? I got it from what I believe to be the Fifth one." the shock on her face was clear to see.

"You... You found them..." Her eyes narrowed again, though I noticed that, during the shock, her pupils almost dilated into circles being slitting again. "How is it you could find them when no other pony could?"

I shrugged. "Not a clue. I was surprised myself when I realized what was in there. I had thought that the entire place had either been ransacked, barring the library and a few rooms which I don't even bother going into. If anything of major importance were here to be found, then it probably already had been. Finding that vault, though, was what derailed that line of thought quickly. If something like that was missed, then either the place _wasn't_ ransacked, or it was an exception. A few more visits, and I found the it was the former. Kind of cool, when you think about it. Aside from some structural damage, everything is the same as when Princess Luna was banished. At least it seems that way."

"And where are those diaries now?" She questioned.

"Well, after I translated them, which was actually a little difficult at first, every one I managed to translate led to my opinion of the Sunbutt to go down. Before them, I was Neutral to her at best. Now? Now I imagine I'd have to hold myself from strangling her with her own intestines. What she was doing to Luna, or rather, her lack of action, sent Luna on a downward spiral emotionally. Her actions during the day, and everything else piled on, along with the fact that she either didn't notice, or pretended not to, only made things worse. From what I can tell, Sunbutt didn't even bother to listen to Luna. Yes, the reasoning was sound, but couldn't she realize what everything was doing to her own _sister_?" I stopped and took a few deep breaths.

This was _not_ going according to plan. Well, time to do what I do best. Wing it.

No pun intended. After calming down a bit, I sighed. "Sorry, I make it a habit to suppress my own emotions, so they tend to surface at the worst times. When they do, I tend to rant." I ran a hoof through my mane. "Where was I?"

"Reasoning was sound..." She trailed off, intrigued.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, if she was so busy with her work that she couldn't even realize that her own sister wanted, no, _needed_ some positive interaction, to know that she was appreciated by some one. _Anyone_. To know that all her efforts weren't pointless," I didn't have to look to feel her shock. "For someone to tell her that she wasn't just a figurehead, or even just someone that not a single pony cared about." Shock was increasing. "Luna was a kind soul, a gentle one, even. And at the end, she ended up feeling useless. Her existence meaningless." I was walking to a pillar now. "Hated. Isolated. _Betrayed!_ " I punched the pillar, turning every piece within two feet of the point of impact to dust, causing the rest to crumble to the ground. "Being betrayed by family hurts. It's one of the worst kinds of pain there is. The bucking _Sunbutt_ couldn't even realize that her actions were seen as _betrayal to her own sister!_ " This time, I flew and kicked a wall, causing it to collapse.

I was breathing hard, my own eyes slitting. I closed them and started to emit an aura. Spreading my wings, I took to the sky, just outside the hole I had just made, and flapped my wings once. Just once. The Wind blades that came out of my wings were numerous, and also _black_. Repeating this action several times, the aura began to fade. My eyes back to normal, I flew back in. "Sorry about that."

"No. You are not to apologize to me." Nightmare Moon countered. I blinked, now surprised myself. "Tell me something. You believe that Luna was the better Princess?"

I shook my head. "Better? No. I can't say I do. But honestly? The only thing I have against her is that her last entry, from what I can tell had her on the edge. There were two routes she could've gone, a third being possible, but not likely. If things had been left alone, Luna could've turned to Suicide or Homicide. At that point, it was clear to me that Sunbutt would _never_ get through to her. When she finally noticed something was wrong, from what I can tell, she confronted Luna. It was _far_ too late." I grimaced. "Legends and History says that Nightmare Moon was a purely evil entity. Princess Luna's Diaries told me otherwise. I'm more inclined to believe what I found in the Diaries."

"And what, pray tell, did you find?"

"About a year before you actually made yourself known, Luna was hearing a voice. One that sounded similar to hers, but deeper. Also, far more sadistic and cruel then she thought was possible. She thought it was a demon at first, and sought to ignore it. About a month earlier, however, I found that she was partially possessed by Sombra. My guess? Luna was hearing a piece of Sombra talk in her mind, said piece being literally attached to it, causing her to slowly turn to the Evil side of Darkness, instead of staying Neutral as she had until then. If it wasn't Sombra, then it was her own insecurities. Her own personal demons. Her fears. Her Jealousy. Every negative emotion given form. Fucking Molestia didn't even notice anything was wrong until it was _far too late_." My growl was definitely audible. Doing my best to calm down, I sighed. "Do I believe Luna was in the right? No. She flew off the handle, and honestly? I don't blame her. I would blame Sombra for bringing her doubts to the surface. I would blame the Sunbutt for not noticing anything was wrong with her sister until said sister likely forced a confrontation."

There was a lot of conjecture as to what Nightmare Moon truly was. I remember several fanfics, and most of the ways that she was pictured depended mostly on the fanon back story. Personally, I likened Nightmare Moon to an Inner Hollow from Bleach, or an Inner Demon, her own personal Darkness, so to speak. I have one myself, so I know from experience that it's possible.

There were small shifts. Barely noticeable, but there. I'm making progress in purifying her. Damn. Maybe she really _did_ need a therapist. "Once Princess Luna returns, I'm more than willing to listen to any of her problems. I'm more or less a Psychologist. I help others with problems regarding emotions or the Mind itself. Because honestly? The one thing she needed, the one thing she wanted at that point, was acceptance. Someone to let her know that she actually mattered. And since her own sister couldn't... Well, I think I described that _quite_ well earlier."

Then I remembered the letters from the Astronomers, and I chuckled. "What is so amusing about this?" She questioned, her edge back.

For once, I ignored the screaming instinct to fight or fly. "Ever since I found out what was in Luna's Diaries, I decided to post them as a fictional story." Seeing Nightmare's slack jawed look, I chuckled a bit more. "And you want to know just how it turned out? The sales went through the roof. The editor was practically _worshiping_ me. That was just from the first book, which was from the first Diary, starting around Starswirl's Era. The first book ended off just before the Founders of Equestria did what they were after."

"You say the sales were good?" She questioned.

"Yeah, they were." I paused to think on it. "If I recall, the character in Luna's place was called the best Character for two whole years. I'd gotten all the way to the Discordian Era, which ended in Book Four, which has been published. Luna's character is still the most loved, though some actually wished that she had paired up with Starswirl, and not her sister, whose Character was actually Celestia's." Seeing the slack jawed expression again, I chuckled bit more. "Yeah, didn't actually happen, to Luna's knowledge, but that particular scene had all of the fans raging. The most common things said about that are: "Why?! Why would Solar Ray get the stallion, and not Lunar Pride?!", "Why did the Sunlit Whorse get him?", and my personal favorite "Bucking white bitch...". Those were keepers, and I ended up laughing."

Nightmare Moon chuckled a bit. "Yes. I can see how that can be funny. The same Sun loving ponies, indirectly _insulting_ her."

I laughed a bit. Not a chuckle, but an actual _laugh_. I stopped myself and blinked. "Holy shit..." Seeing the questioning glance, I elaborated. "That was a laugh. An actual, _genuine,_ laugh. I haven't done that in over a decade." This was a surprise. I meet up with a Villain in the show, and end up giving off a genuine laugh?

This night just keeps getting better and better.

Then again, I could sense Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy in the Everfree. "Uh, just out of curiosity, you moved the Elements of Harmony into what looked to me as an obvious trap. Why?"

"I would be more impressed if you did not manage to sneak into this room, without my notice until you actually entered. Of course, if you thought to use them..."

"Not a chance." I interrupted her. She growled. "Nightmare, I'll be frank with you. The only Element I could _possibly_ use is Loyalty, and there are six on their way here. I recognize five of them, though only three I can actually identify from this range. Odds are, that's why they're coming. I was in the Everfree anyway." She blinked. "Besides, I kind of want to make an entrance during the middle of the fight that's about to ensue. Who I side with, though, is up to chance."

"And why would you do that?"

I stared out the window. "Nightmare, there's a _lot_ of things about me that not a single pony knows, and, odds are, only two could _possibly_ know without being told, or me hinting at it. One was directly involved, and I don't have their name, and the other is Discord himself."

"I fail to see how Discord could know if he wasn't directly involved." She pointed out, now standing next to me.

"He's a Spirit of Chaos, damn near a God in power." I pointed out. "Life and Time are directly related to Chaos. Where I come from, the best way to plan is by using something known as the Chaos Theory. Chaos never ends up how you plan it exactly. You can predict Chaos, but only if you understand it, even if only partially. I've had a lock on someone with a near Prophetic ability that is limited to a few days Maximum. Her success rate is near 100%. The only reason it isn't, is because she had a few misunderstanding to start out. Once she figured out what meant what, she hasn't been wrong. This ability, though no one else likely realizes it, has her absorb a small amount of Chaos Magic in the area. If I didn't notice it, and tell her, no pony would have ever known. She wouldn't have questioned it. From what I can tell, I think she's in the group."

Nightmare Moon hummed. "Any of those coming you want unharmed?"

"There's a Pegasus with a Pale yellow coat, and lavender hair. Her name is Fluttershy. Harm her, and I turn on you in an instant, respect be damned." I told her, calmly. "Hit her, and you've sealed your own fate."

"Oh?"

"If you hit her, even once, accident or no, I will unleash everything I have on _you_. I don't tolerate people hurting my friends, and she, for all her personality, is one of the few." I explained. "And while I do that, they will likely have the Elements, ready to use. Knowing how Time and Chaos work, that's what will likely happen."

"And you think you'll survive the battle?" She questioned, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Whether I survive or not isn't the question." I countered. "It's whether or not you're around long enough to kill me. Because, all said and done, I'm actually an unknown. Even Celestia doesn't know who, or _what_ I am."

I decided to walk into the corner, and covered myself in shadows, Nightmare Moon watching me. She scoffed, and walked back up to the dais. It stayed like that for about three hours, when all six managed to make it to the ruins. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and... wait a minute.

Well, looks like everything's about to go down. Before that, though, I decided to open up a Mental Link. _"Twilight Sparkle. Been a long time."_

-with the Mane Six-

The entire group saw her head shoot up. "Something wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I... I don't know." Twilight responded. "It's almost like..." _'Hello?'_ She ended up thinking.

" _Wow. Your brother was right. You're pretty smart."_ I told her.

" _Who are you? How are you even talking to me right now? And you know my brother?"_

I lightly chuckled. _"Shining and I are friends, of a sorts. Ask him about Sergeant Blaze next time you talk to him. He'll probably be able to explain from there."_

" _Oh. Listen, I'm probably about to face down Nightmare Moon. I've got a plan for this, but..."_

" _Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head Twily."_ I told her. She shuddered a bit. _"Also, tell the girls that Blaze is nearby."_ "Um... girls, do you know a Unicorn by the name of Blaze?"

"Nope." Rainbow Dash.

"Nuh-uh." Applejack.

"Not really." Pinkie Pie.

"I don't believe so." Rarity.

"I might." That was Fluttershy. Everyone stared at her. "Although, I don't believe he's a Unicorn if I do."

"Fluttershy, what are you talking about?"

"Shadow Blaze is capable of Telepathy." Fluttershy explained. "It comes in handy when he helps with the animals."

"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash. "You think it's Shadow Blaze? He's a Pegasus!"

" _Um... Can you hear them too?"_ Twilight asked me.

" _Perfectly well. And Fluttershy is right. I am a Pegasus. And I_ am _capable of Telepathy."_ I explained.

"He says you're right, Fluttershy. And he can hear you all." Fluttershy nodded, now completely at ease.

"Look Fluttershy, even if he can talk to us right now, he could be a _long_ way off. When he goes into the Everfree, he goes all over the place." Rainbow Dash explained. "Twilight, I said there's only one pony that's ever gone to the Everfree and come out alive. Shadow Blaze is that one."

"From what I know, he is possibly the only one that can take on Nightmare Moon alone." Rarity added, drawing everyone's attention.

"What makes you say that?" Applejack questioned.

" _My weekly talks with her, probably."_ Twilight repeated my statement. "He said it, not me."

"So, why was he contacting you? Normally he only does so with Animals, or me. He likes to let me know when he's coming to my Cottage through Telepathy. That way, he doesn't surprise me by sneaking up on me." Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yeah. He said he's nearby, but I don't see why he'd say that." All five of them stilled. "What?"

"He's here?" Pinkie Pie asked, before her hair flattened out. "As in, right now?" Her voice changed a bit, now just as flat as her mane.

" _That's right, and Pinkie shifted. I felt it."_ "He felt you shift, though I don't know how that proves it. I don't even know what that means."

Pinkamena paused, and nodded. "He's within 100 feet of me, then." They all stared at her. "That's the limit of him being able to sense our Persona Shift, as he called it."

"Your what now?" Applejack questioned.

"Later. Suffice to say, Blaze prefers me over Pinkie, and be done with it." Pinkamena stared out. "Although if he's here, I actually pity Nightmare Moon."

" _Tell Pinkamena to let Pinkie out. We'll need Pinkie over Pinkamena here."_ I told Twilight. _"What do you mean?"_

" _It ties into the Persona Shift. She'll know."_

"He says Pinkie will be needed here, more than Pinkamena, but I don't know why." Twilight said, before looking at the stone orbs in front of them. "Can it be?"

" _It is. And you'll understand. Sooner or later. The spark will make sure of it."_ I cut out there.

" _What do you mean?"_ Silence. "He's gone." She said.

Pinkie came back out. "Well, we'll look around. Blaze is around, so we know it's safe. If anything happens he'd help."

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that." Fluttershy said, oddly calm.

"Fluttershy, you may know him some, but I believe I have quite the insight to his mind." Rarity countered. "He will make sure we are safe, above all else. If our lives are truly in danger, he will intervene, but no sooner. It is possible that Nightmare Moon isn't even here."

"Knowing him, she probably is, and has agreed not to do anything just yet." Fluttershy calmly shot back.

"Is he the reason for your backbone, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Because if it is, he's doing a good job at helping you show it."

As the girls filed out, Applejack just backed up a bit. "Ah'll keep a lookout for ya Sugarcube. Just do what you gotta do." She said.

Twilight got in front of the Elements and started to focus. _'Moondancer, I can only hope I survive this.'_


	3. Story to this point Part III

Third verse, same as the first!

 **Disclaimer:** Keep in mind, I only actually own Shadow Blaze. Nothing else is mine.

 **Chapter 3**

Twilight had managed to focus for all of ten seconds before she was caught in a vortex that came from nowhere. Her and the Elements.

"What the..." She stopped and drew back a bit. "Nightmare Moon..." She whispered.

"So, the only Pony in Ponyville that recognized me..." Twilight started to make the motions to charge. Me? I saw the signs of a bluff. I have to say, she fakes emotions pretty well.

Yes, I'm still in the corner under a cloaking spell. _'Let's see how you do, Twilight Sparkle. Show me you're worth my time.'_ Those were my thoughts.

Twilight charged, Nightmare Moon returned the charge, Twilight teleported. This is pretty much just a canon level fight. Wait. _'Is that a...'_ Flashbang spell. Didn't think she knew something like that. Nightmare Moon was slightly blinded. _'Nice shot, Twily. Your brother was right.'_

She let off a Sparks spell, which was a low level Lightning spell. And Nightmare is laughing. "Fool! Your spark didn't work!"

Then came the others. Nightmare turned her head and fired off a spell. Guess who was the first to come into the room, and coincidentally, get hit?

"FLUTTERSHY!" That was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh dear..." There's Rarity.

 ***CRASH*** That was Nightmare Moon, going through the four foot thick Granite Wall. Which was 60 feet away from the point of Impact.

My wings were straight, my face openly showing anger. My right foreleg outstretched, as if I had just punched the air. "Who..." Twilight started, before I sped off after Nightmare Moon.

The Mane Six just stared, even Fluttershy, who was oddly unhurt. "I'm alright, girls. I've taken worse hits before." Fluttershy spoke.

"Fluttershy, Shadow Blaze just flew off the handle." Rainbow Dash explained, somewhat scared.

"He just showed up, out of nowhere!" Pinkie exclaimed. "And POW! I didn't even see it coming!"

"Ah don't think any of us saw it coming, Pinkie." Applejack commented. "But still..."

"I didn't think he was _that_ strong." Rainbow Dash continued.

"He may be a Pegasus but he's the only pony ah know that can tap an Apple Tree and get all of the apples to fall. Ah still have no idea how he does it." Applejack returned. "Um, Twilight..."

"Why didn't I see it?" Twilight whispered. "Girls, come here for a moment." She called out.

"Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, I think I just figured everything out. Especially how the Elements work."

"Well, the spark apparently did not work. And they're broken." Rarity pointed out. "Unless I am missing something, that means the original plan is pointless."

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the case." Twilight looked at Applejack. "Applejack, you assured me that I would be fine. I could literally feel your Honesty shine through your words. Nightmare Moon destroyed the Physical Representation of the Elements, but they didn't hold the power of them. Not all of it, anyway. I think you have the Element of Honesty in your Spirit." Several shards glowed Green and began circling around Applejack. "I think that's a sign that I'm right."

"If Applejack is Honesty, then what are the rest of us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, when you dealt with the Manticore, you showed it a Kindness that most wouldn't bother to. If I'm right, then your Heart has a connection to the Element of Kindness." Twilight explained, causing the Lavender shards to circle around her. Fluttershy blushed in response.

"Rainbow Dash, even when you were faced with joining the Shadowbolts at the cost of leaving us behind, you stuck with your friends. Going along with everything else, and your overall attitude when we first met, I'd bet you're the Element of Loyalty." Red shards floated and circled around her. Rainbow Dash looked a little bashful.

"Rarity, when you cut off your tail to help the serpent, none of us actually saw the point, just wanting to get moving. You, however, wanted to help out, sacrificing something you pride yourself in, if I read your personality right." Several Pale blue gems started circling around Rarity. "You'd be the Element of Generosity."

"Well, it is something that Blaze has complimented me on..." She giggled a bit.

"Pinkie Pie, even in the face of fear, you stayed strong, and was able to laugh. You showed us all that a laugh can be more powerful than an Alicorn's Spell. I think that, more than anything, would make you qualify as the Element of Laughter."

 **CRASH** Nightmare Moon just crashed into the floor, from the ceiling. She stumbled back up, as I flew in through the same hole. "You know, usually, I'm not into hurting Ponies. But right now, I'm more than willing to make an exception." was my only statement, then I blinked. "Of course, if what I did to you these past three minutes is any indication, I think there's only one more thing to say."

The Mane Six saw this, and the shards became necklaces as the six of them harmonized with each other, a sixth stone appearing in the air, heading towards Twilight's head, and turning into a tiara. "And that would be?" Nightmare Moon snarled.

"Taste the Rainbow Motherfucker." I told her, as the Rainbow formed and surrounded her, surprising her.

"What? No. NO! NOO!" As the rainbow circled around her from her hooves, four stray beams came directly for me. Coming directly out of a fight, I dodged them easily. Then they turned, and hit me in my wings. _'SHIT!'_ This was SO not good! I don't deserve the Elements, any of them!

They made a circlet, which practically gobsmacked me. However, unlike the girls, whose new jewelry resembled their Cutie Marks, mine wasn't anywhere close to mine. No, while my Cutie Mark showed that I fought the Mental Battles that few didn't bother to, this one had a Silver twenty sided die, unless I miss my guess. And honestly? I have _NO_ idea what it means, or how it relates to me.

I'll think on it later. Right now, I had more important things to deal with. I walked up to where Nightmare Moon was hit with the Elements, while the girls decided to celebrate. There, amidst a bit of rubble, and uninjured, was Princess Luna. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Her eyes fluttered open, groaning. "You... What happened?" The mare asked, drawing the attention of the other six. "Who is that?" Twilight asked, confused. "And what happened?"

"Pinkie, remember that party I asked for a few months ago, but never had a set date for?" I asked.

"Yup! I remember, and everything is ready to be set up in five minutes!" She replied, as the sun began to rise.

"Then I want it ready in three." I told her with a grin.

"Wait, you went to ask her for a party?"

"Not for me." I countered. I bowed to Princess Luna's weakened form, as she struggled to get up. "Princess Luna, I am honored to finally meet you. Myself and many astronomers have been eagerly awaiting your return for over a year now. I am not entirely sure of the rest of the populace, but I can say with utmost honesty, that there are those who await your return with happiness. The number I can confirm is over 80."

"That still hurt, you know?" Luna replied, finally on her hooves. "Did you have to hit her so hard? I feel every blow you landed." She started to take a step, but stumbled. I caught her with my shoulder.

"Careful, you're still weakened by the Elements and my excessive pounding." I told her. "Besides, I _did_ warn her not to hit Fluttershy. Fluttershy was hit the moment she entered the room. I blame my temper, and the Warrior's Instinct inside of me."

Just then, the sun broke the horizon and Celestia walked in. "It has been a long time since I have seen you like this." I narrowed my eyes at her, but stayed silent otherwise. Luna's adrenaline kicked in.

"Oh sister, I am SO sorry!" Luna cried out, practically begging her sister for forgiveness. I sighed, and turned to Pinkie. "Still think it can be ready in... Pinkie, what are you doing?"

Pinkie was talking into a walkie talkie. "Party is set up, Blaze!" She answered. I blinked. That was fast.

"How did you... You know what, on second thought, I don't even _want_ to know." I stated. "Just... is it the right one?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake started the moment the sun started to rise. Princess Luna's Welcome Back party is ready." This drew _everyone's_ attention, even Princess Luna's. "It's being held in Ponyville's Town Square. They're just waiting for the Mare of Honor."

"Pinkie?" she preened. "Thanks."

"A Welcome Back party?" Celestia asked, before turning to me. "How did you know she was returning at all?"

"The Legend of Nightmare Moon sounded more like a Prophecy to me than anything else, so I took measures to ensure things went okay." I explained. "Either I was wrong, and things went on as normal, or I was right, and prepared to protect my home. A few months ago, I got the feeling it was right. So, I let the one pony I know who could possibly make her feel welcome work her magic. The Welcome Back Party is the result."

"Thank you..." Luna paused. "I do not believe I received your name, Sir Pegasus."

I bowed to her, shocking the girls, aside from Twilight, who likely doesn't remember me, and Celestia, for who knows why. "Princess Luna, I am Shadow Blaze of the Southern Sky. Honorary Sergeant of the Royal Guard, Everfree Explorer, and the Semi-Official Psychologist for the Equestrian Royal Guard, and all of its sectors." I rose, and looked her in the eyes. "My doors are open for anypony dealing with traumatic memories, which, if my information is correct, you qualify. The Guards are usually the only ones that I deal with, since they're the only ones that deal with the shady side without being forced to. I make sure their heads are on straight after emotionally scarring missions. I have not failed yet."

I turned to Pinkie. "Would you like the honors?"

"You're coming to the Party?" She asked, surprised.

"Pinkie, I asked you to throw it, helped you plan it, and happen to have already placed 800 bits into your personal bank account for the materials used. There is no way in Tartarus that I am missing _this_ party." I grinned, holding out a hoof for Princess Luna. "If I may?" She looked at my hoof in surprise, before she put hers in the crook. The two of us shimmered for a bit. Our images stayed the same for a few seconds before Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Pinkie, whatever he asked you about just now, I think it's time to do it."

"Well then." Pinkie grinned happily. "It's time to-"

The scene shifted to Ponyville Town Square. "PARTY!"

They looked around and saw me and Luna sipping a drink of tea. "This is good." She stated. "What is your secret?"

"I make it with a Heart." I told her, causing her to stare at me. I chuckled. "By that, I mean I pour my emotions into the brew as I make it. The Heart is where the emotions lie. Some just show less than others."

She giggled. "Still, that scene _was_ funny."

"Which one? When Solar Flare gets a wing boner, or Spiraling Light turns her into a frog?" That sent her into another round of giggles. "Both!" was her answer.

"Shadow Blaze, I cannot believe that you managed to get her to read the Second and Fourth Book of the Lost Sister series in only a few seconds." Rarity stated. "You are good, I'll admit, but you are not _that_ good."

"She doesn't have to read them. She knows the majority of what goes into it anyway." I told her, causing everyone around to blink as they look at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked. "I mean, the series is new and she's only really been in Equestria for no more than a few hours. How could she know the stories?"

"Has your mentor ever read them?"

"I don't think she has." Twilight looked at Celestia. "Princess, have you read the Lost Sister Series, any of them?"

"No, Twilight. I have not." I grinned. "Although, I don't see why it matters."

"Because I know the author." This caused Rarity and Twilight to gasp in surprise. I grinned. "And I know _exactly_ where he got his inspiration for the books."

Rarity and Twilight were suddenly in my face, staring. "Who is it? Where is he? Is he single? Does Lunar Pride ever actually get a coltfriend?" The questions went on and on.

I closed my eyes, and bonked both on their heads. "First, I'll answer how Luna knows the plotline. In fact, she knows it better than Sky Dancer. The reason being, the entire storyline, minus a few pieces, which Rarity and I question in our weekly chats, are almost directly from Princess Luna's personal diaries from before she left Equestria." This silenced them both, as they stared in shock and awe, before slowly turning to Luna, who was suddenly uncomfortable. A pair of couches zoomed up to them and they fainted directly on to them.

"Wow... That's... I don't even know what to say to that." Rainbow Dash said.

"If Sky Dancer has her Personal Diaries then I believe she will want them back." Celestia said, looking straight at me.

I scoffed. "Celestia, right now, I am being polite with you, but let me make things perfectly clear. I don't like you." Luna and Celestia's eyes widened. "You are at least Partially to blame for Nightmare Moon's appearance. If _half_ the things in her diaries are true, then you confronted her about her problems two years _too late_." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Luna seems to forgive you, which is the only reason I am being this civil. In her position, I wouldn't, but it's not my call. I am only being this civil with you for her sake."

Then my face shifted from serious to happy, almost in an instant. Pinkie, however, knew it was fake. "Also, there's a few gifts and letters for you, Luna. I went over them with my own scans, and a few unicorn guards scanned them as well, including the current and previous Guard Captains." I handed her a large envelope. "All of the letters are in here. Once I found out about your return, I asked a few ponies some questions, and they answered back in a way that I hoped for. These are the ones that were eagerly awaiting your return."

Luna took the envelope, and started reading the letters. After a few letters, she started to tear up with a smile on her face. "You're not forgotten, Luna. You're not worthless. No one is. This? This is our way of saying, "Welcome Back. We hope to see you in better spirits than when you left." And some of them also compiled this." I pulled out a large tome. She looked at it. "This is everything the Astronomers have seen over the last few centuries from a professional standpoint. They're anxious to see if you can do better, make it even better than it's been in your absence. The letters, are from a Personal Standpoint."

"I... Thank you." Luna got up and hugged me. I stiffened in surprise, but hugged her back lightly.

"No pony wants to be alone. Even the ones that are so used to it, that they prefer it." I told her. "Take it from someone who knows." I ended up whispering. Luna just nodded.

Celestia started to move forward, but Rarity stepped in front of her and shook her head. "Not now." was all she said.

"Rarity..." Rainbow Dash started, causing Rarity to hold up a hoof to silence her. "Princess Luna needs someone who understands. Someone who can help her." She looked straight at me. "Shadow Blaze is the only pony I know of who fits."

"Wait, when did ya wake up?" Applejack asked, confused.

"Blaze was handing over the Tome." Rarity said, looking at Twilight. "Although from the looks of it, Twilight will be out of it for the time being."

"What makes you think he'll understand?" Celestia questioned, an edge barely present, though no one but Rarity and Fluttershy noticed.

"Well, he _is_ a Psychologist. He's helped many Ponies, not just the Guards." Fluttershy stated. "Right, Rarity?"

"True as that is, that is _not_ why I say he can help." Rarity shook her head. "Fluttershy, has he ever told you of his past? Before he came to Ponyville?"

"Nopony knows his past." Applejack said. "He's tight lipped about it."

"He may not have told me, but what he did tell me was more than enough. Many of the problems that Princess Luna is facing emotionally, Blaze has faced in the past. In fact, I'm positive he's still dealing with them." Rarity explained. "I'm pretty sure the reasons are different, but the outcome is the same. There's more." She looked at me, now more or ignoring them. Luna and I were definitely chatting. "On top of that, he _is_ a Psychologist. He can push the right buttons to get her to heal properly. At the same time, though, I'm hoping she can heal him."

"He's the strongest out of all of us." Rainbow Dash countered. "Why would he need help?"

"That may be true in some ways, but he is also the most vulnerable." Rarity explained. "Still, he explained his job to me. The Guards help protect the country. He helps protect the Guards. Who is willing to protect him?" Applejack's eyes widened.

"Isn't our friendship enough?" She asked.

Rarity shook her head. "It may be the romantic in me, but I believe he'll need the light of a Marefriend to keep him sane. We do enough keeping him from losing himself to fighting, but in all honesty, that's all we _can_ do." She looked at Princess Luna. "We can't be the Main pillar for his heart. That place can only be taken by a Romantic Love. One the likes of which he's willing to accept, or that manages to set itself up without him noticing. We're the back up support beams, but he still needs the Central Pillar, so to speak. I think Princess Luna can be that pillar."

"Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy started. "If you don't mind, I think that it's better if Princess Luna stays with him for a few weeks. Even if she doesn't fall for him like that, he'll be able to make sure she can adjust easier."

"And the villagers? Do they know..."

"Whether they do or not, I do believe that finding out the source of the Lost Sister series came from her Diaries will keep them quiet." Rarity answered.

With the Party in full swing, Pinkie brought out Vinyl Scratch, who was now acting as DJ Pon-3. I stood up and held out a hoof. "It's not a good party if the Guest of Honor doesn't dance. Come on, I'll show ya how it's done." My smile was genuine, and she took it, as we danced, before I started to _really_ let loose. Stationary Back flips, Front flips, Barrel Rolls, and more.

Princess Luna started trying to copy me, but pouted when she hit her head on the third trick. I helped her up, a grin on my face. "Come on, these _are_ advanced moves, and you're out of practice. Besides, this is break dancing. You don't copy me, just do your own thing. Let your heart speak the Dance."

Luna nodded, before she took on a more historical step, before jumping into a back flip. She looked surprised, but looked at me. "Now we're getting somewhere." We both grinned, her less than me, and started jumping around, floating a bit, hovering, and doing some small tricks.

Rainbow Dash just looked on sourly. "I still don't know how he does that."

"Does what?" Twilight asked, now awake.

"The way he flies isn't actually natural. I have no idea how he does it. It's like he flies at a glide, but he doesn't even have to manipulate his wings to fly. He won't tell me how he does it, either." Dash explained.

"Huh. Maybe he'll tell someone that actually can't use that knowledge." Twilight mused.

As Luna and I danced, we both smiled, before the music finally cut out, and we decided to take a seat. "That was fun." I told her.

"Yes. It most certainly was." Luna then looked pensive. "Shadow Blaze, you seem to know more about the mind than I do. There was this line that told me where to go. Several of them, actually." This gained my attention. "I followed one of them, and it led me to do what I did."

"It guided you, and you felt each movement before you did it, right?" Luna nodded at my question. I just grinned. "That's a Breakdancing Guide. That's actually kind of rare. You follow one line and it'll lead you to the next move. It's a guide to your own instinct, so to speak. That's not a mental thing, though. It's an Emotional thing. I've only actually heard about them from a friend of mine, who happens to be the disc jockey here." I point at Vinyl. "Vinyl Scratch over there is a good friend of mine, and she has something similar. Hers is based more in Music and Remixing, but it's there. Once she gets into a groove, she just knows what she needs to do. Her Heart guides her from that point on. She's the only reason I know of it at all, by the way."

"Oh." Luna looked disappointed.

"Relax, Luna. This is a party, and it's meant to make you feel welcome." I looked over at Rarity and Applejack who were talking with Celestia and Twilight. "It looks like Applejack and Rarity aren't agreeing with something your sister wants." Luna looked over there as well, somewhat surprised. I caught a few of the words from Applejack's lips. 'Do you really want her to fall into deeper depression?' I blinked. _'What the hell?'_ "Okay, this is getting strange." Luna looked at me. "Hang on, Luna. I'm going to try something."

Charging my own magic, I look into Applejack's mind. Holy. Shit. "Luna, Applejack and Rarity are trying to convince your sister to let you stay with me for a few weeks to get you back on your feet. Not just physically, but emotionally as well."

Luna was shocked. "Why would they do that?"

"Like I told Nightmare Moon, I'm a Psychologist. I work on a ponies Problems that deal with the mind and, to an extent, the emotions." I narrow my eyes. "Applejack and Rarity believe I can help you in a way no other pony can, even your sister." I sighed. "Rarity..." I shook my head.

"What?" She asked, almost whispered.

"Rarity thinks you can help me with my social problems." Luna blinked. "She's also hoping that you and I will become a couple."

"Dare I ask?" Luna questioned.

"You just did, but I'll answer anyway." I told her. I still can't believe that Rarity thinks that... No matter how true it seems. "Rarity is of the belief that, regardless of how much I help others out, I'm just as broken emotionally as you are, if not more so. She believes it best if you stay here in Ponyville for a few weeks to adjust to Modern Equestria, recover, and for Physical, Mental and Emotional Therapy. She's hoping you and I will become a couple, because she believes that I need a Marefriend to actually make me truly happy, not just content. Her reasoning may be sound, but I'm not actually hoping for that. Not yet, at least."

I sighed. "The reason she think we can help each other like that is because, after she found out what the Lost Sister Series was based on, she accurately guessed who Lunar Pride was, and, also somewhat accurate, that we both understand each other's pain. While most of her ideas on how damaged I am are mostly conjecture, theories, and ideas that aren't entirely complete, nor do they make sense outside of a certain point of view, she's more or less right. But she's also right that it has to happen naturally, and not be forced. She thinks a few weeks of us staying with each other would help things along, if it doesn't. Either way, you and I are going to be close."

"And why are they arguing over it?" Luna asked, confused. I don't blame her.

"Because your sister wants you to recover in Canterlot Castle, around nobles who don't care, while being more or less cut off from the rest of the world. She wants you nearby, so she doesn't lose you again, I'd figure. Rarity and Fluttershy, however, both realized this quickly, and have been trying to shoot it down." I answered, causing Luna to blink. "They both think, and I agree, that putting you in a place where only one pony cares about your well being, and said pony was part of the reason you left in the first place, would make it so you recover much more slowly both Emotionally and Mentally."

"And they think that you can help me recover faster?"

"In those areas, they think so. Do I?" I put a hoof to my chin. That's actually a good question. "I honestly don't know. Mentally, I should be able to, but I couldn't tell you anything at all for Emotionally. That one is a learn as you go thing, in my experience. Still, they think it'll help for you to be away from the High Society for a while. Here in Ponyville, High Society ponies don't come around often, and the ones that do are actually locals. At this point, it's better to start off small, and work your way up. Ponyville helps me out when it comes to Social problems that I deal with in the guard, and they don't even know it yet."

"I... I think I understand." Luna mused. "They're trying to get Tia to let me stay here, in Ponyville, for a while to get used to ponies in this Era, whereas Tia just wants me to stay near her, where she can try to protect me, thus stunting my recovery. Is that what you're saying?" I grinned a bit, and nodded. "I think... I'll side with you and Rarity on this one."

"You'll have to tell her, then. Even with the points Rarity, Fluttershy _and_ Applejack are making, each one being logically and emotionally sound, she's still not budging." I told her. "I'm not going to force you into this, Luna, but I will tell you this. If you stay, you're going to be talking, socializing and working alongside the common folk. This is critical, not just for your emotional state, but so the word can spread that you are, in fact, a good pony." I grimaced. "Not all ponies will be accepting of you for a while. You stick around, and the word will spread that you help ponies of your own free will. That will help prove you're a good pony yourself. Word will spread, and ponies will eventually hear that you're not a bad pony, thus also dispelling most rumors about you. Rumors spread. Here, you can let Ponies spread good rumors that are true and can be proven, and have those good rumors dispel the bad ones that are already circling around."

Luna was silent for a moment. "What do you think is the best option? Ponies have been saying that you know the Mind better than most, if not all. One pony said you know things about the Mind that isn't in the local library. I think you would know better than most."

I hummed for a bit. "Honestly, I'm with Applejack and Fluttershy. Rarity too, though not on the romance point. You'll recover faster here than you will in Canterlot. Also, since I'm more or less an Honorary Royal Guard, stationed in Ponyville, you'll technically have a Guard that regularly trains in the Everfree Forest, currently one of the more dangerous places in Equestria, barring the Frozen North, and the borders around the Griffon Empire and Draconia. At the very least I can make sure you recover completely. You don't have that guarantee in Canterlot. It'll take probably 6 to 8 months up there Mentally, and you might never recover Emotionally. If you do at all, it'll take years. I'm not sure how long it'll take here, but I assume it'll be about 3 months, at most. Of course, that's just a guess. Could be shorter or longer. It depends on how extensive the damage is and how many villagers actually help. It could take anywhere from a few weeks to three months, but that's if I'm right as to how much damage there is. There's also no telling how much of Nightmare Moon is still around, even after the Elements blasted her. If she can still influence you in some way, then it'll probably slow down progress."

Luna was silent, but it was pretty clear that last bit startled her. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, there is. There's also the guilt that I'd have to deal with. Celestia probably wouldn't even realize it's there, but I can see it, clear as day." I sighed. "Honestly, I think, in the long run, it's best if you stay here for a few months, not weeks. If only to make sure you're fully recovered. I have a balcony that you can use to rearrange the night as you need to, and I believe I can set up a communication network with Celestia's room, so she can talk to you, and you her. That way, you don't lose touch with her, and her you. Just... Keep in mind I don't want to talk to her outside of official business." I grimaced. "I can normally remain neutral towards anyone, even if I hate them. Celestia, however, emotionally compromised me on that front. I can't remain entirely calm around her. She puts me on edge, making me wonder if she's actually real, or just covering up something sinister." I hold up a hoof. "She may be hiding something that isn't sinister at all, but my paranoia is having me assume the worst. Her very presence sets it off, and what she did, or didn't do, way back when only focused that paranoia into anger."

"I see." Luna replied. "You think I should stay here in Ponyville for a few months, to recover, and then head up there, to stay?"

"A few months, three at most, with you staying down here. Then a visit every other week, to make sure you're adjusting properly to high society. This is one of the few Long term sessions that I've worked on, and there's a lot of damage that needs to be taken care of. I want to make sure all of our bases are covered, so to speak." I nodded. "As much as I want you to recover properly, I _really_ don't want to be around Princess Celestia more than I have to. It's not good for my health, or anyone around us."

Luna remained silent for a moment. "I'll see if I can't convince her." I nodded with a small smile. "Also, I did not thank you for that infusion of Magic. It has helped me stay awake for the party."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I figured, but remember, it's a temporary measure at best. You'll need to get some sleep soon. The language buffer, though may or may not fade. Not sure at this point."

Luna walked up to the Sunbutt, looked at the Mares around her, who then walked off a bit, and they spoke. Celestia's eyes widened, before narrowing in on me. My response? I raised an eyebrow, and took a swig of cider. Sunbutt's attention is back on Luna, a few more words, about a minute, and finally... Celestia sagged in defeat. I blinked. That was... unusually easy. I didn't expect her to cave this quickly. I figured she'd give another 10 minutes or- Hmm? Was that a flash a _fear_ I just saw?

A hug.

I walked up to Pinkie Pie, and nodded at her. "Pinkie, looks like it's time for this party to wrap up. Luna's getting tired, and I don't think she can use another Magic Infusion." Pinkie looked at me, and nodded. "Take her home, Blaze. Make sure she's okay." Her hair flattened. "If anyone in Ponyville can be trusted to keep her safe, it's you. Besides, Twilight is staying in Ponyville for her own research into Friendship." Pinkamena continued. "She's also hoping to bring a friend down to help her own. Her only actual friend up in Canterlot."

I nodded. "Having Moondancer come down here will probably help them both adjust. There's quite a few Spellbooks in Golden Oaks, so they'll have plenty to research, and find out." Pinkamena blinked, and shifted back to Pinkie. "Pinkie, you and Pinkamena both know I work with the Guards with their Therapy. What you may not know is that they kept an eye on Twilight for some time now. I've known about Moondancer for a while. Moondancer and Spike are the only ones that aren't blood related that Twilight is close to, that isn't Celestia."

"I see." Pinkamena nodded. "I still think that you're a better option than a team of Guards. We both know what happened with those foals, as do you." I nodded. "She is safest with you, and you can help her recover."

I sighed. "Pinkamena, I gave up on Romance _years_ ago. Just, don't force things. Same with Pinkie. Luna needs help, and she needs friends. I'll be sending out some letters myself to several Astrologists. See if they want to visit her. Can you and Pinkie keep an eye out for them?"

"You can count on us, Blaze." Pinkamena replied, before shifting. "And you know it!"

A few hours later, Luna was in a bed at my Cottage, sound asleep. Celestia was sitting in my Living room with Twilight as I came down to see them. "Listen, Celestia. I told you earlier that I don't like you, and that still stands. However, as you're the only relative that Luna has, I'll be sending you some reports on her recovery every now and then."

"I was expecting much less after what you said." Celestia admitted, before turning somber. "However, I do have a request in regards to Luna."

"If it, in any way, hinders her recovery, then I will not follow through with it. I hope you realize that. Her recovery is more important right now than anything else." I looked at the stairs. "Luna's hiding her pain. I can tell. I can also see that she's used to doing that, which isn't good."

A few papers came into view from the Kitchen, surprising both Celestia and Twilight. "This is what I have on her, thanks to her old diaries. I need to find out which parts still hold true, what's new, and what's no longer there." The Papers floated in front of Celestia. I grimaced. "There's a _lot_ of damage to undo, and more than a few problems that could come down the road. One, in particular, is _extremely_ worrying."

Celestia nodded. "You're worried that Nightmare Moon isn't fully gone." Twilight gasped.

"But Princess, how is that possible?" I however, just nodded.

"Look, I have a few ideas as to just _how_ Nightmare Moon formed. Several of those ideas have you in a bad position, as part, if not the entire cause. Very few of them don't have you in a bad spot, even in the best of situations. Most of them can be helped, allowing Luna to be fully rid of her. But some of them..." I trailed off and looked up. "Some of them have Nightmare Moon showing up down the line after she recovers, and that's if she's asleep or sealed off in the first place."

"And you think you can handle things if she does?" Celestia questioned.

"Celestia, I sent her flying 60 feet into a 4 foot thick Granite Wall, and _another_ 80 feet after that in a single hit. All six of them saw it happen, barring perhaps Fluttershy. If need be, I can do so again." I grimaced. "Luna is a fine pony, but she's been broken once before. Because of that, her Self-esteem took a Major hit. The Elements of Harmony are holding her together, but when that effect fades, she'll need be stronger mentally. She'll need confidence that what she's doing is right, and she'll need support from more than one Pony. You won't be enough. She needs to be confident in herself, and in her friends, so when things go south, she'll be fine."

"And that's where you come in, I take it?" Celestia questioned. I nodded in response. "I had heard you say you were a Sergeant in the Guard, but I distinctly remember you declining to join. Do you mind telling me why?"

I shook my head. "You'll have to ask the Guards. Specifically, Captain Shining Armor. He's the one who told me I was an Off the record Sergeant. That's why I said "Honorary Sergeant". I'm not actually a part of the Guard, but the Guards themselves consider me one of them. The rank is Honorary, just to let other Guards know that I am a protector of the area I live in. As such, they tend to follow me when in Ponyville, because it's actually my Jurisdiction in their eyes." I shrugged. "That's how it seems, anyway. I could be wrong."

Celestia continued to read over my reports with a Critical Eye. "Do you think three months will be enough?" Celestia asked me, though she didn't look up.

I shook my head. "I don't think it will be, but honestly, I believe having her come and visit every other week after the initial acclimation would be best, just to be on the safe side. At the very least, she'll need to stop blaming herself for what happened, and move past the guilt. She needs to forgive herself, if she has any hope of recovery. If I can't do that, then there's no hope any other pony can. Until I can find out how to neutralize Nightmare Moon without triggering her presence again, I have to assume that she can come back at any time. And even then, Luna will have to be strong enough to help me override her, I would have the physical fight, while Luna has the Mental fight, if it comes down to it." I sighed. "There's just no way to tell for sure just how deep the damage is, even I can't tell that much at a glance. But it's deep, and there's no question about that. It's been rooting for over a thousand years, Celestia. This won't be easy to cure, but it _is_ possible."

Celestia grimaced. "I hope so" She whispered. "There's another thing I feel I must mention. In case you missed it before, Twilight Sparkle is staying in Ponyville to continue her studies on the Magic of Friendship. Her assistant, Spike, can send letters via Flame Mail, so you can send the reports to me through her. However, I do have a request of you regarding her." Twilight definitely looked confused.

I held up a hoof. "If you're going to ask me to look after her, I'd have done so anyway. For one, I'm the closest thing Ponyville has to a Guard. Several Pegasi have some combat training, though they're nowhere _near_ my level, same with a few Unicorns in the area. I learned a lot of spells that deal with Combat, and modified many of their spells to fit me and my combat style. She'll be safe overall, even though we're right next to the Everfree. Number two: I'm friends with her Older Brother. If I didn't help protect her, do you honestly think I'd be able to look him in the eye?"

Celestia stopped for a moment, and stared at me for a few moments. She nodded. "Fair enough." She paused. "Can you truly help her?" She asked. She's letting down her emotional defenses. Around someone who openly claimed near hatred for her. "Can you make sure she heals?"

Damn. She's desperate. I sighed. "I can't make any promises." I told her. "This isn't going to be easy, as I said. However, I will do everything in my power to make sure she does recover. If it means letting Nightmare Moon take control and let me beat up on her, then so be it."

Twilight just looked between the two of us in a stare down, fear in her posture. "I don't make a promise I can't keep. This is one that I'm not sure if I can, but what I _can_ promise you, is that I'll do my absolute best to make sure that she recovers. Even if it means I have to hand over the reigns to someone else that can finish what I started." I continued.

"Thank you." Celestia whispered.

I sighed. "Man, you're really making it hard to hate you." I rubbed a hoof on my snout. "You know, if you showed this much care for her before what happened to her all those years ago, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Celestia straightened up. Back to the regal Princess. "Shadow Blaze, if you manage this, I will pay ten times your usual fee. As well as asking you for advice, from time to time."

I stopped and stared at her, while Twilight openly gaped. "But Princess-"

"Why would you want somepony that openly hates you to give you advice?" I questioned, a small amount of surprise in my voice.

"Many ponies don't seem to realize it, but, despite being Royalty, I am still a Pony that makes mistakes. Sometimes, I need to be reminded of that." Celestia looked towards the stairs. "What happened with Luna all those years ago? That was one of my biggest ones. The last one died about 600 years ago. He was also the last adviser that I had. I don't want someone that will agree with everything I say, simply because it's me. I need a pony that is willing to tell me, to my face, that I'm wrong. No other pony would even dare, simply because of the power that I hold. Not just Magical Power, but Political as well."

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped a bit. Twilight, however, was looking a little lightheaded. I glanced at her, and spoke. "Twilight, second floor, third room on the right. There's a bed there. Take a nap."

"But-" "Twilight Sparkle." My voice was calm, yet firm. "Second floor. Third room on the right. Take. A. Nap." She shrunk back a bit, but followed through. After I heard the door close in the silence, I turned to Celestia. "Okay, before you go off on me, she looked like she was about to faint due to shock, possibly because her world view was shattered. Either she'll believe that to be a dream, or she'll come to terms with it by morning."

"Take care of them. Both of them. If something happens to either of them, I will hold you responsible." Celestia was obviously warning me. I didn't speak. I simply nodded my response, a resolute expression on my face. "Please, do let me know how things go with Luna. I don't want to lose her again." Her voice was soft.

I sighed. "I will at least let you know when progress is made, and give you some warning as to when she can head up to Canterlot. If you have to give the Nobles a reason as to why your own sister is staying in Ponyville, tell them her trip back to Equestria was... Unpleasant. She needs to recover from magical exhaustion, which is true. However, and you don't need to tell them this part, her reserves are high enough that it'll take longer than usual. As there are experts on the subject she needs to recover from in Ponyville, you are leaving her in their hands until she is fit to return to duty. Tell the Guards that Blaze is helping out, and they'll know, or at least guess at the truth, but they know I can be trusted. Many of them know my policies, and so won't be all that worried. They may check in every now and then, though, and get a decent look at her, to make their own judgment on the progress."

Celestia nodded. "That has enough truth in it to be believable, while leaving it open enough to interpretation. I trust my guards with my life, if need be. I believe I can trust my Guards opinion on my sister's safety. I will, however, confirm with my Guards to confirm what you have said, however."

I shrugged. "As I said, they know my policies. If they tell you, it's on them. Make sure you ask them for an Honest Opinion. Many of them respect you, but some of them are probably willing to censor what they say for one reason or another. I will not say who will do what, though, nor will I say why. It's up to you to find out, because saying either goes against my policies."

Celestia nodded. "Twilight will likely be our intermediary. She will likely come by with a message for you or Luna every now and then, if I cannot make it here in person." she stood up and walked to the door. "Either way, I thank you for helping my sister in advance."

I looked at her with a neutral face. "Thank me after I've done my job, and only then." A thought crosses my mind. "How long until the next Grand Galloping Gala?"

She blinked. "About four and a half months, give or take. The date isn't set yet. The invitations are sent when the date is set. Often times a month in advance. Why do you ask?" She looked around outside. "And what happened to my guards?"

"I'll answer the second one first." I answered. "Odds are, they're having a bit of relaxing time, since I am most likely more powerful, and more devious than all of them combined, and I know, full well, how to use it. That being said, regardless of my dislike of you, they know I won't let anything to happen to you on my property. Very few of your Guards have seen me in action, and those that have... well, let's just say there's a reason they consider me an Honorary Guard, and leave it at that, shall we? As for the Gala..." I paused for a moment. "I should have her at least presentable during the occasion. Even if she isn't fully recovered by then, which I actually doubt, then she'll be recovered enough to be able to attend, and used to my attitude and mannerisms enough to not be fooled by anything the Nobles try to pass by her."

Celestia nodded, and walked outside, myself behind her and to her right. I walked her to her carriage, which was on the outskirts of town. Her guards returned when we got there. "Where were you?" Celestia asked, somewhat curious.

"Uh.."

"Pinkie, Rarity or Applejack?" I asked, a single eyebrow raised.

They looked away, and replied in unison. "Applejack." I nodded. "They were getting lunch from one of the best. I don't blame them for that. What I _really_ want to know is why you left the Carriage unguarded." It was spoken as a statement, but it was more of a subtle order to spill.

And they knew it. Celestia looked between me and the 5 guards with slight interest. She looks more than a little curious. The mumbles they gave off were unintelligible, but I got the gist of it. They didn't think of that. "You didn't think that the most obvious way of getting her back safely could possibly be stolen?" My eyebrow was raised even more. They winced slightly.

Celestia and I both caught it. "I may not like her, but even I have standards for safety. That? That was stupid. Leaving a Royal Carriage alone, with no barrier, no guard, and _no_ safety is just _begging_ for it to be stolen. Would you do that to your own foals?" I questioned, causing them all to wince even more. "And _what_ are you going to do about this?" Apologies all around to Celestia and myself. Sunbutt, because of the slight against her, and me, because it happened in my town.

I blinked at that thought. My town? I sighed. "Get going. Celestia, I will send you a report in a week or so. Don't be alarmed unless a month goes by without one." Sunbutt nodded, and they all left through the sky. Rarity was right next to me, as I watched them leave. "Rarity, remind me to contact the higher ups in the Canterlot Royal Guard later."

"Alright." She responded, not even looking at me.

I sighed, as I walked home.

Well, this is where you walked in. If you're reading this as a Fanfic, then I envy you. I hate to sound like an asshole, but I kind of am. I was an asshole before I ended up in Equestria, but at least I'm bearable now, or so Pinkie Pie tells me. I'm a little off my kilter, according to some, but at least people know where I stand when it comes to the town. Several of the adults know what I'm like normally, and though most don't like it, they accept it because I _never_ turn it on the innocent. In fact, the fact that the Royal Guards come by the town somewhat damaged mentally, sometimes visibly, they always leave better off, and calm. I have shown them that some things aren't as they appear, and gotten them to look deeper than usual, and many have been surprised.

Most are probably still surprised that they don't know much about me beyond my skills.

Still, now that Twilight is here, things are about to bump up a notch danger wise. Of course, my current priority is Luna, who needs more help than I may be able to give her alone. For now, I'll focus on the thoroughly traumatized Lunar Princess, and THEN get everyone else. She'll be on Bed rest for an entire week at the least.

Looks like I'll have to get Nurse Redheart to be on the safe side. She's professional, at least.

-the next morning-

Twilight woke up in the bed I told her to take a nap on, out of it. When she realized where she was, she about panicked, before events from last night came up. I opened the door, and looked at her. "Ah. You're up, Twily." I said, sure that she'd either be a little confused, or just plain grateful to see a somewhat familiar face.

"Where am I?" She asked, calmer now.

"You're at my place. You passed out because of something Celestia said." I told her. Things are not going so well. "I let you sleep off the shock. It's about an hour past dawn, if you must know." Her eyes widened. "Relax, Twilight. It's not bad that you slept in. In fact, it's quite the opposite, considering the state you were in before you passed out."

"What do you mean?"

"You were light headed, under stress, suffering from the backlash of Magical Overload, a bit of emotional trouble, and then was told something that, more likely than not, could have destroyed your World View. If you didn't pass out, I'd have been surprised." I told her. "In fact, I'd have to say I was slightly surprised that you hadn't done so sooner, though the shock that I know Sky Dancer may have helped a bit with the fainting spell you went through at that point."

Twilight took a moment, and calmed down a bit. "Thanks. I think I'm a bit better."

I nodded. "Listen, I update the organize the Library every now and then. Usually once every few months. "While you're here in Ponyville, you're staying in the Library, so it would be your job. I'm a Psychologist, not a Librarian. And despite being unofficial, I'm more or less the only Guard in Ponyville."

"Well, thanks, I think." She had a look of thought on her face, before getting out of the bed. "Out of curiosity, you said yesterday that you were friends with my Older brother. How did that happen? Is it because of the whole Guard thing?"

I shrugged. "More or less. I'm an Honorary Royal Guard. Not actually paid to be one, but I'm respected as one, and known for my prowess in combat, whether Physical or Mental. I protect Ponyville from threats, and I protect the Royal Guards from their own minds. It's a challenge for many ponies, but I like to think I manage it well enough." I showed her my Cutie Mark. "It's how I got my Cutie Mark, at least. That's got to account for _something._ Who knows? There may be more to this than even I think, and I already have three translations for this thing."

"Well, I guess it's good to know that he trusts you." Twilight said, before shaking a bit. "Shining doesn't get along well with some kinds of Ponies, for some reason."

"Yeah, kind of my fault, that." I sheepishly rubbed the back on my neck. "He picked up a bit of my Paranoia, I'm afraid."

"Well, he's been more active in my life, which I think is somewhat a good thing." She admitted. "I'm just glad he's not being overworked."

I shrugged at that. "Yeah, well, he and I keep in contact. He's one of the few Guards I've seen that has little to no problems with his own mind or confidence. He comes by, though, more because he worries about you."

This surprised her, apparently. "What?"

"Shining Armor is a good Soldier, practically on the level of those where I was born." That was kind of understating it, to be honest. He was likely better, since his shields are adaptable. "But even so, he still worries about his family. You especially, though until you and Moondancer became friends, he was even more worried than he has been since."

"Why is he less worried now?" Twilight asked. "I mean, yeah he's my brother but, I don't get it."

I shook my head, and lead her downstairs. "Twilight, to answer that question, you'll have to continue in your research here. The Magic of Friendship is powerful, Twilight, but it's only as powerful as the friends in question let it be. Moondancer has been your only friend outside of your family. And no I'm not counting Spike into this, because I believe him to be more of Son to you, seeing as I know that _you_ were the one to hatch his egg." That stopped her cold. I think that didn't even cross her mind. "You mean..." I blinked. She didn't know?

"You didn't know?" I asked, honestly confused.

"I didn't even think on why Princess Celestia let him stay with me. It didn't even cross my mind." Twilight confirmed. Figures.

"Well, now you know. Just... try to be more open with him. He was your only contact for years, and then Moondancer came into the picture." I told her. Pretty sure she'll need to think on it. "Also, word of advice? Any letters you send to Celestia, send them in a less formal fashion. I think she'd appreciate you doing that, going by what she said last night. You're close to her, and I could tell it hurt her to see ponies that she respects and trusts simply acting like she had to be respected at all times. Me? I'm a breath of fresh air. I'm different. I don't care that she's a Princess, same with Luna. I don't care that she could possibly burn my soul from existence, though I probably should." I thought on that for a moment. It was probably possible. "I treat her with my genuine emotions normally. Even though it was outright hatred I showed her, and told her straight to her face, she took it, and accepted it." I poured a pot of tea for Twilight as she sat down, using my wing.

"Don't get me wrong, it surprised her, but when I mentioned Luna's diaries, and alluded to the fact that I knew where they were, she probably has the general gist as to why I actually hated her. I only saw the situation from Luna's personal viewpoint. I had an insight into her mind, and she believed that Celestia knew what was going on with her, since she knew practically everything else."

Twilight was silent. "What she said... about Luna's Banishment. Do you think it was a mistake?"

I took a sip of tea. Probably was. "Honestly, it probably was. At that point, though, I can't see any other option that wouldn't result in loss of life. Celestia confronted Luna that day, and things ended. If Celestia didn't step in when she did, honestly? I think we would've seen death tolls. Who knows just how bad it could've gotten? The official story is that Luna left, and Nightmare Moon was sealed. Luna is back, the her return was exhausting, and her arrival was not without injury. It's true, but only from a certain point of view. It wasn't a good option. It's wasn't even a likable one. It's just the one with the least lives lost, that is, none. I think that's what Celestia was after."

I sighed and took another sip. "Was it a mistake? Yes. The sealing was the last resort option, and it wasn't able to finish the job. The mistake I see, however, came from the ten or so years beforehand, where Celestia more or less ignored Luna for her Job as Ruler. I will make it as simple as possible to understand. Luna was hated. She received more Hate Mail than any bully I know of. She was never acknowledged as herself, only as a tag along to her sister. No one ever saw _her_. Just the All powerful, all knowing, Goddess of the Sun, that everyone loved. To the nobles, Celestia was the only ruler. Luna didn't exist. If she did, Luna was only a foot note at best." I stared Twilight in the eye. "Twilight, I'll be frank with you. I can respect your skills. I can respect your ability. Even so, Blind Trust in any one being, pony or not, is foalish. In Equestria, it's less so than I'm used to, but honestly? I'm more of a blend between the two."

"How bad was it there?"

I took another sip. "What do you know about the Griffon Empire? The Political state, the laws, and the like."

"I have a basic understanding, why?"

"It's survival of the fittest there. The strong survive, and the weak perish." I told her, and she nodded, somewhat shaky. "Where I was born, it was worse. The ones that survived weren't just strong. They were cunning. They lied, cheated, stole, and killed. And when you consider the fact that they're nowhere near as bad as they used to be, that's actually saying something. The Griffon Empire is basically the Everfree Forest without the Chaos Magic in the ground. That's not that far off from Equestria, at that. Where I was born? It was the Polar Opposite of Equestria. And honestly? I'm glad I'm not there anymore, and I have no intention on going back."

And it was true. I really had nothing left there, even if there was something there to begin with. It's been eight years. It's entirely possible I was assumed dead. Besides, even if they managed to find me, it's not like they'd have a way to get back.

Still, if a Human pops up somewhere in Equestria, I fully intend to head them off.

"It's still there isn't it? The mindset you gained there. You still have it." I nodded at her assumption. "Is that why you're afraid Nightmare Moon isn't actually gone?"

I took another sip, and put the cup down. "Yes. It's that very reason why I believe in that very possibility. After eight years in Equestria, I've mellowed out quite a bit. I can normally turn my Paranoia on and off, now. If I go too long with it off, I start to get antsy, I'll admit, but a few days in the Everfree satisfies it. Sometimes, it turns on unexpectedly, and Celestia does that with her very presence. When my Paranoia is force activated by someone's presence, that's usually cause for lethal force back there." Her gasp was expected. "Because at that point, usually, someone or some _thing_ is trying to kill me. That is why I'm on edge around her. She has me dead to rights, and she either doesn't know it, or doesn't care. And honestly? I don't know which is scarier. That is the kind of life you have to live where I was born. Any more information than that will give you nightmares, and I don't want to subject you to that."

Twilight gulped. "I... I see."

"Talk with Rarity, I haven't outright told her, but she's already guessed at most of what I just told you. Just remember, Twilight Sparkle." I stared at her. "This isn't information I let out lightly. _No one_ in Ponyville knows this information, though Rarity suspects it. Where I was born is the reason Rarity wants Luna and I to get together romantically. She thinks I'll need romance in my life to truly be happy." I sighed. "Ask Rarity about what she thinks about me. Her ideas on my past, before I came to Ponyville. Then let her know what I told you. Rarity deserves that knowledge at the least. With the amount she's managed to accurately guess at, she deserves this much."

"You won't tell her?" Twilight asked, surprised. "But aren't you friends?"

I nodded. "We are, but consider what I said not even three minutes ago about Blind trust. I trust very few implicitly, Twilight, and even those few I don't trust Blindly. The past is the past, the future is now. Rarity is a good friend, don't get me wrong. Even so, she can be a little... much when it comes to fashion." I grimaced. "On top of that, my current priority has to be Luna's mental and emotional state. I need to be here for when she wakes up, which could be hours or days from now. Just... please remember that the first True friend I've had in a while is actually Fluttershy for a reason." Twilight blinked at that. "Oh, and if Time Turner asks you about me, tell him that I had my Shadow get the supplies. He'll understand."

Twilight nodded. "I'll also write my brother. If he says you're okay, then I'll believe him." I nodded in response. "For now, I think I'll finish the tea, and then talk to Rarity." She took a sip. "Though, if I may ask, why Fluttershy? I mean, don't get me wrong, she's kind of adorable, but she seems more or less the polar opposite of you."

That's actually somewhat accurate. Fluttershy and I are damn near polar opposites. I probably should explain that one better. I'm everything Fluttershy isn't. She's everything I'm not. And yet, both of us are good with animals. She's takes the calm and gentle approach. I can use that approach with the smaller animals, but the larger ones I tend to go with the "Rough and Violent" approach. "I guess you can say we both love animals. Her adorableness is actually kind of catching, I'll admit, but that's only what drew me to figure her out. What made her my friend is less complicated. She and I both love animals, though our methods are practically on opposite ends of the spectrum. Her Kindness does her credit, and her being the Element of Kindness doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I deal with the larger and more violent animals, ones that only respond to force. She doesn't like that I have to be overly mean, her words, not mine, but she at least realizes when she can't handle a task regarding the more violent animals. She knows that when such a situation pops up to ask me for help."

I took another sip. "Twilight, I won't mince words with you about this. I am violent. Make no mistake, and hold no delusions otherwise. Fluttershy? She's the polar opposite. In a way, our friendship is Harmony itself, because the two of us, who are, as you said, are polar opposites, can get along easily. She's been Innocent for the longest time. I have managed to help her maintain that innocence. You saw what happened when Nightmare Moon hit her. You saw how dangerous I was, how _angry_ I was. If I actually had a marefriend, odds are, it would be Fluttershy. We aren't, simply because we have chosen not to be. I agreed, not only because I agree, but because I had given up on Romance so long ago that it feels like a far off memory, or a scattered dream."

Yes, I just quoted Kingdom Hearts. It actually fits, because I gave up on Romance back where I was born. Wondering why? It's why I quoted Kingdom Hearts. By this point, it's only a far off memory that's like a Scattered Dream. Romance just doesn't interest me. "I'm a guard through action, but it isn't actually my job. I'm a part time supplier, part time Military Therapist, and part time helper around town. I'm also friends with a Zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest. Her name is Zecora. She's the one that gave me the 'Southern Sky' title."

"I've been wondering about that." Twilight admitted, before using her magic to pour another cup of tea. "Why do you have that one? Honorary Guard, I get. What you did to Nightmare Moon is proof enough. Everfree Explorer is self explanatory. Psychologist, I can understand, though I don't actually know why. But the whole 'Southern Sky' thing gets to me. What does it mean?"

I sipped at my cup. "Honestly? I was wondering that too, at first. So, I asked Zecora why she called me that every time we met." Another sip. "Apparently, it's a combination of my method of flight, which isn't the usual, and that she believes I'm the one to go to when everything goes South. Do you know that expression?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, I know it. Shining did use that one a few times. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, though. It's when something goes horribly wrong."

I nodded. "More or less. Well, there's a level beyond that, which is commonly referred to as FUBAR. Many Guards can handle themselves, even when things go south. Very few of the Royal Guards can handle a situation that goes FUBAR. Those few aren't actually Captains, but they could be. I fall under that category, and for a reason. Out of every Royal Guard I know of, I'm the only one that actually has plans in place for a FUBAR situation. In fact, I have over ten, whereas the others that can handle that level of danger improvise more than anything else. They don't plan. They don't fight. They survive. At that point, that is all any _normal_ Pony can do. I am not normal in the slightest. In fact, I consider the word a personal insult. Fair warning."

Twilight nodded in response. Seeing this, I continued. "That being said, as the only one with plans in place should the unthinkable happen, and, say Discord comes back and turns Equestria upside-down, leftside-right, and inside-out, I have three plans in place to counter at least 80% of what he could possibly do in Four places in Ponyville. Golden Oaks Library, Town Hall, Ponyville's School house, and my place. All four of them have protection the likes of which would give even Discord Pause. I specifically made those wards myself, and each one of them will stop Chaos Magic in its tracks. Mine is far more complex than that, but all of them aren't actually visible, despite the power within them. Those four properties are, by far, the safest in Ponyville."

"Discord?" Twilight asked, confused.

"He's the one that ruled before Celestia and Luna, and was defeated by the Elements of Harmony. He is, quite literally, a God of Discord, Chaos, and more or less the complete opposite of Harmony. His Magic reflects this. It's unpredictable by it's own nature." I grinned. "But I can account for Chaos to a point. These wards may not be able to stop _everything_ but it comes pretty damn close." In Equestria, the only thing that could possibly get through these wards without my permission is possibly Luna, who created the damn things in the first place, barring the Chaos Magic Wards.

It won't stop a Nuclear Warhead from Earth, but the closest thing to that here can only be used by a sufficiently powerful Alicorn. Discord would _not_ be able to focus enough power to do _that_.

"I didn't even see wards out there. No shields, or anything of the like?" She then looked at my flank. "Is that what the shield means in your Cutie mark?" I just smirked in response.

"I told you earlier, didn't I? I have several interpretations for my Cutie Mark. The swords are my will to fight. The Shield is my will to defend. The brain, and that's what is on the shield, could mean I'm smart, but I'm more inclined to believe that it's on the shield for a reason. I'm a Military Psychologist. I help the Royal Guard protect their minds, and their hearts. I protect them. They, in turn, protect Equestria. They usually pay 500 to 2000 bits afterwards, and it's dependent on them. Not me. I don't ask them to pay me, but they do so anyway. Your brother is the only one that doesn't pay, and he's also the only one who's actually a friend off duty." I paused. "Sorry. I have a tendency to rant while explaining. Still working on that." Have been for over 15 years, and I've only been in Equestria for eight.

Twilight nodded. "I do it too. Usually, I get smacked for it, causing me to stop. Moondancer got into the habit of doing so, mainly because half the time no one else really understands what I'm saying."

I stared at her for moment. "Right now, I'm wondering if we're related somehow, even though I know it's not possible. That problem runs in my mother's side of the family." And she's Human. We either say too much, or too little.

Twilight blinks. "I... don't think so. My Mom, as far as I know is an only child. And I have no idea about my father."

I shrugged. "I know it isn't possible in the last five generations. That much, I can remember, though it's been years since I've seen any of them."

"That's... Actually, I'm kind of sorry about that." Twilight took a sad face, but I shook my head.

"In the Immortal Words of an idiot, 'I just gotta keep on keeping on, ya know?' If I stop and dwell on any kind of depression, it'll stay with me for the rest of my life. Ask Rarity, or even Rainbow Dash what speed means to them. Rarity has more or less adopted my view on speed itself." I hold up a hoof. "The two subjects are related, if you know what you're looking at."

"I do have another few questions, if you're willing to answer." I nodded. "How is your wing strong enough to do that? I mean, I know they can act as a Magical Focus, but I didn't think that it worked like that. I've never even heard of a Pegasus's wing being a Prehensile limb."

I chuckled in response. "Twilight, what you do know about Physical Enhancement Spells?"

"Not much. Usually they increase the durability of the body, change it's state to another, or even alter the Physical form entirely. It's not actually looked into all that much. Most Unicorns don't see the point outside of combat." Twilight answered. "What does that have to do with your wing?"

"Pegasi do that naturally for Cloud Walking. They shift the mass in their hooves to a lighter, less dense state, allowing them to connect to the Cloud as if it were the ground. Dig deep into the Cloud Walking spell, and you'll find it does the same, to a point. They also spread Magic into their wings to fly, which is true, even for me. Most keep it at that through the wings and don't experiment. My Telekinesis is actually channeled through my feathers. Many of my combat spells are the same way." I explained. "Now, as for the next bit, do you know why so many Pegasi love flying fast, Rainbow Dash especially?"

Twilight looked confused. "Not really, and I don't see why you're asking."

I chuckled. "Patience, Twilight." I sighed. "The reason is their bodies constantly channel Magic internally to enhance their bodies. In doing so, their bodies can handle the higher speeds. It's like a magical buffer of sorts. It's also only on the surface to reduce the damage done. I didn't stay at the surface. I use it to strength the bone in the wing, and the wing itself. At the same time, I make sure to keep the flexibility of the wing, and increase that too. Cloud shaping and manipulation is an Internal Magic, despite the fact that Cloud shaping manipulates the area around the Pegasus. In fact, the only real external magic Pegasi regularly use deal with Wind and Lightning. The rest is mostly internal. I've just gotten used to using Magic both Internally and Externally, with more practice and variance on the External Magics. My control in External Magics outside of the usual increased my control over my Internal Magics. That allows me to strength any body part as needed. Wings included."

Twilight's eyes widened. "But how is that even possible? I mean..." I hold up a hoof, silencing her immediately.

"Twilight, there's a time and place for everything. Why I believed it to be possible will be said at a later date. For now, I suggest you head over to the Library. That is your new house for the time being."

Twilight stared at me. I stared at her. And she continued to stare, unblinkingly. I met her stare with just as few blinks.

And now, 30 seconds in, I'm standing behind her, and she's still staring at the Illusion I just made. It'll only shatter on contact. It won't blink. I flew up the stairs, completely invisible to the naked eye. I needed to check on Princess Luna, anyway.

00000x00000

Did you really think I wouldn't be able to pull this off at all?

Keep in mind, this is only to get me back up and running. My others are still on hold, aside from "By Will of Snorkacks" which isn't a story, but rather a group of Prompts.

Basically, if you want to adopt one of those, feel free to let me know. Unless the Story Summary specifically says "DISCONTINUED" or "ABANDONED" then I have NOT given up on it.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

And don't forget...

I'M BACK BITCHES!


	4. Kicking things in gear

**Chapter 4**

You know things are actually moving along pretty well. It's been about three weeks since Princess Luna showed up, and her progress has been going pretty well.

Well, there's quite a few things that are hurting her, and not just the situation. I distinctly remember the whole, Grand Galloping Gala ticket Fiasco. The fact that I got an invite as well, through Twilight and Spike, no less, was actually kind of strange.

My response also had the report on Luna's progress. Either way, I've not only confirmed the Guilt, but also managed to figure out just _what_ she did.

The whole "give candy so Nightmare Moon doesn't eat the kids" bit wasn't actually an exaggeration. If anything, Nightmare Moon did worse. Still, that tidbit of information didn't make it into the Diaries. At least she isn't speaking in the "Ye Olde Canter" tone, or "Olde English" back on Earth. Also, no Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice. I shut that one out pretty quickly.

Then, the whole Applebuck season. Luna wasn't fully recovered physically, and Applejack was being her usual stubborn ass. The moment the Cupcake thing came up, I walked right up to her, and tore into her. Verbally, not physically. I was showing Luna around when I found out. She was able to walk, but not much else. I'm pretty sure that Rainbow Dash followed us from the skies, at that. I'm also positive that she heard the tail end of my rant.

Applejack, seeing that she actually _was_ hurting her friends, just keeled over, and started snoring. I picked her up, put her in bed, and then asked her other friends, the Mane Six, to help out. I told Luna to watch, as she'd be helping out with this in a week or so, if things move on as they have been.

On top of that, just yesterday, there was a Griffon that came into town. Gilda, to be precise.

It was a bit of a surprise to find Pinkie come to my door, especially while Rarity, Luna and Fluttershy were having tea in my kitchen. Thankfully, Gilda didn't run into Fluttershy. She got the Ducklings away a day early, with no problems.

I explained to her, in pretty big detail, what Griffons are like normally. I told her I'd set Gilda straight. I did.

Gilda is currently in the hospital for 6 broken bones, 2 fractured ribs, and her wing is nearly destroyed. Had she hurt Fluttershy, she'd have been worse off. She's more or less okay now, she'll just be in the Hospital for a week or so.

When she wakes up, I intend on telling her I went easy on her. She talked big, but her claws couldn't match her beak. The only thing I did to her afterwards was Stabilize her, and mostly regenerate her wing. I'm just glad Luna didn't see it.

I'm also glad things didn't get too bad.

And it looks like Rainbow Dash just found out who put her friend into the hospital. She's flying right up to me, and she looks pretty angry right now. "Blaze, I got a problem here." She said, her anger mostly suppressed. "A friend of mine is in the Hospital, and was in critical condition. I don't think you need more info on that."

"Would her name be Gilda, and would she be a Griffon?" Rainbow stopped and nodded, before landing.

"So you know what happened to her?" She asked, obviously a little surprised. Surely, she knew me better than that.

"I know exactly what happened to her. And honestly, the only reason she isn't worse off is because she didn't go after Fluttershy." I replied, calmly. "Instead, she went after Granny Smith. Empty or no, threats to my friends don't sit well with me."

Rainbow Dash locked up in shock. "You mean..."

"If it's any consolation, I healed up her wing, mostly. And stabilized her. I challenged her, and she agreed. She talked big, but she couldn't handle 30% of my power. I didn't even dig into my specialties." Of course the Four Gods Destruction Technique did most of the damage. "Her wing was about ten times worse than it was when I brought her in. The finishing blow did most of the damage to her torso, and, if it wasn't obvious, her tail was slightly scorched. That was a Flare Blitz, on my part."

Rainbow Dash just stared with her jaw dropped. Luna walked up to us. "What is the matter, Miss Dash?" Rainbow Dash didn't even turn to her, just staring at me. "Sergeant Blaze?"

"She wanted to know who managed to land Gilda the Griffon in the Hospital. She just found out, and looks more shocked that it happened, than anything else." I explained. "Rainbow Dash, I should probably let you know that I've seen how Griffons work in their home country. We didn't settle the matter like Ponies, but like Griffons. For all intents and purposes, I had her dead to rights. She's alive, only because I wanted her to live. Although, the fact that she cut a bit of my tail off is actually kind of impressive." She only got a few strands, but still, that's not an easy feat, even at 30%.

"You think she'll live?" Ah, that was the crux of it all, huh?

"If she doesn't, I'd be surprised, and more than a little disappointed. I made sure that she was in a state that the Ponies at Ponyville General could help her. It'll take a bit, but she'll heal. I'll probably put her back in there afterwards, though. She put up a good fight." I grinned a bit. "Seriously, though. If she wakes up and you're there, let her know that if she wants a rematch, I'll take it after she heals completely. She's a good fighter, I'll give her that. She may not even be close to my skill level, but she's better than most Ponies outside of the Canterlot Royal Guard."

I sighed. "Rainbow, I think it's best if you leave things alone regarding this. It's done and over with. No one died, no one is _going_ to die, and your friend had her pride utterly destroyed. All in all, things will get better, and, if she learns from this, she'll get better as a being, not just as a friend. Of course, if she tries to strike me while she's still healing, I'll just knock her out, and send her right back. Not going to kill her if I can avoid it." I looked Rainbow in the eyes. "Be there when she wakes up, and show her how Ponies do things. We care about others, and I am no exception. I'm just a LOT more violent than most." I'm also a good 20 times as powerful as most Royal Guards, but I'm not going to say _that_.

Rainbow Dash just looked at me and sighed. "You know, sometimes I wonder how you and Fluttershy are so close. You're nothing alike."

I looked at Luna, and chuckled. She giggled, as well. Luna knew why. We had helped Fluttershy one morning with the animals at her place. A few days ago, actually. Luna was actually teasing me a bit. "We both have a thing for animals, and the reasons are different." I answered. It was true, at least.

"Is that enough for a mutual crush?" Rainbow smirked when she said that. I stopped, and looked at her. "I may not like all that mushy stuff, but you and Fluttershy have got it bad."

I wasn't expecting this from Rainbow Dash, and it showed on my face. Rarity, I would expect it from. The fact that it hasn't says volumes. But little Dashie? Still, I know what to say now. "We know." That dropped her smirk pretty quickly. "We both agreed not to date, or do anything of the like. I like her, yes. She likes me, and we both know it. If you know the term, we Friend-zoned each other. And we did so on purpose."

Dashie just rubbed her snout. "Heh. Guess that makes sense. Still, didn't think she knew it."

"Do you know why she's comfortable around me?" I asked. Rainbow just shook her head. "It's because she knows I won't force her to do anything. She knows that, while I _am_ interested in her, I'm not interested in Romance. She also knows just how far I'm willing to go to make sure she's safe. This past Summer Sun Celebration made _that one_ perfectly clear to everypony present." Luna winced, and I looked at her. "Neither of us blame you, Luna. You didn't have full control. If you want it in writing, then I can ask her. Or you can ask her yourself."

Luna shook her head. "No, it is alright. I was actually remembering that first strike you landed."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah... Still, I didn't think I'd send you that far. Besides, I knew she could take it. She's an Alicorn, and you know that they can take more punishment." Wait, did Luna just blush? "Apparently, both kinds."

"And how do you know _that_?" Dashie asked me. Yeah, I'll call her Dashie in my mind. She looked between Luna and myself.

"I haven't done anything with Luna, Dash." I reiterated. "And I know, because a few soldiers have that kind of fetish. Just don't ask who." Or how far they go. Seriously, some of the shit they get into under the name Foreplay is just _insane_. And I say that in full knowledge of my own lack of Sanity. "I will say this, though. Celestia is just as freaky in bed." Luna and Dashie just blushed at the blatant way I said that.

"I did not need to know that." Dashie was embarrassed.

I chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised. You _are_ the fastest pegasus in the sky." Stroke the ego. Check. She's preening now. "Does that also expand into _your_ bed?" I grinned cheekily. And we're back to the blushing. "You, my friend, are too easy to tease." I chuckled. After which, I continued. "You should probably head to the hospital. Gilda is likely to wake up in the next hour or so. Just a heads up."

Rainbow Dash looked at me, somewhat embarrassed still. "Yeah... I'll just... go..." She flew off.

As Luna and I watched her leave, I spoke. "Do you think I broke her?"

"Not really." Luna answered, not looking at me. "Still, I am wondering how you didn't even blush at that."

"My birthplace is far worse than anything Equestria can cook up. I told you that. That doesn't just go for Violence. Sexual situations and teasing are included." I told her. "Besides, as a Therapist I need to understand the Mind itself. What I just did? That was me using my knowledge for teasing. Some gamers call it Trolling."

What I did didn't qualify as trolling, though. At least I don't think so. No, Trolling pisses people off. If I recall the first Trixie Episode right, then _she_ is a troll. And more than a bit of a bitch.

I wonder how I'd match up to her when she shows. Come to think of it, when _will_ she show? I wasn't deep enough into the episodes to memorize the order of them, and who came when. I'm getting off topic, again.

Either way, things are going to go pretty smooth for a bit. Also, I wonder when the whole Dragon Situation will come. That one, I remember. I've seen it done so many times in a single story to _not_ know it practically by heart. I may not know the timing, but I know the signs. Also, the fact that I've actually confirmed a familiar bond between Fluttershy and Angel Bunny would concern many. Me? When it was finally confirmed, about three years ago, I got him alone and stared him in the eye. I only said one thing.

"If you hurt her, I will put you through so much pain you'd prefer _death_. Understood?"

Have I mentioned I'm still as violent as ever?

In fact, I'm somewhat surprised that no one has outed me as a non-pony yet. Either I'm that good at hiding, ponies just don't care, or it's simply because Luna doesn't check my dreams, and I'm not around Celestia often enough.

Also, that Vinyl Scratch isn't around often enough to search my mind without me noticing. That helps.

Anyway, back to the lesson I was having with Luna. Well, more like Magical Therapy. I've been teaching her some of the newer Pegasus Magics, and some of my own, which I, admittedly, ripped off some Anime from back on Earth. Surprisingly, they work. At this point, I don't know what was originally Anime, or canon, and what's just an idea.

My knowledge of the Infinite Loops, though, that helps. I've read every chapter of MLP Loops up to my departure at least twice. Some chapters up to 20 times. Chapter 15, the one with Nyx's First Loop and Twilight's Breakdown at the beginning is the most prominent. I swear, I read that chapter far more often than any other.

Still, I like how Twilight got SKYNET looping. Who knew that a little existential crisis could turn an AI into an actual being? Oh, that's right. Practically every Sci-fi fan that questioned it.

Basically: A LOT.

Back on track, I've been teaching Luna how I fly. Something I haven't told Dashie, or even Twily. Twilight will Learn eventually. Once she goes Alicorn, I'll teach her the normal method, AFTER I get those new limbs into her mind as an actual part of her body.

That was the biggest problem with me. Getting the wings as part of my body, and recognizing them as part of it. Going from Bipedal to Quadrupedal wasn't much of a problem for me. Actually adjusting to my wings, on the other hand, was a little difficult.

Then I tried what I call the "ALO Method". Basically, I use my own internal magic to coat my wings in energy on both sides, and use the _four_ wings, not the Physical ones, to hover, fly and then some. It's also probably why I'm the only one that's broken the sound barrier outside of Rainbow Dash.

Although, the amount of Magic I used at the time was intense, I found the rush exciting. I was flying at the speed of sound. And I was flying Underground.

Can anyone else see the problem there? Breaking the sound barrier underground, using Weather Magic, in a place where a Sonic Rainboom is actually _possible_? No? Then here's why.

Earthquake. Cave in. Ursa Minor attack.

Thankfully, nowhere _close_ to Ponyville. It was an Everfree outing. Right now, I'm getting her used to using her own Magic to fly. Having her relearn the basics is helping, and then my personal training techniques, which my "ALO Wings" are considered, is actually a few steps up. Getting her used to Pegasus Magic is my first step. Twilight and I talk with Luna every now and then, and Twilight knows that, when I figure Luna is fine with Pegasus Magic she'll be heading for Twilight for Unicorn magic lessons.

Twilight was surprised at this, especially when I told her. Here's how _that_ conversation went.

"Why would you want me to teach her Magic? Wouldn't an actual professor be a better idea?" Twilight asked.

Since we were drinking tea at the time, I took a sip. "Twilight, what does your Cutie Mark represent?"

"Magic, but..."

"Do you know what it means to be a true master of Magic?" I cut her off. "For that matter, do you know what it means to be a True Master of _anything_?"

Twilight opened her mouth and then closed it. She learned far more quickly than anyone else. She's already picked up on the fact that, when I ask a question, there's two or three others hidden in there.

Whether Shining is part of the reason, the full reason, or it's Rarity, I figure it's just a good thing. After a few seconds, she finally answered. "I believe it's when they know everything about the subject, which isn't actually possible when it comes to Magic, but you believe something else."

She's _definitely_ learning. I grinned a bit. "You'd be correct on that one. I do believe otherwise. Anyone can learn and know a subject. It takes a _True_ Master to teach it. Am I a Master of Pegasus Magic? No." I sipped some more tea. "But I'm teaching her what I can to help her readjust. Alicorns, believe it or not, have access to the Magics of all three Pony races. Luna confirmed this for me. I'm helping her get used to using Pegasus Magic, and showing her how advanced it's become since she left." I've been avoiding the term 'Banished' since it wasn't her that was the target. It was Nightmare Moon. Luna just got caught in the crossfire.

"Despite my affinity for some Combat Spells, Illusion or not, I do _not_ fully understand Unicorn Magic, as I am _not_ a Unicorn. You, on the other hand, _are_ a Unicorn. You could teach her the points I don't know, which is likely over 80% of them." Twilight's eyes widened in surprise at that, and I chuckled. "Did you think I knew everything there is to know?"

Twilight gulped a bit. "Well... yeah, actually. Everypony else does, at least. And you haven't been wrong yet."

"I'll tell you a little secret, Twilight." She learned forward a bit. "I actually know very little. In fact, I probably know less than you in a lot of areas. Most of what I've brought up are actually guesses that turn out to be right." Twilight gaped and started to twitch. "Surprising, isn't it?"

Twilight just nodded, slowly. I waited a second and then continued. "The reason I want you to teach Luna how magic is done in this day and age is twofold. Number one, is that she needs to work from the ground up. She's extremely weak and needs to get used to using it again. I'm building her Magics back up, using Pegasus Magic. I can feel her Unicorn and Earth Pony Magics rising in tandem. This could be a problem. I'm slowly building up her Magic, and getting her used to it as it heals. Surprisingly, it's exceeding my own expectations." I gave her a minute to let her mind process that.

She nodded, and asked, "What's the second reason?"

"To prove your Mastery of your subject." She looked at me in slight confusion. "Your Cutie Mark represents Magic itself. Also, quite a bit of resemblance to Fire Magics, which I can probably help you with." This somewhat surprised her, but she nodded and gestured for me to continue. "You have the most General known of Unicorn Magic out of any Unicorn I know. The only pony I know of that knows more than you in that respect is so old that she doesn't even remember that she knows in the first place." She blinked a few times, then slowly nodded. "That one, just happens to be Granny Smith, if you must know."

As I said this while she was taking a sip, I got the perfect view of a Spit-take I chuckled a bit. "Never gets old." I looked at her again, as she glared at me. "What Luna needs is Low Level Spell practice, to relearn control of her Unicorn Magic, in _all_ areas. I can think of no other that can work as good as you at that point that is within 50 miles on a Semi-regular basis."

"What makes you think that I can pull it off?" Twilight asked. "I mean, I'm hardly qualified, even by your own admission."

I sipped at that. "Twilight, I'm an Honorary Royal Guard. At this point, I'm Luna's Therapist, and Bodyguard as well. I get along with the Guards, and many of them have watched you in Canterlot. Honestly, I'm half surprised Moondancer hasn't come down here recently. She's the only friend you have up there that you'd actually miss, according to them." Twilight just stared at me, before shaking her head. "Keeping up with the whole 'Mastery' aspect of my reasoning is part of their reports on you. I want to know how much is accurate, and what is exaggeration. They speak highly of your skills. You've been around long enough to know that I take most of what I'm told with a grain of sand. I want to see your skill for myself."

She just blinked, and took a pretty long gulp of tea, finishing off her cup. "Blaze, if you don't mind, I'd ask if you just get to the point." I blinked. "I _do_ have a few other things to do today, after all."

I hid my smirk. "Long and short of it all, Luna needs to be retrained in Unicorn Magic, and I'm asking you to do so. In doing so, I'm testing your own Mastery in the subject, and seeing if you really do represent your Cutie Mark, as many do." I saw a glint in her eyes. "Also, since there's no books on teaching in Golden Oaks Library, I specifically made sure of that _years_ ago, there's no way to study for that. The only thing you _can_ do, and I advise you do so, is make sure that your understanding of every spell you know is sufficient to get Luna to understand. Also, if you manage this, I'll make a request to the local school to have you teach the foals Unicorn Magic. Luna has an understanding of her own Magic, but most of the subjects have changed and advanced since she left, so she's more or less on Beginners level. Start small, and work your way up. That's the best idea."

Twilight nodded. "I think I understand. I'll try not to go overboard with the studying. Moondancer and I have been working on that."

I simply nodded. "I'll let you know when she's ready for that stage. I'm telling you now, so you can be ready for it."

That happened last week. And soon enough, it'll be time for Twilight to jump in on the lessons. Luna's Magical Reserves are getting up to a Class 5, which is the higher tier of Unicorns. Twilight, to my knowledge, qualifies as a Class 6, though about 30% of it is sealed off. With it on, she's Class 4, borderline Class 5. That's not even getting into the Element of Magic, which is separate from he reserves, and still _much_ higher. I've seen Celestia's Magic Reserves, and the Element of Magic alone overpowers the Sunbutt by a factor of 50 or so.

Yes, the Element alone is that powerful. Mine, for some reason, is just as powerful. On top of that, it _wasn't_ taken by Celestia. It's still on the Mantle over the fireplace on the first floor of my cottage. At this point, I only plan to wear it when I go into the Everfree.

It still looks like a Gold Circlet, which fits snugly around my forehead, with a single Twenty sided die at the front. It's still Silver, mostly, but some of the faces have turned red, and others have turned a slight lavender.

The colors are almost identical to the gems on the Elements of Loyalty and Kindness. If I didn't know any better, someone, or some _thing_ , brought me here to represent _all_ of the Elements, in the event that they can't do anything.

The way I see it, if they can't handle it with the Elements, then I'd most likely use my hooves, wings, and combat skills to do the job.

In doing so, I might kill something, but that's besides the point. They're Harmony. I'm Chaos, and I have an Element of Harmony myself, or maybe something else entirely.

Anyway, after a few hours, I gave Luna a break, during which she's actually panting a bit. "It's exhausting, isn't it?"

Luna just stared at me. "Yes, it is. I was not expecting it to be this hard to fly with more advanced flight techniques around."

"That's probably because what you're doing, and what I'm teaching you, isn't normal. In fact, no other Pegasus uses that method." I explained, causing her to stare at me. "I'm getting you used to using the Magic, not flying. Big difference. What you're doing, what I'm getting you to do, is get used to Pegasus Magic in you, and building up your Mana Regeneration. Haven't you noticed that it's refilling faster now, than it was last week?"

She stared at me for a moment, before her eyes glazed over a bit. After a few seconds, she snapped back into focus and stared at me in surprise. "How..."

"Magic, no matter what the type, is like a Muscle. The more you use it, the stronger it gets. The stronger it is, the faster it can regenerate. I'm not just teaching you how I fly, which is unique, but also helping your Mana Regeneration move at higher speeds." I explained. "My method is unique, because it's something that no other pony has thought of. Rainbow Dash, no matter how hard she tries to replicate it, has never figured out how I do it. If she knew I was teaching you _my_ way of flight, she'd either go off on me, or get jealous. I'm half expecting both."

Luna shook her head. "That's good to know, I suppose." At this point, I turned my head slightly, to see eight Royal Guards coming up the path to my cottage. Luna noticed, and looked herself. "Why is a squad coming here?" She asked.

"Best guess? To see how you're doing." was my only reply. "Sergeant Firewing, it's been a while." A Pegasus just looked at me sheepishly.

"That it has, Sergeant." The lead Pegasus replied. "I take it you know why we're here?"

"If I had to guess, it's to check up on Luna, and possibly Twilight. Celestia's and Captain Armor's orders respectively, with the latter as a side note." I answered. All eight guards chuckled at this, and Firewing nodded.

"Well, you're not wrong, on either point." He looked at Luna. "Although she looks exhausted right now."

"Yeah, I'm getting her to regain control over her Magic through my method of flight. It's a _lot_ harder than the normal way, but I'm so used to it, I don't even feel the drain." Firewing just raised an eyebrow. Noticing this and the silence, I continued. "Her magic is also regenerating at a faster level than it was before. She also just realized that was the main purpose of this today, and we've been at this for a week, at most."

"Well, this is surprising." Firewing stated, quite clearly. "And her mind?"

I nodded. So that's what this was about. "I sent the Progress report with Twilight's letter to her yesterday. Did she not read it?"

"We must have left just before it got there." Firewing mused. "Either that, or she wants us to see for ourselves." Firewing looked at Luna, and bowed. "Princess Luna, I am honored to meet you."

Luna nodded, and spoke clearly. "Thank you, Sergeant. I am glad to meet some of the Official Guards." She grinned a bit, looking at me. She isn't... "Of course, Blaze here won't tell me why he refuses to actually join officially."

Firewing raised an eyebrow at me. "Solo Support?"

I nodded. "Solo Support."

Firewing looked back at Luna."It's because he works better alone. He's willing to help others, and he's good at it, but he works best on his own, regardless of what others think. He's a background fighter, and the Back-up that everyone needs but few actually have. He's the one that can cover practically any role in a team, should the need acquire, but mostly stays out of the way otherwise, or just does his own thing. That is what it means to be a 'Solo Support' pony. He's in the background if we need it, and can handle himself on his own, but he can cover us best, and give us time to recuperate. He just doesn't operate by the same Code that the Guards do."

"My style of fighting, and my own Morals and Code actually go against theirs on many points." I added, looking at Luna. "And you know my thoughts on your sister. Following her orders, whether directly or indirectly, would quickly cause me to commit something akin to treason. I'd like to avoid that, if at all possible." Worst case scenario? Regicide, then Genocide to get the hell out. My death would most likely pop up somewhere along the line. Yeah, not happening. "I've also got the Worst Case scenario in my head, and it's not pretty in the slightest."

"Which is also why no actual Guard tries to convince him to actually join officially." Firewing continued. "Some of us have already figured it out. No matter what happens in that scenario, there is Death. That is all I am willing to share."

Several of the Guards, Firewing included, ended up just chatting me up, and Luna mostly listened. For Firewing, it was also more or less a social call mixed in with the orders. This went on for hours, with Luna actually giving some input about an hour in.

The seven of us had just talked for some time, and while some of the other guards, most of which I don't even remember the names of, tried to subtly inquire about the things happening in Ponyville, I mentally rolled my eyes at each attempt.

Firewing ended up asking, bluntly, and I simply told him. "Not much happens in Ponyville, usually. The only big things that have happened since the Summer Sun Celebration are the whole Ticket Fiasco last week, and the visiting Griffon yesterday."

Several of the guards tensed. "A Griffon? What would one be doing here?" Firewing asked.

"Visiting a friend, apparently. A few ponies had a complaint or two, mainly because she was being a little arrogant, but considering the fact her friend was Rainbow Dash, I more or less let it slide. Then she got to Granny Smith. Instead of apprehending her, I decided to use the Griffon method, and challenged her yesterday afternoon. She snipped my tail a bit, and is currently in the hospital. She was Critical for about three hours. My guess is, she'll be physically okay in about a week or so. Should be awake by now, in fact." I explained.

"Basically, you challenged a Griffon, beat said Griffon into the ground, healed her up a bit, and put her in a Hospital Bed." Firewing summed up, while Luna looked at me slightly surprised. I simply nodded. "Good to know. Have you been into the Everfree recently?"

"Last Thursday, actually." I admitted. "Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy were here to watch over Luna at the time. Rarity knows that she can't lie to me without my knowledge. Fluttershy knows that I would never hurt her in any way intentionally. Neither of them would lie to me. Twilight, I just don't know, but I'm giving her a bit of Faith."

"Huh." Firewing nodded, and the conversation continued.

Just as it looked like the Guards were about to leave, Twilight was walking up the way, with Fluttershy right next to her. They were calm, so not pressed for time, but Twilight was showing a bit of irritation. Seems she caught on to what happened to Gilda.

"Shadow Blaze? I think we need to talk about something. It's... Urgh." Twilight groaned. "Fluttershy, no offense, but I don't think he has the time."

"Twilight." Fluttershy started, her voice a little stern. "Blaze _always_ has time. Outside of Pinkie Pie, he's the most adaptable Pony in Ponyville. He can help." Okay, now I'm curious.

"There are Royal Guards here. From Canterlot. He's probably busy with them." Twilight countered. "Shouldn't his job take precedence?" Fluttershy blinked a bit.

Time to intervene. "Actually, Twilight, this is more of a get together. Not business related." I spoke up, causing them to stiffen, and look at me, with a smirk on my face. "Now, mind telling us what's on your mind?"

"It's... Um..." Twilight shrunk back a bit.

"Twilight's worried about something, but she won't say what it is." Fluttershy said.

I blinked. "Is it my offer?" Twilight shook her head. Huh. Then what else could it be? "My opinion of Princess Celestia?" I could think of a few others, but that one is more at the forefront. Twilight shook her head again. "Pinkie Pie going outside the realm of Logic?" Twilight just looked at me in confusion, for a moment.

"Pinkie Pie goes outside the Realm of Logic?" Twilight asked, a mix of confusion and surprise. "That can't be possible."

"You'll find out otherwise then." So, not the Pinkie Sense. "Up for telling me now?" Twilight just sighed, and pulled a scroll out of her bag, and levitated it over to me, so I could read it.

Dear Twily,

Sorry it took so long to get a reply. Anyway, you were asking about Shadow Blaze?

I will admit I know quite a bit about him, and then some. However, I will not say anything.

Instead, I'll tell you this. If you want to marry him, wait for a year, just to be sure. I would bless it immediately, and so would my Girlfriend.

I blinked at that. "I guess he finally started dating that Mare he's had his eyes on for the last few years."

"Keep going." Twilight said, flatly.

He may be a little standoffish, and Anti-Social, more so than you ever were, but if you have any problems, any at all, I ask that you go to him. So long as it's not Gender Specific he can help, and even then I think he might be able to anyway.

Also, if you go into Heat, then know that he is quite rough, and _definitely_ powerful. He _will_ outlast you. No questions about that.

My eyebrows raised. "Damn..." Fluttershy just raised an eyebrow at me. "I guess the Guards talked about the few Mares in the Guard that came down here in Heat." Several of the Guards stiffened behind me.

In all honesty, I'm a little surprised that he's not an Alicorn himself.

This one statement gave me pause. "It was the Alicorn statement, wasn't it?" Twily nodded. "Why does that one worry you? Is it because you didn't know that any pony could shift into an Alicorn with enough power, and a reason to do so?" This caused a surprised reaction to come from everyone. "What? Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was a Pegasus about a Decade or so ago, and the records of what happened isn't all that secret."

Luna cleared her throat. "It is a little known fact that it is possible, but it's so rare that many ignored the possibility before I left. I am more surprised that you know of it yourself."

I looked at her. "Really? After everything I explained to you, even Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, which _no one else has figured out_ , the fact that I know a random tidbit from your Era that was so rare it wasn't even noticed is what surprises you?" Luna looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Apparently, so." I turned back to Twilight. "Listen, Twilight. If there's anything I'm actually worried about in this thing, it's the whole Heat thing. Romance doesn't interest me, so you're safe on that front. Even if I did get interested, Fluttershy is currently at the top of the list of candidates I'd fall for. Vinyl Scratch, and Luna are Second and Third on the list. You are not yet on the list. If you ever reach the Top 10, you'll make it. No offense to Pinkie Pie, but she's not on the list, either."

"Pinkie Sense?" Fluttershy asked.

"More like her constant breaking of the metaphorical Fourth Wall, but that's besides the point. I get along with Pinkamena, highly well in fact, but Pinkie is another story. That other story is private, and I will not say anything. Needless to say, said Story is the reason Pinkie isn't on the list." I explained. "Like I said, I figured out the Pinkie Sense already. It's not that hard if you know what you're looking for."

Fluttershy blinked. "That makes more sense. But no one else has figured out her Pinkie Sense. How did you?"

"Sense Seven." I told her. Fluttershy blinked and nodded. "Her limit seems to be 72 hours, and more often than not, it's random. Considering why she has it, it doesn't surprise me."

About the Sense Seven thing. You know how people say there's Five Senses and the Sixth Sense is supernatural? That's kind of accurate when it comes to humans. I have since figured that the rumored Sixth Sense, which is supposedly something allows you to sense the Supernatural, is a bit of a Misnomer. The Sixth Sense, from what I've figured out, in active in all species. It's the Species natural reaction to something that's there but they can't do anything about. Basically, it's a Danger sense. It's strength is actually the same in every species, whether predator or prey. Several would know it by the "Fight or Flight Instinct" which is how it's most likely noticed, though most don't realize it.

The reason most call the Sixth Sense a Psychic ability is because it helps one listen to the Mental and Spiritual Side of things. Any martial Artist of sufficient strength and skill has access to it, and believes it to be their ingrained instincts. To an extent, they're right. PTSD, believe it or not, taps into it slightly, mainly on the guilt, and relapses. However, since the Sixth sense can't actually be measured Scientifically, or through the body itself, many just believe some have it and others don't.

The True Psychics back on Earth tap into it willingly. Those who don't even believe in the possibility can't even hear it.

The Seventh Sense, which I've developed, is actually different on several levels. The Sixth Sense is on a personal level. The Seventh Sense is on a Natural Area level. The Seventh Sense is actually dependent on the species, and it's strength is dependent on the area said being is in. This is something an Actual Sage would be able to use. This one is also the same sense that gives a Druid their power. Ponies have this sense naturally. Funny thing though.

Most Pegasus are limited to Air Currents, Wind and Lightning through this sense. That is all they have a natural affinity to, which is what's already there. It's instinctual.

Since I wasn't born a Pegasus, it didn't develop that way. Therefore, when I got to Equestria, and tried to learn everything I could, I tried to sense everything. And by that, I do mean _EVERYTHING_.

Apparently, my sensory input through the Seventh Sense was adapted to what I felt I needed at the time. I don't just sense the Wind, Lightning and everyone around me like other Pegasi.

No, because of this, I apparently can sense Magic as good if not better than any Unicorn, Natural Magic better than most Zebra, Elements from the Sky better than most Pegasi, and sensations in the ground beneath me better than most Earth Ponies.

Aside from those who _specialize_ in such talents, I outrank most, if not all of the respective species in this manner.

Ever since Pinkie Pie was touched by Chaos Magic a few years ago, hers changed from the usual Earth Pony Rock Farm Sense to her Pinkie Sense.

Pinkamena, however, still has the usual one. Hence why I call it a Persona Shift. Pinkie Pie has a small amount of Chaos Magic. Pinkamena doesn't. Rather, it's sealed off with Pinkie's Persona.

Honestly, I probably am the only one who realized this was different from any kind of Multiple Personality Disorder that is known. It went from a Situational Shift to an actual Persona Shift that can be controlled at will.

Anyway, since my Seventh Sense is what helps me sense everything related to Magic, Nature and the like, and my _extreme_ tendencies towards watching everything and simply _understand_ , are why I know Pinkie Pie was touched by Chaos Magic. It's why I know that the Everfree Forest is _flooded_ with Chaos Magic.

Hell, it's also how I can tell Luna is almost at the level she needs to be for Unicorn Magical Training.

Twilight is staring at me. "What, exactly, is her Pinkie Sense? And why can't anypony else figure it out?" She ended up asking.

"It's one of the abilities she has that breaks the Natural Order. Everypony just stopped questioning it." Fluttershy explained. "It's just Pinkie Pie. That's all everypony says."

"Another magical theorist tried to figure it out about a year ago." I offered. This was actually true. I figured it out long before that, but that doesn't really matter. "He went Catatonic after three weeks. He couldn't find anything in her that could _possibly_ cause that kind of reaction. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen." I scoffed a bit. "Scientists. They never learn to just _ask_. Word of advice, Twilight. Never be afraid to ask questions. Even if the being in question has the ability to burn you into ashes. You never know, they might just end up liking you for being able to stand up to them. Dragons, Griffons and the nearby Diamond Dogs all count towards this."

Twilight blinked, as did Fluttershy. "Wait, really? But most Griffons are territorial, and extremely violent. How could you _not_ be scared?" She paused for a moment. "Wait, stupid question. You bucked Nightmare Moon in the face."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You think I wasn't scared at that point?" Luna perked up a bit at this. "Because if I'm going to be honest, I actually kind of _was_." Fluttershy gasped, shock evident, and Twilight gaped.

"This is news to us." Luna pointed out, also surprised.

"All of us as well." Firewing pointed out, the guard nodding in agreement.

"Wait, if you were scared, then why didn't you hesitate? That's what fear does." Twilight asked, fully gaping.

I chuckled. "Fear isn't what makes you hesitate, Twilight." I walked up to her, and put my hoof at the base of her neck. "The hesitation comes with being unable to deal with the fear. I didn't hesitate, because my fear was covered by something else entirely. Before the fight, the fear was actually kind of small. Nightmare Moon had more than 100 times as much raw power as I did. I knew this before I walked into the room that had her in it. Her Raw Magical Power is what woke me up. I was taking a nap in one of the old guard towers. When in combat, you deal with the fear you're going to die almost constantly. The amount of fear from being outclassed is usually overpowering, because you can't find a way out of the situation alone. It's the fear of being outclassed that causes you to hesitate in combat."

I sighed. This was a tough bit to swallow. "Twilight, that hesitation, in me, doesn't show up because I can smother it with one or two other emotions. Often times, it's because it's entirely possible that I can outsmart the stronger beings I meet. The reason I didn't hesitate before is because: First off, I was banking on the fact that I could talk my way _away_ from a fight. The second part was the fact that I went into a conversation that brought up more than a bit of anger. The fact that said conversation had me leaning towards Nightmare Moon's side and understanding it, alongside the ramifications of just _what_ could've happened otherwise, had her interested in me enough not to blast me outright. Luna knows what I said at the time. Not a single word was a lie, the way I saw it."

"You weren't angry at Nightmare Moon." Luna spoke, softly. It was barely a whisper, but all heard it. "That's why she didn't attack. She knew you weren't angry at her, but at the situation that created her in the first place. She could tell. The pillar and the wall were just confirmation."

"When she hit Fluttershy, though, any anger smothering my fear of her power ended up being smothered itself, by my anger at someone hitting Fluttershy. She still outclassed me, exponentially, in fact. I just didn't care. My fear wouldn't hold me back, because my anger pushed me forward into the fight. She expected at least _some_ warning, a way to tell I was about to enter the fight, I would guess." Luna nodded her confirmation on that one. Seeing that, I continued. "She didn't get that warning. I moved in, Full force, and struck before anyone noticed. That move is usually called a Sucker Punch. They don't see it coming, even when warned. Speed and Power combined into a Sucker Punch hurts."

"How bad would it be normally?" Firewing asked, his tone more business than anything else.

"A normal Sucker Punch isn't meant to kill. It's meant to disorient the target. That's the entire purpose of the Sucker Punch. The amount I used on Nightmare Moon, however, had enough power in it to tear a Pony's head off. The fact that all she got was a bruise, alongside being sent at least 100 feet, says something about the Durability of an Alicorn." I explained. "Honestly, that was about 10% of my full strength. It's all I could gather that fast, without being noticed. It did what it was meant to: Disorient the target. The fact that she went flying isn't a part of it, but if she couldn't handle that low amount at her Power levels, then I'd have been sorely disappointed. Like I said, she was far more powerful than I was. Holding back would've been my death."

"If that was 10% of your Physical Strength, then I don't think I want to know what your full strength is." Twilight admitted, somewhat scared.

I shook my head. "Not Physical Strength. That was 10% of my _maximum Magic Reserves_. All of that was let out on impact. If I used eight hits with that kind of power behind it, I'd pass out for at least 48 hours from magical exhaustion, on top of Muscle Strain." Twilight's eyes widened as she gasped.

Luna gasped in horror as well. "You mean..." She trailed off.

Twilight couldn't even speak. In fact, I just told her what I did for that single hit was enough to drain me to death if I used it more than ten times. Firewing's eyes widened, as well. "Why would you have such a Spell in mind, and what could cause you to even _use_ something like that?" He questioned.

I shook my head. That hit was pretty much a bastardized version of Tsunade Senju's strength. Charge up the Energy, and release it on Impact. That move is also usually a Last Resort technique. I use it at minimal levels to make my wings prehensile, sure. But that's different. This? This had more than 300 times the energy in a single point, focused offensively. Overkill? Usually. That time? The fact that it barely qualified as a Sucker Punch says more than it doesn't.

I grimaced at that thought. "That's on the list called 'Don't use unless you're facing certain death' with 'Turn yourself into a Magical Bomb' just below it on said list." Luna flinched, as did most of the Guards. "I plan for everything, even fights I can't possibly win. I have plans, back-up plans, back-up plans for _those_ plans, and so on. I usually have 5 layers of Back-up plans in place for almost _anything_. Including Discord himself."

Luna gasped again. "No plan has ever worked on Discord, planning is Logical, and Discord doesn't follow Logic." She explained. "I remember back then clearly. No plan we made worked after the first step. He never acted as he should have."

This brought a small grin to my face. "I'm different." I grin turned into a smirk. "You see, I have over 200 plans in place if Discord gets free, and hits Ponyville. Anything short of a Full Frontal Assault by him won't get through the barriers on the School, Golden Oaks, Town Hall, and my cottage. I can understand Chaos to a point. The problem you had, more likely than not, was that you were thinking in terms of Ponies, and their capabilities. You weren't thinking on Chaotic Terms. I do. There are over 500 barriers and Wards over the School here in Ponyville. Not a single Pony has noticed it, because there's no visible proof of it, but they're there. The Wards are also using Geothermal Energy to power them. They basically absorb Magma from over 1,000 feet underground, and use the heat from it to power them. And when you consider the fact that the Magma is _inside_ the shield..." I trailed off, and pointed at hoof at Twilight, who thought about it for a moment.

Then it hit her. "That means you can't cut it from the power source without knowing about it. And the fact that it's not powered by Ponies, but by Nature itself..."

"The barriers will hold so long as there's a Natural Force to power them. Chaos Magic, while not normally used by ponies, _is still Magic_. They can still power the barriers. Since Nature Magic is similar to Chaos Magic, especially when you consider the Everfree is literally thick with Chaos Magic, means that, even if Discord tries his own Magic to get through the Barriers, or take them down, he'll only strengthen them." I paused. "Theoretically, of course. They haven't actually been tested against Discord. I put them up about five years ago."

"But how are you so sure that there's enough Magma that far up?" Twilight questioned. "I mean, the Energy costs for such a thing would be immense for one, let alone _four_."

This brought out a smirk. "Twilight, Geography question." She blinked. "How many Volcanoes are within 300 miles of Ponyville in any direction. Ignore the Everfree since it isn't exactly mapped." She thought for a moment.

"Uh... The latest map had 17, all Dormant." Twilight answered, before it hit her. "The Magma that's sealed off from them..."

"Is the very Magma that powers the barriers in those four locations." I finished for her, causing everyone present to stare at me in shock. "And let's not forget the six Dormant Volcanoes and one Semi-active Volcano, _also_ within 300 miles through the Everfree. Do you think _that_ would be enough energy to power all four barriers?"

Twilight muttered under her breath for a few moments. I could clearly hear the numbers she was coming up with. I hummed at that. "Make that 380 a 420." Twilight looked at me. "Trust me." She went back to muttering under her breath for about a minute, before she stopped.

She looked at me. "You didn't..." The disbelief in her voice was palpable.

"Um... Twilight?" Fluttershy started.

I grinned a bit making a "Go on" motion with my hoof.

"Did you _seriously_ break Gamps Law, rearrange Starswirl's Third, Fifth and Tenth Laws, and _somehow_ manage to make the barriers stable _on top of three possible Volcanoes?!_ " She all but screamed. My grin widened, before I shook my head. She sighed in relief.

"Five." I was still grinning, as she seized up.

"What?" Her voice flattened.

"I set up the barriers up on _Five_ possible Volcanoes." I was still grinning.

The Guards stared at me. Luna cleared her throat. "Do you not believe that was dangerous?" She questioned, somewhat in awe.

"Under normal circumstances, yes." I admitted, my grin still in place. "However, this is _far_ from normal."

Twilight stared at me. "Give me the specifics of all four Barriers. Everything you have that went into them. I'm sending them to my brother. The barriers should've _exploded_ within a year. If they haven't yet, then it's only a matter of time until they do."

"Or the Unstable and Chaotic Power source is powering an equally unstable barrier setup, with the two on opposite ends of the Instability Spectrum, thus canceling out every instability on both ends, creating a balance in the Chaotic Energies." I corrected her.

"I'll take it to the Captain." Firewing stated. "I'll be checking in with him when I give my report on Princess Luna, anyway."

A book came out the Third Floor window from my Cottage, and floated up to Firewing. "Sergeant, this book contains every single detail of every single barrier. It's only a secondary copy of the finished product, not the original with the side notes. Also, keep in mind, a good portion of the barriers in the set were created on the spot." I explained. "I'm pretty sure Captain Armor would know which ones."

Sergeant Firewing nodded. "We'll make sure to take it with us when we leave. Anything else we should know?"

"One thing, though it doesn't require guard presence." I turned to Twilight again. "Twilight, remember what I asked you about the other day regarding Luna's Magic?" She nodded. "Luna's getting a rest day tomorrow. Friday, however, I'd like you to come by. She's getting to that point."

Twilight nodded. "I'd still like to look over the barriers myself."

"Come by then, and I'll show you on the breaks." I replied, causing her to nod again. Looks like I also detracted her from the whole 'He should be an Alicorn' thing.

"Don't think I've forgotten the Alicorn transformation info. I'll want that one day." She said, before turning around and walking off. "Fluttershy, I'm heading back to the library. I think Spike's gonna need some help rearranging."

Remember what I said about the Seventh Sense, and how mine developed after coming to Equestria? Think on how that ties into the Barriers. It's the only reason I managed to make it work.

The fact that I tap into it willingly is just icing on the cake. "Why don't you head back home Fluttershy? I've got a few things to do, and Sky Dancer also sent me a notice about the five getting the Limited Edition Sets of his next book. He has them picked out, and the company will ship them out. He also told me that Two will be signed."

"Still no Book Signing, Blaze?" She asked, just staring at me.

"Afraid not." I grimaced. This is one thing I wish I didn't have to do.

Fluttershy just stared at me. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I looked at her, then the others present, and sighed. "Luna, if you have any messages for your sister, I'm pretty sure the guards here would be happy to bring it to her directly." I looked at Fluttershy, and nodded her inside.

When we got in there we went into my usual Therapy Room. "I have a feeling I know what this is about, but just to be sure, what did you want to tell me?"

"You're Sky Dancer." I chuckled before nodding. "I figured it out just now. The note was a lie. I know you far too well to be fooled by it."

"You see, _this_ is why you're on the list of ponies I'd willingly date if I were interested in romance. You know me well enough to be able to read the subtle cues in my body in almost every situation. I don't even have to say a word, and you just _know_. You want to know the _really_ funny thing about this?" She nodded with a pleased smile on her face. "The only one to ever understand me to the extent you do was male. And I have half-joked that, should I have been a mare, I'd have been knocked up _long_ before I came to Ponyville."

"Why only a half joke? Wasn't it just a way to show how close you were to him?" Fluttershy asked, and I cringed a bit. "It wasn't just a joke, was it?"

"Not really." I grimaced. "Fluttershy, I'll be straight with you. I actually entertained that line of thought once, and actually found it appealing. No other male, of any species, has gotten that reaction out of me. It was strictly him. _That_ is how close we were. And when our families heard the joke, they agreed with it. They said it was actually a _plausible scenario_. I first meant it as a joke. Everyone that knew us saw it as a possible alternate reality. I had known him for six years when I first made the joke. It was seven years in that they heard about it. Mainly, because I mentioned that females on my mother's side of the family has a bad habit of getting pregnant before they're 20 years old." That one is actually true. I would've been no exception, had I been born female.

"What was his name?" Fluttershy asked. And _this_ is where it gets complicated. "And why haven't we met him?"

I turned my head. That friend of mine wasn't a Brony. To my knowledge, he was married, with a 1 year old daughter when I got here. "I can't answer the first." This was because I didn't have a ready name, and I had more or less forgotten his actual name. I had been calling him a Nickname since High School, and I only really remember that. "I only really remember him by the name Shockwave. It's not his actual name, but it's the only one I actively remember. And I haven't seen him since before I came to Equestria. He's also one of the few beings back there that I actually miss."

That's an understatement. If anyone from Earth ever came to Equestria, I hope it's actually him. I could reason with him, hopefully.

Fluttershy put a hoof on my shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

"Time heals all wounds, Fluttershy." I quoted. "The fact that I might never see him again is just another nick in the sword that is my Heart." Fluttershy pursed her lips at that.

"Shadow Blaze, you need to talk to someone about this. On top of the fact that you weren't born a pony." I froze in shock. How did she know? "I may not be a Mind Reader, Blaze, but I _know_ what a Pony's Aura is supposed to look like. I know the Aura for every species of animal, Pony or not, within 500 miles. You are part Pony _now_ , but I can tell that you weren't always a Pony. You're something else, deep down. I know this, but I doubt anyone else has noticed. If anyone has noticed, it would be Princess Luna, Rarity, or Vinyl Scratch. Rarity knows you about as well as I do. Princess Luna is long lived, and has been living with you for three weeks now. I also know that Vinyl Scratch can read minds. I can't block her out, but I can catch her own thoughts when she tries. Also, she's still wondering why she can't get into your mind."

I was still frozen in shock. She knew. This whole time, she _bucking knew?!_ This is bad, this is very _very_ bad! "Shadow Blaze." Her voice was stern, but I mostly ignored her, until she turned my head to the point we were in eye contact. Oh no. "Calm down. Now." I could literally feel myself calm down. "No one has found out from me, and I don't know what you used to be. I don't need to know what you used to be. I only need to know that you can still be a friend of mine. And so far, you've proven that you can. Yes, you're violent. Yes, you can be one of the most sadistic ponies I've met. I've seen you fight. I've seen what you can do when you get angry enough. And don't think I haven't noticed small amounts of pain on anyone that insults me within 24 hours." That caused me to flinch. I wanted to move my head away, but my body was rooted in place.

She was using the Stare, Full Force, to paralyze me.

"Shadow Blaze, I know, full well, that it's meant to be a secret. I'm letting you know now, instead of any other time, because, even after all this time, it's eating at you. It's hurting you. If you won't talk about it for fear of others shunning you, which I _know_ that you're afraid of, then know that I won't _ever_ leave you behind. I don't care who you were back then. Who you are _now_ , is all that really matters to me. Remember what we agreed on four years ago. If anything changed, and you wanted to date, then I would free myself to help. What you said out there? The fact that I'm at the _top_ of that list surprised me a bit, but it doesn't change a thing. Not between us. We are still friends. We always will be. If you ever want to try being more, let me know. I will try it out."

"And if it doesn't work out?" I'm pretty sure I just squeaked my voice.

"Then it's back to being friends, and I would know that we tried it. I will _never_ hold anything over you like that, and you know it. The agreement from four years ago will stand for as long as _you_ want it to. And we can go back to it at any time. And if it's not me that you try to date first, then I will do everything in my power to _help you_ get what you need to make it work." She sighed and turned her head away, eyes closed, allowing me to back up a bit and sigh myself. "Blaze, you and I are close enough to be considered siblings. Rarity can possibly claim the same with you. We know that you're hiding a lot of things from your past. We don't ask, because we know it hurts you to remember it. But if me knowing that you used to be another species gives you someone to talk to about it, then I'm willing to listen. No matter how crude, gory, or otherwise violent your past was. Even if you were a Mass Murderer back then, I wouldn't care. Because I can tell that you aren't now. Even if you are, you don't take pride in it. You don't _enjoy_ it. If you were one back then, then I know that you're trying to make amends."

She looked at me normally, and I could look at her face and still look away. "Shadow Blaze, if you need to talk about _anything_ , then I will listen. No matter what it is. Even if you think I won't like it. I will listen, and give you any advice I can. You've done so much for so many others, it's long past time that you let others help you. And I think you know it."

The sad fact was, I _did_ know. "And what if it will make you hate me?"

"You lost control and fought _an Alicorn_ because I got hit. One that you admitted was over 200 times as strong as you were." Fluttershy countered. "If anything could make me hate you, I can't think of one. And even then, I won't leave you. You need someone that understands." She stared me in the eyes. "I may not be able to right now, but I want to. I want you to _make me_ understand. It may hurt, but if I can't handle it after everything you've done for me, then I am truly a pathetic and useless friend."

She walked up to the door, and opened it before looking at me directly. "I don't need the story now. Just think on it. Please."

"I'll think on it." I nodded, my voice slightly shaky. "And Fluttershy?" She stopped after a single step. "If I ever want to tell any one, pony or not, I, Shadow Blaze of the Southern Sky, Pinkie Promise that I will tell you first. Cross my heart," Her eyes widened. "Hope to fly," Her hooves covered her mouth. "Stick a cupcake in my eye." Her entire body seemed in shock. "And, on top of that one, I'll give you my birthplace's version of it. Cross my heart, Hope to _die_ , stick a thousand needles in my eye. Should I break it, then I will take whatever Pinkie's Punishment for me is, and _then_ stick the needles in. _Before_ I even bother to heal."

"You never give the Pinkie Promise..." Fluttershy whispered.

I looked her in the eye. "Fluttershy? For this subject, and for you, it's worth it. If anyone deserves to know, it's you." She nodded, and walked out of the house, me following her. I lead her to the door. "You should probably head home."

"Alright." Fluttershy said, and an understanding passed between our eyes. Luna noticed this, for sure. As did the Guards. Once Fluttershy was out of sight, I turned to Luna. "Luna, I'm sorry, but I'm heading to bed early. If I don't wake up tomorrow morning, then don't worry. It's likely just shock."

"How bad?" Luna asked, and I'm sure I got some fear out of it.

"Enough to put Rarity into a week long coma, at least." I answered, before continuing. "And enough Primal _fear_ to match." I walked back inside, walked up to the third floor, and got into my bed, before passing out almost immediately.

00000x00000

That was actually a little terrifying to write, that last part. Also, in case you didn't notice, I'm not going to go into what the Mane Six actually go through unless Shadow Blaze is directly involved. Gilda doesn't count.

She'll also probably stick around for a while, mainly because Blaze kicked her tail feathers around the block. This story will only have what Blaze does, while glossing over the rest, in case you didn't notice yet.

Either way...

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

And hope I don't lose myself again.


	5. I don't even know anymore

Here we are. Before be we begin, I should mention something that irks me a bit. When uploading, the site sometimes removes some underlined lines. I had to fix that manually.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I only own Shadow Blaze. I don't even own the Lunar Spells, to be honest. Kinda wish I did, though.

 **Chapter 5**

You know, when you wake up to a beautiful lady, you're normally supposed to say "Morning Honey" or something along those lines.

After my bout with Fluttershy, I went to bed. I finally wake up, and I see one pretty mare staring at me. Quick guess for anyone reading this.

It was Luna. Of all ponies, it just _had_ to be Luna. "Are you alright Shadow Blaze?" She asked, her voice soft. I believe she is more worried than anything.

I push myself off the bed, and tuck my wings in. "Yeah, Luna. I'm fine." I shake my body a bit, and notice it's nighttime. "How are you? And how long was I out?" I ended up asking. At this point it was a valid question.

Luna turned away, and was that a blush? "I am fine. It is nearing sunrise, the morning after what happened." She answered. "I took a chance with the night sky tonight, and watched over you. I had to do it in pieces, however. I am... not yet powerful enough to handle the whole sky at once."

"You took breaks between each section, right?" I looked at her in the eyes, and she nodded. "How long was each break?"

"It was twenty minutes at least." She answered, looking back at me. "It was a little tiring, but I was able to pull it off. I felt like I had to."

I nodded. I understood what she meant. She didn't want to feel useless. She hasn't done much since we started her recovery. "I know the feeling. You're getting antsy, so you deciding doing something different than usual would help ease the repetitive actions I've had you go through, and test your limits in one go. Good idea." She smiled a bit. "Still stupid, though." That smile turned into a frown. "Luna, you're still recovering. I admire your determination, but I swore I'd help you recover as best as I can. I was going to test your limits with that very option at Week 6, not week 3. For now, get some rest. I'll wake you up this evening. Remember, today is your day off."

Luna nodded. I walked up to the door, and looked at her. "I'll make breakfast first, and then you need to get some sleep. Understand?" Luna nodded, and we both walked down to the first floor, and I made some pancakes. After we ate, and had some Orange Juice, which was surprisingly better than most back on Earth, I had her go to her room, and made sure she got into bed.

However, when I got downstairs, I saw Princess Celestia in full Regalia. Noting her serious face, I made my own impassive. "Princess."

"Shadow Blaze." Her voice was curt, and to the point.

I had a feeling I know what this is about. "You felt Luna try to work the sky last night, didn't you?" Celestia nodded. "Not my idea, and wouldn't have been for another three weeks. She took the initiative on that one, because I was handed enough shock to put me under until about an hour ago. Sergeant Firewing was there when I told her, as was the squad. I take it Twilight's letter regarding Gilda the Griffon was noticed or read after you sent them?"

"It was. From what you said in it, however, you wouldn't have allowed it."

"At the very least, she was cautious. I just sent her to bed, because she was up all night for it." I explained. "I think it was stupid, but I can't really blame her at this point. Honestly, if she hadn't tried that last night, I figure would have within the next week, and wouldn't tell me."

"Sergeant Firewing also told me what you said before you, as you put it, went under." Sunbutt pointed out. "What would cause that much fear to someone the guards respect? I may not know her that well, but Fluttershy does not seem like the type to threaten anyone." That was actually a given for her.

I sighed. "That's not something I'm willing to say, even to you. I will simply say I have my secrets, and she knew one of them for years. The one secret that could get me killed if known by a single pony." I told her, my eyes hard, cold, and no doubt leaking a bit of killing intent. "I will warn you now, any attempt to find out what it is will be met with _violent_ resistance. If that ends in my death, then so be it."

The Sunbutt actually sighed. "I am worried about her. I am sure you can tell that."

I shook my head. "You aren't the only one." I looked up the stairs. "Luna is good, I'll give her that. And Magically, she's recovering nicely. Her physical body is maturing as her Magic recovers, as well. Our talks are... not as good as I hoped, but better than I expected."

Celestia raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Many of the problems she had back then isn't much of a problem, but last night confirmed that her feeling useless is still there. Several ponies come to visit her every now and then, not just the bearers, but everypony over the age of 15 comes every now and then. My house has never seen so much use." I looked around. "Seriously, all of this is mine, and mine alone. I've never had more than three visitors at once, barring when the guards come by."

"I can imagine." Sunbutt just sighed. "Are you sure she is okay?"

"Her Magical reserves just reached Twilight's levels the other day. She was supposed to get a day off, and Twilight is coming the next day to build on her control." I looked Sunbutt in the eyes. "Everyone goes on about their Cutie Marks, and the talent that represents them. Eight times out of ten, I challenge them to prove it. Twilight is no exception, even if she is your personal student. Her making sure Luna understand the difference in Unicorn Magic between then and now is her job." I held up a hoof. "I intend to pay her for her help, if it matters."

Celestia blinked. "I was not about to ask about that, but thank you for the assurance. There is another reason I am here, though." I blinked a few times. "The barriers that were mentioned. The Sergeant Firewing mentioned them, and said he was bringing the designs to Captain Shining Armor. I, however, sense no barriers here."

Ah, so that's what she means. "I'm not surprised." I chuckled a bit. "That means the outermost barrier is working perfectly. It can't be felt by anyone but me. If they collapse, then I'll know, even if I'm in another world." I paused. "Did he tell you of the power source?"

Sunbutt nodded. "I was... concerned, I'll admit. However, I knew something else was there, something that he couldn't take into account. None of the guards could confirm it. That, naturally, makes me worry." I held out my hoof. She was obviously surprised. She said nothing as she stared at me.

I am completely sure that she understands what I want the moment she meets my eyes. She gripped my hoof with her own, and I showed her what I felt through my Seventh Sense.

Everything within 500 miles of where we were was open to her. I focused on the Magma deep underground, and then the barriers in their entirety. The energy conversion, and how it was distributed, followed by every connection to the Magma leading to the surface.

Then, for the hell of it, I brought her through each and every house in Ponyville, Zecora's Hut, several dens in the Everfree, Fluttershy's cottage and all the animals... Huh. Looks like Fluttershy's awake right now.

Bringing us both back into my cottage, and disconnecting from her, I put my hoof back on the ground, staring at her. Celestia was panting. "How..."

"Do you see now? How I know?" Celestia just stared at me. "I took you through everything I can sense. That? That was what I call my Seventh Sense. Sixth is my combat instincts. Most Pegasi are limited to the sky, and the elements related to it with theirs. Unicorns are limited to their Special Talent, and Magic in general. Earth Ponies are limited to Nature and Earth. But me... Well, you just saw what I can sense naturally. What you just saw? That's how I know that the Barriers are stable. I've been fine tuning that sense in the Everfree Forest, where Chaos Magic practically saturates the place."

"Those barriers... I've never seen anything so complex..." Celestia whispered. "How did you manage to create them? I saw how you power them, but I can't see how you figured half of those barriers work together. On top of that, those barriers are suited more for _war_ than anything else."

I looked at her, calm and collected. "Where I come from, there has been war raging for over a century. The members change, the reasons change, and the location changes. There's hasn't been a month of peace straight for almost a century. That in mind, I combined everything I knew of war there, and everything I could sense here, tried my hardest to create a Ward that could be powered indefinitely, and still be able to hold back anything this side of a Creation Level God. You are, at best, a Major Goddess. If I wanted to keep you out, I'm pretty sure the only way you'll get in is if you torch the place. It would be easier and take less power than overpowering my wards, as you saw."

Celestia nodded... Was that a bead of sweat on her cheek? "It scares you, doesn't it? The fact that I prepared for an assault by unknowns, Ponies and then some scares you." I spoke with conviction. "And the fact that the combined barrier could possibly keep Discord out is something that you might not have even considered?"

This had her flinch. "I am not sure if it would keep him out. He has... a habit of not taking 'No' for an answer."

"From what I could tell, I was expecting that. You also noticed the instability, correct?" I questioned. "And your thoughts?"

"It shouldn't work, but it obviously does. The barriers themselves shouldn't even hold, but then you showed me the conversion." Celestia shivered. Wow, I really did scare her. "That was not something I expected. You took something that shouldn't have been messed with, played around with it, and turned into a Defensive weapon, the likes of which I've never seen."

I nodded. "Like I told Luna and Twilight. The reason your plans for Discord failed is because you only think in terms of Harmony. I think in terms of Chaos. When dealing with Chaotic entities, and personalities, you need to understand Chaos, something which doesn't wish to be understood. Understanding _that_ is only the first step in combating Chaos." I looked at her. "You look at Chaos as the opposite to Harmony. Did it ever occur to you that Chaos is actually _part_ of Harmony itself? Without Chaos, there is no Harmony. It's something that many Ponies would never agree with."

Celestia clearly just pursed her lips. She knows something. "What you saw in the conversion, you felt the difference, didn't you? The barriers, the difference between the Energy the Barriers are supposed to use, and the Energy source used to power it. I led you through them for a reason. Both are supposed to be unstable. Do you know why they haven't fallen? Why they are still standing after five years when, according to Twilight, they should have exploded after a year?" I continued.

"I felt it. I think I understand why it works, however." I blinked at that. I motioned for her to go on. "The two are opposing forces, two sides that shouldn't get along, but they are equally powerful. If my guess is correct, then the reason it is stable, is because you used two opposing forces that are both equally unstable, to create a balance, thus causing a Stable Barrier, that should, by all accounts, be _unstable._ "

"Chaos, for all it's ability to be unpredictable, can still be predicted, just not to specifics. That conversion you saw? That was Chaos in Balance. The Negative Energy from the Magma powering the barriers that gives off Positive Energy, which allows them to be seen, cancels out the Positive Energy, and turns it into a Harmonic Energy, the exact mid-point between the two. An extreme Positive with an equally powerful Negative brings it down to Zero, and thus, balances it out." I explained. This was Issac Newton's Third Law of Motion, applied to Energy. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Many think it only applies to Motion, or that it simply describes cause and effect. It does, but that's not all.

Yin and Yang has the same concept. Positive and Negative. Light and Dark. Forward and Backward. Left and Right. Everything has a Balance.

Harmony is Balance in itself, but it's opposite is Chaos. Far too many think the two don't mix.

"Finding Harmony in Chaos is tricky at the best of times, but it _is_ possible. And where I was born, the was a saying, one which I actually believe applies here." I looked her in the eyes. "It goes like this:

Peace and Passion give me Strength.

Strength and Knowledge give me Power.

Power and Serenity brings me Harmony.

Through Harmony, I find Balance.

Through Balance, I find my place in the Force.

"It's an age old adage, one that many seem to forget. The ones who lived by this saying stayed in the middle of two factions. One side believes emotions, connections, anything on a personal level barring the mind as wrong. The other believes that Darkness is power, and Darkness comes from Anger, Hatred and the like. It's the basic Light vs Darkness fight with these two. The Light side believes there can be no passion, to follow the Light. Only Peace will grant it. The Darkness believes there is no such thing as peace, only Passion." I sighed. "Can you guess where I stand?"

Celestia was quiet for a moment, before she nodded. "You stand in the Middle. You believe in the strength of both Light and Darkness, and do not reject either."

I nodded. So she did understand. "All foals are born into the Light. The Darkness is drawn from that Light. Everypony has the choice to follow either one, or both."

Celestia nodded. "You chose both, didn't you?" I shook my head, this seemed to surprise her. "That is... strange, to say the least. You say you chose Light but wanted Darkness later?"

"No." I told her, my voice soft. "I fell into Darkness first. Not through Anger, Hatred or Rage. I was isolated, and to a point, I still am. One friend showed me the light. I haven't seen him in years. If not for him, I wouldn't be here. I'd have been dead, or worse." Did she just flinch?

"That's why Rarity thought you'd be better to help her heal." She whispered.

"I never outright told her, but I told her enough to get the jist of it. She's guessed at enough of my past to be able to tell that much, though likely not the extent." I added. "Luna went farther than I did, and had to be forced back by the Elements. No one pony could bring her back from her state. I was waiting, and searching for some reason to go on. I found it in my first friend. I haven't seen him in a long time, but now I have Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. A few others as well, but those three are the most notable. I was starting to drown in Darkness. She was suffocated by it for at least a year before her extended leave."

"You mean before I banished her." Celestia stared at me, and I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"The way I see it, you banished Nightmare Moon. Luna was just caught in the crossfire." I countered. "At this point, I'm treating that as the official story, and going with 'Luna left to make sure she didn't return' and thus came back when she did. The fight left her exhausted, and near death, thus her recovery. You remember that, right?" She nodded, and looked at me. "I still don't like you, but you're earning a small amount of respect from me. I advise that you don't mess it up."

"How did your friend help you back from the Darkness?"

I pursed my lips. "That... Is a story that I will not tell anyone. I will simply say this: Understanding is key to any relationship. I suggest you leave it at that." My voice was hard, but not angry. "There are some things from my past I will tell no one. You are no exception."

"Fluttershy called you out on your past, and that she knew something about it, didn't she? That's why you were in such a state last night, wasn't it?" I'm pretty sure my silence said more than it didn't. "Is it because of the anomaly in your Aura that resembles Chaos Magic?"

I blinked. That was new. "Possibly. I'm not sure how she figured it out beyond Aura Sight, or how she could tell, but she knew about it and what it meant." I shivered. "Please, just leave this one alone. If I ask anything of you, it would be this. Leave it alone. The first one I tell the full story would be Fluttershy. I'll probably go through torture the likes of which Tartarus would deem too horrible if I don't. Add a thousand needles to both eyes without healing." I blinked, before staring at her. "Why am I telling you any of this?"

Celestia was silent, but looked more than a little concerned. I saw a glimmer in her eye. It was a flash, and I narrowed my eyes. "I have several ideas on that one, but I really hope it's one over the others." She hid her grimace well, but not well enough. "I am sure you can feel my Aura, which tends to force others to tell the truth." I nodded at that. And normally, I can resist that. "However, I hope, and this is just an idea, the reason is you want me to understand why you can help my sister. I will admit I had my doubts, however."

"And if it were the aura?" I was pretty sure it wasn't, but I had to make sure.

"Then I would ask that you smack me." I stopped right there. "While I would prefer the truth, I try to avoid using my Aura for that."

I stopped for a moment, and closed my eyes. Feeling out my own body, shutting out everything around me, I can usually tell if something had happened. This isn't just Physical, now. I can sense Magically, and Spiritually as well.

My reserves were good, at 96%. My soul was fine, mostly. My body was perfectly healthy. Wait. There. Something was up with my left wing. It wasn't Celestia in that signature, though. No, it was similar though. On top of that...

My eyes snapped open, and my head turned towards Ponyville Proper, practically in shock. "Rarity, really? Did you _have_ mess with my wing?" I spoke aloud. I'm pretty sure Sunbutt is staring at me. I'm sure we both heard the yawn. _"Hmm? Blaze?"_ We both heard Rarity's voice.

"You touched my wing last night." I said. "Why?"

" _Can this wait until later?"_

"No, I do not believe it can." Celestia spoke. I could literally _feel_ Rarity snap to attention.

" _Princess Celestia?!"_ Yup. Fully awake now.

"Correct." There was definitely a hint of smugness in her tone. "I would like to know how you managed to leave your Magical signature on him while he was searching for my own."

" _I-ah... Sorry, Shadow Blaze."_ She muttered. _"I couldn't resist."_

"Rarity... You know how I am about people near me when I sleep." I spoke evenly.

" _I know, but something was off. You didn't move. Not once. I had to force myself to leave before my own curiosity kicked into high gear, as you would say."_ Rarity explained. _"I had heard you went into a near apoplectic shock and had been scared to the point that it would match. I felt like I needed to know you were okay."_

"My last Marefriend tried to get close to me in my sleep, and I pulled away." I was less violent back then. "With the difference between then and now, if you had done anything that my subconscious deemed a threat, you would've been sent through a wall. I thought you knew better."

" _Which is why I only used a Contact Diagnostic spell. And I only started after you didn't move from said contact."_ Rarity explained, a little sheepish. _"I hope you don't hate me."_ If I were actually there, that would've been only a whisper, if that.

I sighed. "Rarity, I don't hate you. Do I like what you did? No. But even so, I don't hate you. Trust me. When I hate something, you'll know it. Even Celestia hasn't reached that level yet."

"Oh?"

"I may not have liked you, still don't actually, but I don't hate you." I explained. This was kind of an expose. "No, if I hated you, I'd have struck on sight. Quite possibly with twice the force I struck Nightmare Moon with."

" _That is not good..."_

"Why do you think I avoided joining the Guards?" I countered. "My opinion of her was not the highest." I looked at Celestia. "Still isn't, to be honest. No offense."

"None taken." Celestia instantly replied. "However, I shall have to raise the sun soon."

"There's a balcony on the Third floor. You can use that, and teleport out, if you want." I offered. "I imagine that's where Luna worked on the Sky last night."

Celestia nodded, and walked up the stairs. "Rarity, I'll be honest. I don't like what you did, but at least I know she wasn't manipulating me with her aura."

" _I still must apologize for what I did."_

"Rarity, only apologize to me when you truly mean it. You know that I can tell when an apology is fake." I stated. "Please don't think I can't tell when you, a close friend, is faking it. You're not as bad as Applejack used to be, but you're definitely up there in bad liars."

At this point, I ended the connection to Rarity. I decided to take a walk, and go into town. More specifically, I wanted to check in on Gilda. Saying hi to anyone I pass, who usually returns it, I made my way to the Clinic, where I walk right up to Nurse Redheart. "Nurse Redheart, I'm here to see the Griffon I dropped off the other day."

"Oh, that's good. Then perhaps you'll want to figure out who put her in that state." She returned. I blinked.

"Come again?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but the Griffon was not in peak condition, and whoever put her in that state could've made things worse than ever before." This was news to me. Why would she have... wait. Stupid question.

"What was her condition, barring injuries?" The injuries I knew of, but if there was something else, then this had the potential to have me killed. Or have me feel more guilt than fear.

"Just last night, we found out something else entirely. As it turns out, this griffon is actually Pregnant." I froze, before staring at Gilda in shock.

What. The. Bucking. HELL?!

"Say that again?" My voice was flat. Nurse Redheart looked at me warily.

"Gilda the Griffon is pregnant. In her condition, the foal should have been killed."

"Was it?" My voice was still flat. I still couldn't believe it. I broke my own code when I did this.

"Thankfully, no." I sighed in relief. "I know quite a bit about you, and normally you'd have put the one who put her in this condition in a worse spot than she was. That makes me wonder why no one else has shown up yet." The White pony spoke.

"I know who did it. And the only one who has a right, or the ability, to make them feel any pain for this is the Griffon in this bed." I looked at Gilda. "And I'm also positive that he _won't_ fight back."

"Whoever did this is definitely strong, but outside of Princess Celestia, several of the Royal Guards, and Princess Luna at full power, I don't think there's anypony that can match you." I remained silent. The Nurse held back a small gasp. "No... You didn't..."

"Why do you think I know they won't fight back?" I asked her. "He went against his own Moral Code when he did this. Yes, it was a challenge. And yes, she accepted. If I were an actual Griffon, she'd have died from her injuries. If she wants retribution, then I'll take it without complaint. Otherwise, that unborn is more important."

"She has woken once before, but didn't mention the unborn." Nurse Redheart stared at me. I held back my flinch. "I have no idea why, but she seemed relieved that she'd live, yet still felt some amount of shame." I stared at Redheart, and then looked at Gilda.

Please tell me the real reason she came to Ponyville wasn't because she was raped, impregnated, and then exiled. That will start a whole new round of problems. Still, this information steadied me. "Any chance of forced impregnation?" I asked, my voice now holding a bit of determination, and possibly a bit of anger.

"Explain." Was her only response.

"She felt shame that she lived, alongside the relief. She didn't want to die, however, the shame makes me think she may have been exiled from the Iron Hills," Seeing her look I elaborated. "The Griffon Lands." At her nod, I continued. "It's possible that the father forced himself on her, got what he wanted and left. Being high in the Hierarchy in the Iron Hills is equivalent of Diplomatic Immunity, if you're high enough. Running a comparison, if it were at the lower end of the Upper Tier Noble Class, she would be dead, not at Death's door. They wouldn't have held back. I did. They wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Death wasn't my aim."

Nurse Redheart pursed her lips. "It's possible. I'm not entirely sure, however, so you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Nurse Redheart?" She looked at me. "Make sure that Unborn lives. Let no one short of Princess Celestia herself inside, barring Rainbow Dash, myself, and a select amount of doctors whom you trust implicitly." Nurse Redheart stared, and I met her eyes. "This is my fault, and I'm going to do what I can to make sure she recovers fully. Unless both Gilda and Rainbow Dash agree on the presence of any guest barring those mentioned, they don't get in. I don't care if they claim to be a guard or not. I don't care what their claims are. If they're not on the list, they don't get in. No Exceptions. Even then, I am not allowed in to see her without someone else on the list and a Nurse or Doctor that is also on the list."

Nurse Redheart blinked. "I think I can forgo that last bit." She stated. "One other on the list should do, not both." I looked at her, before I nodded.

"Either way, I'm heading out. I need to speak with Rainbow Dash. Has she been told of this, yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then I'll tell her first hand." I told the Nurse, before walking out. "If anyone even hints at wanting to put her under, for any reason, get them out of here, and that includes me."

Nurse Redheart blinked. "Do you honestly think any Doctor can take you head on? Pony or no, I can't think of one."

"Funny thing about Medics. They know how to best patch a pony up." I said with a chuckle. "When one knows how to build or even fix something, like a Doctor does a Pony's body, they know how to best take one down. There's a reason Medics are feared across the Multiverse." That's not all. It's also a side reason to why I also took out White Mages first in any tactical RPG game.

They can heal everyone. Take out the Healers, and things will go much more smoothly, usually. But in actual combat, a Healer is actually more dangerous than a berserker. They know how your body works, and, odds are, can stop one crucial part of the body causing you to collapse, if not kill you. A small Piercing spell, and any Medical Pony can become a Battlefield Medic.

I fear Medics for this very reason. "That's also why, if I don't take a warning, it may take a smack to the back of my head. I learned of this fear firsthand."

Nurse Redheart blinked, and then nodded. "Good to know. It's good that you know what a Medic can do if pushed."

"Anyone with extensive Combat abilities, knowledge of War-time strategies, and/or Medical Knowledge has figured this out. Whether they actually fear them or not is up for debate until they're at the mercy of one. I can think of One Medic that was more feared in a fight than an actual Front line fighter." Of course, I'm talking about Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin from Naruto. Tsunade put a 30 foot fissure in the ground with a single finger, while she was out of practice and drunk. Jiraiya only scared his enemies. Tsunade scared her allies on top of enemies.

That's cause for some fear, to be honest.

I walked off after that, and took flight once I got outside. Coming up to Rainbow Dash, I landed on a cloud in front of her. "Rainbow Dash, can we talk?"

She looked me in the eye. "Will it make me angry?"

I sighed. "Possibly, though more at two people than anyone else, and I'm positive one of them won't be a pony, either." She blinked at that. "Did Gilda tell you she was pregnant before she ended up in the hospital?" Rainbow Dash gasped in shock. "I'll take that as a no." I shook my head. "Listen, I just increased the security on her Hospital Room. You and her have to agree on anyone that visits her from this point on, and that includes me. The Doctors have to listen to Nurse Redheart, and if she wants someone to leave, they better. Even then, I'm not going there without someone else with me, if only to keep me in line."

"You put her in there, but even _I_ know that you hate anyone that harms anypony that's innocent. For you to attack a Pregnant Mare, pony or not..." Rainbow Dash trailed off.

I nodded. "Which is why the safeguards include me as well. I'm not taking that chance, and the rematch will _not_ come until after that child is born, and raised. I'm willing to help train the newborn if Gilda lets me, but I'll make sure it survives." I sighed. "Griffon Culture is tough on foals, Rainbow Dash. It's not easy to deal with, and is often far worse than what I did to Gilda." I ran a hoof through my mane. "We may want the kid to get along with ponies, but we don't want any Griffons to come by and kill him."

"Would they really...?" She trailed off, fear showing in her eyes. I only nodded. "Then if they try, what will you do?"

"If they try, I won't just injure them, or knock them out. No, if anyone comes into Ponyville with Lethal Intent, I will return it Full force. This goes double for any foals, pony or not, that are targeted." I sighed. "Fluttershy doesn't like that I think that way, and there are exceptions to the 'Lethal Intent' part usually, but when striking a foal, lethal intent or no, I tend to fly off the handle. She knows this, and most of my habits. She understands, Rainbow Dash. She accepts that it's a part of me. I have the urge to protect any being that is full of Innocence." I looked Dashie in the eye. "She also knows that's why I helped her out when she first came into town. She doesn't like that I'm violent, but she's okay with the fact that I only use that side of me in defense of another, mainly innocents, or her, for different reasons."

Dashie just blinked. "Blaze, I gotta be honest here. Does she know that you're the one that goes after anypony that bullies, insults or otherwise hurts her?" I just nodded. "Wow, I didn't think she'd figure it was you. I half expected it to be me she thought of with that subject."

"Dash, you talk a big game, but when it comes to violence, you're not subtle. You're flashy, in your face, and practically need to be seen, but you go fast enough to not be countered. In combat, you're flashy and fast, and leave way too many traces. Also, you're not sadistic enough to leave an impression without breaking bones. I only need a small burn, or a little bruise. I'm subtle, but I get my point across. Far more easily than any pony has a right to be, but I have the raw destructive capability that, when they realize what I'm doing, which doesn't take much, to be honest, they back off."

"You know, sometimes, you really worry me." Dashie replied.

I sighed, before turning my head towards the hospital. "Not as much as I'm worried about Gilda right now. The whole circumstances reeks of foul play. So much so, that it seems almost as if she were exiled from her homeland. And if that's the case, what does it mean about the kid?" Now, canon Rainbow Dash wouldn't have understood half of that. However, the major difference from my interference is most notable here.

"When you put it that way, you have a point." Dashie nodded, before looking towards the Hospital. "Are you sure they'd come for the kid?"

"Not entirely." I glanced at her. "Dash, I know Griffons. If they knew, there's a big chance they'll come. If they don't, the foal will be safe. And you know my personal Rulebook. Rule 8 applies here."

"Better safe than sorry, yeah, I know."

"The exact wording is, 'Plan for the Worst, Hope for the best' but close enough." Okay, so she's not genius level. Still, she's smarter and makes more sense than what I remember of canon.

Now that I think of it, that isn't actually much. Figures.

"Anyway, I felt that you needed to know Gilda's condition. The unborn was protected from me, which is a little surprising, and it's still protected from Gilda's injuries. Still, we don't know how long that will last."

"Yeah... I, I think I understand."

"I intend to make sure that unborn can become a Newborn. I will make sure that foal doesn't just survive, but is able to _live_. Are you willing to help on that front?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can get behind that. It's just..." Dashie paused, before looking at me directly. "Look Blaze, I get that you want the kid to live, but to go this far? I don't get it."

"I put her in that state. I put that kid in danger of dying before they even lived. This isn't me correcting a mistake. This is me, making sure that mistake doesn't cost someone their life." I'm positive my voice was resolute. And those are my actual thoughts, too.

Seriously, Griffon Culture is savage at the least. To be honest, the average wouldn't look out of place in a Warzone on Earth. That's just what I saw, which was in a nicer area. The sheer brutality stuck with me. I know the Everfree forest isn't actually that big in comparison to Equestria. But honestly, how the _hell_ does it connect to _every single country in Equus?!_ It just doesn't make sense!

….. Now that I think about it, that's probably why the place is saturated with enough Chaos Magic to create a barrier all it's own, that naturally weakens all magic barring Chaos Magic and Natural Magic. The really concentrated spots are all underground, in which time and space really change their meanings, apparently. One cave system went to the Iron Hills, and I walked that one in about an hour, maybe two. It would take a Wonderbolt about 15 days of non-stop flight at top speed to travel the actual distance.

I walked, at a casual pace, for an hour, two at most. And I managed to reach the capital city in the Iron Hills. At this point, my guess is: The Chaos Magic of the Everfree Forest ended up causing a massive Spatial Distortion underground, causing distances to be shorter in the caves that have an entrance in the Everfree, until they get close to the other exit.

Thankfully, I marked each Cave with a symbol that will tell me where the caves end up. Coincidentally, if any of the girls want to head to Manehatten or Las Pegasus, I could get them there in about an hour, total travel time, on foot. Manehatten is about 3 or 4 days away by train, and it would take about 40 minutes to get to the cave on foot, and about 10 to get from the other end of the cave to Manehatten.

The tunnel to Las Pegasus is actually, believe it or not, about 300 feet away from Castle of Two Sisters. The entrance is actually in the ravine, with a small ledge at the mouth. After I found that one, I also made a stone path to the top on the side of the Castle Ruins.

There's also one to the Frozen North, which I fully intend to abuse the hell out of when the Crystal Empire returns. Surprisingly, there's a Ruined Guard Tower there, with some Crystal Armor. After some research, it was actually the Guard's Armor set, most of which was fully intact.

One set, though seemingly the same, just missing a few pieces, felt off to me. All of my senses told me that it was made of the same thing, in the same way, but my instincts told me that it was different. No amount of research was able to give me an edge as to why.

"Anyway, I should probably get going. I would suggest you talk to Gilda before you spread around the news. If she doesn't want it known, I wouldn't blame her one bit."

"If you're right, and you usually are," Rainbow Dash muttered that last part. I still heard it clearly. "Then I'll make sure she's okay with it first."

I simply nodded and took flight, heading over towards Sugarcube Corner. My search with Celestia alerted me to something I wasn't expecting yet, after all.

As I landed, a small orange Pegasus came out. "Hey Scoots. How you doing?" I asked the filly.

Scootaloo. One of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Also someone that looks up to Rainbow Dash. For some reason, she's okay with me, even though Dashie is really annoyed by me half the time. "Hey Shadow Blaze! I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Made a mistake yesterday, found out today, and currently am making sure it doesn't get anyone hurt, or worse." Scootaloo just frowned.

"Oh. You sure you're okay?" She asked. Orphans. Always far more perceptive than other foals their age.

The thing about Scootaloo in this version of Equestria. Her father is dead, while her mother has been comatose for three years now. Believe it or not, while her mother is the only living relative, her friend, who was more of a surprise to me than anything else, is a mare by the name of Berry Punch.

Since Berry Punch is supposed to look after Scootaloo, I end up watching over her more often than not, with Rainbow Dash taking up when I'm not. Dashie isn't aware that I watch over her, though. "Sorry I haven't visited recently. I've been busy helping Princess Luna with her problems and recovery."

"And your spar with the Griffon the other day?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

"That was the mistake I made." I answered. Damn filly is WAY too perceptive.

"Well, she was a bit of a bully." Scootaloo said, her voice now wary. "I mean, she lived, right?"

"Yeah, she's alive, but in her condition she shouldn't have been fighting." Scoots blinked. "Anything more than that, and you'll have to ask Rainbow Dash and Gilda. I am _not_ saying without permission. Especially since it seems that Gilda doesn't want the information out. Not right now at least."

"Oh. Okay. Mum's the word." Scoots replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna meet up with Sweetie Belle. See ya later!"

"Constant Vigilance Scootaloo!" I called out.

"I know, Blaze!" Scoots replied over her shoulder, before rolling to her left, dodging a pebble that would've hit her from behind and to her left, said pebble sailing clearly over her rolling body, and heading straight back to a gallop from the roll.

I looked at where the pebble came from, seeing Derpy after a crash. "You okay Ditzy?" I called out.

"I'm fine Blaze! Don't worry so much." was her reply.

I chuckled in response. "Don't hurt yourself too much, Ditzy. Despite your clumsiness, your the best Mailmare in town. It'd be a shame if you got hospitalized because you crashed."

"I'm a tough Mare, Blaze! I can handle it!"

"If you say so." I grinned. "Have a good day, Ditzy!"

"Later Blaze!" She flew off, and I walked in. The thing about Sugarcube Corner? The place looks entirely edible. To an extent, it's actually true. Don't eat the tables, the counters, or the walls. They're not.

Looking at the counter, I see Mrs. Cake there. "Hey Mrs. Cake. How are things with you?"

"Oh! Blaze, I'm surprised you're here. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm okay. Luna's got the day off, and is taking some deserved rest." I replied. Seriously, the town practically loves Luna. We didn't even have to spread that she's the real version of Lunar Pride in Sky Dancer's series.

"That's good to know. I know you run her through a lot of drills." She frowned. "Although, if I may ask, is something wrong?"

"Let's just say I made a mistake and have taken steps to make sure that it doesn't make things even worse, but that's not why I'm here." I looked at the other customers, and leaned in close to her. "I did a Life Force check this morning, and something came up off upstairs. You were still asleep at the time. Do you know what it could be, or should this be private?" I whispered.

She blinked a few times at me, before her eyes widened. "Are you sure? Am I really...?"

"It seems to be that way. I still don't know my limit for sensing the unborn, but there's at least one there. Seemed to be splitting when I checked, but I'm not sure." I answered, still in a whisper.

"I'll get checked out in a few days." Mrs. Cake replied, also whispering. Out loud, she continued. "So, what can I get you, Blaze? Your usual?"

"Please and thank you." I put some bits on the counter, and took the bag she handed me. Checking it, just to make sure, and I saw it. My personal favorite of hers. The Chocolate Lemonade Moon Pies. Ten of them... Wait. "Why is there ten?"

"I know you usually get six, but Pinkie Pie told me about the Griffon and that you'd take care of it. That's my thanks. I know I don't act like it, but she's kind of like the daughter I've never had." She answered. "I'm glad that you're her friend, even if it doesn't seem like it half the time."

"Yeah, I gotcha. Thing is, I _did_ make a mistake with the Griffon." I leaned in again. "Keep this quiet, but you may be in the same condition she was before I got to her." She gasped a bit.

"You mean..."

"The doctors know, but her only friend in town didn't know until after I told her." I answered. "Either she doesn't want it, she regrets how it came about, or she's worried that someone else will try to kill it. Personally, I hope it's the second. If it's the third, I'll end up getting violent. You know how I am about things like this."

"I'm aware." She paused. "Is she hospitalized?" My nod was alarming. "Is it okay?" Another nod. "Then I know you'll do everything you can to ensure it stays that way."

Pinkie Pie walked in, and looked at me. "There you are!"

"Pinkie? What's up?" I asked, slightly confused. I wasn't expecting anything new yet.

All she did in response was hold out a letter. I took it in my hoof, and looked at it.

And it's from one of the most well known writers in Equestria. Who other than A. K. Yearling, writer of the Daring Doo series who be writing me? ME! One problem.

It's addressed to Shadow Blaze, not Sky Dancer. "Why would A. K. Yearling write to me?" I asked. I had a few ideas, and many of them goes against my contract.

"Dunno, but it came to my place this morning." She replied. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Not here. The only reasons I can think of that she'd be writing to me are not public matters, and are contracted to be kept secret. Secrets that said contract keeps her out of." Which begs the question: Why is she writing to me?

I shook my head. "Mrs. Cake, keep in mind what I said, please. Oh, and one more thing." I tossed a bag of bits onto the Counter. "Scoot's tab, if you please. It's the usual amount." What? I have a soft spot for that filly.

Seriously, Scoots didn't just adopt Rainbow Dash, she half adopted me. Namely because Berry Punch trusts me to watch her daughter when I'm around.

"Good to know. Same conditions, I assume?" She asked, with a knowing smile. She knew I was soft on that filly. She's probably the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter.

The reasoning for this isn't known to anyone yet, but I don't think anyone will look too deeply bar Fluttershy.

And that's if she doesn't know yet. "Anyway, I should get going. Good luck Mrs. Cake. May Soa guide you true."

She giggled in response. "And may Mayfil steer clear of your travels." Don't ask. I told her some old stories, using games I remember as the Plot line. Legend of Dragoon is one such game. Even now, I still remember a lot of it. Always had a thing for Rose, I'll admit.

I think she was my first game character crush, but I'm not sure if it was her or Lulu from Final Fantasy 10.

Either way, I walked out, and headed straight for home, the letter tucked in between the feathers on my wing.

Returning greetings as I'm given them, I make my way home, eating one of my Moon Pies. Damn these things are GOOD!

When I finally got home, finishing off five of my Chocolate Lemonade Moon Pies, and I decided to open up the letter. Still, I wonder why A. K. Yearling wrote to me.

Hello Shadow Blaze, or should I call you Sky Dancer?

Yup. Just as I thought. She knew, and if my employer has anything to do with this, I'm slapping him with a Lunar Force Spell.

I haven't told anyone yet, because it seems like you don't want anypony knowing. I can relate. Your third book is what really tipped me off, in case you're wondering. Nopony told me. I'm making sure you know this because, if you applied the same Anonymous Clause to your writing contract that I did, your contract would keep the Editor and Publisher from telling a soul, no matter the species, who you are, beyond your alias. No pictures, No names, only the Alias is known.

Huh. Now I'm wondering how my third book told her.

You're probably wondering how I figured out it was you from your third Book, the Litany of Pride. I don't blame you. It's not an obvious thing. So, I'd like to ask you one question, that will either scare you, anger you, or just confuse you as to how I know.

Do you know any other Humans that turned into Ponies? Whether on Accident or not, I mean.

I froze. Seriously? Another one?

I can tell you're one. Your writing style has the distinct feel of several Human Professional writers. If you've read the Daring Doo series, you'd probably realize the resemblance to the Indiana Jones series. It's not entirely out of the question, mainly because half of those series have some alternate here in Equestria, mainly in the Deserts to the south, and the forests to the Southeast.

In case that didn't tell you, I was once Human as well.

That is... far less scary than I was thinking. Now, I'm wondering how the hell it happened to her.

Steeling myself, I continued to read.

Listen, Shadow Blaze. I want to meet up with you. Talk to you without the press knowing. I'm also hoping you can tell me how you managed Unicorn Magic while still being a Pegasus. I could never figure that out, even after eight years.

This letter was sent from my adopted family's home, not my own. Send the letter through your Publisher, and make sure it's known that it's from Sky Dancer. That should keep your cover. I didn't tell the family your actual name, only that I figured out where Sky Dancer lived, and sent a letter. They know I'm hoping for a response, so I can only hope that you're willing to meet.

Anyway, if it means anything to you, my name as a Human was Jessica. If you want the rest, I'll tell you in person.

A. K. Yearling A.K.A. Daring Doo A.K.A. Jessica

Okay, this has my full attention. This is important. Shit, why did this have to happen _now_ of all times? Either way, this is just a cluster fuck waiting to happen.

Still, maybe she knows something I don't.

Walking over to a desk, I decided to use my Telekinesis to write the letter. Wrapping it in an envelope, I wrapped in up in Shadows, before it disappeared in a Silver flash of light. Confused? I don't blame you.

Remember the Lunar Cloaking Spell I used back in the Castle of the Two Sisters back when Nightmare Moon was around? That spell is actually part of a set of spells. It's one of Princess Luna's personal spells, one in a set, actually.

And I can use every spell in that set, for some reason. I don't know the actual name for the set, Luna hasn't told me, and I never asked. I simply call the set Lunar Magic. Magic based on the Moon, and enhanced by it. They're usually at about 90% effectiveness during the day, but at night they're not just fully effective. They're enhanced to the point of being two to three times as strong as usual. It depends on your affinity, from what I can tell.

No one else seems to know about it.

Luna is probably the only one that actually does, since they were created by her, using her connection to the Moon, but that brings up another question.

Why can I use them so well? Lunar Spells are _ridiculously_ easy for me to use, no matter the type. I want to think that it's part of the reason I'm here, but I honestly have no idea.

Despite half the things I can claim about my life and emotions, and not lie about it, my life hasn't actually been all that bad. I just enforced my own loneliness. Sure, that brings up its own problems, but honestly, I was _far_ from the worst out there. It wasn't even all that traumatizing.

I was just a Loner and a Military Brat. I had trust issues, and still do, as a matter of fact, but it was never so bad as to outright forbid contact with anyone. Just be wary of anyone and anything. Open your heart entirely, and you open yourself up for destruction.

That attitude was leading me to suicide, because I couldn't handle it. I kept holding on until my first actual friend wouldn't let me just shrug him off. Sure, he looked high most of the time, but he wasn't. I told Fluttershy of him, and after all these years I still don't remember his actual name beyond the first. Shockwave was what I called him, far more than his actual name.

I once said that Princess Luna had gone deeper over than edge than I ever did. Nightmare Moon was the result, more or less. Again, I most likely made that point _clear_ _as day_.

I think my rant at Nightmare Moon said more than enough to explain that.

Still, maybe I could invite her over. I can't exactly leave Ponyville all that often while I'm helping Luna recover.

Well, I already sent it, so it's probably something that'll come up later. Hmm?

I walked outside, only to see two ponies I wasn't expecting just yet. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia? Guess I should greet them. "Hello, girls. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Cut the crap, Blaze." Vinyl stated. "We need help." Okay, now normally this wouldn't concern me. Vinyl asks me for help a lot, but she's always polite around Octavia. Speaking of, Octavia looks scared.

Dear Soa, if this is what I think it is, someone is gonna be in a world of hurt. "Get in, you two. Vinyl, Therapy Room. It's empty right now." The white Unicorn nodded, and lead Octavia inside and upstairs. I looked around, seeing nothing, then checked my full senses. Nothing close enough to watch, or listen in.

I followed them in, locked the door with a barrier on the door, and went into the Therapy Room. Looking at Vinyl and Octavia, I sighed. "Alright, what's going on, who's doing it, and why do I get the feeling that the answer involves a Death threat?" No use standing on ceremony right now.

Octavia stiffened, surprise clearly on her face. "How..."

"I told you, didn't I? He's good." Vinyl remarked. "That's exactly what happened, Blaze. Octavia has two death threats out on her. On top of that, there's been a single attempt already. That's why we're here unannounced. I teleported her out of Canterlot, where it happened, and we came here by foot, through that cave at the base at Mount Canter. I remember you once mentioning it. I'm just glad I found it."

"You need a place to hide out for the time being?" This is more serious than I thought.

"That would be appreciated. On top of that, you're probably the only one I can trust right now." Vinyl replied.

"Do you have the threats written down, or something? Or something to help me identify them. There are a few places I can think of that are relatively safe, at least from ponies, but for the most part they're difficult for most to get to. Unless you're willing to trust the ones I trust, though, you can either stay here, or in a set of ruins that no one visits unless they have to."

"It'll probably be easier to stay here, rather than in the ruins, and, no offense, but the type that you'd trust implicitly are either violent, in the Everfree, or are too public for her safety." I shrugged. "Alright, just remember, I'm helping Princess Luna recover right now."

Vinyl's eyes widened, as she raised her shades, her eyes showing shock, as Octavia stared between the two of us. "Seriously? You've got royalty here?! What the hell, man?"

"Remember, I'm more or less the official Therapist for the Royal Guard. I deal best in battlefield therapy. Princess Luna was left to stew in the Darkness for over a thousand years while locked in combat with Nightmare Moon. My current project is making sure she recovers Physically, Mentally and Emotionally. Recovering Magically is just a side effect, but I'm using it to help with the Mental and Physical recovery." I looked at the ceiling. "Luna's currently upstairs, resting. She was up all night trying her hand at the sky since I was out cold from shock."

"I think I understand." Vinyl said slowly, pausing for a moment. She then nodded. "Yeah, I gotcha. Someone found out one of your big secrets and told you that they knew, huh?" I chuckled. Vinyl Scratch was pretty subtle about her Mind Reading ability, but she still can't get into mine. My nod answered her quite clearly. "So who was it? Fluttershy or Rarity?" I blinked. "Come on, I may not know Princess Luna all that well, but I like to think I'm well acquainted with almost everyone in Ponyville. The only two that know you well enough to figure it out without being outright told are Fluttershy and Rarity. So which one was it?"

"Fluttershy. She told me, _after_ she told me she figured out I was Sky Dancer." Vinyl nodded. "Yeah, if I didn't get those songs from you, I probably wouldn't have figured it out either. I only read the series because it's yours, though."

"Wait, you wrote the Tales of the Lost Sister series?" Octavia interrupted, finally getting her mind in gear.

"Sure he did, Tavi." Vinyl answered. "I've known since the second book. He won't deny it if he's directly asked, but he won't outright say it otherwise."

"So, you only read it because you know the writer?" Octavia frowned a bit. Vinyl just rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly. "Vinyl..."

"I don't blame her, Octavia." I spoke. "She's not exactly the bookish type. Plus, I'm the only Pony she's met whose mind she can't get into unless I let her in."

"I'll find a way in, you know? I always do." Vinyl retorted. "Anyway, Tavi, do you still have that note you got? The first threat you received, I mean."

She shook her head. "No, I left that one at home."

"Was there a symbol on it anywhere?" I asked. If this was organized, then there might be a symbol for me to track down. At her nod I sighed in relief. "Could you draw it out for me?" I levitated a piece of paper and a pen to her, and she took it in her mouth. As she drew it out, Vinyl and I waited in silence. When she put down the pen on the nearby desk, she looked at me and nodded.

Looking at it, it seemed strange, at first. Looks like someone blew up a cat's eye and turned in Purple. Wait a minute... This actually seems familiar. Purple Cat's eye, black slit at a 65 degree up angle on the right. Can it be...?

I opened the nearby filing cabinet, and went through the files on gangs the Guards had told me had been busted, with a few members escaping, in case some of them showed up. Holding them up around me, I saw it.

Shit. It's those guys. "Yeah, I know who they are. What I don't understand is why they're after you, Octavia. You don't fit their old targets."

"You know who they are?" The Earth Pony asked, surprised. I nodded. "Then who are they?"

"They're called the Sunset Destroyers. Many of them believe there shouldn't be a Princess of the Night, and have been more active lately, due to rumors of Princess Luna's return. Ponies who openly praise the night are their usual targets. I don't think you fit that perspective." I explained.

"I have said that I enjoy Moonlit walks in the past." Octavia mused. "Could that be why?"

"They may be trying to find Princess Luna to eliminate her, if that's their usual MO." Vinyl commented.

"If they were, Vinyl, they'd have entered Ponyville already. Princess Luna's location in Equestria is no secret. I have no doubt that they know where she is. They haven't shown up yet, meaning something or some _one_ is stopping them. Otherwise, they'd have shown up sometime last week, when she's still recovering physically."

"And if they did that, they'd already be dead." Vinyl finished. She knows me _way_ too well. "Yeah, I know you. You wouldn't let that kind of threat to Ponyville, or a resident, go without notice. Of course, knowing you, you wouldn't leave a body behind."

Yeah, she knows me _WAY_ too well. I simply nodded. "I have my ways, but none of them have showed. Vinyl, have you gotten the threats as well?"

"No, I haven't. Some of my friends have, but they have weapons, and know how to use them. Octavia, however, doesn't. She was caught by surprise this morning. If I wasn't with her, she'd be in critical condition, or worse." Vinyl grimaced. "I want her safe, Blaze. Right now, you're the only one I can trust with her safety."

I sighed. "I'll do what I can, but I'll have to let someone else know. The guards probably realized that something happened, and are currently checking her place out. They at least need to know what's going on."

"Tell them you've got the intended target in a hidden location. I don't care. I don't want anyone knowing where she is."

"Then she wouldn't be able to stay at my place, Vinyl. There's the Castle of the Two Sisters. It's somewhat livable, some places are safer than others, I'll admit, but it's more or less safe. There are even natural wards there that have retained their strength from over 1,000 years ago. Nothing that isn't a pony can get onto the grounds. Not unless they intend on overpowering the Wards, which were set by Luna. With those wards, it would take less power to turn the entire place into a crater than to overpower them. It's safe enough that I sleep in one of the outlying Guard Towers, and use it as Secondary Storage." I retorted. "Vinyl, if you want her safe, you'll have to make some compromises. Either she stays with me, in full view of Ponyville, with Zecora, a trust friend that lives in the Everfree and is a competent fighter to boot, or in a ruined castle that no one would think to check, because it's only mentioned in books about legends, and the like. In fact, it's exact position isn't actually mentioned in any book. Just that it's in the Everfree Forest." I sighed, and looked at Octavia. "I leave the decision to you. Here, in full view of Ponyville, with Zecora who lives in the Everfree, or in a ruined castle in the Everfree Forest with the only guard being the forest that has deterred most, if not all treasure hunters. It's your choice, Octavia."

Vinyl just stared at me in shock. I don't think she expected me to ask her which she would like. Octavia just thought for a moment, looked at Vinyl, and then spoke. "Do you truly trust him?" Vinyl just stared for a moment, before she nodded. Octavia nodded, and looked at me. "Then I will trust your judgment. Where do you think is best?"

I blinked. "That's it? No questioning, no 'what are the downsides?', or even 'why only those three'?"

"I trust Vinyl Scratch. She trusts you. For me, that is enough." Octavia answered, her voice resolute.

"Then I would suggest with Zecora, but without Vinyl. That way, you have a competent guard, a steady location, and happen to be in a place that not many would willingly go." I looked at Vinyl. "Any messages to her will have to go through me, not just for screening, but to help keep her safe. All of my mail is secure, and directly delivered. How do you think more people haven't found out I'm Sky Dancer yet? I use my own method of delivery for the finished product."

"How secure is this method?" Octavia asked. "I mean, I said I trust Vinyl's judgment, but I'm curious."

I looked at her and then at Vinyl. "It's a Lunar Spell." Vinyl choked on air. "Yeah, that's how I send my private mail. Shocking, isn't it?"

"More like what the buck, dude!" Vinyl retorted. Obviously, she _is_ shocked.

"Vinyl! Language!" Octavia scolded.

"Tavi, he hasn't told me much about the Lunar Spells, just that they were Princess Luna's _personal_ spell set before she left Equestria all those years ago. Not a single pony could use them then, not even Starswirl the Bearded! The full scope is unknown to every historian I can think of, and then some!"

Octavia raised an eyebrow at me. "If that's the case, then how do you know them?"

"I found Princess Luna's diaries years ago. The Lunar Spell set is closely aligned with the Moon, and I still have no idea why I can use them. Speaking of which, Vinyl did you ever get the Silver Eye spell down?"

"Yeah, I did. Wasn't easy though, and I still can't fully use it the way you can. I can only really see in a higher definition than usual. I don't get the extrasensory abilities you seem to get." Vinyl answered. "Why does that matter, and how is it related, because I'm drawing a blank?"

"It's another Lunar Spell, isn't it?" Octavia asked, now calmer. My nod caused her to sigh. Vinyl raised a hoof to speak, before dropping it, and her jaw. "Vinyl, _please_ pick your jaw up off the floor. It's rude."

"You mean to tell me," Vinyl started, slowly. "That you taught me a Lunar Spell?" At my nod, she started to sway. "Whoa... This is... I don't even know."

"It surprises me, too." I'll admit, that's actually kind of true. I wasn't actually expecting her to be able to use it, but it's good to know that she can. "Perhaps you can help me figure out why I can use it, but no one else has been able to. That tidbit of information has been bugging me for a while. I can use most of the ones I know of, and Mastered almost every one I know. And by that, I mean _my version_ of Mastery."

Vinyl sighed in response. "Why can I use it? Nopony was able to way back when, and you know that. We both do, but now two can use it aside from the one that created the entire set? This doesn't make sense. Like, at all."

I hummed. Maybe... I looked at Octavia. "Octavia, I'm going to give you a written version of the Silver Eyes Spell. I want you to try and learn it while you're at Zecora's hut. There's something strange going on, and stuff like this usually happens in threes, sevens, and thirteens. Not twos. A single Pegasus can be explained as a unique talent for it. Two Pegasi? Explainable as a Pegasus thing. A Pegasus and a Unicorn? No. There's a third. There has to be, in order to keep it balanced."

"And you think it's Octavia?" Vinyl asked, now serious. "Why? No offense, but Tavi isn't exactly what I'd call the Poster Foal for Night spells."

"And neither are you, if you recall." I retorted. "The third has to be an Earth Pony to maintain the Balance. Just look at the Bearers of Harmony. Two Earth Ponies, Two Pegasi, and Two Unicorns. Two sets of Three. Octavia is close to you. It wouldn't surprise me if she _is_ the third in this group."

"So, you want me to try what could be an unknown spell, that may not even work, just to see if I can?" Octavia asked. "Are you insane?"

Vinyl and I stared at her. "Yes." was the simultaneous response. Octavia blinked. "Octavia, one of the reasons I know I can trust him is because he's Insane by normal standards. He may be secretive, but he has his reasons. Plus, he doesn't let anyone know something they shouldn't know. He has a kind of intuition for that kind of thing that borders on god-like." Vinyl explained. "His gut feelings are right about 98% of the time."

I raised my eyebrow at this. "And the other two percent?" I questioned.

"It's because you're being a total plothole at those times, but that can be written off on you just trying to troll the people around you." Vinyl answered. "This does not qualify for that, and you know it."

I nodded in response. I had a thing for Mindfuckery. In other words, I like to troll others into a stupefied mess. "Look, I'll do what I can, Vinyl. Nothing will happen to Octavia, and I'll only let the guards know that I put her in what I believe to be a safe location. She's technically Witness Protection, meaning the Guards will know that she needs to have minimal contact with friends and family. I will be her only contact with the outside world, especially since Zecora, living in the Everfree, is pretty secluded."

"I'm seeing a problem." Vinyl suddenly spoke, as if something just occurred to her. "These guys know I got her out of there. They'll track her down here somehow."

"Simple, actually. I'm running you both into the Everfree, Octavia to Zecora's, and _you_ into Manehatten." I explained.

"There's a tunnel to Manehatten there?"

"There's a tunnel there to practically everywhere." I countered. "Everywhere from the Frozen North, to the Southern Wastelands, to Manehatten, all the way to the Griffon Lands. There's also some kind of Spacial Distortion involved, so you could walk for about an hour and get to Manehatten. Two to three hours, and you can be out of the country altogether."

"Whoa... That's... something." Vinyl was obviously not expecting that, before her eyes widened. "And since I grew up there..."

"You can stay in hiding for a bit, making sure that she's quote unquote 'Safe', and then reveal yourself by going to some 'Old Friends' that have a 'questionable background', to look into the situation." I finished for her. "And that's just the beginning."

Octavia just gaped a bit. "How do you come up with these crazy ideas?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "Insanity has its perks." I looked at her. "Anyway, we should get moving. The sooner we get you into protective custody, the better. Zecora's expecting me soon, anyway." I picked up a bag, filled it was a few amenities, and three scrolls. "Silver Eyes and two other spells for you to try to figure out, in case it takes a while to track these guys down and eliminate them."

Octavia nodded, and the three of us left my cottage, and ran straight for the Everfree, taking a few twists and turns. Eventually, I stopped, and flared out my wings to stop them. "Blaze?" Vinyl started, before I pointed at the flowerbed in front of us. "What's that?"

"Poison Joke. Octavia, no matter what happens, don't touch it. They're harmless, but the practical jokes they cause can be mistaken as a curse by some." Since I knew about it, I always took steps to avoid it.

"Did you lead us here on purpose?" Octavia asked.

"On the path? Yes. The Poison Joke? No. They pop up randomly in the Everfree. Give it about a week and this particular flowerbed will be gone. They're an effect of the Chaos Magic that spreads underground. Most magic has trouble working in the Everfree for the same reason. Something I should also mention, however, is that Lunar Spells are easier to use in the Everfree than outside of it, most likely for the same reason." I explained. "Perhaps, Octavia, you'll find learning a Lunar Spell easier than Vinyl did. It took her, what? Four months?"

"Five." Vinyl whispered.

"Right. Five months for her to learn Silver Eyes. And that's in Canterlot, with the Magic of at least 200 Unicorns, and the presence of Princess Celestia herself interfering. The closest you'll get to interference here, is the Chaos Magic that lies deep in the ground, and possibly the Tree of Harmony, which rests in this very Forest, or so I believe." I continued.

"I find Lunar Spells easier to find with only Natural Interference. I had some troubles in Ponyville, at first. At this point, barring a select few bits of Pegasi Magic, and flames, Lunar Magic is about all I use. Come. We must go around."

"You mean all of your Illusions are Lunar Magic?" Vinyl asked. "You have a lot of them."

"Vinyl, I only really have five Illusion Spells. Of those five, only two are supposed to be used in Combat. Of the other three, I manage to use two in battle regardless of the supposed usage."

"Vinyl has spoken of an Illusionist beyond all others. One who has mastered every Illusion Spell known to Ponykind. I take it she was not talking about you?" Octavia mentioned.

"Oh no, I was definitely talking about him." Vinyl spoke. "And he knows more than he says."

"And that, Vinyl Scratch, is where you are actually wrong. It seems like I do, because, of the two that I more or less weaponized, one of them is actually a general purpose. It can become anything. The only limit for that one lies not in the spell itself. No, the limit lies in the Mind of the user." As we walked through the forest, I explained this. "You see, a Master Illusionist, I most certainly am not. However, I _am_ an Artist, as are you. You and I both know just _what_ can go into the mind of an Artist. Every image that flows through your mind, every bit of inspiration for a song, the build up for every word in the lyrics of every song you come across. You see them all. That's your talent. Taking what others came up with, refining it. Changing it. Keep the message the same is the trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Vinyl admitted. "You and I _both_ know the intricacies of the Mind, though you more than me. You, through simple understanding. I have the ability naturally through song. Consciously, it manifests as a Mind read, as I'm sure you've guessed."

"You know, Vinyl, you don't normally talk this... formally." Octavia admitted. "It seems... wrong, yet more natural." Vinyl then grumbled under her breath.

I'm pretty sure I heard 'Pretentious bastard' in there somewhere. She flicked her head towards me. "Blame him."

Octavia looked at me. "Truly?"

"I've actually let her into my mind on occasion." Octavia's eyes widened. "I have my mind blocked entirely, awake or asleep. She can't get in, unless I _let_ her in. There are very few things I've let her see."

"Yeah, songs you want me to write down for you. You know, some of those songs would fit Octavia's speed more than they would me." Vinyl retorted.

"And you passed them on, did you not?" I countered.

"Wait." We looked at the Earth Pony. "The slow songs you handed me were from _him_?"

"They're memories." I looked up, and they stared at me. "Relics of a mostly forgotten past." I looked at Vinyl. "I give you my memories of those songs, for you to hang on to. For when the time comes, and I forget where I came from, those songs will be the Key in restoring my mind." I glanced away. "Most of them, at least. Of course, there's one song I can remember that the two of you can duet. One of you would lead into the other, and then you can work together closer to the end. This one, the first part would be Octavia's. Vinyl, if you would?"

"Finally, a new one." Vinyl focused on me as we walked. The song in question is a damn good one, in my own personal opinion. Good enough for me to more or less bootleg it from YouTube "Yeah, I can agree that would be in Tavi's are-huh?"

"Vinyl?" Octavia started, only to be shushed. Judging from Octavia's surprise, that doesn't happen often. Vinyl may be wearing shades, but Octavia and I know her well enough. She's well and truly surprised by what happens after the crescendo. A Slow, Orchestral piece, leading into a faster Orchestra, and then into something reminiscent of Modern Rock.

The complete version of Red Like Roses.

"Dude..." She whispered. "That was righteous."

"Vinyl?"

"Octavia, you need to let me write it down. I _have_ to get this one down." She then stared at me. "and _you_ are going to be one of the vocals." Wait, _what?!_ That wasn't part of the plan. "On top of that, I need to know if you're going to the Grand Galloping Gala this year. I think we can end this one off with that piece, as a Trio."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Vinyl Scratch?" Octavia questioned.

"When I get it down, I'll make a copy, and have him send it to you. The _entire_ piece, not just the one you would have to lead." Vinyl answered. "You'll understand why I stopped you when you can hear the melody for yourself." Vinyl looked at me. "Seriously, though? How by Celestia's saggy teats could anypony make _that_ and _not mess it buck up?!_ I mean, seriously! That's just so far out there that NO ONE would come up with it! Not even I thought it was possible to do it right!"

I chuckled. "Perhaps another time, Vinyl. Such as when you truly Master the Silver Eyes."

"It's times like these I wonder why you and I are friends." Vinyl flatly stated.

"and what I'm doing for Octavia and you right now reminds you of the reason?" Vinyl sighed in response. "I thought so. We're almost there."

"For all your insanity, you're actually one of my most reliable friends." Vinyl stated. "Doesn't make it any easier to be around you, though."

"So I've heard." was my response. "I get that a lot, actually. Insanity isn't actually bad, like most believe. It's gotten me out of a fair few scrapes in the past. All warriors go Insane at some point in their lives. It helps deal with the trauma of combat. Most just think it's a symptom, though."

"The ones who think that, obviously never fought for their life." Vinyl retorted.

"Vinyl." Octavia's voice was low. "Are you two... together?"

We both stopped at this, and looked at each other. Then, we looked back at Octavia.

00000x00000

Okay, I'm cutting it off now.

Personal note: the thing about the whole, Five Illusions translating into thousands. This is actually not as far fetched as some may think. Illusions truly are only limited by the Mind of the user. Whether the Illusion actually works as intended, however, depends on if the target in question is willing to believe the Illusion.

You can really break down any Illusion into a few factors: Imagination and Caster's Willpower being the primary driving force, and the Target's Willpower and Mental State as the defender.

It's really just tricking an aspect of the mind. As a therapist, Shadow Blaze knows the mind _highly_ well. Read into that statement what you will. Maybe would go into an overly complicated explanation, but I feel this is the bare bones of it all.

"An Illusionist is only as powerful as their Imagination. If you cannot believe in your own Illusions, then your Illusion will shatter easily. Trust in your mind. Trust in your Heart. For at the end of the day, both are the strength of an illusionist."

I was told these words long ago, actually. Now, I'm no Illusionist, but, should I ever gain Magic, it's a branch I would likely specialize in. An Artist would make a great Illusionist, so long as they can believe in their own mind. As to what they told me, it's more or less true.

In regards to the last three sentences, however, I believe he meant that my Mind supplies the Ammunition. The Heart is the driving force behind it.

Also, the Lunar Magic Trio was not planned out. Practically nothing in here is. Anything that comes up is likely as surprising to you as it is to me.

Also, while Shadow Blaze isn't aware of it, the reason why he was so open is because he took her through his senses, practically on impulse. That's the actual reason. I still don't like her, so if it seems like I'm bashing Celestia, then I probably am. I always preferred the Moon to the Sun. Night to Day. Night is balanced on it's own, but it's a delicate Balance. Tip it too far, and bad things happen.

Case in point: Nightmare Moon.

Second point: Keyblade Master Eraqus.

The former was blinded by rage, which trapped her in Darkness. The latter followed the Light so faithfully that it blinded him to his own Darkness. Both are extreme cases, on opposite sides of the Spectrum. It's what happens when you lose yourself to your alignment. It blinds you to its Opposite.

I am hoping things work out here. Also, after writing the scene with the Poison Joke, I had the thought of putting Blaze in the same situation Twilight is in with Tirek, only with Vinyl, Octavia and three others.

I still don't know who those others would be, though.

Until next time!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	6. Turn it up some! We can't hear it!

**Chapter 6**

As I walked with Vinyl to the Manehatten Tunnel, I sighed. "Vinyl, I know you're worried, but Zecora is actually a decent sort."

"I know." Vinyl said, sighing herself. "Still, it hurts that I can't help her out."

"You can. You just have to contact the people to look into things." I countered. "I know you lived on the streets of Manehatten for most of your childhood. Octavia was your only true friend during that time. And while you may not have told me, some organizations have had your back. They did then, and they might still be working on it. The Sunset Destroyers are Anti-Moon, but they're extremists. Not even I know how many there are, but it's a lot. The ones that had your back all those years ago may just be willing to help you out now."

Vinyl was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I think I can think of a few ponies that might be willing to help." Then she chuckled. "Although I certainly wasn't expecting Octavia to ask that last question earlier."

I chuckled. Neither did I, though I probably should have seen it coming. "I'm more confused as to why you want me to be part of a Trio for Red Like Roses. You know I'm a crappy singer."

Vinyl chuckled in response. "Your showerhead says otherwise." I blinked. Vinyl has _never_ stayed the night at my place. "Your house is actually _very_ talkative about certain things. From what you've said in the cottage, it thinks that the Wards you put up around it is the biggest reason why it's more or less sentient. You rebuilt that cottage, and gave it life. It's still trying to protect your secrets."

I hummed. Time to thank my own house for helping me. For once, this is something not even I expected, even though, given the energy input and output of the Wards, I really should have. "I'm not even gonna comment on that one. Off the record, don't call the press for this next statement." Vinyl glanced at me. "I did _not_ see this one coming."

"Well, at least _something_ can catch you off balance. I was beginning to wonder if anything ever would." Vinyl commented, as we came up to a cave. There was an Apple over the top of the mouth. "I take it we're here?"

"Eeyup." I replied, in Big Mac's southern drawl. "The cave will take you straight to Manehatten. The other side is usually about three miles away from the Southeast corner, on a small island, though it sometimes shifts into the sewers. You'll know the difference. The sewer exit has Metal near the end. If you don't see Metal before the exit, it's on the island. Beyond that, the tunnel will take you about 40 minutes at a normal pony's pace to get through. Stay hidden for a few days, wait for things to calm down a bit, then head into the city. It'll probably be best that way."

"Will do. And Blaze?" I looked at her. "Thanks."

"Anything for a friend, Vi." I gave her a small smile.

There might have been some truth as to Octavia's question. Vinyl and I are close, though it's mostly through music. Beyond that, we really don't have much connection. Of course, now that I know she can use a single Lunar Spell, that might change things.

That still confuses me, too.

As I watched Vinyl Scratch walk into the cave, I decided to fly out of the forest. It's approaching Sunset, anyway. Luna should be awake by now.

As I made my way back, I decided to use the Trees as an Obstacle Course, like I usually do. It's actually kinda of fun. Although, I don't think any pony in Equestria, barring me, could shift while flying like I can. It helps when I'm going so damn fast and something is charging me headlong. I shift a bit to the side, and I sail right past them. In the case of the trees, I just keep going straight, and shift to dodge the branches.

It keeps my reaction time sharp. It _really_ helps. Whatever works, right?

Anyway, once I get close to my place, it seems a bit too lively. Actually, that's not right.

Is it just me, or does my house seem scared? Oh shit.

I rushed into the house, to find something I was hoping wouldn't happen. "Shit!" That was a Unicorn, who promptly fired a spell at me. I shifted out of the way, moving behind him, and punching him the back of the neck. One down. From what I can see, there's three others, two of which are coming down the stairs.

Using the Lunar Cloak spell, I hid next to the staircase, finding two unicorns come down. "What the hay?" They ran to their fallen comrade, and checked his vitals. "He's... dead..." Their eyes widened while their pupils turned into pinpricks. Of course, they didn't have much time to react otherwise, since I did the same to them. Three down.

Still cloaked, I flew upstairs, only to find another Unicorn working on the barrier over a door.

The door was to Luna's bedroom.

Landing behind him silently, I dispelled the Cloak, and cleared my throat. The Unicorn froze, before slowly turning his head. "Yo." was the only thing I said, before the Unicorn passed out.

I call that one Sheep Count. The official name, though, is actually Emotion Shift, although I find it more varied than that.

Of course, by manipulating the emotions of a pony, you can put them to sleep. Emotion Shift is also a Lunar Spell, and one of the Illusion spells of the set. Pulling a few chains from another room, I tied the Unicorn up, and got a better look. Apparently, I was wrong on the gender. This one's female.

I have a Mare wrapped up in chains, and hanging from a hook. At least I know she won't die. Of course, the chains also scramble her magic.

Fun fact about Chaos Magic. It can easily be used to scramble a normal pony's magical aura. Right now, instead of flowing like a river, I turned her Magic into a Whirlpool moving in the opposite direction. I completely recoded her Magic thanks to those chains. None of her spells will work, unless she can adapt without her natural senses. Those are shut down. They usually are for anyone but me.

There's a damn good reason why Discord was able to corrupt the Elements in the show. He uses Pure Chaos Magic, and he knows how to use it perfectly.

Now that I've got a captured criminal, and three others that are currently either out cold or dead, things are heating up.

A few of my feathers glowed a Pale blue, as I cast a certain spell. Telepathy helps communication, quite a bit, but for long range communication... well, it takes more power the larger the distance. At least the Lunar Telepath spell does.

"Captain Armor, are you still awake?" I spoke.

" _Area of effect Telepathy? Not many guards are capable of this."_ The voice of Shining Armor replied. _"Who is this, and why are you contacting me instead of your direct superior?"_

"Well, _Captain_ ," My voice took a sarcastic tone. "This is Sergeant Shadow Blaze, over in Ponyville."

" _Blaze? Why are you contacting me like this instead of the usual letter?"_ He asked me. His tone was a little wary.

"Because I have four intruders in my cottage, one of them was trying to break into Princess Luna's room. They didn't manage, but the fact that they got this far is concerning, at the least." I explained. "On top of that, these four appear to be members of the Sunset Destroyers."

" _There was an attack by them in Canterlot on a Musician earlier today."_ Shining replied. _"Do you think it might've been a diversion?_ "

"I think it's almost a guarantee, especially when you consider the fact that said Musician is currently enroute to a safe location via Vinyl Scratch, one of her close friends."

" _Wait, you know her?"_ Shining replied.

"I do. Octavia and Vinyl both came up to me. Vinyl Scratch came to me for advice directly afterwards. Once the plan for Octavia's safety was decided, Vinyl Scratch set out to make it happen, she is also getting... less reputable help in the process, hopefully to find, if not eliminate the ones threatening Octavia. That Mare is overprotective."

" _This is bad. I have reports of three others being attacked around the same time as Octavia, in several cities, over the connections_ you _designed. I wouldn't have them this quickly otherwise. I assume that the ones trying to get to Princess Luna failed?"_

"They managed to infiltrate the house, but could not get through the door to her room."

"On top of that, I wasn't in the room." Luna said, walking up to me. "I apologize, Sergeant Blaze, but I was in town at the time."

" _Princess, are you alright?"_ Shining asked.

"I am fine, Captain. I am unharmed." Luna replied, and I sighed. "I take it the one in the Chaos Restrictor Chains is the only survivor of the ones trying to get into my warded room, even though I was not in it?"

"She is. The other three are downstairs, most likely dead." I replied. "Captain, I need two guards down here in Ponyville. The Sunset Destroyers apparently know where Princess Luna resides, and I may need more help in protecting the Populace."

" _No matter how strong you are, at least you recognize when you need help."_

I snorted in response. "Shining, there's a _damn_ good reason why I'm still alive. I may be insane, but I'm _not_ an idiot."

"You are, at that." Luna replied. "Captain, I would actually like to request a squad of five Guards for Ponyville, until this faction is dealt with."

" _I will see what I can do, but we're spread pretty thin trying to deal with this. I am glad for your safety, and will send who I can to assist you, but I wouldn't hold my breath on all that much."_

"It may be better if they're from Manehatten. Vinyl Scratch, by my estimates, should be arriving there soon. Like I said, she may be enlisting some of the less reputable organizations to help." I explained.

" _Also, since you're talking with me, about those shields that Sergeant Firewing brought to me."_ I sighed. _"I looked over them, and I have to say I'm actually impressed. He told me you have four of these barriers in place?"_

"I do. Early this morning, Princess Celestia visited. I took her through the barriers, and she guessed how they worked. Can you see it?"

" _Yeah, I see it. And I can't believe I didn't think of it! How did you come up with the whole 'Opposite energies empower each other' part of it? I haven't heard of a single theory about that."_

I shook my head. "That's something from my past. They say Opposites attract, but I like to think in terms of Chaos. It's that very line of thinking that brought up the possibility. I tested it with a few smaller scale spells. Negative energy may weaken the power of a Positive energy, but, when Chaos magic is involved, the effect is also a little different. Instead of canceling out the opposing energies, they, instead, powered them up."

" _Look, I may be a master of shields and wards, but not even I thought this was possible until I saw it. Of course, when I did, I immediately realized that you were the one to devise the entire set. Seriously, the only one that would contact any Royal Guard with wards like this is you. And while I would like to put this one into place in several locations, but there are a few problems I see."_

"The Energy Cost being the biggest one, I take it?"

" _Bingo. That will put many off of the idea. Of course, the fact that Ponyville has that Barrier Setup in four locations in a 'Backwater Podunk Town' with a Population less than 10% of Canterlot may go a decent way in convincing them."_

"Don't bother. Those barriers are in place as a Safety net. Also, did you have to tell your sister about the Mares that come down here in heat? Don't you think that was a bit much?"

" _Oh no, I just figured you'd help her out on that front if she asked."_ There was a distinct hint of a smug grin on his face. I may not be able to see him, but I can tell. _"Of course, if you wanted to actually court her, you have my permission. As long as you wait a year."_

"I saw the letter you sent her, Shining. It mentally unbalanced her." I retorted. "Of course, if it turns out that way, then I might, _might_ oblige. Don't count on it, though. Romance just doesn't interest me, and you know it." I saw Luna wince out of the corner of my eyes, and I glanced at her.

" _Of course."_ The teasing grin, while not visible, is apparently to anyone listening. _"Although, my girlfriend will likely wear you down if you meet her. She can be very... persuasive."_

"Shining, I am a Therapist. I know very well how the mind works. I can spot a lie a mile away, and I can tell when someone is manipulating my mind. None have succeeded so far. What makes you think Cadance can manage it?"

" _We'll see."_ He replied. _"Anything else?"_

"Nothing yet. I only ask that you send guards immediately. The only survivor here is their apparent leader, and I intend on interrogating her personally." I explained.

" _I'll expect the report. Try to keep this one alive, will you? You have a habit of going overboard."_

"Alive, I can do. Sane... I make no promises." I finished with a sadistic grin that sent a shiver down Luna's spine.

"Blaze? You're scaring me." Luna stated flatly.

"Then I'll terrify her." I nodded at the bound Unicorn. "Let Princess Celestia know that Luna is currently unharmed, if she asks, and I am taking precautionary measures."

" _Understood. Anything else?"_

"No sir. Shadow Blaze out." I cut the connection, and then turned to Luna, grin still on my face. "So, do you want to probe her mind, or should I go full force on the Mental Torture?"

"Is there no other way?" Luna asked, somewhat unsure. I walked over to one of the dead unicorns, and pulled a badge from their cloak, showing it to Luna. The sigil of the Sunset Destroyers. "What is this sigil? I do not recognize it."

"It's the Crest of the Sunset Destroyers, Luna. They're a pretty big cult of those who believe Nightmare Moon is the true face of the Night, and must be destroyed. That there is no good in the night. Many believe differently, however, and their main targets are those who love the night. The fact that they haven't been fully taken care of yet, however, is something that concerns me. Celestia has personally executed a good 50 or so from their ranks, or so the reports say." I explained. "This was a deliberate attempt on your life, and that is _not_ something I'm going to let happen. We need to know why these ponies operate. I haven't gone into their minds yet, but I know that they're extremists. They follow the day Blindly, seeking the destruction of night. It's possible they'll believe that to kill you, they'll destroy the night they despise, even though you and I both know that won't work."

"Did you not think I should know that others would try to kill me for being of the night?" Luna asked, solemnly.

"I would've told you personally in a few weeks anyway, when I was sure you were more stable. Preferably after you could fully manipulate the night sky again, and could protect yourself." I explained. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I don't regret not telling you. When you were closer to your former state, I was intending for you to meet with some Astronomers, some of which wrote letters to you for your return."

Luna sighed, before running a hoof through her mane. "Sometimes, you make me wonder. I would like to know something else, however." I looked her in the eyes, as she stared at me. "How could you use that particular spell? Not even Starswirl the Bearded could learn it. Only I ever could."

"It's not the only spell from your Personal Diaries that I managed to learn on my own." I answered. "I've replicated all of them, including the Silver Eyes, and even the Lunar Spectrum spell." Her eyes widened at that one. "Surprising, isn't it? It surprised me, too. At least, at first. Then, I realized that I had a major affinity for the Lunar Spells, the ones you developed that are directly connected to the Moon. I still don't know why I can use them, but there's nothing I can tell that allows me to use it, but no one else could. Of course, that's not entirely true anymore."

"What do you mean?" Luna questioned.

"A Unicorn has learned the Silver Eyes Spell, though not at full capacity." I answered, causing her eyes to widen. "Yeah, _that_ surprised me more than anything these days. Something tells me that I'm missing something, but I don't know what it is."

Luna was silent for a moment. She then walked up to me, and hugged me again. "I'm sorry." This was... not unwanted, but unexpected. "I do not know what happened, but I do know that you are in pain. Your foalhood may have been bad, but the spells in that diary will help you, as I'm sure they have."

Wait a minute! "What are you talking about, Luna?" I asked, almost whispered.

"The spells are for those that were firmly entrenched in the Darkness once, and bring them back into the Light. The closer Nightmare Moon was to the surface, the weaker my Lunar Spells got. They tap into the Purity of Night, not the Darkness, no matter how much it seems to be. They're meant to be a Light in the Darkness, so to speak." So that's it, isn't it? "You use them, because you have tasted Darkness, and cannot bring yourself to leave it, but wish to touch the Light once again. Those spells? They touch the Light, while remaining in the Darkness. That is the True Essence of the Spell list connected to the Silver Eyes."

"The Silver Eyes is just the gateway, isn't it?" I asked, only to get a nod in response. "And the rest come from it then?"

"No, the Silver Eyes show your connection to the Moon itself. The stronger your connection to the Moon, the more it shows. How much does the Silver Eyes show you?" She asked.

"It gives me several different types of vision, including X-Ray, two types of Thermal, Radioactive, Electromagnetic, Magic, Spiritual, and even a distributor for each. There's more, but those are the big ones, and the only ones not mentioned." It's actually kind of surprising for me to be able to see the Radioactive and Electromagnetic sights. Even more so, that I could tell the difference.

Luna was silent. "I want you to go into her mind with the Alisok Maar Spell. It is of the same set as the Silver Eyes, what you call the Lunar Spells. Do you know of it?"

I closed my eyes, and thought back. "I believe so. If we're talking about the same one, then it will allow me to search their Heart through their emotions, and find out their thoughts on that route, at the risk of, possibly, destroying their Emotional Cores, severing them from their emotions, possibly temporarily." Luna nodded in response. "I don't actually like that particular spell, to be honest. I know it, only because of the fact that it may come in handy one day."

Luna then spoke again. "Then I ask that you take that risk. I created it for the sole purpose of Prisoners of War, to use on spies. It is not a spell I'm proud of, but one I use nonetheless. Nightmare Moon could never use it, because she did not wish to see Light, yet I could, and, apparently, so can you."

I stared at her. "Are you sure? I've only used it a few times, and never on a Pony."

"Your abilities given by the Silver Eyes exceeds my own, Shadow Blaze. I have never even heard of the Radioactive or Electromagnetic Vision sets. In fact, I am not familiar with those terms." Luna countered. "If I did not have faith you could do so, then I would not have asked."

I blinked. "Alright, but if something goes wrong, I'm pulling out." And so, I closed my eyes to focus. Once I was in, I rifled through the mare's memories. I knew it, these guys were Sunset Destroyers. Okay, now... Okay, orders, diversion? Hmm... Oh, wow. This Mare is actually pretty high up on the chain of command.

They were also behind schedule, and was absolutely _stumped_ by the barrier I put up on the door! She couldn't even crack the second layer, out of the 17 Layer Encryption I put on the Barrier! I had to grin at that. Of course, she had only been working on it for about 5 minutes, but still! Most hackers back on Earth would've gotten through that level of Encryption in under 30 seconds!

Seriously, these guys suck at breaking encryptions, if only because they don't know about technology. Okay, this is something I'll have to bring up to the Captain. Shining is gonna want to know about this. I don't think he knows about the fact that there's supposed to be another 14 targets in the next two weeks. Beyond that, there's literally nothing planned to- Hello! Jackpot.

I pulled out, and levitated a few pieces of Parchment and a quill. I used a spell to have it write down everything I just found out. This Mare is a damn good catch! Luna watched carefully as the information was written on the Parchment, each piece moving when it was full, as the quill kept writing.

I'm pretty sure Luna was confused when she realized that I haven't been using Ink. Of course, since my eyes were still closed, mostly focusing on the information I just got from this Mare, I believe she's waiting until all the information is down.

Once everything was written down, I opened my eyes, sighed, and looked at Luna. "These guys are efficient and organized. Far more so than I originally thought. We'll need the entire guard to crack down on these guys. Oh, and her mind is still intact."

"Are you certain?" Luna paused. "Of the number we'd need, I mean."

"Luna, there are close to 400 members as of four days ago, spread all over Equestria. There are only three places that she knows of that have no members in them, Ponyville being one of them. The other two are Cloudsdale, and Pollenville. Both of which are actually pretty far, but there aren't enough Pegasi in their ranks to recruit there." I answered. "On top of that, there are 14 others that have been targeted on _top_ of the four that were targeted today. The 14 are spread over the next two weeks, at that."

"Contact Shining Armor, then. Let him know, so we can be ready." Luna practically ordered.

She didn't need to tell me twice. I opened the link to Shining Armor directly. "Captain Armor, we've got a Major problem here."

" _Blaze, what did you find out that couldn't wait for the four I managed to send your way?"_ Shining questioned.

"The one that tried to break into Princess Luna's room was one of the higher ups in the Sunset Destroyers. On top of that, there was supposed to be three targets today that were to be a diversion for an assault on Princess Luna. That's not all. The one I've got in chains here also has the plans for 14 other targets over the next 2 weeks. All but one set to kill, from Las Pegasus to Manehatten."

" _And my sister?"_ Shit, that was the sunbutt. _"What of her? If she is harmed in any way..."_

"I am fine, sister. I was not caught, nor touched." Luna answered. "I was actually in town, purchasing some food."

I looked at her. "Normally, I would say that you could've waited, but at this point, I'm not gonna argue. That was a good move." I paused. "Out of curiosity, what did you get?"

"One of those Chocolate Lemonade Moon Pies you practically salivate over." There was a distinct teasing tone in her voice.

"And you don't?" I tossed back. "Anyway, Princess Celestia, Luna is safe, and they had not managed to break into her room. I have... extra security on the Doors in my cottage, not just the wards. They can only be disabled a certain way, unless it's the caster that's dispelling it."

" _I have my own curiosity."_ Shining Armor's voice sounded. _"How did you get the information that fast? It's only been half an hour, at most."_

"Sister, he used the Alisok Maar Spell I created." Luna answered.

" _And that is...?"_ Shining started.

" _Do not worry, Captain. That spell cannot be learned easily, if at all."_ Sunbutt replied. _"In fact, if Luna were not staying with him, I would not believe he could use it at all."_

"He knows every single one I created of that Spell Category, sister. He claims to, at least. He has also shown Mastery of three of them in my presence. His Silver Eyes shows two types of Vision I have not heard of."

"One of the two she mentions is a thing of fantasy where I am from, but know what it's supposed to show. The other, I was unaware of myself, but have seen similarities to others. Anyway, that's not why I'm doing this." I then explained who was being targeted, where they live, and when they're supposed to be targeted, and where the attack should be. "On top of that, we need a good 300 or so Guards to head straight for the Southern Wastelands. More specifically, Cavernicus' Ravine. There's a Cave system with four entrances there. That's the Main Headquarters of the Sunset Destroyers."

" _Then I will send the guards after the Main Headquarters, along with myself."_ Sunbutt's tone hid much of her anger, though it still showed through.

" _Your Majesty?"_ Shining was definitely confused.

" _Shadow Blaze, what are your thoughts?"_

"You'll need about 500 Guards ranked Lieutenant or higher to take most of them without a cave in. If I'm correct, Starswirl's Blaze Accelerator may help, but will, in no way, be able to hit the entire base. The system is that large."

" _That is... Not good."_ There was a hint of reflection in that tone. _"On top of that, Starswirl's Particle Accelerator Spell causes the same amount of damage, but is not affected by cover."_

I blinked. "If you used that, then you could level most of the base in the first shot, and collapse what isn't affected, if the range is the same. If used on the surface, above the Ravine, then it'll likely take out about 80% of the base."

" _Then I'll go in with 150 Guards and start out with that. For this group, there are to be_ no _survivors."_

"Sister, isn't that a bit... much?"

"For once, you and I are in agreement." I glanced at Luna. "Luna, I'll be honest. What I saw in her head may be in the full report, but if you go through it yourself, then you'll understand. If Starswirl's Particle Accelerator Spell has the same damage radius as his Blaze Accelerator Spell, then I would try using it twice if I could. I may not be able to use the spell at all, but the Blaze Accelerator, I can. And either way, the Blaze Accelerator is not enough for what these guys have done. Or what they're about to do. Of course, Regicide, the murder of Royalty, which you qualify as, is one of the very few acts that is punished with death in Equestria. Usually, though, it's kept silent. The attempt, which this certainly was, would give a little less, but the 233 counts of Murder that she was aware of would make this a Civil War at the least. It's warranted."

" _That's more than we have, including today's victims. I also put down Ms. Octavia as under Witness Protection, with you as the go between."_ Shining added. _"Anything else that can't wait?"_

"Not at this point, since I can't get any information from the other three, them being dead at this point. One of which had two vials of Liquid Deoxycide Polymer."

The silence that greeted that statement was palpable. _"This... Is not good."_

"No. It isn't." was my response.

" _Luna, I apologize for this, but I must break my promise."_ Sunbutt's words caused me pause. Luna gasped a bit. _"Shadow Blaze, I ask that you keep her away from the Old Castle for the next week or so."_

I looked at Luna in confusion. What promise? "Dare I ask?"

" _Only if Luna wishes to speak of it. I ask that you cut this connection. Immediately."_ Celestia just gave me an order.

To my surprise, I actually feel like following through on said order. "Blaze, do it. I will explain the promise, and why it was made." Luna, apparently, agreed.

I sighed. "Alright then. Shadow Blaze out." The connection was cut, and I looked at Luna.

"What do you know of the Infamous Infernal Blaze?" Luna asked, outright.

Shit. "More than I probably should." I answered. "Bare bones of what I know can be summed up pretty easily, if I'm right."

"Infernal Blaze is Celestia's corrupted form, just as Nightmare Moon is mine." Luna answered. I nodded. "That is, literally, the most basic of the situation."

"I figured, and that was exactly what I thought was the case. And, if I'm right, then she is angry enough to want to torch anything and everything right now." I added. At Luna's nod, I continued. "Moving along with what I think on the situation, the promise she mentioned was that she never lost control again to Infernal Blaze, her alternate side. The side that fully intends to bring down the full force of the sun on unsuspecting mortals. Right?" Luna nodded again. "This event scares you, doesn't it?"

"It does." Luna admitted. "I would never admit it to anyone else, but it scares me that she's falling into that form once more."

I was silent for a moment. "Under normal circumstances, Infernal Blaze may actually be a little overkill. With these guys, though, I don't blame her." Looking at the dead Unicorns, I shook my head. "What they had was enough to kill you if injected in your sleep. To most, this would be overkill. Do you want to know what this says to me?"

Luna stared at me, before we both heard a groan from the captive. There was movement, and chains rattling. After that, I only heard one word. "Buck."

"Hello Burnt Clover." I said, my tone level, yet sharp. "How are you, this fine evening? Better than the team you lead _into my house_ , I should say." I nodded over at the three dead Unicorns, causing her to look, and let out a small gasp. "Now, let me be perfectly clear. We can do this the easy way, the hard way, or the fun way. Which way would you like to take?"

"Is this an interrogation?" She questioned. "Or just a prelude to slaughter?"

"Oh no, the slaughter is going to happen in the next few minutes, just not here. Your choice will determine whether you live or not. So, Easy, Hard or Fun?"

"What's the easy way?"

"You come clean, tell us everything you know about everything in the Sunset Destroyers. If you leave nothing out, then you may get out of this as a Spy under my command. At worst, you'll be in the Canterlot Dungeons for a few weeks, maybe a few months." Luna was hiding right now, so she doesn't know that it's being watched by a Princess.

"What's the Hard way?" She asked.

"The Hard way has me force my way into your mind, fighting you every step of the way, possibly shredding your mind into pieces. At best, I have the information, and you're brain dead for a few weeks. At worst, you'll have no memories left, and what little you do have are in too many pieces to put back together. A Vegetable, to be trained however Princess Celestia, Princess Luna or I wish." She winced at that.

"They wouldn't allow that." She countered.

"Wouldn't they? Nightmare Moon almost destroyed Equestria twice. Luna and Celestia fought her off twice. Celestia's second fight against her was alone. Luna's second fight ended in Nightmare Moon's destruction."

"Luna is not a princess! She never was!" She retorted.

"And you know that how?"

"A princess has followers. People she rules over, and lands she watches over. Luna has never had any of that." The Mare sighed, before muttering to herself. "I wish she did, though."

I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that. "And why is that?"

"No one knows. I think everypony just hated her. Her and the night she embodied. I'm no historian."

"Not that. Why would you wish she did?" I countered, causing her to stiffen. "I have _very_ sharp ears. In my line of work, I have to."

"My father..." I blinked. I activated my Silver Eyes, and looked into her Aura. Huh. Deactivating the eyes, I stared at her. "You never wanted to be apart of this, did you?"

The silence that greeted that statement was enough. "What's the Fun way?"

"I torture you until you tell me everything." She stared at me. "I killed all three of your teammates. On top of that..." I gestured to the clear walls, before using an Illusion. Parts of the wall shifted, to reveal hidden panels.

Swords, Whips, Batons in one panel. Torture racks altered to fit a Pony. Iron Maidens. Chains, spikes, and more. She was beginning to sweat. "That would kill me..." She whispered.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." was the offhand comment. "The Fun Way, is me using all of these, and some more that I have hidden elsewhere in the house, to break you, and get all of the information in your brain that way."

"I'll tell you everything. Just, I have one request." I raised an eyebrow. "My father. I want him dead." I blinked. "He's the Head Honcho of the Sunset Destroyers. The Main Headquarters is where he usually stays. Sometimes, he's at one of the Backup Bases, but that isn't often. His name is Burnt Chicken."

"Would he be at Headquarters now?" I asked. Her nod was uncertain.

"He may be waiting for me to return to report success." She sighed. "Look, if I give you the bases and names of every pony I know of, then can you at least put in a good word for me? My father kind of forced this on me."

Several pages floated into view, and stopped in front of her. Several important pieces of information staring her in the face. "Is all of this true?"

She looked at them, and sighed. "They are. Every bit of it is true." These pages flew over to a desk, where more came from. She looked at them. "Also true, to my knowledge, at least. I'm not sure about two of those plans. Targets 11 and 13." She explained, I turned those plans to me, and looked at them. I ran her through everything I had regarding the Sunset Destroyers. She confirmed most of it, and let me know when she wasn't sure.

"I see."

"Can you make sure that my father dies, or at least put in a good word for me with the Princesses?" She asked.

"There is no need." Luna revealed herself, causing Clover to shrink in on herself. "I think I may be able to convince my sister to let you go under probation. Beyond that, I cannot say."

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill you, but... Orders. It's either follow orders, or die. In my case, disownment, and _then_ death. He told me, so often, for as long as I could remember that the night was nothing but evil. There is no salvation for those who enjoy the night." She sobbed a bit. "Why? Why do people hate you so much? Why do so many not understand what happened? Couldn't they see they were making things worse?"

"She's not lying." I spoke. "Tell me what you think of the night. Not what anyone else told you, but what you think. Ask your heart that question, and let it answer."

There was silence. "I don't know." She admitted. "Please, what is the truth of the night? I need to know."

"Your father is wrong. But I can't tell you what the Night truly is." I answered.

"And here I thought you'd know better than anyone in Equestria, barring astronomers." Luna raised an eyebrow at me.

"I do, and that's why I can't answer her question." I retorted, before looking at her. "There is no one truth about the night. It's all a matter of opinion and experience. To me, the Night is a shield. A blanket of protection that no one alive has ever given me. It's a Guide, to let me know where I'm going, and let me know when to move on. It's a blanket, that helps me sleep peacefully at night, without nightmares. The night sky is Harmony in itself. The Darkness of Space, mixed in with the Light from the stars, and the Moon. But the Night itself? There is no one answer, but my answer? The Night is what truly keeps me sane when I am lost and lonely. My friends are the stars in the Night Sky. Now, I just need to find the Moon to center on."

I sighed. "You're lost, and confused. You don't know what to believe. I think, you need to see for yourself. Let your heart make the decision, after you experience it firsthand."

She sighed. "I won't get that chance. I'm a dead Mare walking."

"Not necessarily." Luna said. "You transferred this information to us."

"I only confirmed it. I didn't actually give it to you." She paused. "You went for the Hard way while I was asleep, didn't you?" I nodded. "So you already knew about it all. Why the pretenses, then? Why didn't you kill me afterwards?"

"Because of something I saw. When you were six. March 18th." She stiffened. "I decided to give you a chance. Your father wanted you to have a certain opinion on the night. When you didn't, he hit you. Hard. You learned after the third time, but you always had your doubts. I'm giving you a chance to find the truth for yourself." I flicked my wings a bit, and the chains fell, causing her to fall to the floor. She stood up and stared at me in surprise. "Act on those doubts. Find the truth in your heart." I nodded my head to the door. "I think it best if you stay out of the Everfree Forest and _away_ from the Bases. The Main base will likely be nothing more than Obsidian and scorched rock soon."

Luna and I stiffened, before turning our heads south. "Tia..."

"I take it that's Infernal Blaze?" I asked, earning a nod from Luna. "Well... They're fucked." I walked over to a map, and stuck a quill into it. "This is where the Main base is, right?" Burnt Clover looked at it, and nodded.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"That would be the general direction of Infernal Blaze." Luna admitted.

"That spot is just past the edge of my Magical senses. With how powerful she is, it's no surprise I could feel her from this far out. That location? That is where Infernal Blaze, Celestia's own corrupted form, is currently at. Within the next few minutes, anyone in her way will get torched with the full power of the Sun." I explained.

"Will there be any trace?" Clover asked.

"I doubt it." was the response.

"If there is, they would likely never speak, or move again." Luna added.

"Do you feel regret?" I asked.

"A little. It's the only life I've ever known." She admitted.

"Leave. Travel. See the world. Find your answers. When you do, let me know. You'll probably find me here." I stated.

"Alright. I traveled quite a bit in my life. Maybe I can do so to find my answers." She stopped at the door, and looked at me. "Thanks. I'll try to contact you if they contact me again."

"If they find you, tell them you're hiding out to avoid capture. A Guard saw you and there's an alert out for you." I offered.

She nodded. "Thanks for that ready made excuse. I'll tell them to head underground, and avoid the Main Base. It's probably for the best."

She left after that. I sighed. "So... How are we gonna explain this part to your sister?"

"We aren't." Luna answered. "We're giving this one the benefit of a doubt." She paused. "Why were you giving her one? I hardly think what you said was the only reason. The main one, yes, but not the only one."

"She knows what it's like to feel lost. So do I. And so do you." I answered. "There's a lot more I can say, but that's the crux of it all. When she figures it out, she'll be back."

"Are you certain?" Luna asked. I only shook my head. "Then why?"

I smiled a bit. "Faith." It seemed Luna didn't need anything more than that.

That is one good thing about Equestria. Before I came here, I would never have done something like this purely on Faith. That's the biggest reason I actually like this place. It's been calming, and I'm closer to being at peace than I've ever been.

Still not there, though. _"Burnt Clover, if anyone tries to recruit you, or you find out about anything else, find a Guard, and let them know. For the time being, you're my Agent. I only ask that you don't go looking for trouble."_ I'm pretty sure that she'll be surprised for a moment, before shaking it off.

" _I make no promises on the trouble bit. I'm looking to find myself first, but if something comes my way, I'll let someone know."_

" _That's all I ask."_

Since no one but the two of us heard that, it'll be keep more or less secret. I just hope she follows through. "Luna, if anyone asks, I let her go because she's my personal spy, and half the reason I know so much about the gangs in Equestria."

Luna snorted. "Knowing you, you'd probably have been spying on them yourself, if you could."

"And she's my excuse for knowing things the guards don't." I added.

"That may be true now, but it wasn't until this point." Luna pointed out.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." I countered. "Either way, she's on a Desensitizing Mission right now, since her post has been more or less abolished. Since I have almost her entire life up to this point, I can at least fake the connection. Still..." I looked out a window. "Faith isn't the only reason I let her go. There's something else. Something about her that I can't pinpoint. I can't figure out what it is."

"And this unknown point that you can feel around her is grounds for letting her go?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Fluttershy always said that, while I am one of the more violent ponies she knows, she believes my Heart is in the right place. I'm putting my Faith in her, because Fluttershy has Faith in me and my Instincts. Instincts that tell me that she should go on her own for a while."

Luna was silent. "Then I will let this go as a matter of Faith. But if something goes wrong, and she causes it, it is on you."

"I know."

Of course, a few days later, Rainbow Dash and Gilda came up to my cottage, while Twilight was helping Luna with Unicorn Magic. "Blaze, we need to talk." Luna and Twilight looked at me and Dashie, before shrugging.

"Okay." I nodded, before turning to Gilda. "How's your wing doing?"

"Better." her voice was tense. "How did you know, and who have you told?"

"Ah. Your _other_ condition. The one I didn't cause." Gilda nodded tersely. "I've only told two ponies, one of which was Rainbow Dash here, and the other is likely in the same position as you. Beyond that, no one."

"I also told her of your thoughts on the entire situation." Dashie stated.

I looked at her, and then turned to Gilda. "If you want to talk, and possibly explain the truth, then I have a Soundproof Room on the second floor of my cottage. We can talk there, especially if you don't want word to get out." I looked at Dashie. "It's also protected against Pinkie Pie."

There was silence, before Gilda nodded. "Let's get in that room. I only want to say it once, and Dash believes you can help. The way you fight, I can believe it."

I nodded, and led them both to the Therapy Room. Gilda and Dashie sat down on the couch, and I sighed. "Alright, so what's the truth of the matter?"

"Your forced Impregnation idea was closest, but I was banished. Griffon Law has been more or less destroyed at this point, so when things go wrong, only the Royal Family is immune at this point. I assume you know about that?"

I nodded. "More than most, I'll admit. Blood Eye is one nasty son of a bitch." I paused. "And the father of your kid is one of his sons, isn't it?" Gilda sighed, before looking at Dashie.

"You're right. He's good." She nodded. "Yeah, that's the case. If he was attacked by a Pony, there'd be an international incident, which is not a good thing at this point."

"I may be able to change that, but go on."

"Long story short, he was cool, powerful, and tied with me in Combat." Gilda paused. "Your fighting is different than Dash's. I couldn't follow it at all. What I could follow, I couldn't stop. That last move you used, though, I've never seen anything like it."

"The Four Gods Destruction technique is something that isn't from Equestria. At all. I'm the only Pony that knows of it, and Rainbow Dash is not Agile enough to pull it off in it's entirety. My Shadow Shift Spell is the only reason _I_ can use it at all. The only other pony that knows of the spell at all is Princess Luna, and that's mostly because she _created_ it."

"You think I'm not fast enough?" Dashie questioned, angry enough.

Before I could say anything, Gilda answered. "Dash, you're fast. But there's no way the normal flight moves would allow movement like _that_. It happened so fast, I could only feel the first and last hits as different. The other two was damn near _at the same time_. If you could pull off four hits from different directions in less than a second, then you were holding back in our races yesterday."

"Huh?"

"Gilda, I'm actually more than a little surprised. Most can't even tell that those four hits were not actually at the same time." That _really_ impresses me. For her to be able to tell that much, even in the midst of combat, is nothing short of amazing.

Especially since it's supposed to be all four hits at the same time exactly.

"Yeah, well, that's actually one of the other reasons I wanted to talk to you." Gilda admitted. "You made short work of me. Made me seem like a newborn Griffon in combat. Which brings me to what I wanted to ask you. First, what do you know of Yearling Masters?"

Okay, so that was a little left field. Of course, it's kind of obvious what she wants. "You want me to train her in combat." It wasn't a question. I know that's what she's really asking.

And I can understand why. "What are you talking about, Shadow Blaze?" Dashie asked, causing Gilda to send her a look. "What?"

"Dash, this is important." Gilda replied, before turning to me. "Yes, I want you to be my newborn's Yearling Master." I held up a hoof. Gilda sighed. "Figures."

"I am no Yearling Master, Gilda. I'll help train your kid, don't get me wrong, but we're not following the Griffon Traditions here." I looked Gilda in the eye. "I won't be doing this alone, Gilda. This kid _will_ know their mother. You want me to train the kid, you're staying in Ponyville. You follow through with that, and I will ensure that the two of you are safe while in Ponyville. I have a policy that I, admittedly, broke during the challenge. Any innocent is not to be harmed. On top of that, there's something else you should know. Something that I think you should follow, and I will make sure that the kid understands it, too."

This is going to be _so_ ripped off, but it's so close to my own Code anyway, I'm not sure it matters. "Only kill, if you are willing to _be_ killed. That is in my Warrior's Code." I looked at Dashie. "Dash, that is Rule 14, in case you forgot."

Gilda stared at me. "You sure you can handle that? Griffon cubs are no joke."

"I'm following my Code, Gilda." I countered. "I'm also aware that it's entirely possible that they're going to come after the cub with the intent to kill. If that happens, I will return any strike sent out with _lethal force_." I'm certain the edge was present. "Like I said, you should only kill, if you are willing to _be_ killed. We'll be raising the cub in a Pony Village. They need to get along with other ponies. At the same time, they need the strength and skill to fight another Griffon. I can help with the second."

Rainbow Dash just gaped at me. "You're kidding me..."

"I second that." Dashie then turned to her, while I just raised an eyebrow. "Not the killing, part. I half expected that, anyway. Griffon exiles don't last long for a reason." I nodded at that. "You think you can train a born killer, and make sure they can care at the same time? Are you _insane?!_ " Gilda ended up screeching.

I nodded. "Yes, Gilda. I am. Funny thing about that, though." I smirked. "Fluttershy and I share a mutual crush that we both agreed not to follow through on. You know how powerful I am, Gilda. You know how _dangerous_ I am. And yet, I have enough of a heart to care about Fluttershy. On top of that, enough to possibly fall in love with another pony. I'm violent, Gilda, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"Yeah, I think you made that pretty clear a few weeks ago." Gilda just looked at Dashie in confusion. "You remember the old lessons on Nightmare Moon?"

"Yeah, but I don't get why that matters."

"Because she showed up here in Ponyville a few weeks ago. She hit Fluttershy with a single spell. Blaze, here," Dashie just pointed at me. "Sent her flying within seconds. He's got it bad, Gil. Trust me."

"Well... If you're willing to fight because Fluttershy got hurt, then I shoud be more careful." Gilda winced.

"I went about three times harder on Nimmy, than I did you." I replied. Gilda flinched. Yeah, that'll hit her pride hard. "Yes, I'm strong. Yes, I'm violent. But I _do_ care about others. The few that I actually consider friends and family, though, I give bigger protection, and _stronger_ beat downs."

Gilda was silent. "You want me to be in the kid's life?"

"I'm not actually much of a traditionalist. I know them, mainly so I can spit on them, and in the faces of those that follow them." I explained. "So yes, I want you in the kid's life. When the time comes, the kid will likely be able to help you regain your honor in the Iron Hills. Perhaps even overturn your exile."

"The only way _that_ will happen is if..." Gilda trailed off. "You don't _seriously_ think that you can get my kid up to Bloodeye's level, do you?!"

"From what I've seen of him, and what I've sensed about him, I'd be surprised if I couldn't. He's strong, and he's smart. He's _experienced_. However, he is _still mortal_. There is a way to get around every obstacle, a way to get around every block, a way to _kill anything_. There's one glaring weakness that Bloodeye has that no one seems to realize. In fact, I'd be a little surprised if he even noticed it himself. I had to focus to see it." I explained. "I won't say a word, but I intend to make sure the cub _doesn't_ have that problem. I make sure that I don't. When the cub is old enough, then I'll take you in for lessons as well."

The silence in the room was palpable. "Gilda, are you sure about this?" Dashie asked. "I mean, he put you in the hospital. I mean, I can understand why, he explained it, but seriously! He put you in the ER!Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means he's stronger than me." Gilda said. "And honestly? That's exactly what I need. But the fact that I couldn't land a single hit on him..." She trailed off as I raised a hoof. "I _know_ I didn't land a single claw on you. I only got three attacks in before you took me out. None of them made contact."

"The second attack actually did something." I flicked my tail to the left. "You cut a few hairs out of my tail." Gilda's eyes widened. "Of course, at the speed I was moving, it seemed like you couldn't hit me even if you tried. I'm not just fast, I'm agile. At our best, I'm not sure who's faster between me and Dash. In a straight line, it's pretty damn close. However, if there's a lot of turns, obstacles we're not allowed to touch, like, say a Race through the Everfree, then I'd win hands down."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Dashie questioned, hey eyes narrowed.

"Because you'd have to turn around the branches. I can shift without losing speed." I answered, causing her eyes to widen.

"You mean..."

"The Shadow Shift is a battle spell. It's meant to leave an after image in place, while you move at practically light speed to a different location." I explained. "Just because the location shifts doesn't mean I have to change direction. I can, but I don't have to. I can shift to the side to avoid anything coming at me. I don't actually have to turn. She would. That's the main reason I'd win in that kind of race."

Rainbow Dash just sighed. "Dammit. You've got a point."

"You're giving up? Just like that?" Gilda stared at Dashie in apparent shock.

"Gilda, I don't know how he flies but it's not the same way I fly. It's a method that no one knows. It's not possible to fly the way he does, but he manages it. He has _Unicorn Magic_ and no other Pegasus can. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a freaking _Alicorn_. I'm good, Gilda, but I'm not _that_ good." Dashie explained.

"Don't sell yourself short, Dash." I scolded her. Seriously, her self esteem is still a bit of an issue. "Scootaloo is still your fan, even though she likes me about as much as she does you." I glanced at the nearby window. "And between you and me? I think she wants us to get together so we can adopt her. Not as siblings, but as her parents."

While I'm not sure if that's true, the look on Dashie's face at that was priceless. Gilda just stared with an open beak. I chuckled. "But seriously, Dash. Do you honestly think she can find a more awesome set of parents? I wouldn't be surprised if that's a dream of hers." I sighed. "Too bad that'll never happen, though."

"And why not?"

"Because I gave up Romance _years_ ago. That fact is well known. And every year, on Hearts and Hooves day, I go missing to the populace. I always have something to do."

"Everyone in Ponyville knows that, Blaze. Did you know there's an actual hunt for you every year? At least 20 Mares look for you each year. The only ones that outright refuse are Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and me. Oh, and Vinyl Scratch if she's in town. You are the only Stallion that everyone wants, yet no one is able to catch." Dashie explained. I stared at her. "You didn't know?" She asked.

"I figured, but didn't think the number was that high." I looked at Gilda. "That's actually about a fourth of the Mares in town. Ponyville is a small town, with a population of about 200. Of that, about 120 of them are Mares. Of those Mares, Give or take 40 of them are under the age of 15 or married. Meaning, around 80 that could actually try to keep up with me, and have no one in the way."

Gilda whistled. "And you manage to avoid them?"

"I am... conveniently out of town for a week around that time. As to where I go... Five years ago, it was the Iron Hills. Two years ago, I was in the Frozen North. Last year, I was in Manehatten. This time? No idea." I smirked. "But, I can go _anywhere_. At any time."

"What, can you teleport or something?" My smirk didn't leave, but I didn't say a word. "You gonna answer, or what?"

"Or what, is a good question." was all I said. Gilda looked at Rainbow Dash, who just facehoofed.

"Gilda, let it go. He's not gonna say a thing." Dashie added, before staring at me. "Why do you have have to evade questions like this? And how does Fluttershy deal with you?"

I chuckled. "She makes very good guesses. And, as Twilight has probably figured out, has one of the most General Knowledge in town, barring me, Time Turner, Golden Coins, and Filthy Rich. Not even Twilight has that much General Knowledge. Magical Knowledge, yes. But overall general knowledge? No, I pass her by a longshot. My General Knowledge is a key element to my _actual_ profession." I showed my Cutie Mark. "A Therapist has to be able to _understand_. That's something I know, better than anyone. I'm a Military Therapist because I know what it means to be a Warrior. Hay, I'm one of the best warriors in Equestria. Outside of Alicorns, I probably _am_ the strongest. My General Knowledge is a strength for me, since I know at least the Basics of _every single subject_ known to ponies, and some that aren't even known in Equestria. _That_ is why I'm so dangerous. That is why I understand." I glanced at Gilda. "That's why you lost in that fight." I looked at Dashie. "That's why I'm about your level speed wise." I turned to the window. "It's why Fluttershy and I get along. Her interests, while focused, are actually quite varied. Animals require a whole mess of knowledge, one that Fluttershy possesses instinctively. I helped her understand those instincts, by getting her that knowledge."

Dash just gaped at that. "Whoa..."

I looked at them. "My General knowledge base is probably the _biggest_ reason I'm so dangerous. Not my strength, not my experience in combat, but the knowledge to know how to do everything, and the wisdom to know what knowledge can be applied best at any time. Everything I know, everything I can do, is based on that knowledge. And that is probably my biggest weakness, too."

Gilda realized it, and gaped. "Without that knowledge, you're pretty much useless."

"Which is why I take every measure I possibly can to keep others out of my mind. If they can't mess with it, I won't be turned useless." I continued. "My greatest strength is my Mind. Without it, I'm just a battering ram, or a bomb waiting to go off. Does _that_ make everything clear?"

Gilda nodded. She didn't just know, though. I can tell she actually _understands_. "Your mind beat my skills. I got it. How do I train my mind? That's not something Griffons usually train."

I smirked. "Exactly. A smart griffon is a dangerous one. I can only think of one, and that's Bloodeye Silverclaw." Gilda snapped her beak shut. "His mind isn't his weakness, though. That's a fact. It's an Aspect of his heart, and something all members of his species suffer through." I stared at Gilda. "Something I fully intend to _beat out of you_." My face brightened up. "Of course, that's after the kid is born, and you start training yourself. It's a weakness in all species, and one that even Dragons ignore. Celestia had hers thoroughly destroyed when Luna and Nightmare Moon were hit with the Elements of Harmony. Luna's was destroyed long before that, and Nightmare Moon's was damaged when I sent her about 160 feet, about five feet of granite included, in a single hit. Hers left when she was destroyed."

"You have this weakness too, don't you?" Dash asked me.

"I did. To a point, I still have that trait." It's true. I do. "It's not something that takes place in a fight, though." I sighed. "It's Pride. That's the trait I'm talking about. There's a time and place for everything. The battlefield is not the place for Pride. I know this, understand this, and accept it. Pride takes a back seat to everything for me. That's how I stopped that weakness. And Gilda? It's something that you'll learn how to do eventually. Getting your tail feathers kicked repeatedly by me will do that alone. Then, you can grow."

Gilda nodded. I think she realized that I know more than I say I do, but it's more likely that she understands that I know how to get her stronger.

"Look, for now, I would suggest you stay with Fluttershy. At least until the kid hatches. You can't stay here, because my Guest room is already filled, and I have to maintain Security." I continued. "Someone managed to get into my place the other day, ready to kill. I can't afford a security leak right now. Not with Luna staying here. On top of that, my Paranoia is already coming full force. All things considered, that isn't good."

"Is that why there's currently ten Royal Guards from Canterlot in town?" My nod answered Dash quite well. "Yeah... Now that I know about that, it makes a lot more sense."

"Anyway, yeah. It'll probably be best that way." I reiterated. Gilda sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Gilda relented. "But don't expect me to submit to her. I don't remember much about her, but she had a weak spine back then."

I looked at Rainbow Dash. "She caused me enough Shock to unbalance me, and then, on top of that, caused me an amount of _Primal Fear_ that could give many a pony a Heart Attack in the span of a single conversation. If she wasn't using The Stare to keep me in place, I would have _bolted faster than you._ " Dash just locked up, open mouthed and wide eyed.

"After what you did to me?" Gilda asked, incredulously. "What could she do that could scare you that badly?!"

"I second that!" Dash added. "I know she's gotten better, and has more of a backbone, but to actually _scare you_?!"

I sighed. "She brought up something that I've never told anyone. Rarity hasn't even come close to it, even in her guesses." I shook my head. "Look, that conversation is going to be kept secret, as is the reason why it caused me such fear."

"If it causes you fear, then I don't want to know." Gilda backed up. "I said what I wanted, and you agreed. That's good enough for me."

"Gilda, keep one thing in mind." She stopped before she could open the door. "If something happens to Fluttershy, and I find you are involved in any way that isn't defending her, I may just end up going against my Code. Intentionally." She met my eyes, which were now glowing silver. My tone was decidedly ominous. "Am I clear?"

Gilda shivered. "Crystal."

My expression brightened, and my eyes were back to normal. "Good!" My smile was so wide it was obvious to those who knew me that it was fake. Anyone else would think I was Bipolar, or something. It usually freaks people out.

Ponies are no different. According to Gilda, however, possibly griffins, too.

Rainbow Dash and Gilda just left after that, both of them thoroughly freaked out. I chuckled, and walked outside, looking at Luna and Twilight working on normal spells. I looked up into the Afternoon sky, and sighed.

Trixie should be showing up sooner or later. I should probably prepare for when she does.

00000x00000

Okay, that's this one done.

Quick note: the Sunset Destroyers are actually just a cult. It's kind of the Anti-Thesis of the Cult in Past Sins, if I read into it right. The one for Nightmare Moon's return. Instead of following the path for Eternal Night through Nightmare Moon, they're after Eternal Day through Celestia.

Instead, they're getting Infernal Blaze at Full Capacity. I don't know if that's the official name, but it's the one that I'm using.

Also, I went over this chapter three times when I finished it to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. If I did, please let me know.

Also, no. I am NOT going to put what happened to the base in the story. That is not the purpose of it. It's only mentioned because of Shadow Blaze's friendship with Vinyl Scratch.

Burnt Clover will return sooner or later. She has a purpose. Shadow Blaze practically screamed that at Luna, though it wouldn't sound like that.

Until next time, I suppose.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

And hopefully Reaper lets me fuck her senseless.


	7. The Devil went down to Ponyville

Okay, a little explanation needed. Apparently, I can't keep to the First Person View for too long. So, when I do this:

-(Name)-

Then the scene is following that pony. If it says it's following Shadow Blaze, it'll be in First Person View. Otherwise, it'll probably be best to assume that it's third person.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I only own Shadow Blaze. Although he may disagree with me on that... Can you own yourself without written proof of sale, or even a receipt?

 **Chapter 7**

It was nighttime, and I sighed at the small amount of destruction. None of the buildings were harmed. That wasn't the problem.

Okay, let's back up a bit. This morning, Trixie showed up in Ponyville. I was late to the show, but managed to see Trixie call out everyone. Looking at Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all in various states of distress, I chuckled at bit. I didn't answer the challenge, but I heard Spike beg Twilight to do something.

I don't remember what she said in the show, but the only thing I got out of her was 'Not worth it', mainly because I saw that Trixie was staring at me, her face barely showing shock. She hid it well, but she couldn't hide it from me. I barely noticed Luna walk up to me, and _then_ she gaped. "Princess Luna?!"

That was the first bit of genuine surprise from her. Several stared at her, then at Luna, who just looked around. "What?" was all she said.

Trixie just walked up to Luna, and the two just stared at each other for a full ten minutes in silence. There were three nearby Guards watching, ready to strike. Four Pegasi, Pinkie Pie, and three Unicorns outside the Guard were also ready to strike.

Trixie just stared before turning to the crowd. "That's all I can give you today, everyone. I apologize for the shorter than usual show, but this is a bit more important." She then turned to Luna. "Your Majesty, I would like to speak you in private, if I may. It is... personal, but involves you indirectly."

"I would at least want my personal Bodyguard to be nearby, just in case." Luna answered.

"Considering what happened last week, I don't blame you." Trixie replied. She looked at me directly. "Burning Clover says hi, by the way." And that lead to the three of us heading to a more secure location, which didn't really seem like it. A clearing that was about 30 feet wide.

"Princess Luna, I am honored to finally meet you. My name is Beatrice Lulamoon. Trixie is my stage name, and all most ponies know me as. I had heard of your return through rumors the last two weeks. I was hoping you were still here in Ponyville. I wouldn't be here for another 4 days or so, since I skipped a town to get here." Trixie started.

"The honor is mine, Miss. Lulamoon. Although, it escapes me as to why you skip a scheduled stop to see me here." Luna admitted. "May I ask why?"

Trixie, however, sighed. "The reason is... difficult to understand. Before you were supposedly unsealed, I was traveling alone, and had to set up a few wards at night. Several of them, however, never showed up as the original color. They were always a bright silver, and it confused me. They were normal under the Day sky and the Sun, but at night, which is the only time I actually needed them, they were also that silver color. I know the Nightmare Night legend, and I was wondering if you were somehow involved, either of you."

"Nightmare Night?" Luna looked at me in askance. I raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Formerly called Fall Harvest's Eve, Nightmare Night was introduced in order to get the foals out at night, and have some fun. It's based more around Nightmare Moon, and having fun while getting scared, and it's more or less a success. When you consider my presence in Ponyville, the fact that Nimmy showed up on the Summer Sun Celebration probably didn't register as a Mistake to the Ponies in town, since, and I'm guessing on this one, no one said you were a few months too early."

"They didn't, and now I'm seeing why. I'd like an in depth description later, though." She looked at Trixie. "If you would perform one of those wards, I would like to examine it. I am still recovering, I'll admit, although I am likely better than most would believe." That's an understatement.

Between me and Twilight, Luna's magical and physical recovery has practically shot through the roof. What should've taken about 10 weeks, 3 of which were me alone, she managed the other 7 weeks in less than one thanks to Twilight.

Also, thank Soa for Moondancer. Twilight _stressed_ the breaks, each one 30 minutes long. "Also, if I cannot tell you why, I am certain that Shadow Blaze here can." I blinked, before giving Luna a deadpanned stare.

"You just _love_ using me as a guinea pig, don't you?" I stated, my voice matching my look.

"Right now, your senses are far more refined than mine ever were, at a range that is twice that of my own currently." Luna countered. "If you cannot find it, then I have no hope."

I chuckled, and looked at Trixie. "Cast the ward, and let's see what we're dealing with here."

Trixie just stared, before shaking her head. Her horn glowed a pale blue with flecks of silver.

A Silver that both of us recognized. My senses confirmed this, and she cast the spell. The spell was a simple Monitoring Ward. Nothing to repel anyone, pony or no, but with the way it's powered, it's probably more of a trick than anything else. "This is it."

Luna stared a bit, before staring at me. "Did you pass on the Lunar Spellbook to anypony else and didn't tell me?"

"No, only Vinyl and Octavia." I stared at Trixie, who looked confused. "I'm about as surprised as you on this one."

"Lunar Spellbook?"

"Spells directly aligned with the Moon, and powered by it." I looked Trixie in the eyes. "I'll be honest with you, Bea. You mind if I call you that?" I paused for her nod. "Listen, Bea. The ward you use is a normal ward. However, it's not the spell that's causing the Change. It's your own magic."

"You were touched by the Moon some time ago, and I am unsure as to why." Luna admitted.

"I see. Well, this is better than I expected, though not as much as I hoped." Bea sighed. "Thanks for the help, I guess."

"Not so fast, Bea." I started. I have a few ideas that might help. "We may not know the answer, but I'm aware of a few that might shed some light on the situation." Luna and Bea stared at me.

Luna shook her head. "For some reason, this doesn't surprise me. You always seem to have an answer, Blaze."

I glanced at Luna. "I don't have the actual answer, just some really good guesses." I looked back Bea. "Bea, one of them is an Enhanced version of the Genealogy Spell. I can't cast it, but I _do_ know someone who can. Of course, if you can trace your family line back to before Luna left Equestria after Nightmare Moon, then it might not be a problem."

"You believe she is descended from me?" Luna asked, slightly surprised.

I hummed. "It's possible. With your return, her Magic may be trying to absorb the Moon's Natural Energy in the air, seeing as it's no longer tainted." I looked at Bea, who shook her head.

"I don't know anything about my family. Both my parents died when I was young. Most of my skills are self taught, at this point. I've had to do some... questionable things to survive, I'm afraid." Bea shrunk a bit. "Please don't report me."

I chuckled. "Beatrice, you have nothing to fear. So long as you haven't killed anyone in the name of survival, I have no problems with you using... questionable means to get by. I'd do the same thing, to be honest. Thankfully, I don't have to." I sighed. "Anyway, I'm not sure if Luna is up to the spell yet, or even learned it since the spell itself was invented about 20 years ago, so it's fair game, at this point. If anyone in Ponyville knows, it'll be Twilight Sparkle. She's the librarian here, and also the personal student of Princess Celestia."

Beatrice blinked. "You're kidding me. Princess Celestia's _personal student is here?!_ " Her voice held so much shock it was palpable.

"She is. She is also helping me recover my Magical reserves. I am... not what I used to be, sad to say." Luna looked away.

"I'm an Orphan that travels to escape the Foster Care System. Anyone asks, I'll say my Parents let me travel to hone my skill. I've been a showmare for three years, using that excuse as a reason for any Guard that actually asks." Trixie admitted.

I nodded. "Good to know. This way, I can make sure it's covered up. By now, you're probably old enough to escape the notice of the Foster Care System, so it doesn't really matter anyway." I turned around, before looking at them both. "What are you waiting for? Let's go see Twilight. If she doesn't have the answer, then I don't know who will."

It took us a bit to get to the Library, and Spike answered. "Hey Shadow Blaze!" He then noticed Luna and Trixie. "Princess Luna." He stared silently at Trixie. "What's up?"

"We're here to see Twilight. Something came up, and I kind of need her help to solve it." I admitted.

"Oh. You need an actual Unicorn for Magic too, huh? Come on in." Spike let all of us in, and my wings glowed before the door glowed a bright Silver.

Spike gaped. "If you can do that, what do you need her for?"

"The Advanced Genealogy spell. The one that was invented about 20 years ago." Spike lead us upstairs, before we saw Twilight, who looked up, and saw the three of us.

"Blaze, Princess Luna," Her eyebrow raised a bit. "Trixie?" She looked at me. "Let me guess, there's something about her Magic that you can sense and you want my help to figure out what it is?"

"The question here isn't 'What?' but rather 'Why?' as in, 'Why does her Magic naturally produce a small amount of Lunar Magic?' and 'Why does it mix with her own Unicorn Magic so well?' for starters." I answered. Twilight just stared. "We need the Advanced Genealogy Spell. The one invented about 20 years ago."

Twilight looked between the three of us, before nodding. "I know the spell, but I've only practiced it once." She admitted. "I'm guessing the targets are Princess Luna and Trixie?"

"That would be correct, Twilight Sparkle." Luna answered. "It was Shadow Blaze's idea, and, while I do not recall ever giving birth, there are... many patches of memories that are missing."

"There was mention of a Stallion that might have liked her, but there was no telling what happened. Her next entry didn't mention him, and I don't have a name, either." I believe I know why, but the timing is really off.

Twilight just blinked, before nodding, and focusing her Magic. She muttered under her breath, before there was a Flash, which coated both Luna and Trixie. Twilight, Spike and I stared, until the glow dissipated. Twilight's eyes glazed over for a few moments, before they cleared. "Fifteen." She stated, before staring at Trixie. "There are 15 Generations between the two of you, what's more is: it's a Direct line. There's something else that may be of interest, though." She turned to me. "It said it was Nightmare Moon. Care to explain how that happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Many of my memories haven't returned." Luna admitted.

"And there's a point where a Stallion is mentioned, but after that, it just drops out. The Stallion is never mentioned by name, though. There's also a Three month gap in Diary Entries. Luna didn't know what happened, but by then, Jealousy had already set in."

"I don't remember ever getting Pregnant though." Luna pointed out.

"It's entirely possible that, with your return, the memory left when Nimmy was hit by the Elements again a few weeks ago." I countered.

Trixie choked a bit. "Nimmy?"

I shrugged. "What? Nightmare Moon is a bit of a mouthful. Nimmy fits."

The rest of the day had Trixie, Luna, Twilight and I having a bit of fun, after I took the ward on the front door down, of course. Then we all heard a roar.

One I recognized. "Looks like we've got a Minor problem."

"Minor?!" Trixie nearly shouted. "That's an Ursa Major!"

"Correction: Ursa _Minor_." I countered. "I ran into one once a few years ago. There are actually about three in the Everfree nearby. The one I ran into was over near Hoofington, I think. It was right after an earthquake."

"Wait a minute." Twilight stared at Trixie. "That story about the Ursa was true?"

Trixie sighed. "More or less. I actually turned it away, but it went into a rage right afterwards. Thankfully, nowhere near the town." There was a howl of pain, that caused us all to stop, and run outside...

Just in time to see the Ursa Minor fly past us creating a crater just outside Ponyville. While the three of them just stared at the Ursa, I looked to where it flew from. The Town Hall. Focusing on the Wards around it, I nodded.

The Wards I set up did their job. "We might want to take a look at the Ursa." The three turned to me. "It triggered the wards around Town Hall. I want to make sure that it's okay. Fluttershy would probably fly off the handle if it wasn't." With that, I took flight, and examined the area. Not much damage, if any at all. It's mostly from when the Ursa entered the town, which was minimal, and mostly on the trees and ground.

Then there's the crater the Ursa is in. Flying up to it, and staring it made sense. The Ursa was flung away from Town Hall. It's dizzy.

"Hey Twilight? You know how Raw Magic doesn't really affect Astral Type beasts? Of which an Ursa Minor qualifies?"

"Yeah, why?" Twilight walked up to the Ursa. "And what did this?"

"Remember the wards you said should've exploded after a year?" Twilight looked at me, then shifted between the Ursa Minor, the town, and me. "It got too close to Town Hall."

"Is it still stable? Because I still haven't gotten Shiny's analysis yet." Twilight replied. I simply nodded.

"Stable, and undeterred. There was no damage to the Wards, or Town Hall itself."

Twilight sighed. "Figures. I guess we should get this guy back to it's home in the Everfree."

I turned to the lip of the crater, and saw Fluttershy fly down. "Blaze, what happened?"

"Remember the wards I put up years ago?" Fluttershy nodded. "The Ursa Minor here? He tripped the ones around Town hall. From the looks of it, it seems like he's only disoriented. If the wards worked properly, that means he was annoyed, cranky, and wanted to know what woke him up from a nap."

"Do you know who it was?" Fluttershy asked, I shook my head. "Then I'll help get the big guy back to his home. Care to help?"

"Actually, no offense, Fluttershy, but I think that Trixie and Twilight would be better to go with you for this. Trixie has experience with Ursa, and Twilight is a General Purpose Spellcaster. Between the two of them, you'll be fine."

"Actually, I asked because the Everfree is more your territory, and several birds have said Infernal Blaze is still in the Castle Ruins." Fluttershy stated calmly.

I stopped for a moment. "Luna, care to go with?"

"I believe it best. Perhaps we can calm her down a bit faster." Luna answered. I turned to Fluttershy, and nodded. Twilight and Trixie worked together to carry the Ursa to the cave, while Luna and Fluttershy were lookouts.

I, meanwhile, was pouring my Magic into the air, and giving off a warning.

A Timberwolf walked up to us, before taking one look at me. The others stopped and looked at it, before it turned and fled. Fluttershy looked at me. "What? There's a reason I like this place. I'm more or less the King of this Forest. It's not as bad as the Iron Hills, but definitely is not as peaceful as Equestria." On top of that, none of the three have anything resembling what happens back on Earth, but there's no way in hell I'm saying that.

Earth and Humanity are fucked up, and I'm glad I'm here in Equestria.

Anyway, the trip to the cave that the Ursa was from was actually pretty quiet. I had to pull out a few Lunar Spells to keep it docile, before it finally fell asleep.

I noticed the Ursa Major stare at us as we put the Minor down, and I looked at her. "Sorry about whatever happened. I don't have the full situation, but your son came up to Ponyville and triggered one of the wards in place for defense. He should be fine in a bit, and with some rest."

The Ursa Major rumbled an agreement. "Oh believe me. When I find out who it was, they'll know."

The Ursa Major took her son, while I lead the others out. "So. That was a thing." I said, completely calm.

There was silence as they followed me. "The small one was a Minor, right?" Trixie asked. I nodded. "And the larger one was a Major?" Twilight nodded. "I'll have to revise my act then."

"Nah, keep it as is. Aside from Scholars, most aren't going to know the difference." I replied. "Seriously, unless you're planning to stick around for a while, you should keep things as is." I stopped as we reached town. "Although, from the looks of it you'll be here for a while." They all stopped, and looked where I was.

Trixie's Wagon was destroyed. "No..." Trixie whispered. She walked up to it, and just stared at it. Twilight walked up to her, and put a hoof on her shoulder. "You can stay with me until it's fixed. Maybe I can fill in a few holes in your Magical Education while we're at it. I'm already working with Princess Luna to get her up to speed, but she's progressing rapidly. I really don't think I'll need to do much else there. Speaking of which," Twilight turned to me. "I think we should give her tomorrow off, and let her try her hand at the Night sky again tomorrow night."

I raised an eyebrow. "I was expecting the offer for Bea, but not the suggestion for Luna. You sure she can handle it?"

"If what she did last week is any indication, then if she can't, she'll be able to pace herself. She's soaking the information I have up like a sponge. I didn't think she'd have been able to understand it all that fast." Twilight admitted.

"You... mean I can stay with you?"

Twilight nodded at Beatrice. "Yeah, I mean it. I have a spare bedroom over at Golden Oaks, and, so long as you help out around the place, you won't really have to pay for Rent. Princess Celestia gives all Librarians a stipend for their Libraries. I'm no different, and the Rent for the place comes out of that."

"Plus, I've been paying her to help Princess Luna to adjust to Magic in this Era."

"The Theory is actually simple." Luna admitted. "Understanding it is no problem for a Spellcrafter like myself. I created at least 30 spells before my departure from Equestria all those years ago, though very few can use them, even now, though none could back then. Using the more Modern Spells was a bit of a challenge at first, but honestly? Shadow Blaze was teaching me something much harder."

"And what would that be?" Trixie asked, somewhat sad. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Rainbow Dash come up to us.

"His personal method of flight." Luna answered easily. Dash and Twilight stopped and stared at her, before they both stared at me. "What?"

"You taught Princess Luna, but wouldn't even explain it to _me_?!" Dashie questioned.

"It is not as easy as it seems, Miss Rainbow Dash." Luna answered. "It is... difficult to maintain, even now."

"Yeah, though, for some reason Scootaloo can hold it for five minutes at this point." I added, causing Luna to stare at me in shock. "What?"

"A method of flight that, even at my current level, I can only hold for an hour at most as of last night, a nine year old _filly_ can hold it for _five minutes?_ " Luna questioned.

"Yeah, surprised me too, at first." No kidding. The ALO Wings take an absurd amount of Magic to make, and about half as much to maintain. Luna is getting there, but she's not used to them. I am, so I actually only use a small fraction of what they're using. "It's like Free form casting for a unicorn, unless I'm mistaken." Luna nodded. She knew the term, apparently. "Anyway, the reason why is because her wings were severely damaged, and the healing was botched. She'd had to make do with Weather Magic without flight. Her control over her own Magic is almost unbelievable at her age. On top of that, her reserves are close to about ten times that of most Pegasi at her age that I know of. At least they were about a year ago. The five minute mark was made about three months ago, though. I haven't timed her since we got word about the Summer Sun Celebration this year."

"Why haven't you ever taught anyone else?" Twilight asked, confused, as Bea just listened in. "I mean, sure, if what Luna is saying is right, then it takes a lot of Magic, but if a filly can manage it, I don't see why someone else can't."

"Luna needed it for a reason other than flying." I pointed out. That was true for the most part. She needed to use her Magic up a lot, and let it recharge. "Her Magical Regeneration Rate skyrocketed because of repeated use of it." I flared my wings out. "And the reason I taught Scootaloo is different. She has the same problem I had when I first started to learn how to fly. My wings just weren't strong enough to hold me." I sighed, before folding my wings in. "Scootaloo has that problem now, and my method, while unorthodox, worked for me. In many ways, it's working for her."

"Wait, if they couldn't hold you back then, how did you manage to fly ever since I knew you?" Dash questioned, as we walked over towards Golden Oaks, the pieces of Trixie's Wagon being carried in Twilight's Telekinesis.

"The Method was a long shot. I couldn't use my normal wings to fly normally because of it. So, I had an idea. Why not make myself another set?" They all stared at me. "Turns out it was better than I thought, if not totally exhausting at first. At this point, using them costs practically nothing to me. Luna is still using about half of the amount I started with. I've been using them for so long that they're my go to when it comes to flight. My wings ended up gaining strength while using them a certain way, which allowed me to learn the normal methods of flight, which, and I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I kind of took from watching you every now and then. I use both at this point, but prefer my own. It makes aerial combat that much easier."

"Magical Wings for flight while you use your physical wings to actually cast spells and fight." Twilight muttered. "That's a dangerous combination if used correctly."

"Gilda knows that first hand." was my only comment, causing Dash to flinch. "Yeah, still not happy about it, but I'd be a hypocrite if I went off on you for it. I'm just glad she didn't get angry at Fluttershy." Luna, Twilight and Rainbow Dash all shuddered at the thought.

Trixie stared at me, before clearing her throat. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Blaze here has a crush on Fluttershy."

"He punched Nightmare Moon somewhere around 160 feet when she hit Fluttershy with a spell." Luna stared at Blaze. She doesn't blame me or herself for that one anymore, thank Soa.

"I saw the reports on the Timberwolf Pack that attacked a group of foals on a Field Trip." Twilight added. "The pack of seven didn't last much longer than a minute."

Trixie gaped at me. "How powerful _are you_?!" I can almost hear her think along the lines of 'Why in Tartarus did someone like _this_ want to be friends with me?!'

"I'd have to say pretty damn powerful. Don't get me wrong though, I'm not immortal, nor am I invincible. Far from it, unless there's something I don't know about in play." And I _really_ hope there isn't.

Then again, I still have no idea who brought me here. On top of that, I can't seem to care about that anymore. "Compared to where I was born, though, Equestria is literally a breath of fresh air. Ponyville is more of a home to me at this point than my own mother was family."

"You never actually say how bad it is, and I have not yet tried to watch over the Dream realm." Luna admitted. "How bad was it there?"

"There was at least 50 deaths a day, from natural causes to... less savory stuff. Here in Equestria, one death a week is actually pushing it. Death doesn't show up that often. The Iron Hills, however, have deaths about three times a week, depending on the time of year. At least in the Iron Hills, it's actually allowed by Law. Where I was born? It wasn't."

The silence at that was palpable. "The Population there was over 6 billion, though, so many of those deaths went unnoticed. Twilight, Luna, you both know about Sombra and what he did. Back there? It was worse." Okay, so I was counting the entire planet, and the number was definitely undershot. That's all I paid attention to, sue me!

"How much worse?" Luna questioned.

"From what you put in your old journals about it? Somewhere around fifty times as bad, give or take. There were a few gems there, those who actually cared about others, but they were too few and far in between. Until I got here, I wasn't sure if I actually counted in that group." I sighed. "That's the main reason I don't want to go back. There's not enough keeping me there, and more than enough to keep me here."

"I can understand that, I guess." Trixie admitted. "You found where you belong. I'm still looking."

Rainbow Dash just stared. "Had you not been in Ponyville for a year longer than I have, I'm pretty sure most wouldn't take your presence all that well once they knew."

I shrugged. "It's in the past. I'm not there anymore, and I'm better off here than anywhere back there. I have a life, friends, two confirmed mutual crushes that I have no intention on following through on, one other crush that I'm not sure if it's mutual or not, a family that actually pays attention, and another friend that cracks reality with her mere presence. Honestly? I'm glad to live in Ponyville. It's my Home."

"What about your family?" Twilight asked. "I mean, surely you care about them too, don't you?"

I shook my head. "I do care, but, all things considered, if they knew how I was doing, I'd hope they'd be proud." I sighed before looking up at the night sky. "I'm strong, confident, and overall, I feel _Alive_. That's something I couldn't admit without lying back there. Now, I don't have to lie. It's all true." I looked at Luna. "And the sad thing is, I don't know who to thank."

Shit. I said too much. "Why do you say that?" Twilight questioned.

My silence was her only answer. "Blaze?" Twilight continued.

"Shadow Blaze." Shit. That was Fluttershy.

"I can't say." was all that I said.

"Why not?" Dashie was nearly glaring at me. "I mean, if somepony helped me then I'd want to find out and thank them."

"One, I haven't figured out _who_ helped me. Two, I don't know _why_ they helped someone like me. Three, even if they did send me here, why Equestria, of all places, which is practically the Polar Opposite of where I was born? If they could send me here, they could send me anywhere in the Multiverse. And Four?" I pointed at Fluttershy. "Pinkie Promise that I can't follow through on just yet without nearly going _berserk_. Anymore questions?" My voice was a little edgy. Trixie backed up a bit, not sure exactly how to react. Twilight and Luna stared at me, while Rainbow Dash gaped at Fluttershy.

"You got him to swear the Pinkie Promise?!" She shouted.

"Who swore the Pinkie Promise?" Wait, was that Rarity? I turned and saw said white Unicorn. "And Rainbow Dash, please, settle down."

"Fluttershy got Shadow Blaze to swear the Pinkie Promise!" Dash reiterated.

"That's no reason to-say what?" Rarity blinked, as the statement processed through her mind. "Wait. Fluttershy?" Said Pegasus shrunk in on herself. "Oh dear. Shadow Blaze, I assume there is a good reason for you using it?"

"The past that you're still guessing on." is all I said. Rarity went silent.

"Um... Rarity? What is so important about this one?" Twilight asked.

Rarity looked at Twilight. "I forgot, you haven't been told. Pinkie Pie has a certain type of Promise that is known to most, if not all of Ponyville. Break that type of promise, and she _will_ go after you. It's the only time she is willing to actually hurt anyone, pony or no. Shadow Blaze, to my knowledge, has only given it once, and I just found out about it."

"I don't use that one without a good reason, and Rarity knows this." I looked at the others. "If you must know, whoever brought me here is the one that brought me to Equestria. I would never have gotten to Ponyville without their help, and I can't even thank them." I took a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me, I have to head home. Luna, we'll give you tomorrow off, and have you work on the sky tomorrow night. Remember to feel out your limits. This is a measuring stick to see where you stand. Get some rest tomorrow, feel free to sleep in. And relax."

Luna sighed. "Alright. Good night, Shadow Blaze." I walked off.

-Twilight-

Twilight just stared at me as Luna sighed. "Twilight, sometimes that Pegasus really worries me." Luna admitted.

"He worries all of us." Rarity added. "Princess Luna, do you recall when I said you could possibly help him about as much as he can help you?"

"I do, Rarity." Luna answered. "Why do you ask?"

"He helps and helps and helps, but he doesn't seem to realize that all his helping is hurting him."

"No." Everypony looked at Trixie. "He knows."

"How can you tell?" Twilight asked.

"It's in his eyes." Trixie looked at Twilight. "He doesn't feel like he deserves what few friends he has. More than that, he feels like he doesn't deserve friendship at all."

Rarity and Fluttershy are the only ones that didn't gasp at that. Twilight noticed. "You two don't seem surprised at that."

"Why do you think I visit his cottage every week, Twilight? He needs a near constant reminder that we _are_ friends. That I consider him a friend, even if he doesn't think I should. At first, he put up with me, possibly knowing he wouldn't get rid of me easily. I know he enjoys our chats, but he won't allow himself to show it often." Rarity answered. "As to Fluttershy? I am not surprised she realized it. He is closer to her than any pony I know of."

"That's not why I know." Fluttershy admitted. "It wasn't when he hit Nightmare Moon a few weeks ago, either. I knew long before hand."

"How long have you known?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"About four years now. Blaze and I _are_ friends, make no mistake, but he knows that we both have our own duties. He accepted me as a friend, because he couldn't bring himself to let him get closer than that. He told me as much. That's why we're only friends, and not a couple."

Trixie sighed. "Alright, out of everypony here, who understood his second reason? Aside from Fluttershy, who he probably told."

"Whom." Twilight corrected. Trixie stared. "and I don't know, though I have a few ideas."

"Couldn't tell you." Rainbow Dash.

"I am not sure." Luna.

"Only guesses, I'm afraid." Rarity.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, you all do now. I told you, and Fluttershy confirmed it." Trixie looked off towards where Shadow Blaze left. "If he were suicidal, though, he'd probably get in fight after fight, instead of taking his own life. He'd make it so someone else took his. Even then, if any of his friends are saved by him sacrificing himself, he'll do it in a heartbeat. I can see that much. In his eyes, his life is not worth the lives of his friends."

The only one that didn't gasp at that was Fluttershy. Trixie was the only one who noticed. "I assume he told you that, as well?"

"No. I can see it in his Aura." Fluttershy answered. "Anyway, I should probably get going. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway."

"Fluttershy?" Trixie started, causing her to look at the Unicorn. "You'll need to look out for him more than anyone else. If something goes wrong, and he gets into a bad spot, he'll need you. He may have found where he feels he belongs, but he needs to accept who he is, and who he was. Until then, it'll probably be a bad idea to push his past into the open."

Fluttershy nodded. "I know, Trixie. Don't worry. He has all of us to help if he needs it."

"And yet only two of you know him well enough to be able to actually help." Trixie countered, causing them all to stare again. "You and Rarity are the only ones that might be able to help if he goes from bad to worse. From what I see, though, you have the best chance."

"I'll do what I can." Fluttershy replied. "He deserves more than he thinks, but he has to accept his past. He still hasn't."

"And that is obvious to anyone who's been there." Trixie admitted. Fluttershy walked off after that, mostly in silence, but Rainbow Dash just stared. "I say he's got it bad, but she's got it worse."

"Oh no. He has it worse than her." Rarity replied. "He just hides it better." She glanced at Luna. "He hides his own emotions far better than you, Princess Luna. And that, more than anything, is concerning."

Luna turned and started walking back to Shadow Blaze's cottage. "Why do you think I worry about him?" was all she said as she walked away.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight and Trixie just stared. Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm gonna get home. It's kind of late."

"Sweetie Bell should be getting into bed soon, as well." Rarity commented.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying for the time being." Twilight told Trixie.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle."

As they went their separate ways, none of them noticed a star twinkling in the sky.

A star that no Astronomer had ever seen before, and thus, had the ones that saw it in a frenzy.

-Time skip-Shadow Blaze-

It's been three days since Trixie arrived, and Luna is definitely recovering faster than before. Shining Armor came down with a contingent of guards as well, to make sure everything was fine yesterday. I gave him the after action report personally.

Apparently, it _wasn't_ Snips and Snails that did it. A Unicorn foal, specifically Ruby Pinch, tried a Teleport spell under pressure. She landed on the Ursa Minor's head. Needless to say, though, the ones that put her in that position were punished.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are going to be groaning for a few weeks. They would've been grounded, however, I saw an opportunity.

Instead of being grounded for a month each, they would both help the Apple Family with their farm for two weeks. Golden Coins and Filthy Rich were skeptical, but I explained to them what Discipline _really_ is to a warrior.

I just didn't say it was a Warrior's Discipline that they'd be learning. Needless to say, they agreed. Applejack was asked to watch over them. Every day, after waking up, the two would be escorted to Sweet Apple Acres a full two hours before dawn, and help out until it was time to head to school, if there was school that day. Then return to the farm to help out until dinnertime. After dinner, which they would have with the Apples, they would return home to do schoolwork.

They'll be living the farmer's life for three weeks. That is their punishment. Either they gain a new found respect for hard workers, or gain a sort of confidence that they'd take years longer to get.

I also asked Applejack to push the two to their limits, alongside Applebloom. She needs the practice, and the two need some humility. Also, Shining Armor looked at the Wards I placed in person, with Twilight right next to him. His analysis of the designs were curt, strict and to the point. Twilight argued on a few points, saying that it shouldn't be possible to do it that way, but Shining pointed out the matrices involved, causing her own eyes to widen.

At the end of the explanation, Twilight probably felt like an idiot. Needless to say, she apologized to me.

Luna looked over the Wards with them, and nodded when she heard his analysis. It made sense to her, as well.

They left this morning, but here is the clincher. Princess Celestia was currently walking out of the Everfree Forest, right next to my house. "Princess Celestia."

"Sister." Luna and I greeted her.

"Luna. Shadow Blaze." Celestia nodded at us. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but it has been... rough."

I held up a hoof. "Say no more. I know how it is to lose control over yourself. Sometimes, ponies just need to let go." At her nod, I continued. "There's currently five Guards in town ready with your Carriage back to Canterlot. Sergeant Firewing is leading them. Shall we escort you to them?"

"If you please, kind sir." Celestia bowed slightly, causing Luna and I to chuckle, as the three of us walked into town, myself showing that I was ready for a fight. Seeing Celestia off was a thing to pass the time.

When Luna and I got back to the Cottage that night, she went up to the Balcony, and asked me to join her. When I did though, I was unsure as to why.

And I asked her just that.

"Shadow Blaze, I have been getting some... nightmares. They are not my own, but they are hitting me harder than they should." Luna explained. "I do not know why, though, as I have not entered the Dream Realm since my return."

I blinked. "And you think I can help?" This was new. Dream Interpretation is something I'm decent in, though Dreams in general is something I can't usually help with.

"I am unsure." Luna admitted, though hesitant. "However, I managed to discover just who those nightmares belonged to this afternoon. Just before my sister came into town." I blinked. That could mean way too many ponies, though they're all in Ponyville. "It is young Miss Scootaloo. They are her Nightmares. I have not dared to head into the dream realm, as it takes more out of me than the Night Sky. However, with some help, I may be able to help out."

Well, this makes more sense. My eyes, however, narrowed. "You want me to go into the Dream Realm to stabilize your power usage." It wasn't a question. By now, I knew her very well.

"I do, however, it is not because of the control. That I can handle. I would need more than the power I have access to right now, and you have more than enough on your own. It's also because you're close to her." Luna explained.

"You want me to supply the power?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not just share the power, harmonizing our Magics together to pull this off? Pool the Magic together in a 60-40 split, with me as the 60, and you also handling the control. We'll go in, help her out, and hopefully be back out before it does serious damage to my psyche."

Luna hummed a bit. "That is better than my plan. However, you need not worry about damage to your own Psyche. Whatever happens to you, if done with Lunar Magic, will appear on your actual body. At least, it does for me."

"Best be careful either way. Got it." I nodded.

I activated Silver Eyes, and faced Luna, my wings spread and glowing Silver. Luna focused her own magic, and our Magics linked up. "Bring your power down a bit." Luna did so, until I said, "Stop. Right there. Now, Stabilize." After a few seconds, the Magic glowed a deep purple. "Now!"

Luna cast the spell.

-30 minutes later-

Luna and I were huffing. "That... was... AWESOME!" Okay, that was the most EXHILARATING thing I've ever done!

Okay, I'm calmed down now. Although, there was one part that I definitely did _not_ understand. Which is why Luna looked at me strangely. "Blaze... what was that form you took?" I let out a breath. Or not. "Shadow Blaze..."

"It was the form of a Human, before I changed into a Shadow Wolf. Then a Panther, and finally a Dragon." Of course, she wouldn't recognize the Dragon. She said so, herself. My grin, however, just stopped her from asking where the Dragon came from.

If any Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans are reading this: I turned into Light End Dragon. My personal Signer Dragon. It's the only Dragon Type Synchro Monster I used regularly.

Of course, giving Scoots a ride on the back of a dragon was probably the coolest thing about the changes. Of course, I burned every monster with light as a dragon. It was fun. "Hey Luna?"

"I am still wondering about the dragon, but even more so about what you called a Human." Luna admitted. And there it is. "The biggest problem, however, is that, once you became that dragon, I was no longer in control." I blinked. Okay, so that's worrying. "You were." That caused me to freeze in place. "How? The only way to do that is to overpower my will."

Thinking rapidly, I came up with a few ideas. "I was using more Magic than you, for one." I pointed out. "It's also possible that Scootaloo trusted me enough that, Dream or not, she wanted me in control, believing I could save her from anything. I was about 30 or so times as powerful as I actually am, too. That obviously is important. I can't pinpoint which was the cause, but those are the most likely ones."

"She didn't know it was you." Luna pointed out.

"Her mind probably didn't, but her Heart definitely did. I felt a boost from outside that I am _positive_ wasn't you." I paused. "And there is no Magical Presence or Residue anywhere within 200 feet. Meaning, that boost came from Scootaloo. Whether everything was her doing, the process, or just me somehow overpowering you without realizing it, I don't know." Great, now that's going to bug me until I figure it out.

This sucks. "Well, I guess it's a sleepless night on my part tonight." Luna stared at me. "When I've got a problem on my hands, I have a small compulsion to figure it out. The more important the problem, the stronger the compulsion." I held up a hoof. "It's not a spell. More of an ingrained instinct that I've had for longer than I can remember." That's true, even before I came to Equestria. "And it's one I haven't been able to kick. Suppress, yes. Get rid of? No." 

I walked back inside, and went up to a desk with a few reports on it. Looking over them, I sighed. "Something else wrong?" Luna asked, right next to me.

"A lot of things. The situation just now excluded, there's a whole list of things that are bugging me. The biggest one was mentioned earlier." Luna remained silent. "I've been wondering and trying to figure that one out for 8 years now. And yet I'm no closer to an answer."

"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place?" Luna suggested.

"Maybe." I paused. "Or maybe it could be that I don't _want_ to find that answer."

"Why not? Do you not miss your family?" Luna inquired. It was a good question.

"I do, but at the same time, what I said earlier still applies. If they saw how well I'm doing, and how happy I actually am here, they might just tell me to come back here, instead of staying there with them." I sighed. "Anyone I think of that I miss, their voice pops up in my head. They keep telling me the same thing: 'Keep going. We're rooting for you!' and I just keep on going. But now..." I trailed off.

"They aren't saying the same things anymore?" Luna asked.

"No, not that. I can't hear them anymore. When I do, I don't recognize the voices. I think that my memory of them is fading." I said. "That's the biggest part of the problem."

"Perhaps it is time for you to stop thinking on them." Luna suggested. "Move forward, like you told me. Like they're telling you, in fact. It's entirely possible that it's what you really need to do. Move forward, and open up. You've built a life in Equestria, and even found your place here. Why not just live it?"

I sighed and looked at her. "Because most of Equestria is the polar opposite of who I used to be. _What_ I used to be. The numbers I gave earlier were just the ones I knew of. The full number was probably thousands. _Daily_. And that's the bad thing. I can't let go of who I used to be. I follow my heart, and it tells me I should _never_ let go, but my mind wants me to."

"And you believe you cannot follow both?" Luna questioned. "Sounds like a double standard to me."

"Luna, it's not that simple!" I countered. "And besides, my past made me who I am. And Fluttershy practically fell in love with me. And yet I can't return the same feelings, even if I wanted to. My own _fear_ won't let me!"

"Why? Why do you fear your own emotions?" Luna was starting to anger me. I really want to punch her in the snout right now. "What can they do to you that a blade cannot?"

"They'll make me destroy everything I care for!" I shouted. Then I stopped, and walked out onto the balcony. "I'm going out. Don't wait on me in the morning." I then took to the skies, and causing a Sonic Boom after 30 seconds. The resulting shockwave was a Navy Blue with Silver highlights. Any pony still awake in Ponyville probably saw that, but I don't care.

I'm too pissed off to care right now.

-with Luna-

Luna stared at the shockwave that Shadow Blaze created. "And he says that my emotions need fixing." She snorted. "If he turns hostile like that every time, then it's no wonder he thinks the way he does." She paused. "And it looks like Beatrice was correct. We'll have to fix that."

-with Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow Dash was looking out her window, when it happened. A Multicolored Shockwave. "Is that..." She trailed off, before she realized it. "Blaze... I should've known."

-with Fluttershy-

Fluttershy was about to get into bed, when it hit. "Oh no."

Gilda stared at the Shockwave. "Did Dash do that again? I could've sworn it was a different color, though."

"No, Gilda. That was Shadow Blaze." Fluttershy answered. "But how? I've never seen him go that fast without..." She trailed off. "Why is he so angry? Did Luna push the subject?"

"What are you talking about?" Gilda asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Shadow Blaze actually had a hard time focusing on one thing at a time. He gets around that by thinking of several things at once. You know how Rainbow Dash is, right? She's all over the place physically. Shadow Blaze is the same way, but in his Mind, not with his Body. He said it leads to problems focusing. The only natural exception is when he's extremely emotional. He told me he broke the sound barrier once before, and that it required so much focus, it would nearly be impossible to pull off. That kind of narrow minded focus, however, only ever comes to him when he's in a fight, or extremely angry. And if there was a fight, we'd still be hearing explosions."

"So, he's angry?" Gilda started, earning a nod. "Then I want to stay out of it. I've seen him calm. I don't want to be in his sights when he's angry."

"And for that, I don't blame you." Fluttershy replied. "Anyway, I'll need to calm down the animals. It wasn't as loud as Rainbow Dash when she did it all those years ago, but it definitely was loud enough to startle more than a few. Try to get some sleep, Gilda. He won't be back until morning, at the earliest."

"If he comes here, tell him I'm not here." Gilda shrunk in on herself.

"I won't bring you up unless he asks." Fluttershy assured.

-the next morning, Twilight-

"What is _with_ those explosions?" Twilight asked, though seeing they were in the Everfree, it drew a _lot_ of stares.

Mrs. Cake walked up next to her. "Good morning, Twilight." At that point, there was another explosion. Mrs. Cake looked at it. "Do you know what set Shadow Blaze off? I am afraid I can't figure it out."

"Wait. That's _Shadow Blaze?!_ " Twilight was starting to hyperventilate. "How is he so powerful?"

"He's the only one strong enough to do this for over four hours nearly constantly." Mrs. Cake admitted. "As to how he is so powerful, I really don't know." She paused, and looked at Pinkamena. "Pinkie?"

"Blaze was pushed into an emotional corner last night. Princess Luna woke me up to tell me." Pinkamena answered. "The end result was a Sonic Rainboom." She then turned to Twilight. "She also said that Trixie was right, and that someone would have to fix that." The Unicorn stopped and stared at the Pink Pony. "She said you'd understand what that meant."

"This is bad." Twilight murmured. "What time was it?"

"Um... She said it was close to midnight. Why?" Pinkamena questioned.

"That was..." Twilight jumped up a bit. "Can you get Rarity and Fluttershy to Golden Oaks? It's important. Oh." She then turned to Pinkie. "No party for Trixie yet. It'll have to wait until Shadow Blaze calms down enough to attend."

"Oh. Good to know. And good thinking, but I don't think it'll do much good." Pinkamena paused. "Shadow Blaze won't be coming back until about three or four hours after the explosions stop. And it will probably take a few more hours before they do. Then we'd have to wait until he wakes up. It could be anywhere from 8 to 20 hours, actually."

"Wait, why that long after he's calm?" Twilight asked.

"Because he has to be recovered. And it was Fluttershy that did it the last two times." Mrs. Cake answered. "No pony other than those two ever go in, aside from Zecora, who lives there. She only goes in when she needs to. Shadow Blaze, however, considers it relaxing. He once told me it reminded him of home."

Twilight was in thought. "Pinkie, can you get the others? I have a bit of news, based on what you said, and it'll probably be a good idea for someone to get Princess Luna. She'll need to stay elsewhere until Shadow Blaze gets back. Especially since the Guards have already left."

Pinkamena nodded, before her hair poofed out, and she sped off. Twilight then walked off, meeting Rarity on the way, and side stepping the pink blur that passed by her once. Pinkie Pie is just _that_ fast.

Once the two reached the Library, Twilight and Rarity saw the rest of the Mane Six, Trixie, Spike and Gilda were already there. "Pinkie, where's Princess Luna?"

"Right behind you." Princess Luna answered, causing Twilight to jump. Rarity didn't actually react. "Hello there, your highness." was all she said, before turning to Twilight. "Didn't you say you had something to tell us all, darling?"

"Yes, but I'll have to go over what Trixie said last night about Shadow Blaze."

"I was already on my way here to explain what I found out last night. I simply told Pinkie Pie last night, so she can be ready." Luna paused. "Shadow Blaze has taught me many things, but one thing stands out that applies here. Do not underestimate the power of unpredictability, even though a Chaotic enough Mind can match it. Pinkie Pie is Chaotic, make no mistake. However, she is also a Bearer of Harmony, which is confusing."

Pinkie Pie just grinned widely. "Chaos is fun! I just want people to be happy! That's what I use it for, after all."

"He told me as such." Luna admitted. "Anyway, he also told me of your Pinkie Sense. Impressive bit of Chaos Manipulation."

"It's just random." Pinkie admitted. "And only I have it. Pinkamena doesn't."

"Ah, the other side of you." Luna nodded. "Alright then, allow me to explain what happened last night." Luna then explained what Trixie had said. "This can mean many things, but there is a lot of wrong to be wrought from it."

"On top of that, you pretty much confirmed last night that he was still emotionally unstable." Trixie added. "If the explosion last night was any indication."

"It was a Sonic Rainboom, just different colors." Rainbow Dash explained. "I saw it first hand. Shadow Blaze is on par with me in speed. In fact, he's the only pegasus that I know of that can say that."

"Not without lying, at least." Applejack admitted.

"He is." Pinkie's hair flattened, bringing out Pinkamena. "Shadow Blaze is the only Pegasus in Ponyville and any village or town within 100 miles that can do so, aside from Rainbow Dash."

Everypony stared at her. "Pinkie Pie is the Party Pony. She is also the one that defies the Laws of Physics. Long story short, she rejected Reality and substituted her own. Me? I'm the one that stays in this one with Logic and Reasoning."

"Basically, you're the one Blaze likes, and Pinkie is the one that he hates?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Seems kind of wrong to me."

"He doesn't hate Pinkie Pie." Pinkamena, Fluttershy and Rarity retorted, before staring at each other. Luna cleared her throat. "I concur on this one. Shadow Blaze, while often angry, hates very little."

"I've never actually seen him angry." Twilight pointed out. "Well, except that time with Nightmare Moon, but given what happened, I'm not so sure that I blame him."

"Oh no, he wasn't angry." Rarity pointed out, causing everyone but Fluttershy to stare at her. She just stared at her hooves with a light blush. "Angry is too weak of a word to describe what he felt at that point. No word I can think of fits."

"Furious?" Twilight offered. Rarity shook her head. "Too strong?"

"Too weak." Rarity pointed out, causing Twilight's ears to flatten. "Princess Luna is correct in the fact that Shadow Blaze hates very few things, but is often angry. He can control himself enough to not let it hurt any pony, but there is a limit to that control. When he reaches it, he is often aware of it, and takes measures to ensure no one is in the crossfire."

"That's why the explosions keep going off." Fluttershy commented, still not looking at anyone else. "They're a warning to any pony to _not_ go in that direction."

"Ah gotta say, though. For the last five years, Ponyville has gotten a _lot_ safer, and he's been at the center of it all." Applejack mused. "Ah almost think that he's tryin' to protect the town from _himself_."

"From what I saw, that may not be wrong." Trixie admitted.

Fluttershy looked at Trixie. "You seem to be really good at reading other ponies. It's actually pretty impressive." Trixie blushed at the compliment, and muttered a 'Thanks'. "Shadow Blaze, despite not being a Unicorn, is actually highly talented in Illusions."

"I figured." Trixie replied. "Thing is, he's seen more combat than many Guards that I know of, and it hurts him. What I get off of him is mixed at best. Hay, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's a Griffin that's trying to die, but can't bring himself to do it himself."

Gilda stayed silent, as everyone looked to her. "What? That's never happened before. Griffons are too proud for that."

"You don't think that he _wants_ to die, do you?" Twilight asked, shock evident in her voice. "I mean, someone as strong as him..."

"I may be wrong, but it definitely looks like it."

Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other. "I don't think he does." Rarity spoke, causing everyone to turn to her. "And I think Fluttershy agrees with me."

"I do. Shadow Blaze wants desperately to live, but all he can manage is survival." Fluttershy continued. "Princess Luna, that's one of the reasons that I had hope you could help him. Rarity and I are of the same mind here. He always did love the night sky."

"I know. He has had a few... rants, as he calls them. Many of them about the Night Sky, and how it is brighter and more beautiful than it is where he is from." Luna took a thoughtful pose. "Surprisingly, he never calls that place home. He only ever calls Ponyville his home. Not Equestria, not where he was born, not even the Everfree Forest. Just Ponyville."

"It's where he found himself." Trixie commented. "That's what it seems like, anyway. He'd probably die for this town. Not Equestria, not even Princess Celestia. Just this town. I haven't been here for a full day yet, and I can see it. They look to him as a Guardian. He sees himself as just that."

Fluttershy nodded. "But when he reaches his limits, there's a place right in his backyard that lets him cool off."

Trixie looked between Rarity and Fluttershy. "I do have a question though. Something about him is off. Something that makes him feel like... I don't know, but it isn't anything like a Pony." Everyone but Fluttershy stared at her in confusion.

Fluttershy, however, just locked up. Trixie noticed this. "You knew?" She asked, incredulously.

"I can't say." Fluttershy said, somewhat scared.

"Look, if you know, then why not tell us?" Twilight asked, confused. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that friends don't keep secrets."

"I can't say. I just know it's there." Fluttershy started, before she put her hooves over her mouth.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash started, before she blinked. "Wait, this is what scared him practically into a coma, isn't it? You told him that you knew."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" Twilight asked. "That wouldn't make sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense." Trixie took on a thoughtful look. "In fact, he's probably trying to run away from his past. Whatever he was is weighing on him." She looked at the others. "That would also explain the third point. Whoever brought him to Equestria changed him into what he is. He's grateful, but he believes that he doesn't deserve it. Equestria is probably about as far from his previous home as possible."

"Polar opposites, is what he called it." Rarity commented. "He also said they were destroying everything for progress."

"Come to think of it, I think I remember him saying something like that." Applejack mused, before it hit her. "Yeah, when I first met him. He told me he was running from something, ah just don't know what. Can't remember that."

"All things considered, he's probably running from his past, but hasn't realized that he left it in the dust." Trixie nodded. "He needs help. Badly."

"Ah know ah asked this before, but I still don't understand why friendship isn't enough for him." Applejack pointed out.

"Friends and Family aren't close enough. He needs a wife. Preferably two, possibly three." Trixie thought for a moment. "If I'm reading into this right, four may be too much." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Why would he need more than one wife?" Luna questioned. "Regardless of the fact that he won't even think about romance, it goes against his own morals."

"Unless it's Fluttershy, or the Princess of Love, there's no one mare in all of Equestria that could handle him completely." Trixie explained. "The amount of Pain and Darkness in him is too great for any one Mare. Fluttershy might be able to handle it, but I'm not even sure on that one."

"That's one of the reasons we Friend zoned each other. He wasn't willing to risk it." Fluttershy admitted. "Do you really think it'll take another mare to help?" Trixie nodded. "Then this will be a problem."

"How so?"

"Because he doesn't believe in polygamy, even if he does believe romance exists." Rarity answered. "Even if he doesn't believe he deserves it, he'll only have one mare in that spot. As long as he gets one, and they actually make him happy, not just content, then I won't mind who it is."

"If they don't take advantage of him, then I won't mind if it's not me, either." Fluttershy admitted. "I even told him that, too. If he finds someone that actually makes him happy, then I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays that way."

"Even if it hurts you?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "I like him, don't get me wrong, but if he makes you cry, I'm going after him."

"I honestly thought you'd try to hit him anyway, after what he did to Gilda over there." Luna pointed out.

Rainbow muttered under her breath. "She won't let me."

Everyone just stared at her, and then at Gilda. "What? He challenged me, I lost. Nothing more to it. I'm just lucky he didn't want me dead. The way I see it, he beat me soundly in a fair fight. I've got nothing but respect for him right now." She paused as Rainbow Dash looked at her. "And maybe a little a fear." Dash nodded.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Twilight mused. "Anyway, how are we going to deal with Shadow Blaze right now? He's going off on practically anything in range, right now."

"Wait until the explosions stop for four hours straight, then I will go and pick him up." Fluttershy answered. "At this point, that's all we can do. When he finally wakes up, he may seem emotionless for a bit, though. Don't take it personally. It's only a side effect of what he's doing right now." There was a loud explosion that rocked the area. "That's definitely not good."

"I concur." Luna added. "The amount of emotion in that shockwave... How does he hold it all back?"

No one spoke. Even Trixie looked disturbed. "He may be worse off than even I thought." Trixie whispered. In the dead silence, everyone heard it.

 _'And that's what I'm afraid of.'_ were the thoughts of everyone else in the room, barring Gilda.

Gilda's thoughts were more along the lines of, _'Did I make a mistake asking him to be a yearling master?'_

00000x00000

Okay, a few things.

Yes, Shadow Blaze has more than a few screws loose. He would admit it if asked, and so would I. Who doesn't, after all?

The scene when Luna closed in on him created a small block for me, though. It lasted about a day where I couldn't type anything. Keep in mind, Shadow Blaze is actually me. His reactions are my reactions, his feelings are my feelings. His problems are my problems. His skills (barring Pony skills, fighting experience and Magic in General) are my skills. His beliefs are my beliefs.

Next thing: Trixie. You're probably wondering why she's not a complete ass or a troll. That will likely be explained in full in a later chapter. If things weren't explained, the "Ursa Major in Hoofington" bit of her act was, in fact, Shadow Blaze's fault. In an earlier chapter, I mentioned the "Underground Sonic Rainboom" if you recall.

To repeat the result:

Earthquake

Cave in

Ursa Minor Attack

Trixie, being in town at the time, managed to redirect it. Her act exaggerated it a bit, but she _did_ save Hoofington that day. Shadow Blaze just did the rest, and didn't let anyone know. Since no one knew that someone else was involved, she would get full credit for it, and it's actually a viable story.

Twilight's reaction to Trixie, however, isn't actually all that far off from canon, just for different reasons. If you can't tell, she is a bit more reserved, but has a sharper eye than in canon. This is more thanks to Moondancer than anyone else. Her friendship with Moondancer didn't just increase her skill and grades, but all her social capability, and confidence. What was actually going through her mind at the time, though, wasn't that Trixie wasn't worth the effort.

It was more along the lines of, "She has more than a few holes in her act, and needs some kind of formal training. She looks self taught, so she is actually pretty impressive, all things considered. Still, I shouldn't go up against her. It's just not worth it." That last sentence is all that came out though, leading to the mistake, as Shadow Blaze wasn't reading her mind.

That's what I was going for at least.

Also, the things I brought up about Earth, and how bad it is. I hate to sound like a Jedi, but it's more or less true, if understated. You just have to look at it from a certain point of view.

If you have any other questions, drop a review, or a PM. I'll try to answer them if I can. I respond to PMs often, though, and try to answer reviews. If I don't, then I wasn't actually asked a question, or did I have any real opinion on the review.

Just don't think I am intentionally trying to snub you. If I were, I'd tell you upfront in my own reply.

Until next time!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG! SOA BLESS YOU ALL!

And especially you, Ultima-owner! You're the only one that's reviewed so far, so thanks.


	8. Recovery is a pain with no feelings

**Chapter 8**

-Fluttershy-

It's been two days since Fluttershy brought Shadow Blaze back, and he still hasn't woken up. Octavia and Zecora were staying in his hospital room since sunrise, which was about 6 hours ago. "I hope he's alright." Octavia spoke, drawing Zecora's attention, along with Fluttershy's.

"He should be. He was last time." Fluttershy admitted. "The doctors also said it was more exhaustion than anything else. He'll be fine."

"Not much to fear, I saw. For the one in his mind won't kill us all. That is why, I know he shall be fine." Zecora said, a frown across her face. "What I worry for is the one that stays on the Third Floor."

"Princess Luna is fine. Worried, but fine." Fluttershy pointed out. "Why worry about her?"

"Probably because his mind is currently an open book." Another voice added, causing the three to turn to the door.

Vinyl Scratch was there, sunglasses off her face. She looked straight at Shadow Blaze. "What do you know about his past, Zecora?" Vinyl questioned, her tone hard, but not unkind.

"Not much, I fear. For his past is not so dear." Vinyl took a moment to stare, before shaking her head.

"I knew his past was bad, but not once did I think it was _this_ bad." Vinyl mused. "Fluttershy, I should probably tell you..."

"I know you can read minds, Vinyl Scratch." Fluttershy interrupted. "I can feel it when you do, but I can't stop you."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I normally don't pay attention to anything beyond your thoughts. You're a good pony, nice, and something he desperately needs." She looked at Shadow Blaze. "But him... I normally can't get to his surface thoughts, unless he lets me. Right now, though... There is _no_ shield around his mind. The entire thing is open to me. Memories, ideas, all of it." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "I just found the one Pinkie Promise he made vocally." Vinyl turned to Fluttershy again. "You're lucky. He's made two of those since he came to Equus, though only one was made in the presence of another pony. You know the one he made in your presence, Fluttershy. It wasn't the first one he made, though."

"What was the other one?" Octavia questioned, as Zecora just watched. "And who was it to?"

"He swore that he would never get Fluttershy killed. Not only did he swear it on the Pinkie Promise, he added what he would do if he broke that one into the promise." Vinyl gulped. "It was overkill, but... Given what he feels about you, I'm not entirely sure he feels the same." Vinyl sighed. "If his actions get you killed, Fluttershy, he's going to kill himself. That was the Pinkie Promise. He swore it to himself."

"No..." A depressed voice from the door spoke. It was Pinkamena. "The Pinkie Promise isn't meant to be used like that. It _shouldn't_ be used like that." She looked at Shadow Blaze. "What was the actual wording? We need to know. He won't look for a loophole, but we need to find one. Otherwise..." She trailed off.

Vinyl sighed. "It was, and I quote: 'If my actions cause you to die, Fluttershy, I Pinkie Promise that I will follow you into the afterlife, no matter if I make it to Mayfil, Heaven or Hell. Even if I must suffer an eternity in the Depths of Tartarus with Kronos himself, I will do so. This I so swear.' End quote. It seems pretty damn clear to me."

Pinkamena took a notepad out of her mane, which was still flat, and showed it to her. "Like that?" Vinyl looked at it for a moment, and nodded. "Then I'll take it to Twilight. If she can't find a Loophole, then I don't know who else can."

Fluttershy, Vinyl and Octavia watched as Pinkamena left, Zecora walking to the door. "This much I can do, but more is beyond me. There is more to be done, though I am glad that he won."

The three stared as Zecora left the room, before looking at Shadow Blaze for a few seconds, and walking off. "Shadow Blaze has some weird friends." Octavia stated, before Vinyl and Fluttershy looked at her, confused. "What? You are his polar opposite, but you two act practically as a married couple," Octavia pointed a hoof at Fluttershy, before shifting it to Vinyl Scratch. "And I've known you for _years_ at this point. You're even stranger than Fluttershy's relationship with him, and yet you're just as close to him. I'm just used to you by now."

Octavia then looked at Shadow Blaze. "There's also the fact that he has the Princess of the Night crushing on him, and he ignores it." Octavia sighed, before running a hoof through her mane. "I know he said that he isn't interested in Romance, but this? This is just... I don't even know, anymore."

"He's insane. And honestly? Main reason I didn't hook up with him myself is because he'd reject it immediately." Vinyl admitted.

"I'm the same way. He just knows how I feel, and that I'm willing to wait." Fluttershy added. "Of course, if he came on to Rarity, she probably would try to stop him from doing anything."

"If half of what I found out is true, he needs all the _positive_ contact he can get." Vinyl retorted. "I'll go through the songs in his memories. Even the ones deeper than any other. The deeper the better."

"Vinyl Scratch, this is _not_ the time for-" Vinyl put a hoof in Octavia's mouth. The Sunglasses were raised, and her eyes said more than anything else in her look. Whatever was on Octavia's tongue died at that look. She knew what it meant, and the fact that Vinyl Scratch was sending it at _her_ said more than it didn't. Fluttershy looked between the two. "Being around Shadow Blaze for so long, you learn a lot. One thing I learned is what someone is going to say with only part of the statement. You know her well enough to know what she was about to say, but music isn't exactly where I'm best. Why is she wrong?"

"Not wrong, but ignorant." Vinyl Scratch said, causing both of their eyes to widen. Vinyl took her hoof out and set it down. "Octavia Melody, you should know by now that Music is a reflection of the writer's heart. When sung by anyone, pony or not, that has a heart similar to the song, or even a similar wavelength in the message, it shows. The stronger that connection, the deeper it is in the heart. The Deeper it is in the heart, the less likely the singer will forget. _None_ of the songs Shadow Blaze has shown me were written by him. They're songs that resonate with his heart, and he knows it."

Octavia's eyes widened, before her hoof hit her face. "I can't believe I forgot that. But that would mean-"

"That I'm going into his mind and finding the songs that are engraved into his mind. The songs that he _burned into his heart_. Then, I'm going to record them, and finally, I'll play them back to him. I've wracked up more than a few favors all over the place with artists, record companies, bands, and more. I can get it done, and probably faster than any other pony. Half the reason I have those favors is because of him, anyway. His advice lead me to doing things that got those favors. I just didn't have a use for them until now." Vinyl explained. "but there's something you can do about this, too. Some of the songs I'll need your help with Octavia, because I don't know many that can handle those songs. I can sort through them and get them on paper, but those songs are more your department than mine. You're the only one I have contact with that would be able to pull off half of them, and even then, you wouldn't be able to do it alone."

Octavia pursed her lips. "Are you sure about this? Do you think he will be okay with it?" She asked.

"Not right away." Vinyl looked at Fluttershy. "Did he ever tell you about his Birthday? When it was?"

"No. Any time somepony asks, he simply says it doesn't matter. I pretty sure he doesn't say anything on it since it would somehow get back to Pinkie Pie, and he tends to avoid her parties for more than a few reasons." Fluttershy answered. "Although, if I had to guess, it would be around the time of the Summer Sun Celebration. Less than a week before, is my guess."

"Where he's from, the equivalent is called the Summer Solstice. His Birthday is two days beforehand. The Summer Solstice is literally the longest day in the year there." Vinyl explained. "He said it doesn't matter, yes, for what you said, but there's another reason. One that, under _no_ circumstances, is to get out." She looked at Fluttershy again. "It's part of the story of how he got to Equestria. He's not as young as he looks. At this point, he's closer to 32, instead of the 18 he has on record. His record only counts his physical age. Since his memories are blocked practically 24/7 his mental age has never been counted. Until now. He was 24 when he got here, and physically de-aged to 10 years old. All of his memories are intact, though many are buried deeper than anything. One memory, though... The length he's gone to preserve that memory..." Vinyl trailed off.

"How bad is it?" Fluttershy was now worried. "I hope it isn't too bad."

"It isn't, and that's the thing. That memory is so deep inside his heart, I don't think a complete _Memory Wipe_ would get rid of it." Vinyl Scratch answered, her tone denoting the seriousness of the situation. "The weird thing about that memory, though, is when it happened, and everything that happened the two years before, and the six years after it. Every single one of _those_ memories are a blur to him, but that one memory, which is, at _most_ , an hour long, is clearer than most of the memories he has _here_. In Ponyville. His other memories change, just as his view of things changes. This one, I can tell wasn't just burned into his heart. This one went deeper than the heart."

"It's burned into his soul, isn't it?" Fluttershy questioned. Vinyl only nodded at that. "Then that means the memory is important, right?"

"Fluttershy, if I'm reading into this right, that one memory, the one of him at _two years old_ , is more important to him than his relationship with _you_. And when you consider that the only two Pinkie Pie Pinkie Promises he's ever made center around you, I think that says more than it doesn't."

Silence. "He remembers that far back?" Octavia asked, somewhat shaken. "That... shouldn't be possible."

"How can you even tell?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean, not to be rude, or anything, but how can you tell how important the memory is?"

"Because of the detail. The more important the memory is to him, the more detail it has. Memories he remembers are above a certain level of detail. Most of his important memories are between two points. This one? It isn't. In fact, looking at that memory, the others pale in comparison. The others, the main reason they're important is that they brought happiness, and friendship to his life. They were a saving grace for him. This one? The reason behind its importance is far more severe. And that's why it scares me."

"The memory of a two year old scares you?" Octavia paused, before her eyes widened. "It's not the memory, but the reason that scares you. What could possibly be reason enough to scare you after everything that you've been through? What reasoning is it?"

Vinyl looked at Octavia before sighing, and looking at Fluttershy. "If he ever loses that memory, then you need to run. Run as far away as you can. Head to the Iron Hills, the Frozen North, anywhere. Just get _away from him_."

"After what he's done for me, I don't think I can do that." Fluttershy pointed out, her eyes now narrow. "There is no reason for it, unless that reason turns him into a monster in every way, all the way down to his core."

"That memory? Is the only clear memory of innocence in his entire mind. The only one he can remember. If he loses that memory, he will see himself as losing what makes him even _remotely_ nice. The one memory, is the core of his Inner Light. It's _literally_ the _biggest_ reason he wakes up in the morning. It's the _only_ reason he hasn't killed himself yet. He may say otherwise, but that is the true reason he hasn't. Many other reasons have been tacked on over the years, but even before then, he had to do _something_ to stop him. That memory? That was it. If he goes back, he loses too many important things, things that keep him going. He has a life here. He has friends that don't care that he's violent. He has _you_ , Fluttershy. You, Rarity, Princess Luna, and myself. We are the ones keeping him grounded. The four of us? We're the reason he's still fighting. If he _ever_ goes off the deep end, then don't hold back on him. And I wouldn't get the other Elements involved, either. It isn't something they can handle right now. Not until you all unlock the full power of the Elements of Harmony. You still haven't. None of you have."

"Why only you four? It doesn't make any sense." Octavia questioned.

"Because they're the only ones I won't kill." Came a tired voice, this time from the bed.

"Blaze!"

"Shadow Blaze!" That was Fluttershy and Octavia.

"Lightsworn Mediator." Vinyl's voice was calm. Shadow Blaze looked directly at her.

-Shadow Blaze-

As I stared, I was willing her to answer a question. _'How much do you know?'_

"I saw everything, Shadow Blaze. And I do mean _everything._ And it isn't that you won't kill us. You _can't_. And you know _damn well_ why." Vinyl Scratch's voice was soft, but had a sharp edge. My mind isn't fully active yet, though. "Also, you might want to work on whatever you did. When Luna set you off, your Mental and Emotional Barriers went down. You have _no_ shields right now. Something you should work on, if you want your mind protected at all times. And from what I saw, you have good reason to want them put away."

"Then you know why." I said. My voice was low, but practically emotionless. No edge, no feeling, nothing. "And you know why I haven't said anything."

Vinyl and I stared at each other. "Octavia, I think we should leave the room. Now." I could feel Fluttershy get up. "Fluttershy, you stay put." She sat back down. "Guardian Shadow, you should make good on the Pinkie Promise now. Your shields are still down, and your emotions are currently gone. If you're ever going to tell her, now would be the perfect time. Just wait for me and Octavia to leave the room. I fully intend to put up one of your Barriers on the door. The same one you use on the Bedroom doors in your cottage." Vinyl Scratch and Octavia left the room, and a Light Silver glow surrounded the door.

I turned to Fluttershy. "How much did she tell you?"

"The only memory she told me about was the one you think is what keeps you from being a monster." Fluttershy answered me. And so I talked.

I assume I talked for hours, but I don't even know. By the time the sun set, I had stopped talking to her about what I went through, and was just talking to myself.

Fluttershy was silent throughout it all. She didn't say a word as I told her what I was, what I used to be. My personality as I saw, and how others tell me they saw it. The few friends I did have back then, and everyone in my family. My memories, for the first time in a _long_ time, were clear as day. Every friend, their names, their families, everything. I remember more now than I ever have.

Then, I felt it. Amusement. I chuckled. At that point, I started talking about a certain TV Show that I used to watch.

The same one I was currently in and screwing with the timeline using my very presence. I looked at the window, which was closed. "It's getting late, Fluttershy. I think you should head home. I'll still be here tomorrow morning, but I'm still exhausted."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy put a hoof on my chest, since I was on my back. "I mean, I can stay here for the night, if you want me to."

I managed a smile. It was small, but it wasn't fake. That's when I felt relief. "I guess all my worrying was pointless." I paused. "Think on what I said, Fluttershy. Don't just accept it. I want you to actually _think_ on what I said. Then figure out what you want us to be. After this, if you don't want to be friends with me, I'll understand."

"Shadow Blaze, no matter what conclusion I come to when I fully understand what you just told me, you and I will still be friends. I told you before, didn't I? After everything you've done for me, and I'm not counting Nightmare Moon into this, there is nothing that you can say that will make me hate you. Only that Discordification effect that you mentioned might be able to do it, but that isn't even me so you don't even need to worry. And don't worry about a thing." She smiled at me. "I won't tell anyone, even under pressure."

"Thanks, Fluttershy, but I would rather wait to hear you say that after you fully absorb what I said. If it takes a few days, then wait until then. When it finally sinks in, then I want to hear what you say. I'll probably keep worrying until then." I told her. Despite still being mostly emotionless, some of my emotions are coming back. At this point, the Silver Barrier on the door went down. "Please, just think on what I told you. At this point, only Angel Bunny should be told. Make sure he knows it needs to be kept secret for now."

Fluttershy smiled at me. "Alright, although, if I may make a suggestion?" I looked at her. "When you get out of here, and manage to finish helping Princess Luna, I think you should try to shift into your old Human Form. Your aura is more stable now than it ever has been. If simply telling someone this helps you out, then maybe trying to reconnect your past life as a human, and your current life as a pony will stabilize it further."

I sighed. "I'll... take it under advisement."

Fluttershy giggled a bit. "That's all I ask."

I cracked an amused grin.

After that I'm pretty sure I passed out.

I managed to wake up around noon the next day. Twilight came in and told me about the Dragon that decided to take a nap in Whistling Peak. I managed to smile when I heard that the first thing that happened was Fluttershy going in, getting sprayed with flames, and coming out unharmed. Not even a singe on her.

Of course, the fact that she was dragging the Dragon by the tail out of the cave, while said Dragon was sucking on its own claw was what drew the smile out. Celestia came in, and told me what was going on as well, and that Twilight has been watching over Luna's recovery. I would have to stay in a hospital bed until tomorrow anyway. That was fine.

But now, Fluttershy came in. It was near the end of the Visiting hours, and she just walked in. Of course, the one she walked in with was _not_ someone from Ponyville.

The orange coat similar to Scootaloo, and the purplish gray mane. "A.K. Yearling." I said.

"Shadow Blaze." She replied. "I ask that you call me Jessica, though."

"Only if you call me Jared in private." I replied, before looking at Fluttershy. "That goes for you as well, Fluttershy. I also heard about the Dragon the other day. What did you do?"

"Something that I _really_ don't want to do again." Fluttershy shook her head. "Blaze," At my look she paused. "Jared?" I nodded with a smile. "My head turned into a skull. I used the Stare, and the skull showed. It was on fire. The fire wasn't from the Dragon. It was from me."

Well, shit. "Did you make a pact with any demons recently?"

"Not that I know of. In fact, I don't think I made a deal with any demon, unless you count." She smiled a bit. "And I don't believe you do."

"No, though I'm about as close as you can get. So, how did you pull a Ghost Rider?"

"Ghost Rider?" Jessica/Yearling questioned. "She can't be a Ghost Rider. On top of that, it's not just any demon that can make that contract. It's only one, and he can't get here. If he could, the  
Ghost Rider would be a myth, or I'd have come across some kind of rendering of it. There isn't any ruins like that to my knowledge."

"Does archeology pay just as little as it does in our world?" I asked. She shrugged. "Eh, doesn't matter then. So, you got any info on how the hell we got to Equestria?"

"You? Not sure. Me? Definitely." I blinked, before staring at her. "What?"

"You going to go back?" She blinked, and shook her head. "Good. Because I'm not."

"You have nothing you want back there?"

I sighed, before looking at the ceiling. "I've got most of what I want right now. The only thing left is a dream that I've kept refusing. Something that I haven't allowed myself to have." I looked at Fluttershy. "What about you?"

"My answer hasn't changed, Jared. And it never will." Fluttershy replied. "You should know by now that you won't lose me as a friend."

I chuckled. "My emotions are coming back, in full force. But you know? This is actually a first. I haven't felt any anger yet. Just... relief."

"Maybe because you told me your past? I don't know, but that is what I'm going with." Fluttershy admitted.

"In any case," Yearling started. "You're saying you have no reason to head back?"

I stayed silent, before sighing. Back to usual, I suppose. "Let's see, go back to a world where I was trapped in darkness, lazy beyond all hell, with no drive, very few friends, and possibly go back to suicidal tendencies? Or stay here in Equestria, where I have a life, friends who care about me regardless of the fact that I'm violent, four girls that I can see as possible lovers if I ever let it happen, a fortune that I raised on my own, _Lunar Magic_ , being able to talk with the living embodiment of the Night Sky that I loved before I even got here, and more?" I gave her a deadpanned stare. "Tough choice, that."

"Better reasons to stay than to go. Got it. Why did you ask then?" Yearling questioned.

"I was wondering who actually brought me here. I can't figure it out. Did you?"

"Yeah. I figured it out, but he doesn't know." Jessica paused. "It was Discord for me, but I only figured it out last year at the Grand Galloping Gala. Or whoever is in the statue of him. It was the same one I felt. Or the same feeling I guess. I couldn't sense magic then, still can't now."

"You think there's someone else?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean, her name is just a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Something tells me it isn't." I replied. "Jessica, tell me something. Did you have your own body before coming here?"

She stilled. "How did you- Wait, you're not _that_ Jared, are you? The male version of me?"

"And you're the female version of me that resided in my mind." And no way in hell am I letting out just _how_ she developed. I didn't even tell Fluttershy _that_. "And if you're here, then that might mean that Darej is, too."

"For some reason, I doubt that." Jessica retorted. I don't blame her for thinking that. "Darej was violent. More so than you ever were. You were able to hold it back."

"So was he. He just wasn't willing. Most of the time." I shot back. "My violent side is still here, but most of it is just me. That poem. Remember the one?"

"Vaguely. My memories of back home are kind of distant." She answered. "Which one?"

I sighed. "It went like this:

To the one whom is cursed by the blade, heed my words.

You shall not love, you shall not marry;

You cannot love what you cannot carry.

Anger is your only bride, and temper is your wine;

forever hated is your bribe, forged in pain is your dine.

Arms of swords, and hands of scissor;

Forever sharper than diamonds or razors.

And it goes on after that, but most of that is a blur. Basically, one who lives by the sword, can't give love freely. Darej was my reason, and right now, I can still feel it. His presence in my mind. It's always there, though he hasn't said anything recently."

"That should be no surprise." A voice spoke up from the corner, causing all three of us to look. There stood a Unicorn. The coat is Blood red, the eyes a bright gold. He had a black mane, and was about the same height as me. "After all, I'm standing right here." The flank was covered, but it was clear to me.

This was Darej. "You're Darej?" Fluttershy asked, confused. "If you're here now, then why hasn't anyone heard anything about you?"

"I second that." Jessica commented. I, however, stayed silent. Darej looked at me, and we stared each other in the eyes.

It was then that I knew. He didn't make any noise because he didn't feel the need to. "You didn't care if anyone found you, but you weren't going to lead them directly to you, were you?" I questioned.

"Mostly correct. I wasn't on my own until about two years after you arrived, though. Before then, I was still in your consciousness." That's when it hit me.

"My first breakdown... You escaped then, didn't you?" I asked him, though I'm pretty sure it sounded more like a statement. He simply nodded. "Then why haven't I heard anything regarding your actions?"

"You fell into the Darkness, and tried to understand it. I was created instead. As to why you haven't known until now, I wasn't needed until now." I blinked in confusion, as did Fluttershy and Yearling. "Of course, if you look up Shining Darkness, then you'll find out about my activities." I'll make sure to do that later.

"Why are you needed now?" Yearling asked. "What could possibly require your presence that the Elements of Harmony can't handle?"

Shining Darkness, formerly Darej, looked at her, before turning to me, and showing off something in his mane.

The Silver 20 Sided die, but this time, an amulet. It had Purple and Pale Blue sides, compared to my Red and Pink. My eyes widened. "How..."

"I don't know, but the Tree of Harmony gave it to me when I found it. We're the backup plan, in case the others fail. That's what I was told. We're all parts of the same die. I don't know if you have one," He looked at Jessica. "But when all sides are lit up on all of us, we're finally stable in this world. There's also a time limit for this, or so I was told."

We all looked at him. "How did you learn all of this?" He shook his head. "Going silent again?"

"I was also your loneliness, if you recall. That's what birthed me. Not your hatred, sadness, or anything else. Your Loneliness gave birth to me. Everything about yourself that you hated gave me life. Now? Now, I'm my own being. You think you're not a people person? I'm worse. You've gotten better around others, but still feel like an outcast." He sighed. "Jared, you need to do something about that. Go to more parties, socialize more, and more importantly, get along with Pinkie Pie. I won't get anywhere close to her. Fluttershy may have been your best friend and complete opposite, but mine is Pinkie Pie."

"You'd probably still get along with Pinkamena." I offered.

"I doubt I'd get along with her Insane side."

"More like her alternate personality." I grinned as he blinked in confusion. "I managed to turn Pinkamena Pie from her Emotional Defense Coping Mechanism into an alternate personality that she can shift into. Pinkie Pie has the Pinkie Sense, and is basically like a Squirrel on crack after drinking three gallons of high grade coffee. _That side_ will make you want to kill her, if you still have most of my negative side."

"I do, and it would." Darej nodded.

"The other side reminds me mostly of Shade Jackson. Jenis's husband." I paused. "And call _her_ by her Pegasister name while in Equestria. If she shows up, I'm screwed, and may have to leave Ponyville."

"You don't want to leave her." Jessica pointed out. "You never did."

"Our relationship was destroying us both. And after she broke Reaper back there, everything went downhill. It had long reaching effects. Ravenheart was kind to me, but all three mothers had something right. She was causing me damage. She just didn't realize that she was part of problem. If she did, she tried holding on as much as she could. She was trying to hold me closer, while I tried to get away. I managed to get away, and if she gets here, we may have to deal with Psycho, and _that_ is a can of worms I'd like to avoid, if at all possible."

And that isn't a joke. Ravenheart, as I intend to call her here, is a good person at heart. She just doesn't understand a _lot_ of things I had to force myself to learn early on. I learned to survive in the Darkness. She tries to block it out, making it try harder.

I managed to Harmonize with it. That's one of the reasons I became a Night lover in the first place. It's the Darkness while still giving off Light. It's Harmony in itself.

Anyway, Psycho, as I mentioned I'd like to _avoid_ , is worse than Pinkie Pie. She's a psychotic sadist, and a BDSM Dominatrix to boot.

After being around Pinkie Pie, though, I can't really compare the two. Pinkie Pie is bearable. Psycho? No.

"You want to avoid Ravenheart? Entirely?" Darej asked. "Or is it just Psycho?"

"Mostly Psycho." I admitted. "Ravenheart is okay, but Psycho is the part that is unbearable. Shade, you and I both know my opinion on him."

"He gets Jenis killed, and you kill him." Darej nodded. "If you recall, I said I'd join you. That still stands."

"If my actions kill Fluttershy, I'm dead anyway." Darej stared at me for a moment in silence.

"You didn't..." He didn't believe it but continued staring at me, before sighing. "You did... I hope you realize that I won't let you pull that off."

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" I questioned.

"I've done it before, I can do it again." Darej retorted. "You may be able to partially harmonize with darkness, but you never harmonized with yourself. Until you manage that, you won't be stable in this world. You also have five years from the moment the next Alicorn is born. You will know when it happens."

"So, I've got five years from the moment Twilight goes Alicorn. Good to know." Fluttershy stayed silent, drawing Darej's attention. "She knows Darej. She knows everything."

"She shouldn't."

"I Pinkie Promised." Darej looked at me again. "I used Pinkie Pie's version, and the thousand needle one." Darej just stared.

"I'm pretty sure J has a crush on Fluttershy that he's afraid of acting on." Yearling pointed out. "He wouldn't have done that if he didn't."

"He does. We just agreed not to act on it after his second breakdown." Fluttershy explained.

"Luna's back as well, I take it?" Darej asked me, and I nodded. "Let me guess, you developed one on her, too?"

"If I had to guess, he has a crush on Luna, Fluttershy, and Vinyl Scratch if he met her. And considering the fact that many songs from Earth are in rotation, unedited, I might add, with Vinyl Scratch as one of the writers, that I'm positive Jared knows, then he has."

"Correct on all three, and possibly one on Rarity. Not sure at this point." I admitted.

"She wouldn't go for it, Jared. Trust me. She's already told me, and the other girls that, if you came on to her, she'd try to stop you from going too far. She believes she's not what you need, even if she's what you want." Fluttershy explained.

I then turned to Darej. "So... mind telling me why you're in a Full Body illusion? For that matter, why are you a Unicorn, instead of a pegasus like us?"

"Because when I split from you I was put in someone else's body. The other pony actually knows of me, but doesn't know much about you. I haven't explained my past, either. I'm the only contact she's had. I'm hiding the Cutie Mark, because it's not mine, but rather her's. She got a read on you the moment she saw you next to Luna. And, between what I know of you, and what she saw, she's more or less on the dot. Exaggerated on a few points, but not all that far off." Darej explained. "My life is currently connected to hers, so having her with Twilight Sparkle, of all ponies, is actually a good thing. They're actually becoming friends."

"Wait. Trixie?" Fluttershy asked, somewhat surprised.

"That's her stage name." Darej admitted. "Once she got her cutie mark, I know that she needed a stage name. I gave it to her, mainly because I remember the show vaguely. I mostly remember the whole 'Alicorn Amulet' episode. I have mostly turned her away from the Dark side, and managed to _avoid_ the whole 'Dark Side Trixie' bit at this point. My influence is why she didn't match up to the show."

There was silence in the room. "Well, shit." was all I could say. Seriously, I don't know how this happened, but I'm not complaining. "Can she hear us?"

"Every word." Darej confirmed. "In Equestria, I'm known as Shining Darkness to all but those in this room, and her. Officially, that's my name, and this form, as you said, is an illusion. I, however, don't have my own Cutie Mark, and probably won't for a while."

"You're still a subtle, lying, son of a bitch. You're just better now than you ever were." I told him.

"Aside from the 'Lying' bit, true and proud of it." Darej grinned. "I haven't told her a single lie, outside of guesses, and those are in the air anyway."

"Silver tongue." I commented.

"Silver Eyed Pegasus." He countered with a grin.

"Sadist."

"Purple bastard." His grin widened a bit as he said this.

I had to grin at this. "Mexican Condiment." That caused all present to lose their look, turn to confusion, before Darej, Jessica and I _laughed_.

Jeff Dunham rocks!

"I can't believe you actually _remember_ that one!" Jessica managed through her laughs.

"Well, at least he isn't a Walter." Darej added.

"Better Walter than Bubba J." Jessica countered.

"Better Bubba J than Achmed." I pointed out, all of us grinning, while Fluttershy was confused.

"What are you all talking about?" She asked.

"Jeff Dunham is a Ventriloquist, and a comedic _genius_." All three of us said this in unison, causing us to look at each other, before breaking out in laughter again.

"So, you're Peanut, Darej is Jose, and I'm.. who?" Jessica's look turned inquisitive.

Darej and I met eyes, before deciding quickly. "The oldest daughter." Jessica got a tick on her face.

"I am _not_ a Blonde idiot!" Jessica shouted. "Besides, wasn't _I_ the one who first filled up a car?" She smirked.

"You used my knowledge. It doesn't count." I countered.

"Oh really? And why didn't you do it? You were there at the time." She countered.

"Caroline." Darej and I replied. The mental image of my daughter at 5 years old, and _human_. And she is something I told Fluttershy about. She isn't real, and probably wouldn't be at all.

I treat Scootaloo more or less how I hope I would treat Caroline. One time, Scootaloo called me 'Papa', though she was in a somewhat delirious state. She wasn't the only one who ate them, but the fact that she called me what she did... Well, no one mentioned the tear just yet.

And now you know why I went soft for her. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter.

Of course, since she's basically an orphan, the only reason she isn't my daughter legally is because I haven't signed the paperwork. I just treat her like I hope I would my daughter, and she accepts it. Deep in her heart, she sees me as a father. In mine, she's the daughter I wanted, but never had.

If I ever call her Caroline, though, all bets are off. I'm signing those adoption papers within an hour.

Anyway, Jessica obviously can't find a counter for that, so she just huffed.

"You know, considering Caroline, I'm only half surprised you haven't adopted Scootaloo yet." Fluttershy pointed out.

Darej and Jessica stared at me. "Reminds you of Caroline?" was the simultaneous question.

"Reminds me of Caroline." I confirmed.

"Oh." was the response from all three of them. Darej and Jessica apparently didn't need anything else. Fluttershy opened her mouth, before she stopped and closed it. "I don't believe she'll be happy about that."

"That she reminds me of what I picture my first born daughter as, or that I haven't adopted her yet?"

Fluttershy paused at that, before saying, "Both."

"The first is the reason I take care of her as I do. The second is because I don't know if my stay in Equestria is temporary. Well, at this point, I have a guess." I looked at Darej. "It's until I stabilize, and then it's my choice, isn't it?" 

"Stabilize and choose, or don't stabilize and be forced back." Darej clarified.

"Then I'll have to stabilize myself first. Do you know how?" I questioned.

"Afraid not. The only guess I have is that the Elements of Harmony are involved." Jessica and I took a thoughtful pose.

"Think I should get in the way of the blast on Tirek?" Jessica stared at me like I had three heads. "What? That's insane enough to qualify as my own idea. Plus, just be glad I haven't tried to figure out how to make an IFB."

"Sometimes, you make me wonder about your sanity." Jessica deadpanned.

"Sanity? I don't remember having something as pointless as that." I grinned a bit.

"You are _not_ Kenpachi Zaraki." Darej deadpanned.

"Who is Kenpachi Zaraki?" Fluttershy asked. I didn't tell her about any of the _other_ shows I used to watch.

"Remember how I described a Berserker?" I asked, causing her to nod. "He's a Berserker that can actually think enough to lead. I've never met the guy, but he's insane, and quite possibly a Masochist. He enjoys fighting even more than I do, and doesn't care if he's hurt, or loses a limb. He'll still fight. On top of that, he's Chaotic Neutral, much like I am. At the end of the day, we don't care who you've sided with. If you're not on my side, I don't care who you are, I'm still gonna kick your plot. And my side is my own. If I claim you on my side, you're safe. Otherwise? Fair game. He's the same way, but he is more than willing to beat down on anyone underneath him for the hell of it."

"I'm on your side, right?" Fluttershy gave a small smile, showing me that she was amused. I chuckled.

"Fluttershy, if you weren't, I wouldn't have gone batshit insane on Nightmare Moon a few weeks ago." I told her with a smile. "If that didn't tell you, yes, you're on my side. Until you decide to leave my side, then you will remain such. Even when you don't, I won't kill you."

"Vinyl was right, wasn't she? About me. About us. You really can't, can you?" She asked, concerned. I sighed, before I nodded. Vinyl was definitely right. "I won't tell Rarity unless I have to, but I think Princess Luna should be told."

I shook my head. "Tell them both, but only what Vinyl said. At this point, only you can know my past." I nodded my head at A. K. Yearling and Shining Darkness. "These two only know because they were there. I know because it's my past. Fluttershy, you know because you deserve to at this point. I can't tell Rarity yet, and Luna isn't fully okay Mentally just yet."

"You told her." Jessica pointed out.

"My emotions were gone when I started, and were only starting to come back after I passed out 30 minutes after I finished." I pointed out. "Otherwise, I might have yelled at her."

Jessica blinked and nodded. "You don't yell at Fluttershy. She's too cute." Fluttershy blushed at this, and I noticed. "I can't say innocent anymore, though. Seriously, what did you _do_ to her?"

"I gave her a backbone, and she enhanced it."

"So, you basically sent her into a Fast forward and forced her into an Assertive state?" I nodded with a grin. "You do realize that she would've gotten there anyway, right?" She questioned, earning looks from Darej and Fluttershy.

"I know she would have, but like you said, 'She's too cute.' I fell, hard, and decided I couldn't let her be taken advantage of. I got her heart far stronger than before, and worked on most of her fears with her. With each fear she got over, her backbone grew in strength. Even then, she never lost her kind nature."

"And it's that very Kind Nature that drew you in." Jessica nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"You also gave her the big stick. She speaks softly, and, thanks to you, she has a big stick to use against things that threaten her or her friends." Darej chuckled.

"That _stick_ is actually three of them, one I adapted, another I enhanced, and the third is a Lunar Spell that's still in progress." They all looked at me. "Omega Crush, Starswirl's Blaze Accelerator, and the last one, as I said, is still in the works. Theoretically, it'll give my Inner Demons, the Darkness in my heart, a semi-ethereal form that can deal damage to others. Luna and I have worked on it in our spare time, which, sadly, isn't as much as I'd like."

"You think it'll help with the whole Nightmare Moon thing, as I'm pretty sure you believe she's not entirely gone?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. I simply nodded. "You expect hers to take the form of Nightmare Moon."

It wasn't a question. "It's more or less a given, at this point. Her power is still there. That much has already been confirmed. It's just sealed off. And when a power source that's even slightly sentient is sealed off, what usually happens?"

"It weakens the seal and eventually breaks free." Darej answered. "Yeah, good move. Is Twilight working on it?"

"No, she's not aware of it. Mainly, because it qualifies as a Lunar Spell. She can't learn the Lunar Spells, because of the condition set for Lunar Magic in the first place."

"I don't remember there being a limit to it. I mean, if the limit is it has to be used at night, under the Moon, then I don't see how you can use them during the day." Jessica pointed out.

"I can use it because I trapped myself in my own Darkness. I was so deep in it that I can't let go of it. It's too deeply ingrained into me. Darej's entire existence is a testament to that fact." Darej nodded at that. "Lunar Spells were designed by Princess Luna with the intent on being a Light in the Darkness. It's for those that can't let go of the Darkness in their Hearts, but desperately want to touch the Light. I can't let go of the Darkness inside of me. It's too deeply ingrained. The Lunar Spells? They're the Light I'm using as a Guide. The Night has literally become a Beacon of Hope for me." I looked at Darej. "Now that I think about it, you may be able to use them, Darej. Not only are you tied directly to Nightmare Moon's bloodline, you are the literal manifestation of my own Darkness. You've been trying to reach the Light on your own, and Bea is helping you out now."

"We gathered that much, but there's something you didn't find out. Twilight told us this morning." Darej started. "Princess Luna didn't give birth to her line. Nightmare Moon wasn't the Mother, either. No, Nightmare Moon was the father. Princess Luna is the Mother. The end result was a Unicorn with extremely strong heritage."

"Whoa! Back up!" I stared at him in shock. "Are you saying that Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna, all those years ago, Asexually _Reproduced to get a Unicorn version of Nyx Sparkle_?!" I ended up shouting.

"You remember Past Sins?" Jessica questioned. "I only remember the name."

"I never read Past Sins. I'm taking that knowledge straight from MLP Loops." I countered, before staring at Darej again. "How the hell did _that_ happen?"

"As you said, she Asexually Reproduced, in a way. It seems more like it was a Magical Breeding than anything else. Their magics clashed for some time. As they did, they slowly merged into one being, creating a Unicorn foal that was either never noticed, or outright abandoned. Considering what was happening with Princess Luna at the time, I don't think it's the latter." Darej explained.

"From what I know it's more likely that the foal was taken, and then her memory of the foal wiped than the foal being abandoned. At this point, I believe that Luna simply didn't know of her existence." I pointed out. "Considering how she has taken to Scootaloo, I'd have to outright say she didn't abandon the foal. Soa help me if she did."

"You know, he has a point." Fluttershy offered. "Princess Luna is actually quite nice around Children.' She then blinked. I get the feeling she has an idea. "I just had a thought." And I was right. "That spell you mentioned would eventually bring out your Darkness as a separate being. Do you think you can pull off a fight between hers and yours on Nightmare Night, during the whole thing?"

All three of us stared at her. "Why didn't I think of that?" Jessica asked.

"Probably the same reason I didn't." Darej answered. "Did Jared?"

"It was an idea, but not for this year." I pointed out. "Fluttershy, if it's possible, we'll pull it off, but otherwise, it'll probably be next year."

"Does she already know?" Jessica asked. "I distinctly remember her shutting down Nightmare Night in that episode."

"Trust me when I say, I've already filled her in. She knows, and is willing to accept it. The fact that many of the things they do is similar to Halloween back home, which I _also_ explained to her once, she's willing to let it slide. It's a way for her to get some good attention." Oh, and there's another idea. "The idea I had was me and Luna teaming up against Nightmare Moon and my Darkness. Those two come out and attack the place, specifically avoiding the barriers, before me and Luna show up, and fight them off."

Darej and Jessica looked at each other, before turning to him. "See if you can't do it this year." They replied.

"No promises. We have to perfect it before we can do that." I told them. "Besides, with this, it's going to be a bit before I can help."

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Fluttershy started. "Vinyl Scratch has already left Ponyville. She said she was using the Manehatten Tunnel to get to one of her contacts, and get to work on them. Red Like Roses is done, though. It was before she came here, and Octavia listened to it, before agreeing. After running some of the songs you've given Vinyl Scratch, Princess Celestia decided to run with them. She wants to up the 'Fun Quotient', as she called it. The new music will help."

I thought for a moment. Then I turned to Darej. "Can you can talk to Bea while you're out? I have to ask her a favor."

Darej closed his eyes, and his form glowed, before revealing Trixie. "What do you need?" She asked. "And am I getting paid for this?"

"If it works out right, you might get an Invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala." I answered. And it was entirely possible, just not as a guest.

Oh no, she'd be coming as an entertainer.

"I'll bite. What's the favor?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I need you to send a letter to Celestia, since I'm basically bedridden for another day, and _not_ allowed to use Magic, no matter how Passive or Active." I answered. I then told her my idea. "Think you can get that to Celestia?"

"You think she'll go for it?" Trixie asked.

"Ask Darej what the show said it was like normally. Hell, even ask her yourself if you want the truth." I paused to let it sink in. "I'll know when the shift is about to happen, and so will Vinyl, because if we manage to get the green light on this, she's going to be involved. Heavily."

There was silence. Beatrice was the first to speak up. "Darej just said that he wants you to know you're still as Insane as ever. Also, if we get the permission, then you're the one singing, not him, or Jessica."

"I got my invitation anyway. I normally don't go, though. Stuffy parties just don't suit me. I prefer a Drunken Pub and the atmosphere and language that comes with it." Jessica added. "If you get permission, send a letter to my family. They'll let me know, because if that is added into the plans, then I'm going."

"I hope to see you there. At this rate, Luna will be able to come as well. I'd be going as her Bodyguard, if not her guest."

"Come to think of it, Princess Luna being here really shook things up Timeline wise." Jessica pointed out.

"It wasn't Princess Luna that did it. I got Zecora accepted into Ponyville _years_ ago. Fluttershy has a backbone and is basically a Pseudo Ghost Rider, Rainbow Dash has managed the Sonic Rainboom in practice once before, about a year ago. Still trying to replicate it, though. Applejack was trained, by me, to be a City Woman, not Mare but a _woman_. She's still Country to the bone, but can talk in High Society with the best of them. Applejack and Rarity both have a stronger friendship, mainly because of me. Pinkamena is an Alternate Personality thanks to my efforts, and is able to talk with Pinkie Pie, and switch at the drop of a hat. Mayor Mare has a stronger backing right now, partially thanks to me pointing out a few things that didn't seem right, which turned out to be council members embezzling funds. Ponyville is better defended against half the things that could easily destroy a normal small town. Last year, Winter Wrap Up was completed _on time_."

"That last one was because you organized the damn thing, isn't it?" Jessica questioned.

"Darej believes that's the only way it could possibly happen without Twilight." Bea added.

"And you're both right." I grinned. "Also, if you noticed, no one actually panicked at the Ursa Minor the other day. Or the stampede that was stopped by Applejack. Or the Timberwolf attack on the students. The teacher was close on that one, but my presence just smoothed things over. The kids were in awe, for sure. Pretty sure I pulled a Makarov that day."

"A Russian?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, Fairy Tail." I grinned. "I told them something along the lines of 'The power to be awesome comes from boredom. To be awesome you have to know boredom, and use it as a drive to become awesome, for the most awesome ideas come to mind when said mind is bored.' And you and Darej _both_ know what I mean there."

Jessica sighed, while Bea just winced. "Yeah, he agrees, and says that there's a variant of YouTube here, along with MineCraft. Just a heads up, since I sometimes join Button Mash in a few servers when I can. Of course, that's when he's not on a PvP server. At that point, I'm usually the one PK'ing him. Drives him nuts." Trixie admitted. "I don't think he knows who I am though. I use one of your old user names, according to Darej. Guiltech_ Lunarwind is what I use. Combines him and me. It's his tactics that I use when in PvP worlds. Or any PvP online game."

"Any similarity to my own?" I asked.

"Only on the surface." Bea answered with a grin. "While the overwhelming power is definitely there, no one realizes it until it's far too late. And even when they do, it's from a direction that shouldn't be possible."

I paused for a moment. Almost sounds like... "Did he manage to develop a Solo version of a Velociraptor hunt for combat, or something?"

The grin on Bea's face just widened. "Yup."

"Velociraptor?"

"My knowledge on them are kind of sparse, but they're carnivores. Pack hunters, too. They're fast, their teeth are sharp, and they're smart. They quickly find the fastest way to trap their prey, and end up surrounding it, before attacking from three or more sides. At least they aren't that strong."

"No, that's the T-Rex, and Darej managed to avoid getting me into that mindset. Power is nothing if you can't hit your target." Bea answered.

I stayed silent, remembering Jurassic World. The Indominus Rex. The Unholy Love Child of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Velociraptor. All the strength of a T-Rex, and all the brains of a Velociraptor. All of their strengths, plus Camouflage, and none of the weaknesses. I shivered at the thought. I may be good, but even I'd have trouble with that, unless it was a newborn, or really young, and never trained to actually _hunt_.

"Jared, what's wrong?"

"The Unholy Offspring of a T-Rex and a Velociraptor. Jessica and Darej should know what it is." Jessica and Bea stiffened. "And Fluttershy, that's something that's worth me going all out from the beginning, with absolutely _no_ chance that the Elements of Harmony will work."

"Why not?"

"The Indominus Rex. More powerful than 10 Manticores combined, as smart if not smarter than Jared at his best, chameleon based camouflage, claws sharper than a popping cat, and the ability to sense heat? More often than not, if it's not thinking, then it's acting on instinct. I don't think the Elements would work on it, and neither does Darej. It has a purifying effect. You can't purify instincts. Only suppress them." Bea explained.

"Which is one of the key reasons why I don't think Nightmare Moon is gone entirely, if at all. If Nightmare Moon is just Luna's Darkness given form, then Nimmy is really just her Darker, more Primal instincts. Those who follow the Darkness exclusively only care about one thing: Themselves. It's their own hide that matters to them. Their survival is their top priority. I still have a few problems like that, even now." I explained. "I can temper it with friendship. Twilight's been learning just how strong friendship can be, but she still hasn't even cracked the surface of what the Magic of Friendship can do. The very same magic that keeps me from losing myself entirely. The very magic that keeps me grounded." I looked at Fluttershy. "The same magic that will stop me from outright attacking _you_ even in a Rage induced Berserker state."

Fluttershy just met my eyes, and sighed. "That's why you want her to learn, isn't it? Because you had to."

"Because I still am." I answered. "She needs to learn the full extent, and experience it for herself. I have about 15 years of experience with Friendship, and I'm still learning. Give it a few months, and I'll compare notes with her. She may just be glad that I did."

"This may be off topic, but Rainbow Dash is still wondering how you managed to pull off a Sonic Rainboom." Fluttershy said. "I told her what I knew, but it wasn't much."

I paused. "She managed it twice already. She's still having problems?"

"I only remember the once, and it got me my Cutie Mark." Fluttershy admitted. "When was the other time?"

"You remember the stronger than usual Earthquake around Suicide Gorge?" Fluttershy nodded. There was a lot of rumors about that place, and since minor earthquakes happen too often around there, it was more or less ignored. "That was her trying to follow me after a prank I set on her. Her mane was white for an entire week afterwards, if you recall."

Fluttershy and Jessica giggled. "That sounds like it would be a funny image."

"Oh, it was." Fluttershy stated. And I agree. I called her Blizzard Dash that week, and it stuck.

"How did you manage to avoid getting caught if she pulled that off? You aren't that fast, are you?" Jessica asked.

"I used the Shadow Shift Spell. It's basically an After image combined with temporary Light speed movement. It's also a Lunar Spell, which is actually a good thing. Not very many can learn it, despite the _extremely_ low cost." I paused and sighed. "Send her my way when I get out of here. I'll give her my notes on what I noticed the few times I actually noticed anything at all while doing it. In case you didn't realize, I pull off minor versions in the Everfree every time I go in. I _restrain_ the effect, by staying right at the limit _before_ it bounces me back, by making subtle movements with my wings to make use of the extra speed for a few slight turns, or use the Kinetic Energy as extra cutting power to chop down trees I'm passing by. Going borderline supersonic, and using the resulting energy in various ways helps my control, and prepares my body for the real deal when I actually have to use it. Also, it makes turning so damn easy, though it isn't as good as the Shadow Shift."

Seriously, when you're moving at the speed of sound, it's actually _really_ hard to turn. At that speed, turning, or even reacting to anything that isn't directly in front of you by about 300 feet is tough at best, outright impossible at worst. At those speeds, you take any advantage you can get.

"I'll let her know." Fluttershy paused. "Should I also ask Scootaloo to watch? Rainbow Dash always does better with an appreciative audience."

"Not for the first few sessions." I answered. "It's going to be rough on her. At this point, I'd only be able to manage about an hour a day, three days a week to help out. And it's a _definite_ no go on Sundays. That's my day off, no matter what. Nothing short of an End of the World scenario will get me to do much more than relaxing."

I do that to make sure I don't fall into the same trap as Applejack. I'm Insane, not stupid. Fluttershy looked at me. "It's getting late, and I need to get back to my animals. You want me to tell anyone?"

"No, but I do have something to say." This drew everyone's attention to me. "I hate hospitals."

They all blinked at that. "That was... Random." Jessica commented.

"Still wondering why Discord and the Tree of Harmony brought you here?" Bea asked.

"Like Darej said, we're the back-up plan." I answered. "The question is: For what?"

And that's going to end up bugging all of us. "I've got another book coming out soon. Want an Advanced Copy?" Jessica asked.

"Send it to Twilight Sparkle. Advanced, Signed, Limited Edition. When is it coming out?" I replied.

"Release date is four days before the Gala."

"What a coincidence. So is Book 6 of the Lost Sister Series." I grinned. It's currently August, and the Grand Galloping Gala is in November. "Wait, you've been doing the Limited Edition sales?" Jessica asked, clearly surprised. I nodded. "Damn. I can't figure out how to pull it off."

"For the Lost Sister Series, the Limited Edition is Hard back, Boxed, with a different graphic on the front. Five of those are signed by the writer, and of those five only one has a personal message from the writer."

"I'm pants at drawing." Jessica deadpanned.

"So am I. I just have an Artist over in Las Pegasus draw it up while I use an Illusion to show what I want. There's more coming with this one, though."

"What are you planning?" Fluttershy asked. Either that was fear, or anticipation.

"There's going to be ten Limited Edition sales. Five of them are the normal method. Luna has given a different set of graphics for books 1-5, and they have been sketched out, and colored. The other five are also getting a Box Set with the Special Edition Graphic. The graphics designed by the one who gave the Inspiration for the Lost Sister Series." I explained. All three of them gaped at what I just said. "Yes, I am going all out with this one. If I recall, they did something similar with the Half-Blood Prince back home."

"I don't think they did, but seriously? That's just Overkill!" Jessica pointed out.

"One of the Box sets is going to a Lottery, after being run through the new Database set up by the Guards, mostly thanks to me. Every town, village and City has all citizens registered with a 16 digit number. Most don't know about this, but, as of the Winter Solstice last year, or Hearth's Warming if you prefer, all Citizens in Equestria have one. Even me. That one Box is going to a random pony in Equestria. The other four have already been picked out, with a message in each."

Bea and Fluttershy dropped their heads. "You're overdoing it, Jared." Fluttershy pointed out.

"One of those four is heading directly to Princess Celestia. Those four are personalized. I think it's warranted." I countered.

Fluttershy opened her mouth, blinked, then closed it. "I'm just going to head home. Bea, would you care to join me?"

"Not at all. After that Mental beating, I think I need to cool down a bit." Bea replied. They both walked out.

I looked at Jessica after they did. "So..."

"I already asked Rarity if I can stay with her, and told her that I'm the writer of the Daring Doo series. I _did_ ask her to keep it under wraps, though." Jessica stated. "I'll be in town for a week, and then heading south. There's a ruined area about 200 miles southwest of here, and that's where I'm heading next. The upcoming Daring Doo book is finished, but the one after that will probably have this one in it."

"I'd tell you to be careful, but that would be pointless. If you retained any of my paranoia, you'd be careful regardless." I replied. "Also, if I may make a suggestion for an add on?" She nodded. "The one you're heading for, if I'm not mistaken, has connections to another one. This one is about 80 some odd miles away from Las Pegasus, 26* North-Northwest from the West most part of a the city limits. From what I managed to get out of them, I didn't go in, they're connected somehow. There's also a third somewhere, but in order to find it, the two need to be opened. The Main treasure in the two need to be used together, unless I'm mistaken. Also, there's a pitfall with Spikes near one of the entrances around the one near Las Pegasus. Keep that in mind. I ended up triggering it by accident. Shadow Shift got me away from it."

"Good to know." Jessica got up and walked to the door. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with whatever it is you're trying to do. As your sister, I wish you the best." Jessica smiled at me.

I stayed silent. "Be careful when you go. I don't want to lose any more family."

"I know. Trust me, I know." She walked out.

-Rarity-

A.K. Yearling looked up as the bell over the door rang. "Welcome to-Ringing Treasure?" Rarity stopped at her look. A.K. Yearling just looked at her, a serious look on her face. "Rarity, what do you know of Shadow Blaze's past?" She asked.

Rarity pursed her lips, before flipping the shop sign to closed. "Not much, I'm afraid. Most of what I figured out were guesses he merely confirmed. Trixie seems to know more than I do, though it's mostly speculation."

"I know." Rarity blinked at the curt response. "Trixie has someone else in her. A piece of Shadow Blaze. This piece knows his past, and so do I." Rarity's eyes widened in shock.

"Trixie has Shadow Blaze's instincts. In a matter of speaking, she basically has his brother sharing her body with her." A. K. Yearling paused for a moment. "By the same line of thought, I'd be his sister. Twin sister, to be exact."

"Then it's a good thing you asked me." Rarity replied, sighing in relief. "Of course, you're more than welcome to stay a while. I'm certain Blaze would be more than happy if you stuck around."

"I have a lead, and I have to leave about a week from now if I'm going to make it in time. I visited him in the Hospital for one reason, and I left glad. Shadow Blaze is the closest thing I have to family." She stared at Rarity. "And I'm also glad I chose to ask you for lodging until I leave."

"Why?" Rarity was suddenly nervous. "Is something wrong, darling?"

"Shadow Blaze is my brother in every way that matters. If something sends him over the edge, you'll need to know more than you do. About his past. About his brother. About me. And about our family. He may not have told you, and that's his prerogative, but I literally have no true emotional attachment to the family beyond the good. I won't break down, or go berserk if I tell you. And believe me when I say, I will leave _nothing_ out." A.K. Yearling answered. "You need to realize, Rarity. You, Fluttershy, Vinyl Scratch and Princess Luna are the only ones in Equestria that he won't kill. He can't bring himself to deliver that finishing blow to any of you. He literally doesn't have it in him. And once I'm done telling you what you need to know, I'll answer any questions you may have, but only afterwards."

Rarity paused. "I'm not sure I should listen in on that." A.K. Yearling stared at her. "I want to know, don't get me wrong, but to hear about it from someone other than him just feels... wrong."

"Like you're going behind his back to learn what he doesn't want you to know?" Rarity nodded. "Good. Then I was right. You deserve to know. He only told Fluttershy because she was around when he couldn't access his emotions. There's a high chance he'd have gone off the deep end if he did it at any other time."

"I apologize, but-" A.K. Yearling put a hoof in Rarity's mouth.

"Rarity, I'm going to tell you. You're going to listen. And then you're going to think on what I've said." A.K. Yearling stared her in the eyes. "Am I clear?" Rarity managed a nod. A.K. Yearling gave an eye smile. "Good."

 _'Those two are definitely related. I've only ever seen Shadow Blaze do that, and Fluttershy, but that's right after she used the Stare!'_ Rarity thought. "Let's start with what I am, and how I know his past. For convenience's sake, call me his sister. The truth, however..." And then she talked.

After A.K. Yearling finished, she went silent. Thus, yet another stare off. "I... Don't know what to make of this."

"He's of the opinion that you've guessed at least half of this."

"I did, but nothing to that extent. If I wasn't so sure half of that was true, or knew what went into some of his skills, then I'd have a hard time believing what you just told me is true." Rarity admitted.

"And now?"

Rarity pursed her lips. "I don't know what to tell you. I will admit that he's a good man, stallion or not. But it is as I thought. I'm not what he needs. He needs more than me. Someone that can put him where he needs to be. I'm not the kind of mare he needs in his life. I can't give him what he needs. He needs someone like Fluttershy to keep him grounded. Someone like Princess Luna to relate to. Or someone that can mentally keep up with him like Twilight. A mare that combines all three with a Heart to match his own in strength? That would be ideal, but I don't believe such a pony exists. If they do, I can't think of one."

"You think he is your friend for no reason?" A.K. Yearling asked.

"Oh no, I most certainly am. Especially if I'm one of the only four in Equestria that won't allow himself to kill." Rarity shook her head. "The problem is, I can't see myself as more than a friend to him. I have looked into what I can of the future, and tried to picture myself as his wife. I don't see it lasting more than five years. And that's being generous." She paused. "No pun intended."

"You think it's not a Generous Soul he needs?"

"As a friend? Yes. As a lover? No. Not even close. He needs a Kind, Loyal, and overall _damaged_ soul with a strong heart. That is the kind of Lover he needs. Someone who is more than willing to smack him when he's being an idiot. I still lose myself to fashion every now and then. And, no offense to him, but he doesn't exactly have much sense in the way of fashion. Art? Yes. Fashion? Not so much."

A.K. Yearling chuckled. "You're not the first to say that. In fact, his fashion sense could be mostly because of my presence. With me in my own body, his went down immensely."

"Yes, that would make sense. Considering what you told me. Still, I never thought that he'd do that."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Rarity." A.K. Yearling pointed out. "It's a saying back on Earth. It's fine to have curiosity, but you have to keep it in check. When it first happened, he didn't even know that. It happened so early in his life, that it developed a piece in his psyche. I was more or less born from that piece. At this point, I'm his sister, because I literally can't qualify as anything else memory wise. I am literally him as a mare. Same birthday, similar personality, near identical mindset, and now I have my own body. We're twin siblings. That's all we qualify as now."

"I'm not doubting that." Rarity retorted. "I'm just saying, he needs something more than I can be. For me to be even half of what he needs in a lover, I would have to change who I am at the core, and then I wouldn't even be the one he became friends with. I would be down one friend, and everyone else would wonder what really happened. He wouldn't want me to change myself for him."

"And that right there is one of the reasons why he trusts you so much. It's also why I told you all of this. You know that much, and accept it. Do what you have to do, but please. Make sure he survives. I can't do that, as I travel too much, and he stays here."

"I have no idea where he'll be come Hearts and Hooves day. It's a guessing game for Fluttershy and myself. All I know is: he won't be within 50 miles of Ponyville." Rarity chuckled, as did A.K. "Treasure, may I call you Jessica?"

"Only in private. Ringing Treasure is my official name. A. K. Yearling is my pen name. Jessica is my Human name. Shadow Blaze is his Official Name, Sky Dancer is his Pen name, and Jared is his Human name." She paused. "I didn't tell you he was Sky Dancer, did I?"

"No, however there was no need. I knew the moment he said he knew Sky Dancer personally. Well, the day afterwards. It took me a bit to realize what he didn't say. Once I did, the true statement was clear to me. I never said anything because he never told me outright." Rarity smiled. "He is a riddle within a riddle. The pieces are there for anyone who knows what to look for."

"Too true." A.K. Yearling giggled alongside Rarity. "Anyway, I think we should get some rest."

"Agreed. I had a sleepover last night with the girls, barring Fluttershy. Twilight needed it."

"Her, not anyone else?" Rarity looked at her as they went to their rooms.

"If by anyone else, you mean me, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, that particular squabble was resolved years ago, by Shadow Blaze. Twilight, the poor dear, was homesick. On top of that, her only friend up in Canterlot hasn't visited."

"That's weird." A.K. Admitted. "What friend? I don't remember her actually having friends until you guys."

"Shadow Blaze told me he gave her a project that needed a genuine friend to finish. Apparently, she got it in Moondancer."

"Huh." They reached the doors on the second floor. "Well, goodnight Rarity. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Jessica." Rarity replied as they went into their own rooms.

00000x00000

Well that's this one done.

Okay, just for a recap.

Shadow Blaze is also: Jared, Lightsworn Mediator, Sky Dancer, and Guardian Shadow. Also, a somewhat bearable asshole.

Shining Darkness is also: Darej, Jared's Darkness given form, currently acting as a guiding light for The Great and Powerful Trixie, AKA Beatrice Lulamoon. Used to be a complete asshole, now is mostly bearable.

A. K. Yearling is also: Jessica, Daring Doo, and Ringing Treasure.

Shadow Blaze is basically the Military Therapist, Writer, and Honorary Royal Guard, based in Ponyville.

A. K. Yearling is basically an Archeologist, Writer, and overall nutjob. Jessica would disagree, but she kind of is.

I am, too.

Shining Darkness is, as stated, the guiding light for Trixie, and thus is helping her remain sane, while still keeping her insane to some. He's already given her some common sense.

Something that is usually so damn rare it's a god damned superpower at this point.

Why is it always the Dark Ones, those that _aren't_ evil, that have all the common sense?

If you're reading this story, and it seems dry, then I'm sorry, but this is just who I am. Not the dry part. There's a reason this story is called "MLP Therapy".

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	9. I have no idea what to call this

Okay, there's a song in here, and I don't own it. But, for that song, here's a Key:

 _This is Shadow Blaze._

 _ **This is Fluttershy**_

 _This is the Audience_

 **Chapter 9**

Fluttershy and Luna walked with me back to my cottage. "Sorry, Luna. I let my emotions get the best of me." I told her.

"You need not apologize, Shadow Blaze." Luna assured me. "I was expecting you to." I blinked. "I was expecting a more... aggressive reaction, however."

This surprised me a bit. Not many people try to anger me on purpose without a fight. Then again... "You wanted me to fight you?" I asked. I'm sure my voice conveyed my confusion.

If not, I'm probably screwed.

"I was expecting you to, as they say, go postal on me." I went silent at that, and Fluttershy just stared at her. Now that I think about it, if she were anyone else, I probably would have at this point. Maybe. I don't know. "Has anyone else pushed you that far?"

"The only ones to try, know me well enough to stop before I reach that point. After that, I'm usually on a hair trigger for the next 3 to 5 days. The smallest thing can set me off. Last time that happened was when an idiot kept trying to tell me I was wrong about something I lived through."

"Oh, I remember that one. You went into the Everfree right as Rarity and I were pulling her away. Lyra has been scared of you ever since, though. Especially since I told her that _she_ was the one that caused you to go postal in the Everfree."

"Fluttershy, I decimated three Timberwolf packs back then. Each one thirteen members or more." I explained. "She's scared of me, because she realized just what she was bringing out from that argument alone."

"It's more like she knows that you caused every explosion, the Fire Vortex, those black chains, and that one black and purple orb that no one was able to identify. Come to think of it, you never told me what that was."

I looked at her. "Remember when I mentioned the Omega Crush?" Fluttershy stopped, causing me and Luna to stop and look at her. Her face was in shock. "Yes, Fluttershy. That orb was the end result of the Omega Crush."

"Shadow Blaze... did you develop that spell because you wanted to hurt anyone?"

"No." Fluttershy sighed in relief. "I didn't develop it at all. It's something I adapted from a game back home. Just be glad I didn't try to recreate the Nega Ton Karma Ball. If I made _that_ viable here, then it would be a bad idea to even let its existence be known to anyone I wasn't about to kill with the damn thing."

"I have not heard of this Karma Ball." Luna pointed out. "What is it?"

"Pure Negative Energy, gathered from multiple sources over a period of time, turned into energy, and compressed to about 1/1,000th of it's full size. The compression of the Energy alone is dangerous, and borderline suicidal." I explained. "The fact that it's negative energy, with no positive energy supporting it makes it Darker than Dark Magic, Black Magic, or anything of that category. There is no viable way to turn it into anything helpful. That technique's only purpose is to cause untold amounts of damage. All in all, if I ever _do_ make the damn thing viable, then it's going on the same list as "Magical Bomb Shadow Blaze". It's literally that dangerous."

That technique was actually used by Omega Shenron in Dragonball GT. Say what you will, that thing is powerful, though I'm pretty sure a less powerful version can be made, I'm trying to _avoid_ going that route. Luna and Fluttershy stared at me. "What? I know my limits, and what I should stay away from. My standards may be different than most ponies, but that one is something I won't even bother practicing. If I'm going to use it, I'll be using it without training, without practice, basically, I'll be doing it without any preparation whatsoever."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous, though?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean, I know some things are more dangerous to the user when they're not prepared. Wouldn't this qualify?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I took a thoughtful look.

"I know that look." Fluttershy noted. "What are you thinking about?"

"I've got part of the technique down already, now that I think about it." And it was true. Anyone that's Empathic can possibly pull it off, if these thoughts are right. I mean, an Empath can literally feel what others around them are feeling, and, if they don't know what they're doing, can take those emotions into themselves unconsciously.

A trained Empath, however... I looked at Fluttershy. "And if I'm right on that, then so do you, Fluttershy." I looked at her flank, more specifically the three butterflies that were her Cutie Mark. "It's in your special talent." I switched my view to her eyes. "Being a caretaker for animals, no matter where you are, or _what species_ you are, will give you a slight Empathic ability. More often than not, it's on a single animal, which is usually a familiar, Angel Bunny being yours. But when someone spends more time around animals than they do their own kind, they start to develop an weak Empathic ability, and start feeling the emotions around them, just to understand. Human, Pony, even Griffons all share this potential. Griffons rarely let it develop though. One particular ability of an Empath is why I believe you might be able to."

Fluttershy looked confused, but Luna's eyes widened. "The Negative energy doesn't have to come from the caster, does it?" She asked. I nodded. That was indeed the case.

"The only one I know of that has ever used it, and I've never met the guy, used Negative energy built up within seven Magical Items of immense power." I answered. "I'm talking Elements of Harmony level, if not _stronger_. On their own, they're pretty much useless, if indestructible. But when all seven are together, they bring forth a being that can literally restore a planet that was destroyed, and then restore all life that was killed when said planet blew up, and still have power left over."

"How can anything be that powerful?" Fluttershy asked, in awe. "Are you..."

"Fluttershy, I'm no where _close_ to that level of power. There's a _reason_ I compared those items to the Elements of Harmony. You won't find them on Equus, but if you even find one, then I am going on Full Force Paranoia _immediately_." I turned to Luna. "And if one is found, you'll need to watch for any possible visitors coming from off planet, with the entry point in the atmosphere."

"Dare I ask why?" Luna asked.

"Beings with the capability to destroy planets with their own Spiritual Energy, not Magic, that's different, will be after it. It's an Orange ball with a Burnt orange, almost red Star. The amount of stars varies, but it has anywhere from one to seven. The one you'd find here, if you ever do, will have a Black star on it, from one to seven. If you see one, then assume that someone will come for it. Within a single year, if the seven are not gathered together, the planet they're used on will be _destroyed_. The Black Star version does this, and they're scattered across the Galaxy. The Red Star version is scattered across the Planet after usage, and can't be used for a year. The Red Star version also is supposed to have a 100 year cooldown time between wishes. And the only limit is that of the ones who make the damn things."

"Do you know how to make them?" Luna asked.

"Even if I did, and I don't," I held up a hoof to her. "I would never let that information out. It's simply too dangerous, and one can wish for Immortality without consequence with the Red Star version. The Black Star version is more powerful, thus the backlash effect. I half of what I know of them is true, then I don't even have the power needed to make them, and neither do you, Luna. Hay, I'd be surprised if you and Celestia working together could get them working. Either way, that kind of knowledge should go to the grave with the ones who hold it. I can speculate and theorize all day about the subject, but there I will never _intentionally_ try to make them." I looked at Fluttershy. "If I ever say I'm working on a set of Dragonballs, smack me over the head and remind me of this conversation."

Fluttershy stared at me. "Why?"

"Because it means I'm losing what's left of my sanity, and crossing the line of my own morals." I paused. "After that, it would probably be a good idea to get Vinyl Scratch in the area. I'll probably need to be reminded of some of the lessons I'd more than likely forget if I ever reached that point."

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do. I'd like to keep what little sanity I have left, if you don't mind." I paused as we reached my cottage. "It's the only thing keeping my Insanity in check." I smiled at her. "You're one of the major reasons I manage on that alone, though. You give me a reason to be sane. I can't say the same for many others."

As we walked into my cottage, I saw Twilight looking at the bookcase in the living room. "Twilight? What are you doing here?" I asked, before realizing something else. "On top of that, why can't I sense you? At all." I'm looking right at her, but I can't sense her Magic.

"Something Moondancer found out about and taught me, but that's not why I'm here. I... wanted to talk to you about the Magic of Friendship." She seemed a little nervous. "A few days ago, Rarity told me that you had to learn a lot about it, and, well, she thinks you're an expert." I sweatdropped at this. Yeah, Rarity is getting pranked.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes Blaze?"

"Remind me to drop an Alpha Sun on Rarity later." I paused. "Or better yet, tell Pinkie Pie that I'm asking for an Alpha Sun on Rarity."

Twilight and Luna blinked. "What's an Alpha Sun?" was the simultaneous question.

"You'll know it when you hear it." I told them. "So, what, exactly, did you want to know? I'll answer what questions I can, but I can't promise an answer for everything. I'm far from an expert of the Magic of Friendship. Until I got to Ponyville, most friendships I've been in, bar one, was more of an alliance than a friendship." And by that, I mostly mean Shockwave.

And so she asked. A lot of questions, I had the answer for. But some questions I just don't know.

However, a few hours into this, she asked one that I can't really answer straight. "Why do you understand so much about Friendship, but barely know anything about it? It doesn't make any sense."

"Twilight, you're thinking in terms of Harmony, like every other Pony. I was born, raised, and trained in the ways of Chaos, by those who _are_ chaotic, to survive in Chaos. My mindset is Chaotic at the best of times. But that is actually a good thing. It lets me see the connections in opposing elements. War and Peace, Light and Darkness, Love and Hate, and so on. If you know one side of any spectrum, you instinctively understand its opposite, even if only from the lack of what you understand. Most don't even realize it. You learn to recognize the opposite of what you know, by the like of what you know."

"I guess that makes more sense, but how does a Chaotic Mindset do that?"

I paused. "I'm not entirely sure on that. To be honest, most just ignore it, because they don't know what they're looking for, or much less at. Far too many focus on what they can sense, whether it's sight, smell or hearing. More often than not, unless it's pointed out, ponies just don't realize something that isn't there, just by the lack of it, unless it's pointed out to them. I'm different, because I was trained to realize that, when something is missing, it's opposite is present." I sighed. "Twilight, this ties into Friendship as well. Can you see how?"

"You know hatred, so you can understand the presence of friendship, but not friendship itself. Is that right?"

"The correct feeling would be loneliness, Twilight. The absence of those you can trust." I looked her in the eye, deadly serious. "You can be still be alone, even when you're surrounded by people. I know this. I've felt it. It's been that way for so long, I'm used to it. Remember what happened with Princess Luna, when I handed her the book and letters from the Astronomers?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also know you whispered something into her ears, but I couldn't hear it." Twilight looked inquisitive. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I told her, and I quote _'No pony wants to be alone, even those that are so used to it they prefer it.'_ End quote. I told her that so she knew I understood. That one sentence told her that I've been there. It wasn't just what I said, but how I said it. I partially understand Friendship, because I mostly understand the _lack of friends._ " I explained. "Does that answer your question?"

Twilight went quiet. "More than you know." The silence reigned for about ten minutes. "Want some tea? I'm pretty sure I've got some of the good stuff." I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Seriously, I've got some _really_ good tea."

"I guess..." Twilight seemed unsure.

"Twi, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm calmer now than I've been for a while. Why do you think the explosions went on for so long? I was getting most of my Negative emotions out. Basically, that was me venting."

Twilight sighed. "I just don't know about this. I'm not much of a tea pony." I blinked at that.

"Coffee or Hot Chocolate?" I asked.

"Hot Chocolate, definitely." Twilight affirmed. I grinned.

"Don't blame you for that one." I admitted. "Although, you'll probably like this particular tea blend. Trust me when I say, it's calming, and energizing at the same time. It's the only Tea I know of that can do that." And that's an understatement. Almost every tea I know of, and I went to a few Tea Masters every now and then, and asked them to be sure can't. Tea either calms, heals, or energizes ponies. Often times, a combination of the three, but calming tea leaves and energizing tea leaves don't mix well. No Tea Master in Equestria believes it to be possible.

That was before I somehow managed to extract the essence of Poison Joke without touching it, and that's a can of worms best left unopened.

"What kind is it?"

"It's not one you'll find in any Tea shop, I'm afraid. I'm the only one that's able to get the essence without side effects. Even I'm affected if I touch the leaves directly, and the entire plant is borderline immune to Magic in general." I explained. And, for some reason, Poison Joke is. The effects aren't. They mess with the Natural Magics on anyone that touches it, and the effects can be treated.

The plants themselves? Not so much. "On top of that, the plant itself only grows in the Everfree Forest, mainly thanks to the fact that there's a thick layer of Chaos Magic infused into the ground, plants and trees throughout the entire thing down to about 500 feet below the surface, minimum."

"So, this Tea Plant can only thrive in areas that have an abundance of Chaos Magic?" Twilight asked. "I don't recall any plant like that."

I hid my grin well, as I poured her a single cup. "Try it. I'll tell you what the plant is after you give me an honest opinion."

Twilight sipped at it. She blinked, and took another sip without a word. "Whoa..." Twilight looked at me the moment she realized she downed the entire cup. "What is _in_ this? I've never tasted anything like this. It's... I can't even describe it."

"It uses three plants as the base, used in two different teas, although the third is the clincher, and the reason this is not found anywhere but my own stores." I looked at her. "Snapdragon leaves, which are actually more calming than most think. Then there's a few that I've found in Ginseng tea. The third one, however, like I said, is the clincher, and stabilizer. The Purified essence of Poison Joke. Have you heard of it?"

Twilight stopped for a moment, before her eyes widened. "You can extract the pure essence of Poison Joke?" Her voice was calm, but the surprise was still there. Just well hidden. "And why am I so calm right now?"

"The effects of the tea." I answered. "Right now, I want you to close your eyes, and think over everything you know. Try to look at it from the outside, not as a participant, but a spectator."

"That's beyond my skill level." Twilight pointed out.

I smiled. "Humor me." She closed her eyes.

After five minutes, they opened in shock. "How..."

"The tea manages to give you so much energy, while keeping you calm that it would normally unbalance the mind and body of the drinker. The Poison Joke, however, is the stabilizer for this mix, and its chaotic properties both enhance and regulate the entire thing. It makes sure that the flow of energy is soft, adding to the calming side, and controlled. The Calm that's brought by the tea off sets the energy given, while the Chaos Magic in the Poison Joke make it so the two work in Harmony with each other, by redirecting the Energy to where it's needed most, or used the most often."

"How can you tell? I mean, you say you don't know all that much, but understand a lot, but how can you tell that much?"

"I'm no Tea Brewer, Twilight. However, I _am_ an Energy Sensor of the highest caliber. That ability to sense everything is the reason why I know." I explained. And none of that was a lie. I don't know much about Tea itself. It's not exactly a favorite subject of mine.

Still, it _is_ useful. I'll give it that.

"Then how did you manage to make something this good?" Twilight paused, before pouring another cup. "This is the work of a master."

"I am no master, Twilight." I told her. "Never have been. Not a Master, not for anything. I tend to _avoid_ Mastering things beyond the practical applications. Jack of all trades, Master of none. That's how I do things. It's how I understand. It's also why my knowledge base is wider and more varied than your own. You focus on Magic, I focus on the basics, and then build it up on my own. I don't often look up anything more advanced than the Second lowest tier of any subject. Outside of special circumstances, I really don't need to. Nine times out of ten, half of that information is ignored by me because, the most of it is limiting. Half the rules and regulations beyond that are too restricting in several subjects, so, once those rules are known, ponies subconsciously follow those rules, whether they believe them or not. If I don't know those rules, then I can't follow them. And breaking them is more out of ignorance than anything else." It shrugged. It works for me, and that's all that matters.

Twilight stared, before she took another sip. "You break the Laws of Magic, as I knew them, because you don't bother to learn them half the time, and those that you do learn, have an equivalent where you're from. The equivalent has exceptions, so you believe the exceptions exist here as well, whether the same or not. Right?"

"On the bit, Twilight." I paused. Apparently, I have a few guests inbound. Several guards. "Looks like several Guards are on their way here."

"How... Wait, stupid question. You're a sensor." Twilight stopped herself from asking.

"Twilight, I believe I've said this before. There are no stupid questions. Only stupid answers to sarcastic questions." I told her with a grin.

She sent a deadpanned look my way. "Sometimes, I wonder about your sanity."

"Very little, but not something I listen to often. I often prefer Insanity to Sanity. It's more fun."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Twilight deadpanned, before opening the door with her Magic.

Right as the Guards reached it. "Princess Luna's on break right now. She's being watched over by most of the Weather Team, and a few Unicorns in town. Despite how peaceful it looks, everyone is on guard with Princess Luna in town. Not because of her, but as her protective detail. Apparently, word got out that the Weather Team, a few Unicorns, and four Earth Ponies are about as strong as the upper 20% of the Royal Guard. The rumors that someone got into my house to try and kill her just made it that much more important to keep an eye out when she's in town. Everypony pitches in." I explained.

"Well, then it's a good thing my sister's in here, isn't it?" Shining Armor asked, grinning. My grin matched his.

"Perhaps." I took a sip of tea. "Tea?"

"Is it your special blend?" He asked.

"Eeyup." I mimicked Big Mac's southern drawl perfectly after years of practice. Even after all this time, we're still friends, if a little distant

"Then don't mind if I do." Shining Armor sat down, not even in his armor. The other guards were, though, so they said hi, and left to head to Luna. "So, Twily, starting to fall for him yet?" Twilight choked on air. "Is that a yes?"

"No, I was just asking some questions." She defended. Seriously, she's got to tone down the voice sometimes.

How she got that way while still under the effects of the Tea, I have no idea. "She was actually asking me about Friendship, believe it or not." Shining blinked.

"Why? You make friends pretty easily." He ended up asking.

"Shining, you know as well as I do that I have trust issues. I have as long as I can remember, and I still do." I pointed out. "That stopped me from making friends for a _lot_ of my early life. I got my first real friend when I was sixteen back home." I blinked. When did I last refer to Earth as a home? It's been years. "There was some weird aging involved before I got to Equestria, so it's why I look younger than I actually am."

"Everything on you says you're 18 right now." Shining Armor pointed out.

"Physical Age. It doesn't matter how many years of experience I have. The doctors run tests, and they gave me my age. That's what they tell me, and that's what goes on the record. None of them picked up a De-aging spell on me, so it doesn't really matter anyway." I shook my head. "Anyway, she found out from Rarity?" Twilight nodded. "That I was still learning a lot about friendship myself, and decided to ask what I've learned over the years. Besides," I sipped at my tea. "I find that the ones that have the least friends make them easiest, but only when they allow themselves to."

"I will admit, though, if I didn't know Rarity, and I hadn't at least figured out what I have about you personally, then I would _never_ have thought you had trust issues."

"Looking at you now, it's hard to believe you shunned Friendship for most of your life." I countered.

Twilight blinked, before nodding. "Touche."

"Of course, what really questions that statement, and proves my thoughts on the matter, you got into town, and, within 24 hours, gained five friends, bonded with them to the point you could all harmonize instinctively, and used the Elements of Harmony." I looked her in the eye. "You, who shunned friendship, was able to do this. That is an accomplishment no one I can think of has managed." I paused. "Outside of Pinkie Pie. She can harmonize with anyone, barring Cranky Doodle. When she Harmonized with me, I felt it."

"Wait, you _felt_ it?" Shining asked, surprised. "The outside of a few, it's rare for a Guard to Harmonize with anyone else, and it usually requires two years of working together before they can."

"Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie." I replied with a smile. "There are many ways she breaks the laws of physics, Magic, and more. Half of her exists outside of logic, and in the Realm of Chaos, where there are no rules. At all. Up can be Up, Down, Left or Right. Direction is meaningless, Logic is pointless, and Sanity is useless, if it even survives. That is the Realm of Chaos, in a nutshell. If Discord is ever released, that's what you look forward to."

"This is actually kind of strange, when I think on it. You can feel the bonds you have with others?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, actually. It's how I know the Magic of Friendship exists. I can't touch it, I can't smell it, I can't even see or hear it, but it's there. I can feel it. I have at least a minor connection to each Bearer of Harmony, including you, but some of them are stronger than others. Fluttershy... The bond between us is almost at the level of a Fully Formed Familiar Bond." I paused. "Another reason why I can tell the difference between Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena. I have two Friendship bonds with Pinkie Pie. Only one of the two is active at a time. I can only feel it within 100 feet, otherwise, they're both too close for me to tell them apart. I'm good, but I'm not perfect."

Pinkie Pie showed up, mouth open. "No, Pinkie Pie, I don't want to taste your latest batch of cupcakes." Her mouth closed, she blinked, and looked at the other two. "Okie doki loki. Ringing Treasure left town, though. Rarity thought you might want to know." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Good to know. Can you drop an Alpha Sun on Rarity?"

Pinkie Pie looked confused. "Why?"

"She brought up trust issues to Twilight." I answered.

"Oh." Pinkie shifted, and Pinkamena resumed. "What about the Omega Eclipse?"

I blinked, before staring at her. "Pinkamena, there are several reasons why I like you more than I do Pinkie Pie, and I mean her no offense. You just reminded me of one of them."

Persona Shift. "No worries! I don't blame you. Everypony has their taste in friends! You just like them calmer."

I chuckled at that. "Omega Eclipse it is."

"Okie Doki Loki!" Pinkie Pie left in a puff of smoke. I sipped at my tea.

"What was that?" Shining asked.

"Just Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight answered. "I learned quickly, through repeated tries, that to figure her out is to ask for your Sanity to be destroyed. Speaking of which..." She looked at me. "I caught the first usage of the Pinkie Sense. Twitchy tail."

"You ignored it, didn't you?" Twilight nodded. "What hit your head?"

"Not just my head." Twilight deadpanned. "It was Applebloom, Applejack's younger sister." I blinked.

"Okay, what happened, and how the hay did I miss it?" This is new. I don't think that's ever happened, and I didn't think that Applebloom met up with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo yet.

"Apparently, Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell are working together to find their Cutie Marks." I stared at her. "They were Hang gliding, just don't ask me how they were doing it. Scootaloo is the only one uninjured, thanks to some weird Purple wings that sprouted from her back." She stared at me. "Your doing, I take it?"

"Remember what I taught Luna about flight?" Twilight stared before hanging her head. "Yeah. That's it." I paused. "Did you time it?"

"No, but she dismissed it. She was falling for, at most, 30 seconds. She landed practically on her side, and rolled, before catching Sweetie Bell. Sweetie bell and Applebloom got a few scrapes and bruises, but Scootaloo was unharmed."

"Was she checked out?"

"One of the doctors did it. Scootaloo took no damage from the fall, inside or out, and managed to soften the impact on Sweetie Bell. Most of the doctors were baffled, but then she said that she just did what _you_ told her." She sent me a deadpanned stare. "Why did that shut them up?"

"Because if she did what I told her, if I'm reading into the situation right, she rolled with the fall, minimizing any possible damage from the fall, alongside using a thin coat of her own Weather Magic to protect herself the rest of the way, thus allowing her to catch Sweetie Bell, while cushioning the impact for her. The Magic shield over her coat absorbed most of the impact from Sweetie Bell, as well." I shrugged. "It's what I would've done, at least."

"Funny, that's almost the same thing she told me when I asked. Just a _lot_ less words." Twilight responded.

"What can I say? She took to my lessons _really_ well." I grinned as I said this. Scoots is a good filly.

Despite half the things I've taught her, she's still innocent. My comparison between her and Caroline is kind of accurate.

"That's a scary concept." Shining Armor pointed out. "You're teaching a 9 year old filly how to be like you?"

"Not exactly." I admitted. "She's taking after me, because she sees me as practically a genius on your sister's level." I paused as both Shining and I looked at Twilight. "At the same time, I'm the only Pegasus in Ponyville that can keep up with Rainbow Dash. In all of Equestria, there's about 5 on her level speed wise, but they can't match her wits and sheer ability to improvise, bar one. When you start to add in other species, Rainbow Dash and I are still in the Top 10 fliers, alongside the Wonderbolts, one Griffon calling himself Shackle Blaze, and a mare by the name of Lightning Dust. Out of the Top 10 Fliers in all of Equus, four of them are not Wonderbolts on skill alone. When it comes to Speed and Agility, though, Rainbow Dash tends to float around the Top 5 in Speed, but Agility happens to put her in the Top 20. Last I checked, Agility-wise she's only Ranked 16th in all of Equus. Personally, I'm ranked Second in Agility, and that's only because I use a spell to Maximize my Agility. The fact that said spell was created by an Alicorn makes it hurt my ability there a lot less in other's eyes."

"Where are these lists?" Twilight asked. "I'd like to get a look at them."

"No. You don't." My voice went hard, causing Shining to blink. "Trust me when I say, Twilight Sparkle, that if you go there, you will not survive. The place is an Underground _Nightmare_ for a Guard. The area is filled with the _worst_ and most _despicable_ criminals throughout all of Equus. Thankfully, there aren't many ponies down there, but the ones that are? They are the ones that make the Guards run circles around themselves trying to find them. The only reason I haven't burned the entire place to the ground is because of one fact: I attack one person, they _all_ attack me. Down there, Criminals run free, but while there they protect the others. No one else will, after all. One person attacks, everyone attacks that one. If I'm going to do something down there to eliminate them, then I'm going in with Nuclear Warheads, and Shadow Shifting out of there. There is literally _nothing else that can take them all out in time_."

"What is a Nuclear Warhead, and why does the very name send a chill down my spine?" Shining Armor questioned.

I looked at Twilight. "Have you heard of Starswirl's Particle Accelerator spell?" She nodded. "Picture that, multiply it by about 500 in terms of initial Range. Anything in that range is instantly vaporized. You know what that means?" She nodded, this time in fear. "That is just from the initial explosion. There's still the shockwave of force that follows, and then there's the other point: The radioactive fallout."

"I don't think I want to know what that is." Twilight stated meekly.

"I, however, would need to know. If this can be let loose in Equestria then-"

I cut him off. "You don't have to worry about one being in Equestria. They're from my home, and they were far beyond my skill to make. If there is one made, it's best if you get all Life forms, pony or no, at least 100 Miles away from it. _Immediately_. Then, I'll go in to either disarm or disable it. Unlike Starswirl's Particle Accelerator, there is _no limiter._ Beyond that, they're based on similar, if not identical principles."

Twilight's eyes widened as she gasped. "But if it has a limiter on it, with the current specs..."

"There's a reason why I didn't know of it until Princess Celestia mentioned it to me. Come to think of it..." I looked at her. "How do _you_ know of it?"

"Ponyville Library has a lab in the basement. I found one of Starswirl's personal journals down there. The notes on it were in there." Twilight explained. "But he said he was dealing with unknown energies to make it, and had to put a limiter on them, to keep them from getting out of hand. The level of power in the Finished version was the lowest it could be suppressed without the limiter destabilizing."

I nodded. "Makes sense. It was unknown then, and it's still unknown in Equestria now. But where I'm from? It was well known by foals around 10 years old. The pieces involved were, at least. How to make them isn't really taught until they're around 22, if they ever learn. With that knowledge, the decline of nature went by faster than ever before."

"I don't think I'll ever use it."

"Learn how to use it just in case. Use the Rock Quarry to the Northeast to practice, if you need to. You never know when firepower like that will come in handy. A Mini-nuke spell can save your life if you find the right situation. Just remember, Twilight." I stared her in the eyes, my gaze hard, almost mimicking Fluttershy's Stare. "The only ones who kill, are those who are prepared to _be_ killed. For me to contemplate using it, I know I'm outmatched, possibly outgunned, and more likely than not out of Luck." I gazed at Shining Armor. "A True FUBAR situation would likely warrant it." My gaze shifted back to Twilight. "If you're going to use it on someone, make sure they're actually attempting to kill you."

"I'm not even a Battle Mage." Twilight protested.

"Twilight, I've watched as you run through everything with Princess Luna. I've seen what you're capable of when you think you can do it. And you're right, you're not a Battle Mage." They both sighed in relief. "Even so, you still _could_ be." Twilight stiffened. "You have the Raw Magical Power to pull off that role, even if your Mentality is that of a Support Mage. Sometimes, Support Spells just aren't enough. Eventually, you're going to be pushed into a corner. When that happens, you're going to start acting on Instinct. You stop thinking, because you realize that thinking can easily get you killed. When you don't have time to think, your true skill shows."

"But why that one? Why not something else, like..." She thought for a moment. "The Alma Freezer Spell?"

I blinked. Never heard of that one. "What does it do?"

"Turns the targets into Ice."

"Workable, but if you're ever pushed into a corner, you'll need to do one of two things to survive: blast a hole through the ones who got you there, or make a new opening. Otherwise, you'll end up dead, and neither your brother, nor I, want that."

"What makes you think it'll happen?" Shining Armor questioned.

"She's the Bearer of the Element of Magic, Shining." I pointed out. "Either Trouble will find her, or she'll need to face it. If the Elements fail, and believe me, it's entirely possible, she'll need a back-up plan. While I would prefer to be that Plan, someone would need to hold them off until I can actually help. Outside of an Alicorn, Twilight is the only one that has the Potential to pull it off."

"I'm not _that_ powerful."

"Twilight, my Raw Magical reserves are about the same size as yours. Your General Magic Control, however, is much less than mine." I paused. "You should probably ask Rarity for some tips on that, now that I think of it. Being a Seamstress using only your magic does wonders for Fine tuned control. Her control exceeds my own. If it ever crossed her mind to start Free Form spellcasting, she'd only need to learn the basics, and she'd be able to pull it off pretty easily."

"Free Form Spellcasting is actually an advanced skill, something that Ponies can only do when it deals with their Special Talent." Twilight pointed out.

"Not exactly." And thus, it's time to rant. "Twilight you understand Unicorn Magic, highly well, in fact. Better than I do at any rate, but Magic in general? When you add it all up, I understand it better than you do, because my mind opens the rules to interpretation. Free Form Spellcasting is just that. Free Form. It's raw Manipulation of the Magic itself, without a Focus of any kind. For Unicorns, that Focus is their horn. For Pegasi, it's in their wings. If they up their control enough, they can spread Unicorn spells across the feathers of the wings. To get a spell out that isn't Contact based, an Earth Pony has to jump straight into the Free Form Spellcasting, because their Focus is their muscles. They're a strictly Internal Magic user. Everything they do is considered physical, which has many question whether they have Magic at all, but even then, they can expel their Magic through Contact. You know the Baby Flame spell?"

"Yeah, most Unicorns learn that early on." Twilight answered. "It isn't actually used to attack, because it's too weak."

"True, true. Have you ever considered wrapping your hoof in it?" I continued. Twilight opened her mouth, blinked as she processed the statement, and closed it before staring at me. "It's supposed to be a contact spell?"

"While not labeled one officially, it has many of the qualifications as I know them." I answered. "Contact Spells are spells that are meant to be used in Close Quarters, hence the name. While they can be used from a distance, they get gradually weaker the more distance it travels. Shock is another one I know of. What happens when using it at a distance?"

"It spreads out and gets weaker as it does." Twilight answered, before her eyes widened. "You mean..."

"All Contact Spells follow that rule. No actual control is needed to use them, as they're literally the lowest ranked spells. They're also seen as weak because the effects don't last long, and are even shorter the farther from the caster it goes. If you keep up with them, though, and manage to truly control them..." I gestured for her to go on. She knows what I'm saying.

"The effects won't diminish, since you're keeping it in your own body until you make contact with the target. And since there's no distance traveled..." She trailed off and grinned at me.

I loved doing this with Twilight. She actually understands what I'm saying as I say it. Going along with the cue, I grinned. "The full effect of the spell is given directly to the target at full blast, possibly even higher."

"Higher?" Shining Armor questioned. "Why higher?"

I glanced at him. Didn't he know this? "Because those spells are ridiculously easy to Overcharge, but even if you do, they'll still work. I managed the Baby Flames Spell myself. Overcharge that enough, and it can look like a Firestorm Spell. Compress the magic enough, and you get a small scale Nova Blast." I explained.

Twilight took a thoughtful pose. "What about the Cone of Cold spell? Would that qualify?"

"Technically, yes, though in reality, it doesn't." I knew this spell well. The fact that Equestria actually has it surprised me at first. Then I hit myself for being surprised. It's a Land of Magic Ponies. _Of course_ it has that spell. "The reason it doesn't is because of one simple fact: it's an expansion of the Frostbite Spell. Cone of Cold has a given shape. The size can change, but the general shape doesn't. Contact Spells don't have a set form. It's usually just 'Charge up the Element, and fire away' more than anything else. There's no shaping involved. Once you add on the Shaping, you start going into the bigger spells. Every Elemental Spell in existence can be connected to at least one of the Contact Spells."

Twilight looked up for a moment. Wait, I know that look. It's the one I get when-

"Have you heard of the Nova Flare Spell?"

When I'm about to ask a question that is both fishing for information and can be terribly misleading.

"Yes, I've heard of it. I can use it, too."

"How did you manage?" She asked.

"First time? Overcharged a Baby Flame Spell, and then compressed the Energy so fast no one realized what I was doing. Somepony asked me how I managed to do the Nova Flare Spell at my age. I'd been in Equestria for three years at that point. Physically, I was 13. I think you can understand their surprise at the fact that I supposedly knew an A-Class Fire Spell when my Cutie Mark had nothing even resembling Fire." I answered. "After that, it was just practice. A lot of my Spells, barring the Lunar Spells, I originally did by Reverse Engineering them using Contact Spells. Overcharging, Compression, Shaping, the works. All of my Fire Spells I learned that way. I know Fire Spells about as well as I do Wind Spells, and you've seen some of the things I've done there. Even then, the only Fire spell I actually learned _properly_ was the Baby Flame Spell. Everything else, I branched off from there, using Free Form Spellcasting, so to speak. Eventually, I learned to fake some of them as actual spells, by using my wings. After a while, it just went on. Telekinesis is a side effect, though that can actually be ruled as a part of my Cutie Mark, since it's literally moving things with your mind, just more visible."

They both blinked. "Basically, I try to understand the things I do, even if they don't actually make sense half the time."

"You two are actually alike in that regard." Shining Armor smirked a bit.

"If you're going to try and set us up, then I warn you, it's destined for failure." I told him, my voice serious, though it had no edge... I think. I don't think it matters right now. "I have no interest in Romance right now."

"Plus, I'm nowhere _close_ to what he needs right now." She continued. "If he ever wants Romance, he'll try Fluttershy first. In fact..." Am I seeing things? Twilight looks like she's about to... "I could've sworn he already has."

"Oh?" Shining smirk turned into a grin. Shit, they're about to double team me. "Do tell."

"I'd like to point out that the last time I was on an Official date was before I came to Equestria, and _that one_ was a mistake of epic proportions." I stated, hoping my voice was firm. My Junior Prom, to be exact. I made a mistake that night that cost me a possible girlfriend.

When I look back, I realize that she was interested in me at the time. Since it was her Senior Prom, the mistake I made caused her to storm off in anger when I dropped her off. The mistake?

I wanted to leave early because I got a cramp in my right leg.

That decision haunted me for years. I should've toughed it out, should've kept going. I should've hid the cramp, fought through it, but no. I didn't. I could have, but I didn't.

Looking at them, they were grimacing. I sighed. "Sorry, that particular date was good to start, but I messed it up, and possibly a relationship with a beautiful woman, who was out of my league. One that dropped their original date, just to get me to go. At least that mistake didn't ruin our friendship. I'm pretty sure I was Friendzoned after that."

Twilight stared at me, as did Shining Armor. Twilight spoke first. "You think she should've done worse than that, don't you?"

I sighed. I've been doing that more and more lately. At first, yeah, I thought that. Now? I'm not sure anymore. Now looking at the ceiling, I closed my eyes. "Blaze?" She started. "Blaze?"

"Shadow Blaze." That was Shining. Wait, I have an idea.

"The stars are beautiful right now, you know?" I offered, my voice calm and light.

"Shadow Blaze, it's 10 AM, and we're inside." Twilight pointed out. "You can't see the stars right now."

And she fell right into it. "Only if you're looking with your eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shining asked. I'm not looking, but I can hear the amusement in his tone.

I laid down on the couch I was sitting on, my eyes closed, and face up. "Only one way to find out." I remember Abridged Kirito well.

One such thing about him is called 'The Video'. I actually agree with his rant in it, too. If you don't know what I'm talking about, here's a little snippet:

They're stupid, ignorant, loud, obnoxious pricks, with basically _no_ redeeming qualities whatsoever! I mean really! Look at all they've achieved: Genocide, Global Warming, Reality TV! They're just a never ending mass of failures and fuck ups! They are, without question, a complete write off of a species!

To think he says that while saving lives he supposedly doesn't care about. Hypocrite much?

I just know Twilight and Shining are staring at me because I paraphrased him from an earlier episode. Then I heard a thump. "Shiny?"

"What? I'm wondering what he's on about, and like he said, there's only one way to find out." was the response.

"You're crazy." She deadpanned.

"He's worse." was the calm retort. "And at the same time, better." I doubted that. So much.

Shining and I just lay where we were, both calm as a breeze, as Twilight watched us both in annoyance. Eventually, that annoyance turned into curiosity, and finally frustration. About a minute after her frustration kicked in, I heard a tune. One that I hadn't heard in a while.

I rolled off the couch, turning to the door in the same move, my eyes narrow as the door opened thanks to my magic. I walked outside, on guard. That song shouldn't have been made yet, unless...

"Blaze?" Twilight started.

"You recognize that tune?" Shining questioned.

"Tune? I don't hear anything." Twilight pointed out, before straining her ears. "Wait... I think I hear something..."

"I'd know that tune anywhere." And that was no mistake. I've heard that tune more than 600 times, and it still never failed to get at least a small smile on my face.

Popcorn, by Crazy Frog. Or was the Weird Frog? I forget which. The question is? How did it get out? I haven't shown it to... Damn. How did she manage to put it in rotation so damn quickly? A small grin formed on my face, as I flew off towards the source.

-Twilight Sparkle-

"You think he'll tell us?" Twilight asked, as Shadow Blaze flew off.

"Possible, but not likely." Shining Armor replied. "Speaking of which, you remember your old baby sitter?"

"Cadence?"

"Yeah, she's engaged." Shining replied. "To me."

Twilight stared at him agape. "You're kidding me, right?" She paused. "It sounded better when Nightmare Moon said that."

"Not sure about the second, but no, I'm not kidding. She actually agreed. It's one of the reasons I'm off duty right now, even as a Guard." Shining admitted. "Wanted to tell you." He paused. "On top of that, a _lot_ of people are going to be mad at me very soon, so this is also a heads up."

"Wait, why would they be mad at you?" Twilight asked, as they walked towards town.

"Apparently, there's a betting pool on when I tell you, if ever." Shining sheepishly admitted. "Only 5 guards didn't believe I would do so before the invitations were sent out and you'd find out from that. Of those five, four of them said I'd do so a week before invitations are sent. Only one managed to get it right, and he just flew off."

"Wait, what?"

"His bet has been there for a year now, but he said within 3 days of her accepting. We don't have a set date, especially since she accepted last night. I asked her before my shift was over last night, and she said yes. I'm telling you for two main reasons and a few little ones. Main reason number 1: I don't want you mad at me for letting you find out last minute." She nodded in response. "Main reason number 2: So I piss off everyone that thought you and I were still distant enough that I wouldn't think to tell you until last minute."

"For the first reason: Good call. The second? Not so much."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if some of the guards come after you, let me or Shadow Blaze know." Shining offered. "We'll take care of it."

"I'll keep that in mind, but don't count on me coming to you." Twilight responded.

-a few minutes later, Shadow Blaze-

Well, in case you couldn't tell, I'm dancing on the ground as Popcorn is playing in the air. The smile on my face caused many ponies to join in, starting to dance like I was.

I could feel all of us synchronized in this, so by the time it ended, I grinned at the others, since it was a good time. Even Luna grinned at us as she saw us dancing.

 _This is Radio Bling, with new songs, every week! And here's another new one! This time, sung by Fallout Pegasus!_

I caught this, which surprised me, as I looked at the radio. This couldn't be... It was.

"Oh yeah.

 _They say we are what we are_

 _But we don't have to be._

 _On bad behavior but I do it in the best way_

 _I'll be the watcher,_

 _of the Eternal Flame._ "

I looked at Luna.

" _I'll be the Guard Dog,_

 _of all your fever dreams._

 _Ooooooooh!_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half,_

 _of the Hourglass, glass_

 _Ooooooh."_

I looked at Fluttershy.

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't._

 _'Cause we could be Immortals! Immortals!_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And Live with me forever now_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long_

 _We could be Immooooooooo- Immortals_

 _Immorrrr- Immortals._

 _Immortals."_

This brought my attention to back to everyone behind me, as I gave a small smirk. But when Fluttershy joined in, I almost got whiplash. My head turned that fast.

 **Sometimes the only pay off for having faith**

 **is when it's tested again and again**

 **Everyday!**

 **I'm still comparing your past,**

 **To my Future**

Fluttershy put a hoof on my chest.

 **It might be your wound but,**

 **They're my Sutures!**

 _Ooooooh!_

 **I am the sand in the bottom half,**

 **of the Hourglass glass.**

 _Ooooooooh!_

 _I try to picture me without you_

 _But I can't._

Fluttershy stood right next to me, her voice clearly matching the tone for the song.

 _ **Cause we could be Immortals! Immortals!**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _And live with me forever now_

 **You pull the Blackout curtains down**

 _ **Just not for long, for long.**_

 _ **We could be Immoooooooo- Immortals!**_

 _ **Immooooooooooo- Immortals!**_

Everypony watched as we landed that one.

 _Immortals,_

 _And live with me forever now_

 **You pull the Blackout curtains down.**

 _ **We could be Immortals!**_

 _ **Immortals!**_

 _ **Just not for long, for long!**_

 _We could be Immooooooooo- Immortals!_

 **Immooooooooo- Immortals!**

 _Immooooooooo- Immortals!_

 _ **Immoooooooo- Immortals!**_

 _ **Immortals.**_

Fluttershy and I stopped singing and grinned at each other. Then I heard the announcer from the radio. _I don't know where Vinyl Scratch comes up with this stuff, but I have word that she has another 10 being recorded across several genres._ _And we're lucky to have her here right now!_

I turned to the Radio and ran up to it in surprise. The fact that I didn't bother to hide it surprised everyone around me.

 _Hey Flightbomb! Yeah, it's true, but not quite._ Vinyl replied.

 _Care to explain, then? I'm sure our listeners want to know._

 _Well, I'm not gonna give the exact number. I'm still getting most of them down, actually. On top of that, some of them, while I have them, I couldn't make or remix them at all, so I handed them off to one of my friends that could._

 _Oooh, is this a lover I hear?_

 _Eh. Maybe, Maybe not. If it is, you won't hear it from me._ I could hear the grin on her face.

 _So, back to my earlier question: How do you come up with so many songs?_

Vinyl's grin was so obvious to someone who knew her well, I just knew she was grinning like a maniac. _Now that would be telling. And I'm not a mare that reveals her secrets._

 _Is there anything you can tell us about the songs?_

 _Only this: You better be ready everypony. The sheer amount of songs I'll be getting out there over the next few months is gonna be staggering, but so many of them will be worth it. Many of them remind me of a friend of mine, and they've got some good stuff out there under their own name._

 _Oh? and is this the friend you gave those few songs to?_

 _Oh no, different friend. Of course, many of your listeners may have heard of him. If they haven't, they haven't been in Equestria for years by now._

 _Oh? And what has this friend of yours done that warrants that much recognition?_

 _He wrote a book series that's still ongoing._ Everypony in the area looked at each other in confusion, wondering just what she was talking about. There aren't that many books known that far out for that long.

Those that knew I was Sky Dancer, though, they grinned at me. _Care to explain that?_ The announcer asked. _I don't see what book this friend of yours wrote has to do with fame in all circles._

Pinkie Pie spasmed uncontrollably. "Doozy! Incoming Doozy!" Everypony dove under something, barring me and Luna.

 _His name is Sky Dancer._ And at that point, so many ponies across Equestria, and even a few Diamond Dogs, let out the Classic Spit-take. None in Ponyville, though, since most of them were hiding. Pinkie Pie blinked. "That was the Doozy? I was expecting something else." Everypony got out and looked at her.

"To be honest, Pinkie, so was I." I commented, before she spasmed again. "Don't tell me..."

"It isn't the same! This one is even bigger!" She was worried.

And rightfully so! I'm almost positive every pony in Equestria heard that one, and was now running to figure out if she really knew Sky Dancer or not.

She did, but that didn't mean anything.

 _Okay, Okay._ The announcer was shaken, but still managed a steady voice. Impressive. _So, how did you and Sky Dancer meet?_

 _I have... abilities that have nothing to do with my Cutie Mark. These abilities were mostly taught to me by Sky Dancer, and one of his friends._ Disregarding the fact that said friend is actually Octavia, and not me, I could fill in the spot of the friend while Sky Dancer is the one that is hidden. Well played, Vinyl.

 _Long story short, he gave me one of those spells as a joke, but I managed to get it down. After which, both he, and his friend, gave me a few others._

 _And this friend? Who is he?_

 _Oh, he's nothing special. Just the Official Therapist for the Royal Guard and all it's sections across Equestria, along with being, possibly, the most magically powerful Pegasus in Equestria._

"She didn't..." I muttered.

"It appears as though she did." Luna stated.

 _That's quite a bold claim._

 _Do you know anypony else that can throw an Alicorn like a ragdoll, without being an Alicorn yourself? Like I said, this friend is strong. And he did just that once. Didn't see it happen myself, but I know the ones that did personally, and I_ was _there for the questioning._ All ponies looked at me, and I sighed. "It's true. She was. The Alicorn she's talking about was Nightmare Moon."

This had all ponies present nod. Pinkie Pie just spasmed again. "Not here yet!"

 _Do I detect a hint of love in the air?_

 _Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest._ Was Vinyl's response, causing me to lock up, my eyes wide. She isn't...

 _Does that mean you have a crush on this friend?_ Oh please no. She couldn't...

 _Yup. I never asked him out though._ I groaned. It had to be this one, didn't it?

 _I didn't take you to be the shy type._ The announcer pointed out. _Does he not know?_

 _Knowing him, he probably does, but just doesn't care. The reason why is because he isn't looking for a date, marefriend, or anything of the like._ She chuckled, and I groaned even louder. _Everypony in his hometown that's free chases him every Hearts and Hooves day. The number is over 40 every year. And no, I'm not one of the chasers._

 _It sounds like you'd fit right in._ The announcer pointed out.

 _Maybe, but I'm different. I know him better than they do._ Vinyl countered. _I know that he's not interested in Romance. If he ever was, then he'd go for someone else first. I know this, and am more than willing to accept it._

 _So it's just a crush? And you have no intentions on following through?_ The announcer was clearly shocked.

 _If he ever asks me out, then I'll agree. I'm not stupid enough to turn that kind of an invitation down. Official or not._ Vinyl answered. _But we're getting off topic. I came here about the songs, remember?_

 _Well, the block is almost finished, so you mind if I ask one more question?_

I heard Vinyl sigh. _Might as well._

 _If this friend isn't interested in Romance, what do you think will happen when he meets Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?_ This took everypony off guard, as they stared straight at me. They were all out from their cover, and Scootaloo was to my right, staring at the Radio.

 _Honestly? I don't know. Anywhere from a verbal joust, to a physical one, all the way to staring at her, cursing her out and walking away, or even just ignoring her presence altogether. If I had to guess, there would be a small rant on his end only if she tries something. Otherwise he'd probably ignore her. Despite the fact that almost no pony actually knows all that much about him, those few can predict him pretty easily in many things. I know him well, but I can't figure out how he'd react. Not until he does, then at least I'll have a good idea. Either way, if they do meet up, I'd say keep a Medical Pony nearby. It might be needed._

 _For him?_

More like both of us. "Not likely."

 _If I had to place a bet on that fight, I'd put my bits on him, actually. He's craftier than anything I've come across, even some professional con-ponies._ I felt the stares on me, and sighed. "She gives me _way_ too much credit."

 _And no, Tornado, I am not giving you any credit you don't deserve._ My jaw dropped a bit. Seriously? Is she gonna make that her official nickname for me?

 _Yes, Tornado, I'm making it your new nickname._ Vinyl replied.

 _Uh... Vinyl?_

 _I'm talking to the friend I'm talking about._ Vinyl admitted.

 _Is he here?_

 _Doubtful._ Vinyl admitted. _But the Moon bypasses the barriers._ I flinched. _He knows what I mean._

I shook my head. "Do I ever."

"What is she talking about?" Luna asked.

"She found a way around my Mental Barriers using Lunar Magic somehow." I answered. "Beyond that, I got nothing."

Everyone stared at me, barring the Mane Six, Luna and Scootaloo. "Well, at least you have a guess." Luna admitted.

"But... You know everything!" I turned to the one that said that, my jaw practically on the floor. It was Bon Bon.

"No one knows everything. Not even me." I looked around and saw genuine shock on Everypony's faces, aside from the select few friends I have.

And Scoots, but that's mainly because I told her that much. "Does _everypony_ think I know everything?"

"I don't." Scootaloo answered.

"I told the others." Twilight pointed out.

"I confirmed her statement." Rarity added, causing Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie to nod.

"You told me yourself." Luna pointed out. "Though even I have a hard time remembering that, at times."

I looked a Trixie. "Shining Darkness told me more than enough." She paused. "Don't ask why, though."

Everypony else looked away, causing confusion from all the fillies and colts, who were confused. "But, Mister Shadow Blaze, don't you?" A filly asked. I don't remember this one.

"Filly whose name escapes me, the answer is no. I don't know everything. I know very little in the grand scheme of things. The fact that so many _guesses_ " I stressed the word 'Guesses'. "Have been correct is a matter of Common Sense, Logic, and bare bones basics of so many subjects, combined with enough Insanity, or Chaos, to put it all together quickly enough. Insanity and Chaos are interchangeable at this point."

"I'm Snow drop, Mister Shadow Blaze." The filly replied. "But if you don't know everything, then why does everypony believe you do?" She asked.

I got closer look at her, and walked up to her, meeting her on her eye level. "Probably because I guess really well. I don't know enough to figure everything out, just enough to figure out what I need to know. When I don't know enough, I use what I do know to make a guess." The filly was a pegasus that looked to be about Scootaloo's age, with a snow white coat, and a pale blue mane. She had no Cutie Mark yet, but her wings looked really developed.

I sighed, and showed her a bit of my own emotions in my eyes. "Ponies believe what they feel is the truth, whether it is or not. I don't tell them otherwise, only because they won't change their beliefs easily. It's not my place to change what they think, aside from when the thoughts are about me." I looked at Cherilee. "Miss Cherilee, has that ever occurred to you?"

Cherilee looked away. "I'm afraid not. I am afraid I fell into that same mindset."

"And yet when I asked you for some advice, you gave me what you could." I pointed out.

"It wasn't much..." She muttered.

"I still use half of it to this day." I pointed out, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise.

"Shadow Blaze?" Fluttershy started.

"Yes Fluttershy?" I replied, only glancing at her.

"What did you ask her about?"

"Our promise four years ago." I answered. "Two years ago, I wondered if it was a mistake. She helped me see that it wasn't." That was a whisper, but I knew Fluttershy heard it. "I wasn't ready then, and I'm not ready now. When I am, if I ever am, then you'll know."

"Oh."

"Everything else deals with Scootaloo, though. That's the part I actually follow." I cleared my throat. "Not what she said about the promise. I almost went off on her for what she said about it. Three weeks later..."

"The second Meltdown?"

"The second Meltdown."

"What did she say about me?" Scoots, ever the curious filly. I chuckled. "What?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, kid." I paused. "Although, I heard you went hang gliding with Sweetie Bell and Applebloom."

Scootaloo winced at that. "Yeah... bad idea. At least the wings you taught me to use helped."

"And the Magic Cloak?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Instinct, I guess. I've never done that before. I'm just glad I did. That would've hurt." She admitted.

"So, when did you meet them?" And then Scootaloo told the story of how she and Sweetie Bell were brought to Applebloom by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apparently, the five of them are now decent friends, though only Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo are blank flanks. Diamond Tiara, however, is no longer a bully. After the whole Ursa Minor attack, and the fact that the two of them caused it, though indirectly, had them _seriously_ look at themselves. They found themselves lacking, apparently. Diamond Tiara hasn't worn her Tiara since.

She remains friends with Applebloom, and her apology to Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell was sincere, and they became decent friends. Applebloom's skill surprised even Applejack, who actually helped Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon get used to it. Of course, many would assume that she got the information from somepony else. Applejack was no exception.

If they were wrong, the little Bloom didn't correct them.

Personally? I believe she just watched AJ and BM and mimicked the motions on rocks to build up strength, _long_ before she was asked to help out by me. I think that, because, when AJ wasn't looking, Applebloom gave Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon a few tips.

I don't think she realizes that I was watching at the time.

Beyond that, Scootaloo was having fun telling me what she and her friends were up to. Some points had me frown, though. When she noticed, she flinched. And then there was the aftereffect of the Hang gliding. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saw it, and they asked why Scootaloo didn't use her actual wings.

"You told me not to tell anyone who taught me how to use them." Scoots mumbled. "I tried keeping them a secret, but..."

"Hey, I don't mind. You used them to help a friend. I don't blame you for that one, and I'm not angry at you for it. But Scoots?" She looked at me, worry etched into her face. "I'm proud of you." Her eyes widened. "Not just for helping a friend, in any way you can, but for using those wings as they were meant to be used. To help others is something that I've been trying to do for years. I taught you how to use those wings to help you, and you used them to help your friends. For that, I can feel proud." Her eyes watered. "Proud that I taught a good filly, with a strong heart, one of my personal spells. I'm actually happy that I chose to teach you how to use them, because now I'm certain you'll use them to do the right thing." I hugged her, causing the tears to fall. "Some ponies don't want to be helped, but it's important to know that help is always appreciated, even if they don't show it on the outside. One day, they may thank you. Remember that, Scootaloo."

"I will." She spoke through the tears. "Always."

I don't think she noticed everyone looking at us in surprise and awe. Wait... Glancing at Rarity, I see her... Cooing at us? Okay... Tapping into her mind. _"I cannot believe those two look so cute like that! This is a picture perfect Father-Daughter Moment!"_ I heard a sigh. _"It's too bad that he won't adopt her, though. I cannot figure out why, though. It's obvious that he wants it. Oh, why can't he just be happy normally? No, don't think like that. He needs to find peace with himself. That's what Fluttershy said, and I swear, I will help him in any way I can."_ A lull in her thoughts. Huh. _"Outside of a Romantic relationship of course. Jessica may think I can pull it off, but I still don't see us lasting more than 5 years like that."_

I blinked, and stared at her. _"Rarity? Really?"_ She stiffened, and stared at me.

" _Oh dear... You heard me, didn't you?"_ She asked.

" _Yes. And how do you know who Jessica is?"_

" _She told me herself, and how she was actually created in your mind. Needless to say, I don't think it's a good idea to let that out."_

" _Thank you, Rarity."_ I smiled at her.

"Come on, Scoots. I'll get you a Banana Boat Ice Cream Deluxe over at Ice Rinker's. My treat." Scootaloo's eyes widened, as did her smile, which beamed.

"YAY!" Scoots and I just walked off, causing everypony watching us to smile, aside from Gilda, who probably just looked pensive.

"See, Gils? He may be violent, and excessively strong, but he still has a heart, and still cares. That? That's why he's a good friend." I heard Rainbow Dash say.

"Any chance he'll do more than help my newborn?"

"At this point, it's anyone's guess."

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Okay, a few notes. First off, what Shadow Blaze told Twilight about Friendship and Loneliness. It's true. If you understand loneliness, you at least partially understand friendship, simply by recognizing the lack of friends.

The lack of people you can trust is one side of Loneliness, Shadow Blaze, Darej, and Jessica all understand that.

The song that Fluttershy and Shadow Blaze sing together is called Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

Expect a few songs in later chapters. Someone asked me about Red Like Roses being played.

If it does, it's getting played at the Grand Galloping Gala. There may be a surprise to others, too.

The Prom Date Mistake: True Story. Don't ask who it _actually_ was, or who was involved.

About Snow Drop: she was just an addition, brought in by a half-remembered PMV.

Dragonballs... Enough said.

Any other questions, I'll try to answer in a PM, so log in! That way I can actually reply.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	10. Nightmare Night and the Gate Crash

Few things to mention. It seems like I'm going out of order now, and not fully going along with the Canon storyline. This is intentional.

The Grand Galloping Gala is MUCH later than in Canon, thanks to Celestia postponing it, sending the invites three months in advance. It's being held in November, after Nightmare Night. There are many reasons for this.

Also, the song in this one is Red Like Roses Complete. The afterlink for the music is a YT link:

com/watch?v=1iSTJYIXYao

It's on YouTube, so when it starts, play it on another tab if you'd like to hear it. As for the singing:

 _This is Octavia Melody._

 **This is Vinyl Scratch.**

This is Shadow Blaze

Hope you enjoy!

Okay, here goes.

 **Chapter 10**

It's been a few weeks since Vinyl revealed that she knew Sky Dancer. It's also been surprisingly quiet. Zecora comes into town, no muss, no fuss. The town knows that she's not _that_ much of a threat unless we make her one.

We also managed to avoid the whole Pinkie Sense episode, thankfully. It was closing in on Nightmare Night, and Luna was getting ready.

Honestly? So was I.

No one had seen the two of us all day, especially since we had been in the Everfree Forest since about Midnight Last night.

Everyone was getting into the Nightmare Night Spirit, dressing up, preparing candy, and then some. Even Zecora was in town, helping out.

Twilight was the only one worried about me. Rarity and Fluttershy were only half worried about Luna, thinking she was with me. "Are you ready Luna?"

"Indeed, Shadow Blaze. Are you?" She asked.

"We spent the last week practicing. I'm more than ready." What were we practicing, you may ask? The Dark Separation Spell. It works, just like I intended it to. What does it do?

The name implies the first point: it separates the Darkness in your Heart, and gives it form. They're an Astral Sub-type being, since they're physical, but they have several qualities of Ethereal creatures. The Intangibility, for one.

We can use them as Scouts, and to thin out the ranks of a legion. In warfare, this spell will come in handy. Want to take a Fort? Send in the Darkness, and have it charge through the wall, and take out anything in its path. It has all the same abilities you do when it's made, but has no compulsions to spare anyone, or anything.

Thing is, if you want them alive, not in your mind, but in your heart, then they will strike to protect that being. They are just your Dark thoughts and abilities personified. They're still you, just... Darker. Less merciful, too.

Beyond that, this is actually the first test run in an actual scenario. We've both managed to use it when we're alone. Luna has fully recovered magically, and so she tested it. We both closed our eyes and focused.

I had a pretty good idea as to what she focused on for hers to work. What did I focus on?

My past. Growing up, pulling away from my family.

Rejecting any hint of friendship in Middle School, while outwardly showing nothing.

Anger at myself, for not being good enough.

Helpless to help those that I wanted to, simply because I was scared.

Fear, because I couldn't consciously trust anyone, even though there were others.

The taunts. _Why couldn't I be normal?_

The names. _Crazy retard._

The insults. _He's just special._

With each thought, each memory, a dark haze surrounded me, and flew off, forming a humanoid shape.

As I opened my eyes, I looked at it. It definitely _looked_ human, from a distance. Up close it was the shape, and nothing else.

It was made of a Dark Purple, almost black, mist that looked mostly solid. The eyes were a Blood red, and had no pupil. Then it grinned.

I could see all sorts of things in that grin. Most of them worried me. Some of them didn't. It looked at Luna, raised a non-existent eyebrow, before turning his gaze to the newly formed Nightmare Moon. "So, you have brought me to the surface once again." Luna's eyes shot open and stared at her. "What possible reason could you-" She was cut off by a left cross from my Dark Clone.

Luna stared at them, before looking at me in shock. "Why?"

"I... don't think that he's happy about what she did to Fluttershy all those months ago."

"I thought you had forgiven me."

"You? Yes. Her? Not so much." Luna was slightly confused, and it was obvious. "Luna, I consider you and Nimmy over there two separate beings, even though the two of you come from the same heart. She is a part of you, but she is her own being. This is a concept that I understand, very easily, in fact." Nightmare just got sent through a few trees. That's got to hurt.

"Ouch." Luna winced as Nightmare hit a cliffside. No kidding.

"Like I said, I forgave you. I couldn't say I forgave Nimmy, though. This... more or less proves that I haven't." I sighed. "Sadly, where I'm from, I'm pretty well known to hold grudges. One in particular, was held for over a decade."

"And you're a therapist, why?" Luna asked, as my Darkness beat the shit out of Nimmy.

"Probably because I understand things easier than most. I've been in the same mindset as those I work with, sometimes farther, others nowhere near. Even in the situations that I haven't been in myself, I know enough to make the connections to something I _have_ been in, and can put myself in the right scenario in my mind. I put myself in that situation, emotions and all, and figure out what is the option. Watching those scenarios from a third person point of view helps a lot, but it doesn't always get the amount of emotions right." I winced. "Okay, I may not be an Alicorn, or a Unicorn, but I _really_ don't think the horn is meant to bend like that."

Nightmare Moon's horn is currently bent at a 90 degree angle, about halfway down, pointing towards the nose. "It's not." Luna's voice told me she was remembering that happening. "And take it from me, that _hurts."_

"Sounds like a story you didn't put in your diaries."

"For good reason." Luna winced. "Let's just say Sombra wasn't exactly... gentle."

I glanced at her. "Sombra did that to you?" She didn't respond. "Sorry. Do I even want to know how?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Luna replied. "Tia was... not entirely lucid at that point, and I managed to fix it. Nightmare Moon, apparently, doesn't remember what I did."

"Or Darkie over there isn't giving her the chance." I glanced at the two fighters, who seemed to be flying off. "Come on, let's follow them."

"We'll need to be able to recall them." Luna agreed, as we took off into the air after them. Wait, they're heading for Ponyville.

Well, this should be interesting. "Luna, Cloak! Watch and wait!" I shouted.

I felt a mental link form. _"Why? They're heading for Ponyville!"_

" _Because we're going to give a Nightmare Night show, starring Nightmare Moon and my Darkness. Then the two of us taking them out."_ I felt the smirk, more than saw, since Luna was slightly behind me.

" _Are you certain things will be fine?"_

" _My Darkness will keep Fluttershy out of the way, at the very least, and that's if she doesn't realize what's going on."_ I answered.

Now cloaked, Luna and I took a spot over the town, as Darkie slammed Nightmare Moon into the center of town square. It's echoed voice sent chills down the spine of everypony there as they watched. **"Did you think you could return to wreck havoc once more?"**

"You are nothing!" Nightmare retorted, now standing up, and glaring at Darkie. "I shall kill you, and then plunge this world into Eternal Night!"

" **You've tried every year, and still you fail! Why do you keep trying this pointless endeavor?!"** Darkie retorted. Huh. That's a good question. Why _did_ she do that?

"I will not stop until my Night is loved more than the Day!" Nimmy returned.

I looked at where Luna was. I could still sense her. _"Luna, time to improvise."_

I sent her a plan over the link, to which she agreed. Luna went up high, and then came back down on top of Nightmare Moon.

The crunch of bone was unexpected, but then I detected the illusion. Subtle. Very good, Luna. "I prevented your return for so long until you managed to get past me. No matter how many times you come back, I will _always_ stop you. Nightmare Moon, you will _never_ bring Eternal Night so long as I will it." Luna commanded, her right front hoof on Nimmy's neck.

"Have you forgotten what they've done?" Nightmare Moon croaked out.

"No, and I never will forget." Luna answered. "However, what you have been trying all these thousand years, and even before then, is worse than what they did. You have become the very thing you despise."

"This isn't over, Luna. I _will_ return. And you will not stop me again." Nightmare Moon dissolved into a Black mist, before dissolving. Luna turned to Darkie. "Thank you, friend, for holding her back until I arrived."

" **Think nothing of it, My Lady."** Darkie bowed slightly. Huh. I guess my Darkness worships her. **"She is little more than a menace, though stronger than the last few years. This is the first time she has ever truly managed to get out of the forest on this night."**

"I am glad that you have protected the ponies of Equestria from the Shade of Nightmare Moon, while I kept the body at bay. If you wish something, let me know. I will do everything in my power to grant it." Luna offered.

" **What I wish, you cannot give. For no one can do so."** Darkie replied. **"I will return to my duties as Protector of the Night."** Darkie looked up. **"I only wish I had a name to give you."**

"Tantabus." I spoke, landing in front of him. "I believe you should be called Tantabus. You have protected these very ponies from that shade every year for so long, I find it somewhat fitting."

" **Tantabus."** Darkie rolled it over his tongue. **"I like it. Call my name, if you wish for my assistance."**

Darkie, now named Tantabus, gave a Military Salute, before fading into the same mist as Nightmare Moon. The major difference? His mist flew off, back into the Everfree Forest. Everypony watched as this happened. "So... That was a thing." was all I said. Twilight deadpanned at me, in her Starswirl the bearded costume.

"Are you serious?"

"No, Sirius is a Grim." I replied with a grin.

"Do you not mean Sirius _is_ grim?" Rarity asked in her costume. Looking at her, grin still on my face, I answered her question.

"No, Sirius is _a_ Grim. It's a species I have heard of in legends. Not an Equestrian Species, though. He's definitely no pony, that's for sure. His nickname is Padfoot, if you must know." Okay, maybe I'm pushing the joke too far, but everyone is so confused, it's worth it.

"Why is it called a grim?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be better if it were called something, I don't know, nicer?"

"Given what usually happens after one is seen, the name fits." I answered, as my face morphed into the stereotypical Draconian Horror Movie face, light, shading and all. "For every being that sees the Grim," Pause for effect. "Dies." Cue the ominous chuckle. Luna stared at me like I grew another head.

"How do you know this Sirius is a Grim, Shadow Blaze?" Bon Bon questioned, somewhat curious, but her fear was still there.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, a sadistic grin showing on my face, canine and all. All ponies backed away, aside from Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy. Two have seen me do it before, and the last one has seen worse. "I've seen one myself."

"Then they don't kill you." Twilight stated, confident in her assumption. "You're not dead." Her voice wavered a bit.

"Aren't I?" I then used an illusion. My body disassembled itself by limbs. My head went up, my legs started floating around my torso, and my wings separated and started fluttering on their own. My torso didn't move, causing _everypony_ barring Luna, Trixie and Twilight to scream out in terror, as the body parts floated off into the night sky, before finally disappearing. After they calmed down a bit, my head appeared just above Scootaloo's back.

"Is it truly that scary to die, my sacred daughter?" The floating head asked. Scootaloo stiffened, and turned her head slowly. She screamed and ran off, before jumping, making four wings and flying at high speed. Rainbow Dash flew after her. The floating head chuckled, before it flew into the sky once more and vanished.

I flew off myself, cloaked, ending up in front of Scootaloo, laying down in a tree branch. Hearing Dashie and Scootaloo flying my way, I opened my eyes, and looked at them. "Hey Scoots, you look like you've seen a ghost." I said, my voice tinged with concern. Did I go too far?

Rainbow Dash got in front of Scootaloo, causing me to frown. "You're not getting her ghost!" She shouted, trembling herself.

"Why am I a ghost? I'm not dead." I feigned confusion, tilting my head a bit, before I gave a look of realization. "Oh! You must have been caught up in the Undead Puzzle Pony prank I had set up for tonight."

Rainbow Dash landed, gobsmacked. Scootaloo got out from behind Rainbow Dash, and walked up to me. "Really? It was just a prank?" The filly asked, her voice shaky.

I looked her in the eye, before hugging her. I put her ear on my chest, letting her hear my heartbeat. "You hear my heartbeat. I'm still alive, Scoots. And as long as I have something to come back to, I will be." I stated softly. "Also, the prank had my body show up in Town Square, split itself up, laughing like a Maniac, before flying into the air after each limb did a few aerial tricks. It's an Illusion that would affect everypony in the effect range."

Scoots nodded. "That wasn't real?"

"No, Scoots, it wasn't." I paused. "Was it too much?" Scoots shook her head. She was lying. "Why don't I believe that?"

I heard the mumbled words. "Like I said, Scootaloo. So long as I have someone to come back to, I will always live. You are one of the ones I'd come back for. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you. Not even death." I cut myself off before I delved into the Pinkie Promise.

That would only mean trouble. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I swear to you, Scootaloo. No living being will stop me from coming back to you."

Scoots then repeated what the head said. My eyes widened slightly. I didn't actually catch that bit, and the Illusion had a mind of its own sometimes. "Is it true? Do you really think of me like that?"

"There are two things stopping me from adopting you, Scoots. One is your mother. She's still alive, just unconscious. The other... Let's just say it's a personal thing regarding my past and leave it at that." I winced. If I adopted her now, would it be because she reminds me of how I picture Caroline, or would it be because of her?

With the whole, "Stabilize or leave Equestria" bit I'm under, though, that reason is added to it. No one is going to learn of that bit from me though. "You don't really think that she won't want you, do you?" Dashie asked.

"After everything that's happened, the reason she said the prank really scared her included, I have no doubt in my mind that she wants it. The problem is on my end." I snapped my mouth shut at that point. Dammit, I was about to blab. "Look, Dash. This isn't the time. Ask Fluttershy about Caroline. Caroline is directly related to the personal reason, and Fluttershy knows why."

"Okay, okay, I'll back off." Dashie waved her hooves. "But seriously, she sees you as a father already. I'm the older sister, not her mother. And you know me."

"And yet _you_ don't know _me_." I countered.

"If you could... would you?" Scoots whispered.

"Adopt you?" Scoots just nodded into my chest. "If not for the legal tape involved regarding your mother, and the emotional problem I have, I would've done so last year. You're basically my daughter in all but name. At this point, if you call me Uncle, I won't mind." My voice was soft, and held more kindness than most ever hear out of me.

Fluttershy is one of the few that ever hear that kindness anymore, especially when it isn't faked. "Come on, we'll go to my place Scootaloo. I think you need a cup of tea. Trust me, it'll help." I offered, before looking at Rainbow Dash. "You're welcome to come with, if you want. Just know that the tea _will_ calm you both down. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you're still somewhat scared of the illusion I used earlier."

"Yeah, I'll come by." She answered. "Someone's gotta watch over her."

"Rainbow Dash." I spoke, in a clearly fake affronted voice. "Are you implying that I can't watch over a single filly?"

Scoots just looked at me, and then at Dashie. "H-hey, I didn't mean it like that..."

I grinned. "I know."

Dash just gaped. "Did you just..."

My grin widened. "Yes. Yes I did." Dashie just grumbled at that. "You really shouldn't make it so easy, Dash. Teasing you gets boring every now and then. It's just too easy." More grumbles, though Scoots just giggled. "Of course, getting this young one to giggle, or even better, to laugh, is worth every bit of boredom involved."

"Hey! I'm not little." Scoots whined.

"Of course not." My smile was kind towards her. "I'm just saying, you're young. You have more time than us fossils. Right Dash?"

"I am not old!" Dash practically shouted. "I'm 16!"

"Some may argue that you're six." I countered with a grin. "Others think you're so old school, that my grandmother is younger than you. And she died at 82."

"Who said that I was that old? I'll teach them a lesson." Dash frowned.

"Who knows?"

"You do."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Dash growled.

"Are you positive?" I hid my smirk at this. Oldest trick in the book.

"Of course I am!" She shouted.

Scoots looked between us as we walked. "Why, Rainbow Dash! Who's the lucky stallion?" That caused her to stop, and think for a moment, before her mouth dropped.

"I am not pregnant!"

"But you said you were positive." I replied. This is just too fun.

"Wait, am I going to be an aunt?" Scootaloo asked, causing us both to look at her, Dash in shock, me in amusement.

"Dash is your sister, isn't she?"

"Well... Yeah, but..."

"Then you will be."

"Hey! I am not pregnant, and won't be for a long time!" Dash shouted.

"I know." I replied calmly.

"And another thing, I- Wait, what?" She looked at my grin. "Horseapples."

"Like I said, you make it too easy." was all I said. Scoots and I just laughed outright at this. I ended up hearing Dash join in with a chuckle, too.

About an hour later, Scoots, Dash and I were in the den on the first floor of my cottage, just trading jokes, sipping tea, and overall having fun. Seeing the happiness in Scootaloo's face is always heart warming, and tonight is no different. What I wouldn't give for that smile to be there every day, and to protect that smile... I twitched a bit, and turned to the fireplace.

Yes, I have a fireplace. It's a Stone Fireplace that wouldn't look out of place in a rich man's countryside house, the type you'd see in the movies, in fact.

Still, what drew my attention wasn't the fire burning, but rather, the circlet on the Mantle. There used to be two colors on the die.

Now, there's three colors: Red, Lavender, and now a light blue. Loyalty, Kindness and Laughter. Scoots looked at me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Scoots." I looked at her and smiled. "Just Trixie casting a spell I'm surprised she knew." My smile was real, though that wasn't the reason.

The pulse of magic I felt was from the Circlet, without a doubt. Why did it gain the color of the Element of Laughter?

And for that matter, why is it that Darej has an Amulet with Generosity and Laughter? Laughter, I get. Generosity? Not so much.

I really need to bring it up to someone, but the only ones I can think of that might have an answer, I've been avoiding.

I need to talk with Fluttershy.

"So, Dash, did you ask Rarity to make your Gala outfit?"

"Yeah, I went in last week and asked her to get it done early. I told her that she could get mine out of the way early, that way she has less to deal with beforehand. You know I don't like dresses, Blaze." She answered. That's an understatement. She loathes them. "She said it was ready earlier, and I'm going to try it on tomorrow. She was actually surprised when I asked. She _did_ say she got a bit of help making it, though. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Dash. Luna and I have an invite to another party. We already accepted. Being an Unofficial Royal Guard, I got the invite, and am allowed to bring one guest. I also talked to Luna about the two, as I know them. Luna said she'd rather _not_ go to the Gala. Said she spoke with a few guards about it, and they didn't actually paint a good picture."

"Oh." Dash seemed disappointed. "Well, I guess it can't be all bad. I mean, the Wonderbolts are gonna be there."

I chuckled. Same old Dashie. "Yeah, well, it's not the best place to talk to them. They spend more time around the Guards that attend the Gala than the actual guests, which is mostly the stuck up nobles, at least three of which hate my guts. I gave my tickets to the Gala to Filthy Rich, and Luna gave hers to Golden Coins."

"Wow... scared?" Dash grinned.

I grinned at her. "Not really. I'm just not a masochist. I enjoy dealing it out, and taking it in equal amounts, but only in a fight."

"Seriously? What, is it really that harsh?" She asked.

"Not really. Just boring." Of course, the song list was changed, though only slightly. Luna and Celestia spoke about it, and apparently, approved the request. "Although, that may not be a problem about halfway through."

Equestria is going to get a MAJOR dose of Earthen Culture.

"What's gonna happen?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Classified." I replied. And really, it was. The full plan is known only by me, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. "Just remember one thing, and don't tell anyone, pony or not. If you hear any lines in the Music that goes 'Red like Roses', you'll know when things are going to be shaken up, stirred, and tossed off of Cloudsdale Tower onto the ground." Even Luna isn't aware of the full plan. Celestia and Luna are placing a lot of faith in me with this. Luna, I understand. She knows me, and how I work. She trusts me.

Celestia, however, has me more than a little suspicious. She didn't even put up a fuss, according to Luna. She had five reasons and didn't even have to use one.

I know I'm paranoid, but still, something's wrong. I can feel it. On top of that, I haven't seen the Changelings, yet. In all of my travels I haven't seen them, or sensed anything new.

"I'll keep an ear out." Rainbow Dash replied. "I _can_ tell my friends, right?"

"No Rainbow Dash, you can't." I looked her in the eye. "When it happens, it'll be blatantly obvious to all six of you that I was the one to plan it. Fluttershy, especially, will know the moment it kicks in. Pinkie, however, might get a kick out of it."

"So, it's going to be subtle and awesome at the same time?" Scootaloo asked. She really does look cute.

I chuckled. "To those that have no idea, it's subtle. To those that know I was involved, awesome if not obvious. To those that helped me plan it, which is only Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody... Well, I think I said it clear enough already. The Grand Galloping Gala is going to be shaken, stirred, and tossed out of Cloudsdale Tower."

"Can I come?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sorry, Scoots. The one I'm going to is for adults only. The drinks there are like the High Apple Cider." I looked at Dash. "They're actually stronger, according to some of the guards." I was never big on drinking, but here, it's all nonalcoholic. No such thing as Alcohol here. Thank Soa for that.

"Aww..." Scoots pouted, and I chuckled. "No fair."

"If they're stronger, then I'm staying clear." Dash stated. "And you, squirt, are staying behind as well."

"But why?"

"Because Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are having a Sleepover that night. Diamond Tiara handed me an invite." I levitated an envelope in front of her. "Said it was for you."

Seriously, the fact that all five of them are friends makes me wonder what the hell happened. The punishment helped out a lot, sure, but outright friendship between all five of them?

"Can I stay here tonight, Shadow Blaze?" Scootaloo asked. I made the mistake of looking in her eyes.

I've seen Applebloom give her 'Kicked Puppy Look', and I was almost unaffected. Angel Bunny's siblings come and go, and they're cute. Their innocent looks don't affect me much.

Fluttershy's tears either send me into a rage, or mentally into a corner. But this?

Will Save: Critical Failure.

"Alright, you can stay." Her joy practically lights up the room. I gave a small smile. If it wasn't official before, it is now. I go soft around her. "Head up to the third floor, Scoots. Your room is still the same as last time."

"Thanks Uncle Blaze!" She nuzzled my leg a bit, before flying up the stairs, while Dash and I watched.

"How often does this happen?"

"Before Luna came to stay for a bit? Once a month, at least. Last time was just before the Young Flier's Competition."

"That was 5 weeks ago."

"I know. She was overdue for a sleepover anyway." I admitted. It was true.

I'll admit I was missing her. She's literally too innocent, and that's something I want to protect immensely.

"Dash, why don't you head home? She'll be safe here, and you know me. I don't let anything threaten what I consider close to me." I told her.

"Yeah, I know." Dash sighed. "Don't hurt her, Blaze. She's a tough filly, but you know what that usually means."

Do I ever. "Yeah, I know. As long as her smiles are true, I think she'll be fine." I told her. Fillies, colts, or just kids that have that kind of strength, or even that much willpower sometimes have bad lives. She's observant, headstrong, a little reckless, though she used to be worse, and overall can stare a lot of things in the face that makes most stallions cringe.

While I worry a bit about what happened to her father, I'm not entirely sure if I should. He's dead, and her mother went comatose about the same time. They're probably related, but no one knows if the same pony did the deed, or if he put her in that state, and she took him out. No one in the guard is sure.

"Good. She's a good filly, but... well, you know."

"Yeah. I know." Rainbow Dash and I are a lot alike, in terms of loyalty. My morals fall behind my loyalty in importance. She's loyal to a fault, but when her loyalty and morals conflict with each other, she freezes up, unsure of what to do. "Listen, Rainbow Dash, there's something I want to talk to you about after the Gala. Can you wait that long?"

"Wait, if you have to tell me something, why not now?"

"Because I want to bring it up to Fluttershy, first. If she can't help me figure it out, then the only other one is Twilight, Princess Celestia, or, possibly, Princess Luna. It's also outright confusing me. The ones that might be directly involved are you, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, but I'm not so sure whether or not Pinkie Pie can help me figure it out."

"Why us?"

"The Elements of Harmony are directly involved, but I'm not sure if it's the elements themselves, or the ones connected to the Elements." I explained. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I've pretty much hit a dead end."

"With everything you've been doing the last few months, you seem to be going through too many things at once. New spells, Luna's recovery, Scootaloo, and even your trips into the Everfree. Not to mention tonight's prank."

"I don't think on Twilight's level. Well, I do, but that's only the knowledge base. The _speed_ I think is about half of Pinkie Pie's thought speed." I admitted. "Pinkie thinks about 20 times as fast as Twilight. It's one of the reasons her Pinkie Sense works so well. Her thought speed is what allows her body to interpret her Pinkie Sense when it activates, because it allows her to feel every movement her body goes through in a fraction of the time that anyone else would. I'd have to take two to three times the amount of time to see that outside of a fight. In a fight, it's about the same, but that's because I'm Hyper aware at that point, so it's necessary."

"I... wow, how does she hide it so well?" Dash asked, gobsmacked.

I smiled a bit. Pinkie Pie is simply Pinkie pie. Using logic to decipher Chaos is almost impossible. If you're going for details, it _is_. Thing is, if you're going for a general idea, it's not only possible, but easy if you know what to look for.

"She doesn't. Why do you think she's so hyper? Her mind moves anywhere from 50 to 200 times as fast as yours. For every thought you have, she has anywhere from 70 to 180 thoughts. In that same amount of time, Twilight has about 20 to 50. I'm somewhere around 15 to 63, but for the average pony, you get about 30 thoughts for every one an average pony has."

"I... Whoa..."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Pinkie Pie shows it physically, not mentally. She thinks so fast, even her own brain can't handle it all at once. Her speed is practically a part of it. Her ability to break the laws of physics? Same thing. Her Pinkie Sense is powered by Chaos Magic, but her thought speed is fast enough to pick out each muscle twitch as they happen. If Pinkie Pie ever had as much knowledge as Twilight and me, she'd be a force to be reckoned with."

Dash shivered. "Yeah, that's a scary thought." I grinned a bit.

"Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie. There's no arguing that. And this knowledge only brings that point home. Very few Ponies think on her speed. There's a _reason_ I don't connect to her mind. Ever. Even I would be overwhelmed. I tried once. Remember the one time I went to the hospital without any noticeable cause?"

Dash took a thoughtful look. It was about a year ago, now. I got curious, and decided to try it out. My brain froze up, and I tipped over, out cold.

"Yeah, no one could figure it out."

"That's when it happened." I pointed out. "But seriously, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I know." She looked at the stairs, and sighed. "Good night, Shadow Blaze."

"Night, Dash." She walked out the door, and took off. Luna came in about 20 seconds later. "Blaze?"

"Evening Luna." I returned. "Did you enjoy the festivities?"

"That Illusion was pure genius." She admitted. "After that show between Tantabus and Nightmare Moon, they truly did appreciate my presence. I had no idea ponies truly enjoyed the night this much." She smiled.

"The common folk enjoy it, because it's about this time that everypony can do things they wouldn't normally. Night clubs, Star gazing, Night Hiking, Nightmare Night, the night is loved more than it used to be. Plus, that scene with Tantabus and Nimmy also coincided with a Myth in Ponyville." I grinned a bit. "She played her part well, that's for sure."

"Indeed." Luna admitted. "I think I shall turn in for the night."

"Wait a moment, Luna. I want to bring something up before you do." Luna looked at me in slight confusion. "I think you're ready." Her eyes were asking me what I meant, before they widened. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think you'll be fine after the Gala. I believe it best if you came down every two or three weeks, but otherwise, I think you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "Not entirely, but about as sure as I _can_ be in your situation. I won't be completely sure until it's proven through action. Until then, I can't say you're completely healed, but both me and Twilight have cleared you. If you try, you should be fine."

"If you think I'll be fine, then I'll do my best."

"Wait until after the Gala. Trust me, the plan involved will make it worth the wait."

"I thought we were not going to the Gala?" Luna was confused. I grinned.

"I've run a few things by the planners of the party we're going to. If you must know, I believe the term is... Extreme style gate crashing."

"'Extreme'? What kind of variant is that?"

"The kind no one would see coming." And that is a given.

-Time skip, Day of the Gala-

Luna and I were walking up to a cave near the back end of Canterlot Castle. As we walked into the cave, we came to a wooden door. "Are you certain this is the place?" Luna whispered.

"Positive. I actually came to this party last year. It's the Guard's Version of the Grand Galloping Gala. Only Royal Guards know about it, and, like the Gala, it's invitation only." I answered. A slide opened in the door.

"Password?" The voice said.

"Twin Suns kill each other."

"Black hole Moon?" Luna tensed at that one.

"Snake brings the Dragon home." The slide closed, and the door opened. Luna and I walked in, to see the ultimate night club.

Luna had a poleaxed look as she stared. "What... What is this?"

"The Ultimate Nightclub, only known to the Royal Guards." I grinned. "Ringing Treasure has said that she prefers a Pub with the atmosphere and language that comes with it. This? This is the highest form of it."

Luna looked around, as they started playing some songs I recognized. Huh. "Looks like they're playing some songs from my old home."

"How can you tell?" Luna asked, as we sat down. The song currently playing was Uptown Funk. Don't remember who it was by, though.

"The tone isn't common in Equestria. Besides, I recognize the lyrics. The song is called Uptown Funk." I looked over at the DJ table. I saw the flicker of Silver behind those shades. Guess her time in the Everfree got her to master it. "Vinyl is getting better with the Lunar Spells. I barely felt that."

"Same here." Luna admitted. "She nearly hid that burst completely. Were it not for my attunement to the Moon, I would not have sensed it."

"Same here." I smiled, before looking at the clock. Huh. Four hours. "We've got about four hours to kill. What say we dance a bit?"

"With you? It would be my pleasure." Luna replied, as we got to the Dance floor, and started dancing along with the music, as it shifted songs. The next couple of hours was filled with fun, high paced music, and a bit of drinking. The Paladin Bomb was damn good drink. The salt was a big point. Most ponies can't handle excessive amounts of salt. Me? I'm still part human.

Salt doesn't stop me. I don't know why it practically intoxicates them, but not me. I flicked my wings to make them sober. They nodded and thanked me afterwards, since the way I do it also skips the hangover.

However, then one song started to play, and it wasn't from Vinyl Scratch, who had just turned off the music, drawing everyone's attention. "Alright, Everypony! It's almost time!" She shouted over the mic. Everypony looked her way, most in confusion, but some with grins. Me?

I smirked. She looked at me, and I nodded. We'd been planning this for a month now. She flipped a switch, and a smoother song started to play.

" _Red like roses,_

 _fills my dreams and_

 _brings me to the_

 _place you rest_

 _White is cold and_

 _always yearning_

 _burdened by_

 _the loyal test_

 _Black the beast_

 _descends from_

 _shadows_

 _Yellow Beauty burns_

 _Gold."_

That was Octavia's voice. And cue the Orchestra.

Everypony was sober, and dancing along to the tune.

As the music started to pick up speed, everyone looked up, as the entire dance floor started rising. When the symbols crashed, an entire view changed.

Everypony around the dance floor now was dressed as high class as possible. I looked around and saw Sunbutt staring. She was surprised, but also more than a bit curious. Rainbow Dash just stared, mouth dropped.

Is it just me, or did Fluttershy just roll her eyes at me? Well, she's smiling, so she knows I'm the cause of this.

Octavia walked up to the DJ Booth next to Vinyl, and nodded at her. She hit a button, and the two jumped over the console, and landed in the center of the Dance Floor, staring at me.

" _I couldn't take it_

 _couldn't stand another minute._

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy that I had known throughout my life_

 _was stripped away from me the minute that you died."_

" **To have you in my life is all I ever wanted**

 **but without you I'm a soul forever haunted.**

 **Can't help but feel I've taken you for granted**

 **No way in hell I'll ever comprehend this!"**

I dissolved into Silver light, and turned into a mist. Octavia turned to Vinyl Scratch with _the look_.

" _I wasn't sleeping when they told me you were gone_

 _I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong!_

 _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay,_

 _now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single freaking day!_

 _It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending."_

" **Every scene fades black and there's no pretending.**

 **This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well**

 **There's no knight in shining armor**

 **who'll awake me from the spell.**

They both stared at the mist I had become, while Shining Armor himself twitched at the reference to his name.

" _I know you didn't plan this!_

 _You tried to do what's right!_

 _But in the middle of this madness_

 _I'm the one,_

 _ **You left to win this fight!**_

 _Red like Roses_

 **Fills my head with dreams**

 **and binds me**

 _Always closer_

 **To the emptiness and sadness**

 **that takes the place of you**

The silver mist formed a head. My _human_ head.

"I know you're broken down

by anger and by sadness

You feel I left you in a world that's filled with madness"

The misty head started floating around, multiplying from the mist itself, switching heads every line.

"Wish I could talk to you

if only for a minute

Make you understand the reason why I did it"

One head stopped in front of Vinyl, and another in front of Fluttershy.

"I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered

want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered

I tried so hard just to protect you

but I failed to!"

All heads joined in here.

"And in a prison of abandonment I jailed you!"

Tears fell from some of the heads.

"I never thought that I would leave you there alone

I was thinking that I'd see you when I made it back home

and all the times that I had sworn it'd be okay

now I'm nothing but a liar

and you're thrown into the fray!"

That was shouted in Fluttershy's direction.

"This bedtime story ends with Misery ever after

the pages are torn, and there's no final chapter

I didn't have a choice, I knew what I had to do

I made a sacrifice and forced to make sacrifice of you!

I know you've lived a nightmare!

I caused you so much pain!

But baby please don't do what I did!

I don't want

I don't want

I don't want

You to live your life in vain!"

All of the mist converged into one point, hit the ground between Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, who's eyes were now glowing silver, my own sharing the glow as my body formed.

" **Red like Roses**

Fills my head with dreams

 _and binds me._

 **Always closer**

 _to the emptiness and sadness_

 **That has come to take the place of you**

You're not the only one that needed me

I thought you understood

 **You were the one I needed**

 **and you left me like I always knew you would**

Would I change it if I could,

 _ **It doesn't matter how**_

 _ **the petals scatter now**_

 _ **Every nightmare that discloses**_

 _ **it's your blood that's Red Like Roses**_

 _And no matter what I do_

 **Nothing ever takes the place of you**

Cue the Guitar solo, and all three of us dissolving into mist. Mine is purple, Octavia is beige, and Vinyl is Green. We float around the sky, mixing and matching, during the solo, before we all came down on the stage Octavia played at earlier, our eyes closed, fully formed.

Our eyes snapped open, their usual colors, with a silver outline emanating from the outer rims of our eyes.

" **Red like Roses**

Fills my head with dreams

 _and binds me._

 **Always closer**

 _to the emptiness and sadness_

 **That has come to take the place**

 _Of_

You."

We all looked into the crowd. Many cheering, mostly from the Guard's Party, but I saw some higher ups that clapped a bit. Did I just hear a whistle?

I raised an eyebrow at Vinyl. Did she hear that? She nodded, and looked at Fluttershy. Damn, she actually got a little flirty. "Alright, everypony, it's time for the surprise entertainment." I called out. The Gala guests looked somewhat confused, but I saw the glint in Celestia's eyes.

She's enjoying this. "And now, here's a taste of Out lander culture." I glanced at Vinyl, who teleported to the DJ Station. "Just remember one thing," There was two barks coming from the stereo. "Buck what you heard. It's what you're hearing." I stepped down with a grin.

And here's X Gon' give it to ya, by Xzibit.

And there's no way in hell I'm singing along.

I did my song, and I sat down next to Luna, who had sat down at a table with Sunbutt, and another Alicorn. "Yo, Shiny. Like the entrance?"

"That was so far out of regulation, I don't even know what to say." The only other male at the table replied.

"It's a bit... loud." His date said, the only Alicorn I haven't seen in person.

Honestly, I was hoping to put this off a bit longer. This meeting is actually something I feared for some time. "It was kind of meant to be, I think." Shining replied, looking at me. "I'm actually surprised you pulled this off."

"Most of the Guards just considered this Gate Crashing. It's how I justified it." I admitted.

"That was most impressive, Shadow Blaze." Celestia admitted. "I must say, that display between you three was probably the most impressive I've seen in a while, barring Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom a few weeks ago."

"I'm just surprised that you didn't even argue once, even without knowing the plan." I replied.

"It was a change, but a welcome one." She looked around a bit. "Very few ponies seemed to not have liked it, Blueblood included."

"They're the ones I _really_ don't like, so I'm not that worried." I admitted. "Luna, what did you think?"

"It was most impressive," she replied, formal voice intact. "However, knowing you were behind it, I am only surprised that it had that little flair."

"Little?" I replied. Seriously? "Too little flair?"

"Your comment before the next song ruined most of the gathered flair." Luna replied with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" I smirked back at her. There was a cough, and we turned to the third Alicorn at the table.

"Shiny, care to introduce us?"

"Shadow Blaze, this is my fiancee, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadance, if you prefer." Shining replied.

I held out a hoof, she reached to shake, but the contact shocked us both. Those images flew by too fast for me to see.

 _'What was that?'_ I stared at her, she then looked at me, staring. Her eyes... Dammit, I was _not_ expecting this. Though, I probably should have. "I'm sorry."

"Look, the past is the past." I pointed out. "As I'm sure I saw flashes of your past, I'm pretty sure you saw some of mine. It bothers me, but I push on for a reason."

"That's not why." She stated, before looking at Shining Armor. "I apologize, Shining. I have to take care of something."

"Are you sure?" Cadence looked at me, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. This... is not something I was expecting." She walked off calmly. All four of us watched as she walked off.

"Okay..." I started. "That went better than expected."

"How can that be better?" Shining was half glaring at me. "You drove her off."

I glanced at him. "I was half expecting a fight to break out." I nodded at Vinyl. "I know the DJ up there was, too."

Shining blinked at that. "You expected her, the Princess of Love, to start a fight? Have you lost it?"

"Shining, what she obviously saw let her know that I have practically sworn off Romance for the rest of my life. She doesn't know how to take that, because to her, love is only ever good. She hasn't felt the loss that comes when a relationship goes FUBAR." I looked back to where Cadence disappeared to. "She's probably trying to reconcile it with what she's known, and, more likely than not, trying to figure out how to get me to change my mind on that front."

"From what I've seen, and what my sister tells me, Fluttershy is more likely than any other pony to figure it out." Shining Armor stated.

"Shining Armor, it's going to be either Fluttershy, Vinyl Scratch or myself that manages. No one else will be able to pull it off." Luna commented. "Believe me when I say, there are few as stubborn as he is."

I'm pretty sure I have a tick mark on my forehead. "Seriously?" I looked at her.

"Oh?" Celestia looked intrigued. "Something I should know about?"

"I seem to recall your little event regarding a _certain noble_ , dear sister." Luna pointed out. "He is about that level."

Celestia winced. "I had hoped you had forgotten that one."

"Forgiven, but not forgotten." Luna admitted.

"Truly?" Luna nodded with a grin, as I am being double teamed by the Alicorn sisters. This figures.

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted, so I'll just-" I'm being held by Magic. Luna's Magic, to be exact.

"You are staying right here, Shadow Blaze." Luna stated, her voice firm.

I gulped a bit. Luna can be pretty scary sometimes. "Okay. Celestia, your sister is fine, for the most part." As much as I don't want to talk business, it's probably the only thing keeping me mostly calm.

Right now, I'm feeling more fear than anger. Many will be asking me "Why are you scared of her?" and my answer will be simple: She's a Strong willed Mare that I am close to, and I'm a Stallion. It doesn't matter what your species is. Any male that is close to a strong willed female emotionally scares the male. It's a natural reaction.

Whether the fear is from action, inaction, or getting sent to the doghouse, they fear the woman in their life.

This is just as true for ponies as it is for humans. Probably more so for ponies. Especially Unicorns. If the thought crossed their minds, they could crush you under your own weight.

"You believe she is alright to return to the castle?"

"With bimonthly visits, of course." I admitted. "She'll need to readjust to the Noble life. Ponyville and all of its Citizens actually appreciate her, and the word has spread that she, at the very least, is looked on as benevolent, if not outright nice."

"Our little stunt on Nightmare Night only helped matters, it seems." Luna added. "Although that prank of yours was a little much."

"Yeah, but if you recall, the foals were still talking about it in excited whispers. I heard Big Mac got a grin out of it." I pointed out. "That means it was good, because, while scary, it was memorable. Little Scoots has been getting questions, since it's well known that I'm more or less soft on her. They want to know how I pulled it off."

"And since you haven't told her yourself..." Luna grinned a bit.

"They're going to keep wondering." I finished for her. "Anyway, both Twilight and myself have cleared her. She's fine for the most part, and only needs to be brought up to speed with Canterlot Castle. She's only been here twice, and neither was enough to be able to learn the layout of the place."

"I will make sure she is perfectly fine, Shadow Blaze."

"Just... Keep an eye on her, Princess Celestia." I was a little hesitant at this point. "We don't want another mess like all those years ago. You need to look for the signs that she's upset. They're not easy to spot, unless you know what to look for." I sighed, and ran a hoof through my hair. "It's troubling, but thankfully, she has, in fact, made a full recovery. All that's left is to see if she can handle the court herself. And Luna?" Said mare perked up. " _Please_ try to make things work here. Twilight and I both believe you can handle it. And if you have any problems, let me know." I noticed Celestia frown slightly. "Better yet, let your sister know. The two of you have decades upon centuries to work with each other."

"I won't let you down, Shadow Blaze." Luna replied. I glanced off to the side, and saw Cadance returning.

Although, the one she was bringing with her, made my heart twist into a knot, which confused me. Why?

Because I don't recognize that Unicorn. Mare, about 32 years old. Pale blue coat, slightly darker than Rainbow Dash's, in fact. Her mane and tail were the same shade of black as my own, minus the Silver streak. She was a few inches shorter than me, and her cutie Mark resembled a book combined with a gavel. The two walked up to us, and the unknown Unicorn, while dressed as if she were a True Noble, she wasn't a Noble. I could tell by the way she walked.

High class, maybe. Middle Class is more likely, to be honest. However, something else is wrong. It's her Magical Signature.

"Luna, you know how accurate my Magical Senses are, correct?" I asked. She nodded, though didn't speak. "And you also know how deep that sensory ability can go if I focus hard enough?"

Luna was about to nod again, before she looked between the new arrival and me. Shining Armor also picked up on what I wasn't saying. "Alright, Blaze. What are you sensing in her that none of us can?" Shining Armor looked between us, before settling on me. "Because I can't sense anything abnormal about her Magic."

"Nor can I." Luna added.

"I concur." Celestia nodded, before turning inquisitive. "However, you also took me through your Sensory Range once. The amount of detail you sense surpasses my own, even with all of my experience. So, if there is something you sense that is wrong, then either I do not sense it myself, or I can, and just don't realize that it's a problem."

"Not a problem." I assured them. And really it wasn't. "It's not what's in the signature that I sense. It's more likely the similarity to _mine_ that seems to be the problem."

"I am... confused." The unicorn admitted, though hesitant. "I am honored by your presence, Your majesty, but I'm afraid I do not know why I am here."

I turned my face to Cadance. "You saw something in my past that I can't consciously remember, didn't you? It wasn't about my rejection of Romance that you left, was it? You saw something I don't know about."

"I did." Cadance looked unsure about this. "I saw memories from before you became Shadow Blaze. The name I heard, however, wasn't Shadow Blaze, nor were the two others I heard. The other two I heard were... strange, but the last one I heard struck an odd memory."

"What did you see?" I whispered. This can't be true. Something is wrong.

"I heard someone call you Rolling Wind." Cadance admitted. "The voice sounded familiar, but, I couldn't place it. However, that is where she comes in."

"Rolling wind was my son." was all she said.

Shit.

00000x00000

Well! How about THAT curve ball?

Did ANYONE see that coming?

I will say that I didn't.

Alright, I sung one song, Red Like Roses Complete, and brought up two others: X gon' give it to ya by Xzhibit, and Uptown Funk.

I had to look it up to see who actually wrote it. Mark Ronson apparently sings it. It's a good song.

Anyway, the Gala isn't actually over with yet. And that meeting came COMPLETELY out of Left Field for me.

I was knocked out by that one, to be honest. Kind of helped me out, really.

I haven't been sleeping right lately, and I don't know why. Oh, and yes, the meeting with Fluttershy already happened.

Also, about the thought speed bit:

It's not entirely inaccurate. Thought speed isn't actually part of an IQ test. In fact, it has almost _nothing_ to do with your IQ. From what I understand of thought speed, it isn't the speed of the thoughts going through your head. It's the amount of actual, _conscious_ thoughts that you can think in a certain timeframe.

Many who follow their instincts and learn best practically, can actually think on the same speed as an Egghead, like Twilight Sparkle, or Albert Einstein.

They simply chose to apply those thoughts to the body itself, reading it, figuring it out, and feeling how everything moves in their own body.

Eggheads don't do that, to be honest. Their minds focus on their studies, and experiments. Athletes focus on what they can _actually_ do, not what is possible for them to do. Thought speed isn't something that can be measured in one area, or on a General basis.

It's strictly case by case, because one's True Thought Speed only shows when the being in question is passionate about the subject.

From what I can tell, an IQ test actually tests your Common Sense and basic Knowledge. Thought Speed has nothing to do with either.

A perfect example would be ADHD.

A kid with ADHD would have anywhere from 30 to 500 times the amount of thoughts in a second compared to someone who has no mental diagnosis. Like I explained in regards to Pinkie Pie, their minds move so fast, that their body actually shows it. I believe that's why they can't sit still.

In Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan said that Demigod's have it. In The Lightning Thief (the Movie, not the book), Grover told Percy that he's Impulsive. He can't sit still. He calls them his Natural Battlefield Reflexes. They'd keep him alive in a fight.

When you think about it, it actually makes sense in our reality. How many kids with ADHD actually get into Martial Arts, or some form of combat, or even sports? Far too many. And out of them, how many are actually _really damn good_ at what they chose to play?

From my estimates: about 80% of them.

The number isn't actually exact, but it's just what I've noticed. In sports, those without patience at first are normally the ones with ADHD. But someone like that, when focused on a single thing, is actually pretty damn scary.

But yeah, look into it yourself, and open your mind to the possibilities. Odds are, you'll find something that most wouldn't bother to look for. I did. So can you.

Anyway, wrapping this up.

See you next time!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG! HAIL SOA!


	11. Prepping for Discord and Chaos

**Chapter 11**

This was not expected. My face showed just how off guard I was.

Rolling Wind? I don't know that name. It sounds familiar, but nothing I can consciously remember. Luna, Celestia, and Shining Armor are staring at me right now.

At this point, I'm a little too shocked to care. "Honey, I think you broke him." Shining Armor commented.

"I can see he's shocked, but breaking him seems a little much." Cadance replied.

"Oh no. You definitely broke him." Luna pointed out. "He guards his emotions exceptionally well. Your friend's statement caught him outright flat footed. He doesn't seem to know how to deal with that one." Luna nodded to the mare. "I'd say well done, if not for the nature of the reveal. It has been nearly impossible to catch him by surprise at this level, much less to get him to show it to this extent."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It may be my fault all along, but, to be honest, the name Rolling Wind means nothing to me. I don't remember ever being called that, nor do I remember anything of the like. I remember my life as Shadow Blaze, and built on that life. Before I became Shadow Blaze, there was nothing good in my life. Rolling Wind was not a part of it, however, so it begs the question as to how I know nothing of it, but it still feels familiar. In fact, _you_ feel familiar, yet I know for a fact I have never seen you before in my life." I ran a hoof through my mane.

"I... I see. I'm sorry." She turned around, but before she could take a step, I shifted in front of her. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have-"

"No." My voice was firm, and resolute. "I know someone else in a similar situation in regards to where I come from, and what I remember. Not all of it was as a Pony. She ended up fusing her consciousness with the body of another pony. If it happened to her, then it might have happened to me, too. It just never crossed my mind that it was the case."

Luna then cleared her throat. "Shadow Blaze, what are you talking about?"

"I'm more curious as to why you used the Shadow Shift here," I glanced at Fluttershy, who was approaching. "But Princess Luna makes a good point. What, exactly, do you mean?"

"Jessica and Ringing Treasure." Fluttershy stopped, thought for a moment, before looking me in the eye.

"You don't think..."

"It's possible."

"But nopony has ever recognized you in your travels." Fluttershy pointed out.

"The Silver Streak wasn't there, nor was the Cutie Mark." I pointed out.

"But if that's the case..."

"Then I might be in the exact same position." And given what my body was like at first, this idea is making more sense than it doesn't.

"You don't remember it, though."

"Because there's nothing for me _to_ remember. The body remembers, but the Mind is completely different." Again, true.

"Do you think you took over the body because-"

"Most likely."

"But that would mean..."

"Unfortunately."

Five throats cleared. We looked at the Alicorns, and both Unicorns. "Care to share with the class?" Shining Armor inquired.

"A friend of mine from where I come from had her consciousness thrown into a Pony body. It's entirely possible I got this one because it was on the verge of death when I got to it. My extra mind and soul fixed up most of the damage, but not all of it, causing me to think that it was just a new body I had to get used to. But if it were someone else's body, and I was just taking the reins, so to speak, then it's possible whoever was born to this body is dead, or completely suppressed by my own presence." I explained, and that's just the beginning.

"Do you have any way to confirm that?" Shining asked. I sighed. I wish I did. Then again...

"I don't have a method I can use." I looked directly at Luna. My knowledge of Dream Translation is _really_ useful. "Luna, however, does. Dreams are often formed in the Subconscious. If Luna had direct access to my own, _personal_ dreams, then maybe she could go even deeper."

"Going deeper than actual dreams is dangerous." Luna pointed out. "And that's if it's even possible."

"It should be." I then explained dreams as I knew them. As I learned them from a Human's standpoint. "All things considered, in those Dreams, you see their deepest desires, or their fears. You see the deepest part of their Heart. Any further, and there really isn't much. Just their Personality Core. If you ignore that, and just look around, it's entirely possible that, for me, you'll find someone else entirely. And if I'm reading into this right-"

"You'll find her son." Shining Armor finished for me, causing me to nod. "In that case, I only see one Problem."

"I lead her into my subconscious personally. She goes on from there, or I do. If we find something, then we have a clue as to what, or who, it is. If we don't find anything, then there's nothing left. At that point, we'd need an actual maternal test done."

"I'm not entirely sure it would help." Fluttershy pointed out, causing me to look at her. "Your actual diet is different than most ponies. On top of that, salt doesn't affect you like it does other ponies. It's almost as if what you used to be fused with the body, giving you some traits of your former body, which might explain your height, actually. It would also explain the fact that enough salt to put a normal Pony down for the night only dehydrates you."

"Which is actually the only reason why I never considered this fact before." I agreed. "It might be a good idea to find out something else before we do, though."

This drew confused looks. "What do you mean?" Luna inquired.

"All evidence so far points to me being Rolling Wind at one point, or taking control of his body. The real question here is: Who is Rolling Wind?" I held up a hoof to forestall the questions from his mother, whose name I still don't know. "What did he like to do? How did he act? And most importantly, why would he run off like he did, if he actually ran off at all? What if he were kidnapped, and an accident sent him somewhere else, like, say, where I'm from, as I was? Some of these questions can be answered in the Deepest parts of my consciousness. Others, however, can be answered before going in at all." I looked at the Mare. "I don't know your name, or anything about you. If anyone would know Rolling Wind before he vanished, it would be his parents."

"I believe this should wait until a later date." Celestia offered.

"But Your Majesty-" "I agree, Princess Celestia." I cut off Shining Armor, who had all of them look at me. "I didn't go through all that trouble to make the Gala actually be _fun_ for once to bring up something depressing. So for now, we relax."

"Don't you think this is important?" Shining Armor questioned. "I mean, the case went cold _years ago_. This is a lead that can be followed up on. The first one in who knows how long."

"And it's also one that we can follow up on at any time, since I know exactly where the lead starts, and have a pretty good idea as to where it will end. The results of the lead, however, is the only thing I can't figure out without following it. We could literally pull this off at any time. We can wait a few days, even a few weeks." I took a cup of tea and sipped at it. "The way I see it, right now is the time to relax. Work can wait until it's time for it. Now is not that time."

Luna took a cup of tea, and followed my lead. "He does have a point, you know? On top of that, there's no guarantee there's anything there."

"I wouldn't say that." I pointed out. "There's _something_ there. Has been for a while. This might just be a clue. Right now, I believe we need to relax. Rushing into this could potentially make things worse."

"How?" Shining questioned. I sighed.

"Going into the Dream scape is tough, and dangerous. Do it wrong and you can seriously mess up the Mind. Worse case scenario? There is no mind left." I explained. That was actually putting it lightly, when I think about it. Becoming a Vegetable could be considered worse than death.

"To ensure we don't mess it up, we both must be relaxed, and _not_ rush things." Luna continued. "That's why we both believe it best to wait."

"Are you certain that's true?" Fluttershy prompted. "After all, he does have a small crush on you, Princess Luna."

I blinked at her. Was she seriously suggesting that... There's a glint in her eyes. I sighed. "Princess Cadence?"

"At this point, in his mind, the idea of Romance is less painful than having all of his magic taken from him before being thrown off Mount Canter, and hitting the rocks down below." Cadance explained, causing everyone to blink. She continued when I took another sip. "I hope to change that, though."

I nearly choked, but managed to swallow. I then stared at her for a few seconds. "Good luck. You'll need it." Wait, was that a glint in her eye?

"Oh, I think I can pull it off."

"Translation: Challenge Accepted." I smirked. "And I say again: Good Luck. You'll need it." Since I seared her Signature into my mind, I'll know instantly if she manages to get within 100 miles. I did the same for Sunbutt and Luna. Jessica as well, which is actually a good thing.

Especially since she's coming up to us as we're talking random nonsense after that little challenge. Well, more like they're talking, and I'm just listening.

Situation Normal.

"Well, Lightsworn Mediator, I'm definitely impressed." Jessica spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"And here's the second half of the SNAFU I've been expecting all night." I looked at her _after_ I said that, with a smile on my face. "Fairy Princess."

She groaned at that. "At least I don't have to worry about anyone else calling me that." She looked at the others, but blinked at the Mare. "Madam Colifax?"

"Ringing Treasure?"

"What are you doing here?" was the simultaneous question.

All of us looked between the two, even me. "Sis?" I offered. "You know her?"

"She's worked with me in the past." Jessica replied. "I didn't think you knew her. You never were that outgoing."

"You know him?"

"In a way, he's my brother. How do you know him?"

"He has a connection to my lost son, Rolling Wind." Jessica blinked, before turning to me.

"Same as me?"

"Most likely."

"Ouch. I still have the original in my head." Jessica winced. "She was mortally wounded when I showed up and got her out of there. Thank God for Combat Instincts, and Spirit Healing."

"I'd thank Soa, to be honest." I admitted. "So, the new music to your liking?"

"You should know by now that I prefer some softer music. This is your Playlist, through and through."

"What about the Entrance of the second Party?"

"Your work, no doubt." Jess admitted. "The only other one that could've pull that one off, much less thought of it, is Shining Darkness, and it's not his style." She paused. "Even if he is more mellow than he used to be."

"Yeah, definitely not his idea. Keep going." Jessica stared at me. "I know you, Sis. You have more to say than that, and you _also_ know that you didn't answer the question I asked."

Jessica chuckled at that. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to pop your ego that much."

"Hey, I can take it!" I complained. She knew I was just playing around, as was she. I could tell by the grin on her face.

"I don't know... Can you handle the two ton tunic?"

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Easily."

"Then it sucked." Everyone stared at her in shock, Sunbutt included. I raised an eyebrow.

"Head or Vacuum?"

"Neither." She smirked. "Black Hole."

"WOOHOO!" I totally did NOT emulate Homer Simpson right there.

"I do not follow..." Sunbutt stated, still confused. Luna snorted, causing all attention to turn her way.

"The 'Ultimate in Bad ass Forms', as he has called it in the past." She turned to Celestia. "If your Sun exploded, a Black hole would form in its place. That was a Theory of some Astrologists."

"Where I come from, it was confirmed." I offered. "The Sun is literally nothing more than a star. It's just a LOT closer than any other."

Celestia pursed her lips. "I shall have to look into this at a later date."

And so, the night dragged on, until the Gala ended. The Mane Six stuck around all the way to the end, as did Jessica, myself, and Trixie.

The Mare, now known as Judgment Colifax, was still around as well, but for a different reason. All of us were now in the Throne Room with all three Alicorns and Shining Armor. I looked at Madame Colifax. "So, I get why everypony else is here, but I figured you'd have gone back to your hotel room."

"Ringing Treasure told me of her brother, and his penchant for family and friends. If you truly are that brother, then you'll understand that any lead to find my son is something I need to know about." She paused. "My husband too, but I don't think you'd be able to find him in the same way."

I blinked, before nodding. Yeah, I understand _that one_ well. "One question then." She raised an eyebrow at me, drawing a giggle from Jessica. "You already know I stay in Ponyville. Why not meet me there for a full information session?"

"My Husband may be gone, but he was one of the smartest stallions I've ever known. I myself am quite the accomplished Detective." She pointed out. "I might pick up on something the others here would miss."

"Did my sister ever tell you about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, and his resemblance to Sherclop Hooves is uncanny."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, looked through them myself. Close enough of a description in skills and ability to be a parallel."

I snorted. "Yeah. I'm not exactly one to brag, but my mind follows thoughts much like his does. 80% of the time, it seems like I know more than I actually do because of it."

"A few minor differences, actually." Jessica pointed out. "While the two are similar, Blaze here doesn't always follow the Linear Logic, and ends up following the circular logic instead." I blinked at that. "Sherclop Hooves only ever follows Linear Logic, whereas Blaze uses both, mixes in Faith, and manages to come to the right answer more often than he doesn't."

"And 90% of the time, it's all guesswork." I continued.

"If you really do have Rolling Wind in your Subconscious, then it certainly runs in the family." She grinned a bit, though I can see a bit of pain in her eyes.

"And that's only if this is only his body, not him being foal napped, sent to another world, turned into the dominate species of that world, before finally getting back here through a series of mysterious, and possibly unfortunate events, with no memory of my time as Rolling Wind." I paused. "Trust me, there are a LOT of ways for this to go, especially when you take into account at least 2 different Universes are involved. If there's two, and no memory between them aside from the current and previous, who's to say there aren't any others between the last one and Rolling Wind?"

I then blinked as another possibility hit my mind. "It also would explain _your_ presence in my mind in my last body." I told Jessica.

"You don't think..." Surprising idea, but I know she understands.

"Possible, though not likely." I told her. "Knowing my luck, and all those instincts that I had in that last body I had, the chances run around 20 percent."

"Then how do you explain our mutual _brother_?"

"If that were the case, he'd be in the same position, though I have absolutely _no idea_ as to who he might've been." I explained. "You, on the other hand, I have a few ideas."

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Jessica replied. "What? Don't tell me that I'm Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, or Bella from Twilight."

"Okay, first off: There's nothing wrong with Luna." I glanced at the present Alicorn. "Either of them." Turning my gaze back to Jessica, I continued. "Granger, no dice. You don't think the way she did, and honestly? Neither do I. I can't see anyone there being you, while being a part of _me_ , either from imprints, or a sense of completion, or anything similar from the HP world. No, two of the guesses were actually from Winx Club."

This caused everyone to blink at that in confusion. Trixie and Jessica weren't as confused, but guessed. "Not Techna." Trixie pointed out. "While her mind matches yours to a point, it's a _far cry_ from your personality."

"My guess would be either Flora or Stella." Jessica pointed out, before she paused. " _Please_ tell me you're not thinking of Diaspro."

I scoffed. "Not _that_ bitch. No, my personal guess from that world numbers two: Darcy or Bloom. Darcy for the Mind, Bloom for the personality."

To my knowledge, both are pretty damn close. It's a close match-up. "To continue, the only one in the Twilight Universe that I can think of that _might_ fit, is Leah Clearwater. She's the only one that _could_ fit any of us, and the only one I felt a connection to. To my knowledge, she never imprinted on anyone, so the only connection possible is if she were me, or I just resonate with her on some level. At this point, it's anyone's guess."

Trixie and Jessica look at each other, and then back at me, before nodding. "Fair point." was the simultaneous response. "Anyone else?" Jess continued.

"Part of me wants to say Blake Belladonna." Trixie admitted, causing everyone to turn to her in confusion, Jessica and myself included. "What?"

"Many problems with that particular guess." Jessica pointed out.

"Not to mention that my trust issues are actually about the same as they were then. _That_ Blake had trust issues worse than my own, and she had reason." I pointed out. "Many of her traits I still have. If Jess here were born from that life, in that world, it would more likely be Yang, Professor Goodwitch, or, and this is me stretching it, Penny."

That turned everyone here towards me. "Penny?! Me?!" Jessica goggled. "Are you high? You _have_ to be to come up with that one!"

"I second that." Trixie stated, before pausing. "So does Darej, by the way. He's more than willing to place a bet on Pyrrha, but I'm not entirely sure on that one."

I paused. "Fair point on that one. And no, I'm not high. I'm only half surprised that you didn't say Nora was an option."

"No chance." was the simultaneous response.

"I know. If anyone had Nora in them, it'd be her." I pointed a hoof at Pinkie Pie without looking in her direction. Trixie and Jess nodded in concert.

"You think that they'll realize we're still here?" I heard Twilight whisper.

"Sometimes I wonder." Luna replied, also in a whisper.

"We never forgot." was the response, though none of us looked their way.

Sunbutt chuckled, so did Madame Colifax and Applejack. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy rolled their eyes. Rarity giggled.

I then looked at Madame Colifax. "And this is actually why I asked why you didn't just head to Ponyville for the full information. The seemingly needless speculation would be cut out of the discussion, so we could get right to the brass tacks, so to speak."

She stared at me. "This is because of certain in jokes, isn't it? Things only those directly involved would know about, and I am not?"

"At this point, RT, Bea, and myself are the only ones directly involved, Luna might be able to guess some, and same with Fluttershy. Everypony else here either doesn't have a clue, or can only guess at about half of what comes up." I answered. "So, yeah. Pretty much."

"I'm at half." Rarity admitted.

"Same here." Fluttershy continued.

"I understood about a third of it." Luna admitted.

"Half of the names I don't recognize, but I think I get most of it, actually." Twilight admitted, causing us to look at her. "You don't seem sure of that." Celestia noted.

"I second that." I added. "So, you've got a guess as to what we're talking about, and, I'm just guessing on this myself, you're not sure if it's the truth or not." Twilight sighed, before sending a deadpanned look my way.

"How do you always do that?" She asked me.

I grinned a bit. "It's a gift."

"From what I can tell, you believe either you are Rolling Wind reincarnated, and, since Trixie and Ringing Treasure are involved, they might be different incarnations of yourself between Rolling Wind and you, if not before Rolling Wind himself." She paused, looking at me. I nodded. That's part of the theory. "If that's the case, then you were guessing which one is in Ringing Treasure's body, since the one in control was in your mind, and thus, was likely one of your past lives given sentience once more. The names I don't recognize are most likely options that you considered, but didn't outright reject, as possible lives that brought her into being. Though I don't know how Trixie knows about Darej, or who this Darej is, though I believe he's also the one you've been calling Shining Darkness?" She asked this part in Bea's direction, who nodded in agreement.

Damn that mare is smart. She looked back at me before continuing. "Moving on, Darej is either another life of yours in the past, separate from the one with Ringing Treasure, or is directly connected to your life before getting to Equestria, but both resided in your mind and all three of you were separated upon entry to Equestria, being sent into different bodies. In this theory, you're Rolling Wind reborn multiple times, before being brought back to Equestria to the moment that he died, with your body reconstructed from the fatality point, at the very moment in time that you died as Rolling Wind in the first place. The biggest problem with this theory, however, is who would save Rolling Wind, and why would they go through so much to preserve his life? And at this point, I get the feeling it either hasn't crossed your mind, or it has, but you have no guesses."

My mouth went agape, as did Jessica and Bea. Everypony else stared at her, causing her to shrink back a bit. "Blaze, if you kiss her right now, I would _not_ blame you in the slightest." Jessica said, shocking me out of my stupor.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I shot in her direction.

"Isn't that how nerds bond?" Jessica asked me. Oh, you little bitch. "I mean, it usually starts out with a research project, and the two working together on it. Besides, she's about as smart as you are."

"Jessica?" She grinned at me. "Shut up."

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Her grin turned into a smirk, before she went flying, and hit a column.

"No, _you_ hit a column." I told her. " _I_ hit the nerve. That's why _you_ are currently paralyzed."

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "You hit her for saying that you and Twilight should hook up?"

"If things don't go right, she'll never see me again. Bea?"

"He's right. Same with Darej and Jessica." Trixie admitted. "I heard that first hand."

"And who would be the one who told you?" Celestia question.

"The Tree of Harmony itself." She answered, causing Sunbutt's eyes to widen. "That's what it called itself anyway. Darej confirmed it on sight, due to a show where he came from. It looks almost identical to the show, is what he said."

"I was... unaware it could speak." Sunbutt whispered. We all still heard it.

"I've never heard of the Tree of Harmony." Twilight admitted. "What is it?"

"Long story short," I started. "The Tree of Harmony is the power source of the Elements of Harmony. The one being that created them."

"And it can talk?" Twilight asked me, causing me to shrug.

"Any power source of sufficient Raw Power is probably alive."

"That's more or less an unspoken rule among us." Jessica shrugged.

"Four, actually. I added myself to that list after it happened." Bea admitted.

"And I take it you don't blame him in the slightest?" Jessica asked.

"Not a chance." She looked at me. "Ride or die, remember?"

"We're not part of the Toretto Family." Jessica and I retorted.

"You aren't. Darej was." Bea pointed out.

Okay, what? I looked at Jessica, who was just as confused. "How?" 

"Who do you think convinced Brian to quit the CIA?"

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

I hope the answer is no.

"You're not the first he's watched over. There's Guardian Angels, and then there's Guardian Demons. He's the latter." Bea explained, which caused me to blink and stare.

"So, wait. He's not actually a part of me?" I ended up asking.

And for a damn good reason. Darej has been around for longer than I can remember. Why would he follow me for so long, without telling me why?

Bea shook her head. "He is now. He wasn't always. Even he doesn't know how he originally formed. Brian wasn't the first, but he was about 4 assignments before you. Jessica was following your soul before he got attached, so he doesn't know exactly how far back your soul extends."

"And given his usual penchant for sneakiness and misdirection..." Jessica started.

"He won't say a word beyond what he already has." I finished. "Great. That makes things _so_ much better." Note the sarcasm.

"Sarcasm noted, and I agree." Bea replied.

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

And so we continued for the next few hours just talking about theories and the like, although Twilight was more involved than before.

After the conversation where everything was gathered up, and then put together, I looked Codex Colifax, Rolling Wind's mother, and gestured to the door. I'm positive Jessica and Fluttershy noticed, but I couldn't really tell if anyone else noticed.

Either way, I couldn't tell you if I cared.

"Codex, I think it best if you head back to wherever you actually live tomorrow." I spoke.

"Why would you say that?"

"Many reasons I can think of, but only one needs to be said, I believe." I told her. "I don't know if I'm actually Rolling Wind, or just replacing your son. I'm not going to abandon the life I made for myself in Ponyville for family. Balance the two, yes. Outright abandon it? Not a chance. It's me finally living my life the way I feel it should be lived. My own memories tell me someone else is my mother, so, if I'm really Rolling Wind, then I'll have to deal with over half the things I've learned in almost 36 years of life being a lie, whether intentionally or not." I sighed and ran a hoof through my hair.

"And it's going to take time to adjust to the new information. I understand that." She admitted. "You _would_ allow me to visit, right?"

"No matter what the truth is, I think I can make that work." I smiled at her. "It'd be great to have a Blood Family here, but..." I then frowned, and sighed. "If things go wrong, and I start to pull away, please don't blame anyone but my own paranoia. In the past, when I got too close to someone else, I ended up pulling away from them. I've heard it be called the Hedgehog Dilemma. You want the warmth that others can give you, but you're afraid of getting too close, because they can hurt you just as easily. Or worse. I did it to the mother I know, the brothers that I know, and the only sister I've known. Jessica and Darej are really the only exceptions, though I looked at them with wariness from time to time, too."

"I see. Thank you for the warning. But if you have any problems, whether you really are Rolling Wind, or are taking his place, then feel free to ask. I don't expect you to abandon what you've made for yourself. Just... if you are Rolling Wind, try to make a visit. If you're not, then please visit as Shadow Blaze, sister of Ringing Treasure. If not my as son, then as the brother of one of my closest friends."

"I'll try to make it if I can. Things are going to go south _real_ soon, though, so it may be a while." I explained, remembering the incident with Discord. I actually wonder if things are going according to schedule. I don't recall everything going to shit yet, or the actual time line "I just want to say one thing before we leave Canterlot." This caused her to look at me. "Something is going to happen soon. The beginning is Chaotic, and more likely than not, most are going to overlook it. If things are going according to what I knew, if at all, then Discord is going to be free soon. When that happens, expect Chaos Worldwide. If _anything_ out of the ordinary, in any way, that goes against what is ordered, like Chocolate Milk Rain from clouds made of Cotton Candy, then you know Discord is free. At that point, I want you to run. Get away from civilization."

"And where do you think I would run?" She questioned. "Tropicana Beach is pretty far from any big cities."

"There is cave with a Wolf symbol engraved near it to the north. It's about a 3 hour walk northwest of Tropicana Beach, the North end of the Public Beaches, to be exact. When you find it, go through it, and you'll come out inside of a forest. There's a ruined castle about an hours walk from there. Wait at the castle. Just don't force anyone to come with you. If you really are my mother in this world, then I want you safe and unharmed. The Everfree Forest can be dangerous, but those ruins are pretty well warded, without my help. And, for some reason, I doubt that Discord will go anywhere near that castle, when you consider that the entire forest is saturated in Chaos Magic."

"That means he'll think there's nothing for him to do, and thus will avoid it." She then blinked. "That's why you want to wait, isn't it? You know Discord is going to break out soon, so you want the big threat out of the way before you try."

I nodded. "That's the exact reason why. The only one that could possibly guess at that with the knowledge they have is Fluttershy, and even then, her guess might not include Discord. Just that something big is coming up, and I'd rather wait until afterwards."

"And with the problems that you mentioned, it would likely take longer for you to recover from it, if at all, making it so you can't help your friends." She continued, before nodding. "That sounds like the Jared that Jessica described."

"Jessica was literally living in my mind for who knows how long. She probably knows me better than I do." I admitted. "But still, you're her friend. If I didn't warn you of the possibility, then I'd be doing her a disservice."

"More like you'd feel like you're betraying me." I heard Jessica, and we both looked her way. "I was intending to tell her myself before we left. You just beat me to it." She looked at Codex. "I was actually planning on going to the Southern Wastelands for a bit next week. I was going to go down there with a Month's worth of supplies. If I end up missing the Discordification effect the rest of Equestria is going to go through, then by all means, I'll take that bet. If not, then at least no one else will see what I end up becoming."

That's actually a good idea. I nodded and smiled at her. "Good plan."

"And why would you want to tell me about this?" Codex asked. "Don't get me wrong, but why tell me?"

"Only because I'd want someone I trust by my side, in case I do something stupid." She admitted. "Both people that fit the bill are right here."

"Why not Darej?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because he's stuck with Trixie, who is, quite literally, Twilight Sparkle's Apprentice." Jessica pointed out. "Because of that, he's probably going to be tied up on the front lines of the whole Discord Event. Which begs the question..."

"What will happen if Trixie gets Discordified?" I finished for her. "Yeah, at this point, I couldn't tell you."

"I think those barriers you have up in Ponyville will help, but I'm not sure how much." She admitted. "If they can keep him out, then I think we can call this a success."

"Jess, if those barriers keep Discord and his effects _out_ then Shining Armor will have all the reason he needs to make copies of them to put over other monuments of great importance." I grinned a bit. "A Ward that can keep Discord out is something that even the Sunbutt said wasn't possible."

Jessica snickered, while Codex frowned. "Yeah, I can see why." then she noticed the frown. "Jared has always been a night owl, and had more in common with the night than the day. Back on Earth, I recall being told that he spent most of his early months staying up throughout the night, but sleeping during the day. He was literally born a Night Owl. It took him a while before he was able to learn to work during the day. At least it happened before school."

"Yeah, no kidding." I remembered sleeping in High school chemistry.

I still got an A in the class, but still... "You remembering one of your classes from back then?"

"Kind of." I admitted. "I was thinking back to my High school Chemistry class. Mrs. Thorpe."

"The class you slept through 8 out of 10 times and still managed an A on the Year long grade?" Jessica asked.

"That's the one." I chuckled. "It's funny, especially when you consider that the Year long grade is 40% on the first semester, 40% on the second Semester, and 20% on the Final. Said Final also being 20% of the Second Semester."

"Yeah, and you got around a 95% there."

"Is it any wonder why I'm a partial Pyromaniac?"

"Not a Pyro." She countered. "A controlled Arsonist, maybe. But not a Pyro. You enjoy explosions, more than the fire. Fire just makes the big explosions you enjoy."

"I also enjoy _surviving_ the explosions I create. Part of the shield in my cutie mark, I believe." I pointed out.

"Cutie Marks are open to interpretations." She agreed with me. No surprise. "And a single word can have 10 different meanings."

"'A picture is worth a thousand words', or so they say." Codex continued.

"Meaning there could literally be thousands of ways for a single Cutie Mark to be explained." I looked at my own flank after I said this. The swords, the shield, and the brain. Two swords, showing my ability for dual wielding as a human, but it could also mean my connection to a Dual Wielder. The Shield can mean many things. Many noble warriors use a shield in combat, and are meant to protect those under them. I've been called overprotective in the past, and have been well known to hold a grudge if pushed too far.

The Brain can mean many things, but when you consider that my own Mind has scared me in the past, if only because I've seen what it _is_ capable of, and knowing it's under it's own limits.

If that's what it can do with those limits, just what could happen without them?

At least with Magic, I don't have to worry as much.

The only reason I'm surprised there isn't a Moon somewhere on there, is because that's something else entirely, not my specialty, but something I enjoy because of comfort. Lunar Magic is simply a connection to the Moon, which I adore.

My heart resonates with the moon, but the Moon is not part of my heart. It merely soothes it.

"So, I take it you have a plan for Discord?" Jessica asked me.

"You already know about it." I pointed out.

"You never told me the plan. Only about the barriers."

"That's the plan." Both of them blinked.

"You're kidding me." Codex started, surprised. "You're going to hide behind a ward that might not even work?"

"I second that!" Jessica started at me, shock clear on her face.

"The Barriers are the only plan I _ever_ had regarding Discord." I retorted. And it was true. "I called myself a Chaos Knight in the past for a _damn good_ _reason_ , Jessica. Trying to plan specifics when facing Chaos itself is futile. I knew this before Sunbutt told me, and _you_ know it. The only plans I have isn't to take him out. It's to run damage control."

"I've heard a lot of things about you Jared, and not all of them good." Codex admitted, causing me to stare at Jessica with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged, before Codex continued. "She called you the Strategist who would never give up until the last card was drawn. When it came down to your life, or your friends, then you'd give up your life, while ensuring that, whatever you're taking out can't _possibly_ recover and harm your friends and family. And now, you're going to let your friends go into a fight with a literal _God of Chaos_ and you're not going to fight at their side?"

I sighed. "Shocking, isn't it? That someone like me would allow them to fight on their own against something of this Magnitude." Codex nodded, though stayed silent. "I take it you want to know why I'm not going to the front lines, and instead am going to be on the sidelines?" They both nodded. "There's two reasons. The first is because I need to see something."

"You're letting them do this alone just to-"

"What are you looking for, Jared?" Jessica's voice was hard, and I glanced at her.

"Changes." I could tell that Codex was still angry at me. I could understand why. "Jessica, you probably remember the show better than I do. The only parts I clearly remember are Zecora, Trixie, Discord, and Chrysalis. And Nightmare Moon, but that one had already passed without incident. I nixed the first one, Darej managed to nix the whole 'Trixie' Problem, and I haven't seen anything _close_ to a Changeling yet. If I have, they manage to escape even _my_ senses. And Discord isn't someone you can actually plan for until you meet the guy firsthand. The only two alive right now that I can honestly say have are Luna and her sister. At this point, the Barriers are literally _all I can do_. So I'm going to do what I can to help them from the sidelines. And if things go wrong, as I'm pretty sure they will, then at least I'll be able to help reverse things. Aside from that, there's Scootaloo."

"What about her?" Codex questioned. "And why is she-Jessica what's wrong?"

"The show." She whispered. "It never showed what happened to the Crusaders." I nodded, the gesture slow.

"I don't know what happens to the girls. Twilight and the others? They'd be able to handle things, eventually. Discord can break them apart, and do even worse to them, but they'll be able to bounce back with Twilight's Help. I can easily see her being able to pull it off. I managed to teach her a Chaos Purifier Spell, which will definitely help. But Scoots and the Crusaders? They'll be easy pickings."

"You're not going to help them, because you're going to watch over the foals." Jessica realized, causing Codex's eyes to widen. "Do you really trust the Mane Six that much?"

"I don't know." I admitted. And it was true. Outside of Fluttershy and Rarity, I really _don't_ know. "Only two of them, for sure. The rest, I couldn't tell you. But from what I knew then, and what I know _now_ , I can at least have _Faith_ that they'll be able to pull it off."

"That's what you meant by Damage control. You're going to keep the foals hidden from him, and you'll do what you can to protect them, in case the girls fail." Codex spoke. She sounds awed, like she didn't even think of that.

Somehow, I'm not surprised.

"I'm the third line of defense. The Barriers are the second. There's no guarantee that everything will be alright. Even the Mane six failed on the first attempt. The least I can do is minimize the damage. _That_ is something that I'm good at. Will it hurt? Yes. Even so, I have faith in the girls to do what needs to be done, eventually."

"And what if you're wrong?" Codex questioned. I looked up into the night sky.

"If things go wrong, and at least one of the Mane Six dies, then I _will_ know. At that point, I'm going to leave the barriers, and I'm going to do everything in my power to... Eliminate him." My voice went low and hard.

Jessica's eyes went wide, though she didn't say anything. Codex, however gasped. "You..."

"This is something I can't fully prepare for. I can only really minimize the damages. But if something goes wrong, and my Faith in them isn't enough, then I will do everything in my power to _make sure everyone else stays safe._ " I told them both.

"And if you fail?" Jessica pointed out.

"At that point, the only way I fail, _is if I die_." I told them both. "If it comes to that, I fully intend to kill him, or die trying. _Especially_ , if it's Fluttershy that dies. Discordification? That's fine. Easily reversed, even if you don't entirely know what you're doing. Death? To my knowledge, there's no coming back from that, and I have no intentions on finding a way to pull that off." I explained. "That's a line that I will _never willingly cross._ "

"And if you get that desperate?" Jessica countered. "I know you Jared, you've contemplated it before."

I didn't say a word. I didn't need to. She wasn't wrong, and she knew it.

And it happened once _after_ I got to Equestria. Zecora was the one that snapped me out of it. She smacked me upside the head, and tore into me.

The thought has crossed my mind before, and that time I could've actually done something about it. I didn't, because of what Zecora had said during that rant.

" _And how do you think he would feel, if this is how low you can sink? Could you handle his look, with depression enough to send him once more to the brink?"_

That was somewhere in the middle of the rant, but it's the only thing that stuck. "Because there's someone here that stopped me from doing so before. Her words stopped me, and are still with me now."

Jessica and Codex blinked at me. "Come again? I _know_ Fluttershy and Rarity haven't died, or been injured enough to even get that far, so who was it?"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is, somepony stopped me from committing the biggest mistake of my life, by hitting me with a lesson I _should_ have picked up from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. Specifically, the Resurrection Stone." And that's why her words had such an effect. She reminded me of what the Second Peverell brother did.

I noticed that Jessica flinched at that. "That... makes more sense than it doesn't."

"Not really." Codex pointed out. "But it stopped him from doing it."

"It also put me off of the subject for good. That's the point I _truly_ considered Zecora my friend." I explained. "And if I did that to Fluttershy..."

"The look she'd give you would kill you." Jessica finished, and sighed. "You know, the Stare is probably worse."

"No." I looked out to the sky again. "The Stare is nothing compared to the look I can see her giving me. Disappointing her... is worse than anything she can possibly do to me. Worse than her dying on me."

Jessica and Codex were staring at me. I know they are.

"So, did you notice the shift in Rainbow Dash's Gala Dress?" Codex and I stared at her, me in gratitude and her in confusion.

Trust my sister to know when to change the subject. "Yeah, I noticed. I didn't think that Fire engine red with rainbow colored Pinstripes would look _that_ good on her." If that wasn't enough, the difference between what I remember of her Gala dress and what she had on tonight was _so damn much_!

I mean, it almost seemed _human_ in its design. Aside from the Rainbow Pinstripes that traveled from her neck, all the way to the ruffles around the tail, there was also a few Yellow and Blue lightning bolts running around, as if being born from the pinstripes. I'm almost positive that Spitfire, who was here, was checking Dashie out.

"I don't know how Rarity pulled that off. Dash actually _looked_ like a Mare, and was _still_ was able to move around, and even _fly_ at mid-speed without it getting the slightest bit ruffled. Like, _at all_." I continued.

"That was made by your friend Rarity?" I nodded at Codex. "Then I should see if I can get something from her myself. That dress was made so beautifully, and yet was so practical, I couldn't really believe it at first. The fact that even _Blueblood_ gaped a bit at her when she showed up was pretty big, I'll admit. Not sure how many saw that, but I certainly did."

"Personally, I think it's because someone who is well known to be a tomcolt, and rumored to be gay, pulled off a dress so well it caught his attention, it made him wonder. I think it also stopped Rarity from shouting at him." Jessica admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "You and I have different ideas on Shouting."

"If she had shouted, she'd have sent him flying." Jessica pointed out. "I noticed she had a set of lungs on her while I was in Ponyville." I stilled.

"You didn't."

She smirked. "I did." I facehoofed. Seriously?

"She only has the first word of Unrelenting Force, and she managed. I didn't tell her about the others."

"Jessica, are you _trying_ to upset the balance of the world?" I questioned.

"No. I'm a Sparity shipper." She admitted. "Although if you want her, then why haven't you gone on a date with her?"

"Don't make me send you into another wall." I retorted, my voice calm.

"Don't trip my O-mouth." I was about to retort that one, but stopped.

"Seriously?" Did she really just go there?

"May~be." She winked at me.

"Are you flirting with me?" I questioned. Most people would be freaked out by this.

At this point, I've been expecting this for some time. And her grin is NOT reassuring.

"Ringing, you're scaring me." Codex blandly admitted.

Jessica's face went serious. "Jared, if you're going to charge Discord, _at least_ make sure you have Trixie and Darej watch your back."

"More like tell her to get the others out of there. Jessica, you _know_ me. I have Full Access to Magic as if I were a Unicorn, Pegasus and a bit of Earth Pony magic, simply from enhancement. For all intents and purposes I'm an Alicorn in all but form. I would trust Darej to get the others out of the way, but then, knowing him, he's going to come after me. And that's if Discord tries to actually _kill_ me."

"What makes you think he won't?" Codex questioned.

"Because that would end the Chaotic fun." I answered. "if I end up just that much more powerful than him, then he might, but only if I do more than he can. At the end of it all, we might end up trying to out-troll each other."

"Any chance you're wrong on that?" Codex questioned.

"It's Discord." I pointed out. "Chance has nothing to do with it."

I looked out again, and left through the skies.

This is going to be a rough few weeks.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Sorry it took so long. Life sucks.

Still looking for a job, Volunteering at the Humane Society, no vehicle of my own, and the nearest bus stop is a mile away.

Either way, any questions, login and drop a review, or send a PM. I'll answer what I can. If I can't give you an answer, I'll tell you.

ALL HAIL SOA!


End file.
